Wishing Changes Everything
by declan4
Summary: Part 1 of 'The Wish Saga': A wish at Faith's bedside sends Buffy back in time to Faith's arrival in Sunnydale. Can Buffy changes things for the better between the two slayers? And what, ultimately, will be the price?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Graduation Day

Buffy had rarely seen the Sunnydale Memorial this busy, but then an exploding high school tended not to happen very often, and when it did it got people's attention. Doctor's and nurses scrambled to deal with burns, broken bones, blast injuries and, of course, the more familiar 'neck ruptures' of the few dozen or so people who streamed into the ER.

Buffy took some comfort in the fact that things could have been a lot worse. Big snake demon worse.

It was late evening, Buffy had left Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia as they all headed home after the battle. She had been quiet, listening to Xander and Cordy's gentle sniping- mainly about Xander's upcoming road trip slash spirit quest and Cordelia's sudden announcement that she was also leaving Sunnydale early, apparently L.A beckoned.

Buffy had been pleased that their attitude towards each other had softened since the prom; they were even having almost normal conversations. Oz and Willow had also been quiet, Oz because, well he was Oz and Willow because she said she was wiped from the battle and said she was sleepy.

"It's all that violence and strong language." Willow explained leaning into Oz, "I'm overwhelmed."

"Remind me not to stand next to you during the next mass battle, Will." Xander quipped, "'cause I wouldn't want you nodding off on me."

Cordelia agreed. "Plus you'd probably end up drooling on his shoulder. Yuck."

Willow shook her head. "It's too much adrenaline, is what it is. I blame my hyper evolved fight or flight response. I think next time I'll be away in a room somewhere, in charge of maps and stratagems. Ooh- and those little flags you push around with a stick. That always looks like fun."

"It's kind of scary that we're looking ahead to a 'next time', don't you think?" Xander said.

"Well, just because the high school's gone doesn't mean the Hellmouth is. I mean, if you could close the Hellmouth with explosives then I'm sure I would've read about it." Willow thought about it and then her eyes widened slightly "Unless we made it bigger..."

"Sshh...leave some thoughts for tomorrow," Oz said and kissed the side of her head.

Willow relaxed and leaned her head on Oz's shoulder.

"Well, just for the record, I'm glad _I'm_ leaving this place," Cordelia remarked

"Me too," Xander responded, then from a pointed look from Cordelia. "I mean I'm glad I'm leaving as well, 'the welcome respite of the open road.'"

"But you're coming back, big mistake." Cordelia shook her head, "Plus, 'the open road'? I have it on good authority that if you head far enough inland you'll either be eaten alive or made somebody's wife. I've seen 'The Hills Have Eyes', that's why we have airports- so we don't have to drive cross country."

Xander made a dismissive gesture. "Ahh, that's just hillbilly prejudice, I'll be fine."

"Well, with your luck..." Cordy smirked, trailing off.

Xander pondered. "Say Buff, could I maybe have a long term loan of a crossbow and maybe one of your larger axes."

Buffy nodded her head. "Uh, sure. Wait, what? When did you see 'The Hills Have Eyes'?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes "Oh, blame Xander and his frequent video nights for that one, like I don't get enough blood and guts in real life."

Xander shrugged. "Just call me master of the cheap date."

Cordelia's eyes widened as she turned to Xander. "Did you just call me 'cheap'?"

"Um...You haven't by any chance got any weapons on you now, have you Buffy?"

Buffy had left them soon after that, promising to call in a day or so for one final get together at the Bronze before summer separated them. She'd then headed home and rang the hotel her Mom was staying at, telling her it was safe to return to evil ground zero, assuring her Mom that she was fine and that, yes, she actually _had_ her diploma, though sadly no graduation photo.

After hanging up she took a long shower and then changed into fresh clothes, feeling too restless to go to bed despite her weariness. Buffy had then paced around the house a little while before snacking on some leftover lasagne from the fridge. Having little idea what to do with herself Buffy had then wandered outside, walking back through an oddly peaceful Sunnydale, seemingly aimlessly, hoping the fresh night air would relax her a little more and help her clear her head.

She thought about the long summer ahead of her, a summer without Angel; a life without Angel. It was hard to see her life ahead without him nearby, the past year had seemed all about her struggling with her feelings for him, until in the end he had been the one to end it.

And right before Prom as well, not the ideal end to a romance.

Without really realising how Buffy had ended up outside the hospital, a place of noise and frantic energy that had drawn her inside, it was only then that she consciously realised where she was headed.

She had walked through the hospital in a sort of daze, largely ignored by the buzzing hospital staff. Buffy quickly moved through the patients lounge and off down one of the corridors, heading unerringly to a specific room.

Faith's room.

Buffy went over to the bed gazed down at the fellow Slayer lying there, seemingly too small and fragile to ever be a threat to anyone. Bruised and pale, her slow, shallow breathing and the beeping machines by her bed the only real signs that Faith still clung to life. She looked younger now, the same age as Buffy really. And so vulnerable, not like the badass image she projected when she first arrived in town or like the killer she had later become.

The last time she had seen Faith had been the in the strange dream they'd shared with each other, oddly there had been no anger or hate between them, only acceptance and cryptic stuff. And maybe some regret.

_Buffy is in Faith's apartment, windows still broken from the fight but otherwise different. Packing boxes lie everywhere stuffed with Faith's things._

_A cat leaps onto Faith's bed. "Who's going to look after him?" Buffy senses Faith pass close by behind her; she knows this is a dream._

"_It's a she, and aren't these things supposed to take of themselves?"_

"_A higher power guiding us?" Buffy asks._

"_Pretty sure that's not what I meant." Faith walks through the apartment, her back towards Buffy._

"_There's something I'm supposed to be doing."_

_Faith replies knowingly. "Well, yeah. Miles to go. Little Ms. Muffet counting down from 7-3-0"_

"_Great," Buffy said exasperated. "Riddles."_

"_Sorry," Faith replies over her shoulder "It's my head. A lot of new stuff." She stares at the broken window. "They're never gonna fix this, are they?"_

"_What about you?" Buffy asks._

_Faith turns to her. "Scar tissue," she gestures to her face. "It fades. It all fades."_

_Buffy looks down to see the flash of a blade in her hand for a moment, and then it's gone._

"_You want to know the deal? Human weakness. Never goes away. Even his."_

_Buffy mouth curls in a slight smile, her voice light. "This your mind or mine?"_

_Faith laughs. "Beats me," She walks forward as Buffy smiles. Faith continues "Getting towards that time."_

_Buffy looks at all the boxes scattered around. "How are you going to fit all this stuff?"_

"_Not gonna. It's yours." Faith stops in front of Buffy._

"_I can't use all of this."_

_Faith looks into her eyes. "Just take what you need," she reaches up and touches Buffy's cheek, "You ready?"_

Lots of regret, that's what Buffy herself, felt right now. Not anger or guilt exactly- well maybe some guilt, but in her head she knew Faith had forced this on both of them, bringing things to a head by trying to kill Angel. Still Buffy found herself missing Faith, or maybe just the memory of her smiling and stories, dancing and fighting. Those things Buffy found hard to forget.

"_Isn't it crazy how slaying always makes you hungry and horny?"_

"_But you like him, right? When you think about him you get that good, down low tickle right?"_

"_Come on, we'll find a couple of studs, use 'em and discard 'em. That's always fun."_

"_We're Slayers, girlfriend. The Chosen Two."_

"_Want. Take. Have."_

And through all those memories the swirling questions all beginning with 'what if?'

Buffy reached out and took Faith's hand in hers and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward slightly.

"He's dead," Buffy said, her voice sounding unnaturally loud in the quiet room. "The mayor that is, he got to ascend for, like, ten minutes before I blew up the school with him in it."

She sighed. "I don't know if you can hear me or even if you want to hear any of this, but I guess I owe you. I mean you _did_ help me, so you should be pleased. But there are better ways to help, y'know. Such as, I don't know, not trying to kill my friends or my boyfriend. Or me. Especially me. A few less fights to the death would have been real swell of you."

Buffy shifted slightly on the bed. "If anyone saw me here they'd wonder what the hell I'm doing. Hell, _I_ don't know what I'm doing- I'm not really known for chatting away with people who try and kill me." She paused, frowning, "Well, actually I am but that's not really the point. It's the betrayal –that's what gets me, the turning on friends and ranting on about us being better than everyone else. That's what spins my head; I just don't get it."

Buffy found herself toying with Faith's fingers "Anyway, I don't know if you're ever going to wake up, or if you had any change of heart or doubts about, y'know, going all evil. I hope you did. I hope I get the chance to tell you that I'm sorry and that I really wanted things to be different between us. For us to be...friends, maybe. I guess I could have handled things better as well, to begin with anyway."

Buffy blew out a breath and was surprised to find out she was a bit teary. She blinked them away "I just...I want a do-over. God, If I could just go back the beginning I would do so many things differently, we...we could be Slayers again, we could get things right between us. I wish that could happen."

Suddenly Buffy felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, along with a feeling of warm air and a slight exotic smell, like scented candles. She felt a presence near her, like there was a ghost or spirit nearby, only subtly different.

"DONE," a voice intoned, somehow both a whisper and a roaring command, full of power. Buffy's head spun as her world fell away...

Faith, Hope And Tricks (Part 1: So Last Year)

When Buffy came back to herself she was outside, in an alley, surrounded by her friends. Faith was there, smiling as she strutted over.

"S'Okay, I got it. You're Buffy, right?"

Right on cue a vampire rose up and grabbed her from behind, without even turning around Faith slams her head back into its face.

"I'm Faith."

'_What the hell..?' _

As Faith flings the vampire across the alley Oz says "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town."

Buffy just stared as Faith again delivered several brutally impressive blows to the vampire. Then, just like before, Faith then threw him to the ground before turning back to Buffy and grabbing the stake she was holding.

"Can I borrow that?"

She takes the stake and dusts the vampire; the whole fight had lasted seconds and been entirely one-sided. Faith turned back to Buffy and hands her back the stake.

"Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you."

And with that she walked by Buffy, who just stood there, still stunned.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

'_OK, so this is clearly a dream- I fell asleep, that's it. My brain just waved a little white flag, gave up and now I'm lying on Faith's bed- No, I'm in a chair, happily drooling in a chair, in the hospital and a nurse is going to come in and wake me up very soon...'_

As the others hurriedly followed Faith back up the alley to the Bronze Willow lingered with Buffy before putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Um, Buffy, are you okay?" She asked tentatively.

Buffy snapped her head round "Uh, what...What just happened?"

Willow smiled, still a little wide-eyed from Faith's display. "Looks like a new, uh, slayer is in, well, y'know, town. And we should go and make nice, uh, and welcome her."

Buffy still felt light-headed and fuzzy. It certainly didn't feel like a dream to her, or smell like one- yeesh, hello garbage. Maybe this was all real, a second chance or something- when her brain decided to work again that is.

Buffy cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, that was hardly me at my best, sparkling wit- wise, was it?"

Willow started walking with her back towards the club. "But on the upside no fight-to-the-death-misunderstanding like last time, so that's progress, as greetings go."

Buffy sighed and muttered to herself. "Believe me slayer fighting slayer is _so_ last year..."

"The whole summer it was, like, the worst heat wave. So it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on. And all of a sudden, I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, and this church bus has broke down, and there's these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrested up both."

Xander was looking into the middle distance. "Wow, they should film that story and show it every Christmas."

This was all exactly how Buffy remembered it, all attention on Faith and her tales, Buffy's friends charmed and amused (well, not Cordelia, but still) and Faith happily chowing down on a muffin, all smiles, dimples and chocolate curls.

"God, I could eat a horse." Faith sighed "Isn't it crazy how slaying..."

'_Oh not this again,'_ "Uh, what about that alligator you mentioned, y'know, from before." Buffy interrupted, surprising everyone, since she'd been fairly quiet up until then.

Faith smiled knowingly at Buffy before launching into the alligator story leaving Buffy free to wonder about her situation, which she was beginning to realise was just... entirely _awesome. _All the things she got wrong last time could be put right, things she could now see coming and prepare herself for; Kakistos, Angel returning, Mr. Trick and the Mayor, that stupid slayer death-trap birthday surprise the Watcher's Council set up. More importantly Faith was back to being a slayer, an ally, maybe even a friend.

'_Yay me,' _Buffy thought contentedly to herself.

"Was this also naked?" Xander was asking.

Faith smiled. "Well, the alligator was..."

Cordelia stares pointedly at her boyfriend. "Xander, find a new theme."

Willow seemed worried. "Did the alligator get hurt?"

Faith thought about it. "Only a little. Then it was dead."

"Oh no..." Willow pouted adorably and Oz put a hand on her leg as comfort.

"I tell ya, I never had more trouble than that damn vamp." Faith said, although this time round Buffy was sure she could see hints of the _other_ issue that troubled Faith. Maybe this time she could get her fellow slayer to open up.

Faith looked at Buffy. "What about you? What was your toughest kill?"

_The feel of a blade sliding into flesh, a pained gasp, a strained voice; 'You did it. You killed me.'_

Buffy felt a chill at the image that flashed through her mind, she shifted uncomfortably. "Well, they're all tough I guess. "

Faith watched her, waiting as she sipping her drink.

_Okay, I want her to open up- so time to try a little honesty, because before this year my out and out toughest 'kill' had been..._

"Uh, there was one vampire, last year, his name was...Angel. He was...a friend, who turned on me...us." Buffy stared down at her hands, not talking about Angel now. "Fighting someone you used to...trust, who fought by your side, that's tough."

Faith seemed thoughtful as she finished her drink but she also seemed curious about Xander and Willow's slightly stunned reactions to what Buffy had just said.

Thankfully Oz broke the silence. "Something occurring; uh, now you both kill vamps, and who could blame you." He looked to Faith, "But I'm wondering about your position on werewolves."

Faith seemed confused until Willow recovered and explained "Oz is a werewolf." She put a supportive hand on her boyfriend.

Faith seemed unconcerned "Hey, as long as you don't go scatchin' at me or humpin' my leg we're five-by-five, y'know."

Buffy smiled slightly at Faith's practicality. Faith's grin widened as she continued. "Those vamps though, they better get their asses to Defcon one, 'cause you and I are gonna have fun, y'know, watcher-less and fancy free."

Buffy decided to play along for now; she knew Faith was just putting on a front. "Watcher-less?"

Faith glanced around, a little puzzled "There's some big Watcher retreat thing in England,'s why I skipped out. Didn't your Watcher go too?"

Buffy shrugged a little "As far as I know Giles, that's my Watcher- Giles, is still in Sunnydale, maybe they lost his invite. We can see him tomorrow at school, see what's the what. You'll like Giles... I mean you probably will."

With that Buffy stood up and smiled at Faith. "Anyway, if you want we could get out of here and I'll give the five cent Sunnydale tour?"

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, ditching the Bronze to spend some one-on-one time with Faith, trying the whole 'friendly Buffy' thing this time around. The only problem was that for the few months previously Buffy had gotten used to thinking of Faith as the enemy, the whole 'helping the Mayor take over Sunnydale' had really sold her on that idea.

But here they were, rewound to the beginning, walking with Faith through the fourth cemetery of the evening like they were best buds. Morbid best buds to be sure but still paling around and there was a part of Buffy that just wouldn't relax and switch off, it tensed her up, seeming to expect 'double-agent Faith' or 'Psycho-torturer Faith' to suddenly pop up and take the wheel.

So she ended up feeling a little tense and awkward, and to compensate she had babbled almost continuously for the past twenty minutes.

"And here we have cemetery number four, the name of which is...well, I'm drawing a blank. But I, um, draw your attention the creepy amount of angelic child statues which are very creepy, and also to the stone benches around in case you would like to sit and linger near said creepy statues." Buffy gestured around at the pathetically familiar surroundings.

Faith sighed. "Guess you weren't kidding about the tour, huh?" She had her hands in her pockets and seemed restless.

"Uh, sorry, um, it's just I had a really, really long day." Buffy winced, "Am I a snorefest? I guess there aren't that many interesting things around here really."

Faith shrugged, looking around. "How many cemeteries you got in this town anyway?"

"A dozen or so, I think. Plus it has lots of churches; lots of praying and funerals in Sunnydale, owner of its very own Hellmouth." Buffy felt herself begin to relax a little.

'_Facts; Just stick to facts for now. Facts are relaxing. Huh, that almost rhymed.'_

Faith frowned. "So, what's a 'Hellmouth', 'cause it kinda sounds like a crappy dance club."

Buffy smiled. "I wish, nah, it's just a big, sucking magnet thing that draws bad stuff to it- demons, vamps, zombies- you name it. Plenty of work for the slayer." She changed the subject, "So, where are you from, I mean originally. It sounds like you've travelled a bit."

Faith shook her head. "Boston gal, born and raised, didn't travel anywhere until I got all chosen. Boston doesn't have a Hellmouth or whatever; just a whole mess o' vamps that need dusting. But, yeah me and my watcher did a couple of outings over the summer to places that needed some ass-kicking done. Then I hear all about the infamous Buff and when the chance came, couldn't pass it up."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Infamous? Me?"

Faith grinned and bumped her shoulder against Buffy's. "Yeah B; you. Hey, didn't you use a rocket-launcher one time?"

"Actually, yeah, it's a cool story that...I'll eventually get to finish some day. Look."

Buffy gestured ahead of them to a man stalking purposely between gravestones; he was wearing a dark, dirt-stained suit. The kind you would wear to a funeral, if you were the guy being buried at least. The vampire seemed to notice them at about the same time and angled through the cemetery towards them, speeding up slightly now that he'd spotted a meal.

Buffy pulled Xander's stake from her purse and offered it to Faith. "Do you...?"

Faith just grinned and held up her hands. "Nah, B, it's all yours."

Buffy frowned down at herself. "But I like this dress, you would think floral and grass stains go together but they really don't."

Faith hopped up on a gravestone, presumably to give herself a good view of what was about to happen.

"Come on, B. I had my fun for the night, show me whatcha got. 'Sides, I gotta theory I wanna test out."

Buffy sighed and turned towards the vampire as he slowed and moved closer, his stance became more predator-like, his face was fully vamped out and split in an unpleasant grin.

"You look tasty, little girl," he growled, spreading his arms out a little in case she tried to flee.

Buffy smirked. "Um, are you sure you want those to be your last words? Because, no offence, but they were kind of 'serial killer cliché'. Plus, 'little girl'- I'm like 18."

Faith spoke up from behind her. "Well its dark and y'are kinda short."

"Can we have a little less commentary from the spectators, please?"

The vampire seemed puzzled until he noticed Buffy raise her right hand- the one holding the stake.

"You're not the Slayer, are you?" He sounded a little worried.

Buffy nodded. "Y'see those last words- much better, also a lot more common amongst your kind."

With that she struck; a quick left jab to his face followed by a stronger right cross, ducking under a slow counter from the vampire before slamming a knee into his ribs that sent him stumbling back.

Growling the vampire bracing himself against a tombstone and lashed out with a foot. Buffy sidestepped, grabbed the leg and sweeping his other out from under him, quickly stepping backwards as he landed heavily on the grass.

With a roar the vampire launched himself up from the ground at her, forcing Buffy back with a flurry of blows that she managed to fend off. Gaining a little space Buffy smashed a left jab under his chin before launching a powerful kick at the creature's chest, and as he again staggered she spun in close and sank the stake into his chest.

"Crap." He grimaced as he was dusted.

Buffy relaxed and put the stake away. "Not too shabby- she said humbly."

She turned to Faith as the other slayer hopped down. "And I'm not short; other people are just...freakishly tall. That's right, they're freaks."

Faith just stared at her, looking her up and a down a little before smiling and nodding. "I knew it. I knew you felt it too, look atcha' all loosened up- you get off on it same as me."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned away. _'Oh this again,'_

"Right, of course- it was a nice; a nice, relaxing fight for my life. You know me so well."

"Hey, all I did was look. See, ever since the club you've been wicked tense- all pent up. Now you're relaxed and 'satisfied'. Plus, back at the club you _knew_ what I was gonna say to your buds, that's why you interrupted me, 'cause you don't want 'em t'know."

Buffy shook her head. "You're way off base. I'm not hungry or...I am so _not_ the other."

"Hungry and horny? How didja know that's what I was gonna say unless you're feelin' it." Faith's smile widened, showing off her dimples.

'_Damn it, that's what I get for getting a head of myself.'_

Buffy blushed a little despite herself and was glad it was too dark for Faith to see. "Y'know I suddenly realise that I have school tomorrow and we really should be getting you home so you can't annoy me anymore."

With that Buffy stalked off towards the direction of Faith's motel although she was soon joined by the dark-haired girl.

Faith whispered to Buffy slyly. "'s cool, B. Trust me your secret's safe, I ain't gonna rat on you."

Well, when it came to Faith Buffy had to admit this to herself- she sure was doing things differently so far.

"...Lovely spot, very serene. They have horseback riding, hiking and punting and lectures and discussions, "Giles was talking wistfully, obviously picturing the place in his mind. "It's a great honour to be invited. Or so I'm told." He finished, not quite hiding the bitterness in his voice.

Buffy was standing in the library with Faith, Xander and Willow both perched on the table nearby as Giles reminisced.

"Ah, it's boring. Way too stuffy for a guy like you."

Buffy smirked as she said. "Um, maybe I should introduce him again. Faith, this is _Giles._"

Faith smiled as she looked him over. "I seen him. If I'd known they came that young and cute I'd've requested a transfer.

'_Oh, hearing that again really doesn't get any easier.' _"Okay, raise your hand if 'ew'".

Xander partly raised his hand, Willow just smiled and Giles tried not to look flustered. "Well, um, uh, leaving aside my...youth and beauty I'd say it was rather fortuitous that Faith arrived when she did." He walked over and grabbed a nearby newspaper.

"Aha!" They all looked at Willow. "Sorry, I just meant, Aha! There's a big evil brewin'. You'll never be bored here Faith. 'Cause this is Sunnydale, home of the big, brewin' evil."

Faith nodded. "Yeah, B gave me the lowdown last night; big, bad Hellmouth."

"Yes, well, I'm not sure how big an evil it is but, uh, two people have disappeared from the Sunset Ridge district." He handed the paper to Buffy.

"Aha!" Xander said, and then looked at Willow, "Fun."

Buffy scanned the article, aware of Faith leaning in close to read over her shoulder. She cleared her throat and glanced back at Faith. "We should get on this, uh; if you're free tonight we could patrol together."

She looked over at Giles. "But later than normal, I promised Mom I'd be home for dinner.

Giles nodded as she turned back to Faith. "You should come over after school, I'm pretty sure my Mom will want to meet you, she's kinda curious about slayer stuff. Plus we can eat, and then kill things; those are two things I'm pretty sure you like doing."

Faith grinned. "Good at 'em too, I'm in."

Buffy returned the smile; the whole 'Project: Faith' was going pretty well considering her little slip-up last night, just as long as she didn't get ahead of herself.

Buffy jumped a little as Willow cleared she throat. "Um, Buffy, don't you have that health science make-up."

"Uh, yeah I aced it already...um; I mean I will ace it. I had a dream...where I aced it." Buffy finished awkwardly.

Willow hopped off the table. "Here's hoping it was a prophecy dream, huh." Then she turned to Faith. "You can hang out with us while she's testing. You wanna?"

Xander grabbed his bag off the table and joined her. "Say yes and, uh, bring your stories."

Buffy sighed as they rushed off. "You guys go. I'm good here. I'll just sit..."

Faith shot her a look of sympathy. "Okay...later". She gestured at Giles, "We will talk weapons." Faith then turned and followed after Willow and Xander.

When they were alone Giles sat on the edge of the table next to Buffy. "This, um, new girl seems to have a lot of zest."

Buffy smirked at him. "Just because she said you were a hottie."

Giles blushed before quickly moving on. "I-I've been having a little problem with the, uh, binding spell for Acathla. I'm lacking the, the requisite details to perform it correctly. Now, physical location. Acathla was facing south?"

Buffy remembered this, last year after Angel's return Willow had had told her that there was no 'binding spell', it was just Giles's way to try and get her to open up. Kinda sweet really, in a stuffy, British way."

Buffy cleared her throat, "Uh, Okay, there was Acathla," She gestured to a spot on the table. "And there was me, and Angel was in the middle, then." She made a gesture with her finger, "Sword."

Giles seemed puzzled. "Yes, you see that's what I thought, but..."

Buffy interrupted him. "That's not all...Angel was cured. Willow's spell worked and... And he was Angel again. Only, he didn't remember anything that had happened. But it was too late, Acathla was waking up and I had to..."

Giles took off his glasses and regarded her with sympathy. "I'm so very sorry Buffy, it must've been..."

Buffy stood up and sighed. "Don't worry about me; I spent the whole summer dealing with it. Now I've dealt I just want to put it behind me, and I also desperately need to study." She picked up her books and headed out. "Good luck with the spell."

Giles looked a little startled as he watched her leave.

Buffy skipped down the steps to where she knew her friends were, pleased that she had remembered most of the stuff from the year before. It left her wondering if she could get better scores on her SATS this time round, now she knew which questions would come up. This reliving things over again had all kinds of perks.

"Well, I'm two for two for makeup tests." Then, realising that her friends weren't paying her any attention," And we're looking at what?"

Faith and Scott Hope were chatting by the water fountain, getting along pretty well.

'_Wow, I'd actually completely forgotten about Scott Hope.'_

"Does anyone believe that is her _actual_ hair colour?" Cordelia remarked snidely before moving away.

Willow was a little friendlier. "I haven't seen him laugh like that. Hey, maybe Faith and Scott could hit it off." She saw Buffy frowning. "I mean, if you were done with him. N-Not that you used him," She finished quickly.

Buffy shrugged. "'m not really interested in Scott anymore Will, I mean he looks all dependable and...nice, but maybe he's the type that goes and dumps you right before Homecoming and then goes with somebody else five seconds later. So really there could be a risk factor..."

Then she noticed the shared look between Xander and Willow. "Why am I seeing a look? There shouldn't be a look."

Willow gave her a sympathetic look. "You really do need to find the fun, B." Buffy gave her a disbelieving look. "...uffy."

"What do I have to do? I have fun. I have big fun." Buffy muttered to herself as she walked over to Scott and Faith. "Hey."

"Hey, B."

Scott smiled at her. "Hey, Buffy, Faith has been telling me tall tales."

"She's a funny one." She took a hold of Faith's arm, "And leaving. You are still coming over right?"

"Sure, wouldn't miss it."

"Well, bye," Scott said, disappointed.

"Yeah, bye." Faith sent him a smile as Buffy led her away, "He's a cutie. Is he seeing anybody?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not me, that's for sure. He had his chance."

"So you're a slayer, too." Joyce said as she heaps food onto Faith's plate, "Isn't that interesting. Do you like it?"

"God, I love it!"

Buffy gestured at her own plate. "Uh, Mom? Could you pass the..."

Joyce waved her away. "Just a second honey," she said, her attention still focused on Faith. "You know Buffy never talks that way, why do you love it?"

Buffy sighed and helped herself to some fries.

"Well, when I'm fighting, the whole world goes away and I only know one thing; that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose," Faith stabbed her food with her fork. "I like that feeling."

"Sure beats that dead feeling you get when they win and you lose," Buffy teased, although the joke seemed to fall a little flat.

Faith smirked at her as she ate. "I don't let that kinda negative thinkin' in, y'know."

Joyce nodded understandingly. "Right, right, that could get you hurt. Buffy can be awfully negative sometimes." She tapped the table lightly as she told Buffy, "See, honey, you've gotta fight that."

"I'll work on it," Buffy said dryly. She guessed that this was the price for telling your Mom you were the slayer; work tips.

"Oh, Faith, can I get you another soft drink?"

Faith smiled. "Oh, you bet. Thanks."

Joyce turned and left with Faith's glass.

Faith glanced at Buffy as she ate. "She's really cool, huh?"

Buffy smiled a little sadly, remembering from last time that Faith didn't seem to have a relationship with her own Mom. "Um, best Mom ever. Excuse me."

Faith frowned as Buffy hurried into the kitchen

Joyce was getting some soda out of the fridge as Buffy entered. "I like this girl, Buffy."

Buffy glanced down at the island as her fingers drew patterns nervously on the surface. "Good. I mean I like her too, it's just..." She wasn't sure if her Mom was gonna like her suggestion her not.

"What is it, honey?"

"Well, it's just that she's staying in the really seedy motel at the edge of town..."

Joyce looked surprised. "You want her to stay here with us?"

"I know it's sudden, but slaying is a tough biz if you don't have a support network...friends. It can be lonely and I just thought she could use the, um, again I use the word support."

"And have you talked to Faith about this?"

"No, no, not yet...and not right away either, but maybe in about a week?" Buffy put on her best winning smile.

"Well, I suppose if it's okay with her, I don't see a problem. We do have a spare room."

Buffy moved around the kitchen to hug her Mom. "Thanks Mom, this is gonna be great."

Returning her hug Joyce said. "It's the least I could do if she's helping keep my daughter safe."

Buffy sighed contentedly as she strolled down the alley with Faith, she'd actually missed this; patrolling _with _Faith, which was distinctly more pleasant than punching Faith in the face, or getting punched by Faith really. Fighting with her before Gwen Post arrived or when they fought those sword wielding dudes, Buffy had loved the way they could be so in synch with each other. She'd never had that, not even when she patrolled with Angel

Buffy remembered the energy that seemed to roll off of the other girl, the way she fought and the way she revelled in her power. Part of Buffy had always envied Faith and how she embraced her calling, but now all she hoped was that she could help the other girl find a balance in her life; to find something besides the slaying.

Faith looked around. "Didn't we, um, do this street already?"

"Vamps have a tendency to hit a street even after you've been there. Being evil they tend to lack for manners."

Faith shrugged and looked straight ahead. "Mm. You have been doing this the longest."

Buffy looked at her sideways, a little cautiously. "I guess..."

"Yeah. Maybe a little _too_ long."

Buffy got a little irritated. She was actually _trying_ to be friendly this time. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Faith said, although a little uneasily.

Buffy sensed that the other girl regretted saying anything. "Am I not...Did I do something?"

"I'm five-by-five, B, Living entirely large. Actually wondering about _your_ problem."

"I'm fine," Buffy insisted. "I'm going completely problem-free nowadays, I'm clean."

"It's just... you're wound kinda tight. Maybe it's about last night or maybe you think I'm steppin' on your toes by comin' to _your_ town."

Buffy stopped and put her hand on Faith's shoulder. "Faith, I've got no problem with you being here, y'know. I'm actually pretty happy that you're here. It's hard to explain..."

"Well if it's not me then what? 'Cause obviously something in your bottle needs uncorking." Faith shrugged. "It is the Angel thing?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, the Angel thing, it was a while ago and I'm okay now, it's just that my friends have a hard time believing me."

Faith stuffed her hands in her pockets. "But the other night, you acted all upset," Something dawned on her and her eyes widened. "You weren't talkin' 'bout him were you? When you said it was tough, fighting someone you reckoned was a friend..."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked into Faith's eyes, seeing the concern there and wanting to tell her the truth, to trust her. But before she could get her answer out she heard multiple growls as a number of vampires rushed them from the dark.

'_Oh, thank God.'_

Buffy pointed over Faith's shoulder. "Right now, I wanna just fight them. Come on."

Faith, Hope And Tricks (Part 2: Kicking Ass And Kissing Toast)

Time seemed to slow, Buffy moved to the side and forward to give Faith room to move, her muscles tensing as she watched the vampires stalk closer. It was instinct, they were vampires, she was the slayer, and while she might not love the fighting quite as much as Faith at the moment, this she was always sure of; fighting, slaying, winning. There was no uncertainty or confusion or mixed up memories to go along with the violence and now she was glad for that clarity.

Instinctively Buffy ducked a wild swing from the first vamp that came at her and spun to roundhouse kick a second, she then jabbed backwards to smash the first one under the chin before Faith wrenched it of it's feet from behind and threw it against the wall. Buffy pulled out her stake but before she could close on her downed opponent a third vamp smashed her across the back with a pipe, sending her tumbling.

Buffy gasped as she scrambled to recover her stake and shrug off the lancing pain across her shoulders; ducking a second swing from the pipe-wielding vamp she pounded him twice in the face before grabbing his shoulder and flipping him to the ground. As she readied to stake him another vamp caught her wrist and drew her backwards into his grasp.

"For Kakistos we live...For Kakistos, you die." It growled as it bared its teeth against her neck. His two friends we picking themselves up from the ground as Faith proceeded to soundly beat hers to a pulp, shouting at it as she did so.

"YOU...CAN'T... TOUCH...ME!"

'_Oh, this is familiar!' _

Buffy brought her head back fast against her assailant, stunning him and snapping his head back, before bracing against him and kicking off with both feet to send another one hurtling backwards as she fell to the ground. Then freeing her wrist she drove her stake down and back, dusting the prone vampire under her before scrambling to her feet.

The third vamp, this one with a bad pony tail, drove her back with a few of punishing body blows, driving her back towards a stack of pallets. Buffy blocked, countered with two fierce jabs before ducking and sweeping his legs out from under him. One quick staking later and she was left watching the back of the last vamp as he fled.

Buffy looked on as Faith continued to beat her vamp into sloppy joes. "Okay, someone needs to break this up. Faith!"

She hauled the other slayer of her beaten opponent. "Faith, enough. You won okay, he cried uncle!"

Buffy turned to quickly stake him, leaving them alone.

"You okay?" Buffy asked, deciding not to jump all over Faith this time, more flies with honey and all that.

Faith was a little out of breath. "Yeah, just got caught up in the moment is all."

Buffy nodded cautiously. "Well, one of those guys could easily have had a shot at your back, you gotta be more careful."

"I can handle myself," Faith said defensively.

Buffy held up her hands. "That's not in question; really, you were pounding that guy like he owed you money or something."

Faith relaxed a little and smirked. "Gee, I hope doin' violence to vampires doesn't upset you, it's kinda in the job description."

Buffy smiled at the jibe. "Well, while you were getting all slap-happy I just dusted _two_." She held up two fingers as she looked around. "Ooh, and the newcomer lags behind..."

"Night's still young. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Good to know, but I'm more concerned about these guys. One of them said something while he was trying to bite me." Buffy looked at Faith and said flatly. "The name Kakistos mean anything to you."

Faith's entire demeanour changed, her smirk dissolved from her face and her eyes widened with fear. "Kakistos." She said, her voice carrying a tremor.

Buffy tried to sound as supportive and concerned as she could. "Faith, what's wrong? Who's this Kakistos guy?"

"Kakistos," Faith said again, running a hand through her hair. "H-he's a vamp, biggest son of a bitch you've ever...I tried to..."

Buffy reached out her hand. "Faith, its okay, but you need to tell me what happened."

Faith shook her head and turned away frantically. "What I need to do is get gone, the sooner the better."

Buffy grabbed her hand. "Faith, what really happened to your watcher? Is she...Did he kill her?"

Faith seemed to freeze, her face turned back to look at Buffy, she looked as terrified and as young as Buffy had remembered. "They don't have a word for what he did to her. I was there...I saw, what he was gonna do to me. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. So I ran..."

Buffy looked into her eyes. "Listen Faith, you didn't do anything wrong, okay. If you hadn't run, you'd be dead too. Now do the math, one vamp, two of us, we stick together we'll be fine.

Buffy continued to hold Faith's hand as she led her away. "Come on, I know where we need to go."

"Buffy?" Giles peered around his apartment door having just put on his glasses. "Is something the matter?"

Buffy was still holding onto the other slayer, who had remained pale and shaken on their way over. "Sorry for the lateitude but we have trouble of the serious kind."

A short time later they were sitting on Giles' couch with hot tea in front of them as Buffy continued to explain. "There's a new vampire in town, goes by the name Kakistos. I'm guessing he's the one responsible for the disappearances. We ran into some of his lackeys, who are thankfully no longer with us. But this vamp- he killed Faith's watcher."

Faith flinched and looked up guiltily at Giles, her face still pale. "'m sorry."

Giles seemed shocked. "Oh, Good lord, you mean he followed you here?"

Faith just nodded, failure seeming to weigh on her slumped shoulders.

Giles nodded thoughtfully. "I have heard of this Kakistos. In Greek the name means the worst of the worst. But it also refers to a vampire so old that his hands and feet are cloven."

Buffy thought about it. "Like how the Master got all 'bat-face' after being around for so long?"

Giles nodded. "Precisely. I also suspect that like the Master he will have, well, a cult following."

Buffy leaned forward and caught Faith's eye. "And we've already taken out some of his guys, okay?"

Faith looked like she was trying to compose herself and gave Buffy a determined nod.

Giles brow furrowed. "I think you should both retire for the rest of the evening, get some rest. We can start researching this fellow in the morning. Faith," his expression changed to one of compassion. "I'm so sorry about your Watcher, Faith. From what I've heard she was a truly remarkable woman."

Faith held Giles' gaze, her mouth contorting like she was trying to say something, but eventually she ducked her eyes and nodded in agreement.

Buffy and Faith got up and left Giles apartment, Faith hugging herself and Buffy casting a grateful look at Giles; he had handled that well.

Outside his place Buffy spoke up. "Hey, you can come back to my house, if you want?"

Faith snapped her head round. "I'm not gonna rabbit on you, B. You don't hafta' keep an eye on me or whatever."

Buffy shook her head. "That wasn't what I was thinking, Faith. I was thinking safety, y'know. Motels aren't homes; if they find you, the vamps can come in any time they want."

Faith sneered at her before turning away. "Well, I don't need a babysitter, I can look after myself. Been doin' it all my life, anyhow."

Buffy bit down her rising anger, she knew that Faith was just scared and lashing out. Buffy thought about how frightened the Master had got her.

"Faith, I know you can take care of yourself. But I also know that everybody needs help, okay. That's why I let my friends help, because I know I can't do this job alone. And I don't think anybody should have to."

Faith was still turned away. "Yeah, well I ain't you," Her voice was softer now.

Buffy looked at Faith, staring at the back of her head and wondering what she was thinking, caught somewhere between exasperated and desperate; Buffy wanted to reach out but the words wouldn't come.

So she thought back to what she knew about Faith; no friends, a loner but maybe not by choice, no family that gave a damn, no supportive mom like Buffy herself had, now no watcher; somebody who had plucked her off the streets, given her a purpose, and probably treated her with more respect and affection than anybody had for a long time.

Buffy reached out and put a hand on Faith's shoulder, feeling her tense muscles underneath.

"No, I'm not you, but I am a slayer, just like you- the only other one in the world, right? That's why you came here looking for me, and since then you've been telling me how alike we are. And, I don't know, maybe you have a point; maybe there are things I can learn from you. God knows I've screwed up enough times, I probably need some pointers...But it can go both ways, Faith, we can learn from each other. "

Buffy took her hand away a little awkwardly. "Which in slayer terms has gotta be a pretty unique sitch, right? 'Cause usually a slayer is way too dead to offer any advice."

She saw Faith relax her posture and turn around, favouring Buffy with a little lop-sided smirk. "So whatcha gonna teach me, Twinkie?"

Buffy smiled in return. "Lots of things, like, for example, how 'B'is an acceptable nickname, but being named after a yellow snack cake, not so much."

Faith grinned a little before faltering and her expression became more serious. "Listen, thanks for the offer but I'll be okay for tonight. Reckon it'll take a while for them to find out where I'm holed up."

Buffy thought back to her internal timeline, she remembered the vamps coming to Faith's place the night _after_ the brawl in the alley, no reason to think that would change.

"Okay, if you're sure. But tomorrow come to the school, things won't be so hectic for me so we can hang out while we plan or strategize...and my god, maybe I do need to find the fun."

Faith laughed at that. "See ya later, B." And with that she took off for her place leaving Buffy alone with the night.

Buffy didn't sleep well that night; her mind seemed too busy with all the connotations of what was happening in her life. She had changed things, used her knowledge to actually alter what had happened from what it was, what she remembered.

And now she knew how.

It had taken her long enough, thinking back to the hospital with Faith, through her tearful regrets and ramblings to what _exactly_ she had said. She had _wished_, she had asked for that second chance and someone or something had answered her.

Buffy's knowledge of wishes was fairly sparse, since she knew of two things that granted wishes; vengeance demons and leprechauns, and leprechauns weren't even real.

And this really didn't seem like a vengeance thing either, maybe if Faith had made the wish, but she'd been pretty quiet- a coma would do that to you.

So what did that leave? A sorcerer? Maybe a faerie like the ones in children's stories? Rumplesomething, did he grant wishes?

Could be a genie? No, there hadn't been a lamp there or anything. Buffy sighed; she was so large with the not knowing. Maybe Giles would know; maybe she could casually slip it into conversation? Or research it herself? Or ask Willow?

It worried her; from her experience things like this came with a price, but what kind of price? Maybe things get worse? Or one of her friends gets hurt this time round? Or worse somebody dies.

As sleep finally overcame her she decided to deal with it after Kakistos, one thing at a time.

Buffy walked into the library, after pretty much sleepwalking through class, and was pleased to see Faith was there, sitting cross-legged on the desk idly playing with a stake. Willow and Xander were there as well, laughing at something Faith said, and Buffy spotting Giles rooting around behind the counter.

"Hi guys," Buffy greeted. "Don't tell me, more tales of wacky slayer hi-jinks?"

Willow grinned. "Actually we were mocking the fashion disasters that Faith saw when she arrived here this morning."

Faith shook her head. "Never seen so many bright colours on one person 'fore, like a clown exploded near 'em or something."

Xander nodded. "Hence the wackiness. Don't worry Buff, we're not gonna tell her all the embarrassing tales about you. Unless you, y'know, don't pay us."

"I'll take my chances, thanks."

Giles stepped back to the counter, a stack of books in his arms. "Ah, Buffy there you are. I think I have an idea of where we can begin our research."

"Right, Khaki trousers guy, I remember. I'm here and alert, ready to study." She put a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

Giles looked up from the books he was flicking through. "Did you sleep alright?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm fine really, just been kinda busy up here." She tapped behind her ear.

Xander regarded her sympathetically for a moment. "Does somebody need some sugar?"

"That sounds nice." Then Buffy frowned a little, "As long as you're talking about candy bars and not the whole kissing thing."

Xander laughed nervously. "Um, the first one, really, I'll just go get some study fuel."

Xander left the library and Buffy slumped into one of the chairs, tilting her head to look at Faith.

"So how was your night, any trouble?"

"Five-by-five, B, just like I said it'd be. Seems like I slept better too, looking at you."

Buffy stifled another yawn. "So, you've been here since this morning?" She looked around at the books scattered across the table, a few resting open near Faith, "Researching?"

Faith made a face. "Not exactly my speed, B. Giles was showing me the weapons and I told him more about Kakistos, what I know anyways."

"Giles says that all vampires who get that old tend to develop some kind of special ability," Willow added. "We've just got to find out what."

Faith scowled down at the table. "Well, his head ain't axe-proof, that's for damn sure. I made him even more butt-ugly than he was before."

Buffy thought about it. "So, we're not going to bump into him out patrolling. That probably means he'll only act when his people know where you are." She turned to look at Giles, "I say we stake out Faith's place tonight, loaded with weapons. And when they arrive we ambush them."

Giles, chewing on his glasses as he read, looked up. "Are you quite sure they'll do such a thing? It seems more likely they'll try and ambush you whilst patrolling again."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but I bet this Kakistos guy has a serious mad-on for Faith after what she did. And I'm also betting he's not going to be waiting patiently for his guys to fetch and carry. As soon as he thinks he knows where you are he'll come in force."

Faith smiled grimly and nodded. "Instead he finds us loaded for bear."

"That's my brilliant plan."

"Oh, dear." Giles murmured.

Buffy frowned. "We don't like my brilliant plan?"

Giles looked up. "No, I...I mean that's not what I was commenting on. I've just found a rather grim 16th century account of a battle that Kakistos was involved in, outside Santiago."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "San Diego?"

Giles gave a long suffering sigh. "Santiago de Campostela, a famous religious site in Northern Spain."

"I'm guessing it went badly for the other guys." Willow replied sadly.

"It says here that his 'breast could not be penetrated with arrow nor with spear', um, that he couldn't be staked. At least not by any normal means."

"Was he wearing armour?" Willow asked. "Because isn't that like cheating."

Giles shook his head. "No, uh, according to this description it's far more likely that, given his age his bones may have, uh, changed somehow."

Buffy didn't like the sound of that. "Changed how."

Giles carried the book over to the table and seemed to be trying to cross-reference something. "Most likely a fused sternum, where the spaces between the ribs would be replaced with more bone and the ribcage itself may also warp."

'_And I thought I was just having an off day.'_

He turned to Faith with an open book. "Was his body shape anything like that? Barrel-chested?"

Faith flinched and glanced away. "Pretty much, yeah."

Giles set the book down and sighed. "It is, well, a fairly rare vampiric trait brought on by extreme old age. And given that it was evidenced in the sixteenth century..."

"Then he's probably much older, got it." Buffy finished as she straightened up, "Still, with the two of us, I still think we're looking at one very old pile of dust come night-time.

A couple more hours of research later with no new helpful data Buffy was getting restless, one look at Faith showed that she felt the same way. Faith hadn't really looked at any books, instead spending her time packing up a collection of crossbows, stakes, and holy water, as well as a couple of axes into a large canvas bag.

"All set?" Buffy asked as she closed a particularly boring tome.

"Everything a girl needs to get her slay on," Faith patted the bag. "I'm thinkin' I'll take off for the motel, get changed before the sun goes down."

Buffy stood and grabbed her bag. "We'll both go; I'm being zero help here. It's all 'stakes are a big waste of time' over and over."

Willow looked concerned. "Be careful."

Buffy gave a reassuring smile to her as Giles came out of his office. "Buffy, if I could have a moment."

Buffy nodded to Faith. "I'll catch up." She walked over to Giles, "So what's up?"

"Just to tell you that I've informed the Council of the situation here, and they approved my request, Faith is to stay here indefinitely, I'm to look after the both of you until a new watcher is found." Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them. "How do you think she's doing?"

"She's dealing, but I don't think she'll be okay until she kills this guy and gets some closure."

Giles nodded in sympathy. "Well I just wanted to say you're being remarkably supportive. I know you have some issues of your own to work out as well."

"It's a relief actually, focusing on someone else's problems for a change." Buffy shrugged, "Besides, if she's going to be here for a while then I should at least get to know her."

"Agreed. Oh and Buffy, be careful tonight, this is a particularly dangerous vampire you'll be facing."

"Aren't I always careful?" Buffy said walking towards the double doors. "Besides Faith'll probably just shove a support beam through his chest and that'll be that."

Buffy stepped through the doors and almost ran into Scott. "Oh, uh, sorry. Were... you waiting for me?"

Scott smiled nervously. "Hi and yes I was."

Buffy smiled awkwardly. "Listen Scott I really have to be..."

"I know, be somewhere else. Think of this as my last ditch effort, I realise that one more will qualify as stalking." He paused to catch his breath, "I've given a lot of thought, some might say too much thought, to how I might be a part of your life. It begins with conversation, we all know this. Maybe over a cup of coffee, maybe at the Buster Keaton festival- playing on State Street all this weekend..."

'_Buster Keaton, Yeesh...'_

Buffy sighed. "Listen Scott, you're sweet and all but I'm not really...interested in dating any guy right now. I just, I'm in a really weird place right now and I'm taking a break from the whole guy scene, so, um, sorry and I really have to..."

Buffy left hurriedly leaving a puzzled Scott behind.

Buffy made it to Faith's motel with the sun hanging low over Sunnydale, climbing up the steps she knocked on the door.

Buffy heard movement from inside and then the door opened, Faith stood there dressed only in a short, tight, red t-shirt and black panties, her hair was still wet from the shower and she was holding a stake in one hand.

Buffy smiled. "You remember what I said about vamps and no manners, they rarely knock. Also it's daytime."

Faith shrugged as she left the door open and went over to her bed. "Yeah, well you could've been the manager hitting me up for some cash."

"And you thought you'd stake him."

Faith gave her a look. "The way he's been lookin' at me, thought I'd give him a little show." She gestured to herself, "Get him to lay off about the rent."

Buffy hesitated. "I could help out with that..."

Faith shook her head as she sat on the bed and pulled on her leather pants. "Not a charity case, B. I'll figure somethin' out."

Buffy looked around the room as Faith finished getting dressed. She'd forgotten how _grim_ it was here, the kind of place you'd stay only if you had nowhere else to go. She decided she wasn't going to let Faith stay here again, that's for sure, charity or not.

Faith caught her looking. "You like it so much, I'm pretty sure I could get you a sweet deal for the one next door."

Buffy reddened a little. "Sorry, but, uh, at least you've space, lots of space. And a bath, that probably helps with the, um, bathing and all."

Faith stood and picked up the bag. "C'mon Blondie," she smirked. "Let's get this over with, and then, if your real good maybe I'll let you use the bath later."

They didn't walk far from the motel, across the street through a small car park to a patch of waste ground where they decided to wait. Buffy turned and saw they had a decent view of the whole street, even with night closing in they should be able to see anyone lurking about.

"Won't be long now, he's pretty close."

Faith crouched to load one of the crossbows. "How do you know?"

'_Oh, because he chased us to his lair from right about over there...'_

"Um, well, it's the poor side of town, right? Lots of abandoned buildings to hole up in during the day, makes sense they'll have a nest nearby."

Buffy had actually tried to remember the exact location of Kakistos's nest from memory, but it had been so confusing that night, the vampires had chased the both of them all over the place before leading them there.

"Locked and loaded," Faith said handing a crossbow to Buffy. "You a good shot?"

Buffy nodded. "I do alright, what about you?"

Faith grinned proudly. "Oh yeah, Diana said I was a natural dead shot."

Buffy looked at her. "Diana was your Watcher, right?"

Faith's grin faded. "Yeah, she...she was alright, y'know."

Buffy nodded in sympathy. "If you ever want to talk..."

"Right now I mainly wanna kill things, but, uh, thanks." Faith stuffed a couple of stakes in her denim jacket and picked up an axe before looking at the both of them. "If anyone saw us like this..."

"I wouldn't worry; the people who live here tend to ignore the weird and the unexplained."

Faith raised her eyebrows, "And chicks walking about with battleaxes?"

"Um, we'll say were taking them to an antiques shop...to be cleaned or valued or something."

"You sure the cops are gonna buy that?"

Buffy smiled. "Sunnydale cops? Probably."

Buffy then held up her hand as she saw movement on the street, a quiet figure shifting through the shadows heading straight for Faith's motel room. The figure moved up the stairs and paused before moving over to the window, peering in at empty space.

Faith moved a little closer. "Perv or Vamp, which d'ya think?"

Buffy followed the figure as he suddenly turned and leapt over the railing to the ground. "Our survey says vampire."

Before either of the slayers could move closer the figure waved a hand over to a car idling a half a block down the street, a limousine by the look of things.

The limo moved a little up the street, stopping again outside the motel; waiting.

Faith tensed up. "That's him. I know it, I feel him."

In the street light Buffy saw the spotter for the first time as he leaned down to talk to the passenger, she recognised him as the vampire from the other night- the one that ran from them.

Buffy nodded. "There's a familiar face, looks like he came back for a second date."

As suddenly as it had appeared the limo drove off down the street leaving the vampire alone outside the motel.

"Looks like we're only dusting the one tonight." Faith said raising her crossbow.

Buffy held up her hand. "Or we get him to tell us where their nest is..."

Faith nodded as she and Buffy moved stealthily towards the motel, but when they got within twenty feet the vampire, seeming to sense he was being watched, turned and spotted Buffy as she stepped out onto the pavement.

The vampire shifted on his haunches before suddenly turning and running towards the back of the motel, Buffy cursed and began to give chase as Faith again raised her crossbow.

"Faith, no!"

Faith ignored her and fired at the fleeing vampire as he was about to climb up onto a car and leap to the roof of a building, instead though he tumbled to ground letting out a strangled cry. The two slayers ran over to his prone form and in the illumination of the motel sign Buffy saw that a bolt had neatly skewered the vamp's thigh, which he was now clutching in pain.

Buffy looked wide-eyed at Faith. "Nice shot."

Faith grinned, pleased with herself. "Stick around, maybe I'll teach you."

Buffy shook her head as she squatted down next to the vamp. "Say, don't I know you? Isn't that nice, running into old friends, it happens so rarely in my line of work. So, now that we're all caught up, where are you staying in town? Please be exact."

The vampire grimaced in pain. "For Kakistos we live..."

Faith stomped on his leg and the vampire cried out in pain. "Tell us something new."

The vampire grinned around his pain. "You are nothing to us slayer, nothing. I followed you last night, heard you talk, you're terrified. Little girl lost without her Watcher, and now your friends' too."

'_Giles, he followed us to Giles' place...'_

"Oh, no..." Buffy stood up and backed away from him, her mind whirling from the fact that she might just have gotten her Watcher killed. The vampire laughed again before Faith slammed a stake into his chest.

"We've gotta move, B, you know a shortcut?"

Buffy shook her head. "What?"

"A shortcut to Giles, cut through the alleys or something."

Buffy simply turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could, hoping that Faith could keep up and praying that they weren't too late.

Buffy made it to the end of Giles' street in pretty much record time, in time enough to see the limousine pull up in front of Giles place and stop. Doors swiftly opened and figures climbed out, Buffy counted five, with one big enough to count for another three.

Buffy paused briefly to raise her crossbow and shoot into the group before discarding it and pulling her stake. She saw one vampire, a blonde woman, reel away in pain and the others turn there attention towards her.

With a grunt she dived at the group, lashing out a foot at one before backhanding another, sending him sliding over the car. Grabbing a surprised vampire by the jacket, she threw him face first into the car window of the limo before pounding a stake into his back. As he was dusted the female vamp managed to jerk out her crossbow bolt and the vampire Buffy had just kicked whirled to face her.

Buffy recognised him as Mr. Trick, right-hand vamp for hire. This year would go a whole lot easier if she could stake him right now.

"Slayer," He grinned as he circled her. "I believe this dance is mine."

He lashed out fast, catching her in the side with his leg before grabbing her and slamming her against the car. Buffy squirmed against his strength; leaning backwards she suddenly twisted and lashed out, catching him in the chest with a well-placed elbow before flipping him over her shoulder.

"Guess what, the music stopped." Buffy drove her stake at him but he quickly rolled away and back to his feet.

"But the beat goes on." He finished, but then stepped back.

Buffy turned around just in time to see a large clawed fist lash her across the face, sending her to the ground.

'_Ow... he hits hard,'_

"Mr. Trick, fetch the gasoline and burn the Watcher out. We are wasting time here." Kakistos rumbled.

Buffy flipped to her feet. "Actually this is a good cardio workout for me."

With that she launched a couple of kicks at the huge vampire, hammering her foot into his side, which still felt like she was kicking a tree. She punched him in the gut again before ducking a slicing forearm and driving her stake into his chest.

Kakistos laughed, grabbed her wrist and twisted it, making her release the stake. He then effortlessly threw Buffy around and slammed her hard against the car, grinning as she tumbled to the ground.

"I guess you need a bigger stake, slayer."

Buffy looked up as Kakistos loomed over her, and then suddenly she saw Faith standing on the roof of the limousine, axe raised above her head with both hands.

Faith snarled. "Motherfucker," as she swung the axe downwards and to the side with all her strength, like she was felling a tree. The blade struck Kakistos's neck as he was turning to look and then there was no head on his massive body, there was just a _thunk_ noise as something bounced off the hood of the car. Kakistos fell to the ground and exploded into dust.

Faith seemed to sag with relief as she climbed to the ground and helped Buffy to her feet.

Buffy looked around for Mr. Trick but, of course, he was gone. She then turned to the brunette.

Buffy smiled. "Potty-mouth."

Faith shrugged. "Seemed like the thing to say, oh, and you're welcome."

"Well I was just keeping him busy while you caught up."

"Didn't know little legs could move that fast." Faith nodded at the house. "You're Watcher okay?"

Buffy sighed with relief. "Probably still asleep. C'mon, I'll say thanks by buying you dinner, you hungry?"

"Starved."

"I can't believe you got all that in your mouth?" Buffy gaped across the booth at the other girl, "So what happened? Bitten by a radioactive Anaconda? Taught some strange technique by a circus freak? What?"

Faith, her cheeks stretched out by food, merely smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She set down the remains of her second massive cheeseburger of the night and reached for her milkshake, managing to poke the straw between her lips as she chewed.

Buffy just shook her head and bit into her chicken salad sandwich daintily, which she was quite steadily demolishing; unlike Faith she wasn't trying to be set some kind of record.

The diner they were in was quiet, a nice little retro place with a few couples talking in low murmurs and relaxed waitresses tending tables; a lot nicer than the one she had worked at in LA. And a hell of a lot nicer than the one she'd gone to with Faith the first time around, but unsurprisingly Giles lived in a much nicer neighbourhood than a bunch of smelly vamps.

They'd sat down half an hour ago in exhausted silence before ordering, and then Buffy had used the payphone outside to call a slightly tired and grouchy Giles and tell him that Kakistos was so much dust. She had gotten back to find Faith ordering two double cheeseburgers, fries and a shake; she'd then asked Buffy what she was having.

"Man, you are such a chick. 'Can I have low-fat mayo, please.'?" Faith shook her head after the waitress had left.

"I'm watching my figure," Buffy grumbled. "Just because I don't eat like a pig."

"What can I say, I'm a gal who likes to indulge her appetites," Faith grinned widely showing Buffy her cute dimples, she'd rarely seen the brunette so relaxed. Like Buffy had told Giles, all Faith needed was closure and now it seemed a weight had been lifted.

Buffy pouted. "Besides, I'm treating myself to dessert after. Modern medicine has for too long ignored the healing power of ice cream."

Faith grinned. "This girl just can't be tamed. Seriously B, do you have any vices?"

Buffy counted things off on her fingers. "Let's see; Shopping, shoes, more shopping, ice skating shows, ooh and did I mention shopping?"

"You are so vanilla..."

"Well, maybe I don't sleep in the nude or wrestle alligators,"

Faith leaned forward and looked into her eyes. "Well maybe it's time you started; guarantee you'll have more fun."

Buffy stared right back. "Well maybe I will," then she frowned. "The first one anyway, I don't think we have any alligators in Sunnydale. Maybe the zoo, but I can't break in there. I just couldn't cross that line."

Faith, seemingly busily trying to imagine something, smirked. "What line's that?"

"The 'something a drunken frat guy might do' line. I have my pride."

They bantered like that until food arrived and then Buffy had watched in amazement as Faith devoured her meal with relish, sucking her fingers and making quiet murmurs of enjoyment.

Buffy dabbed hers lips with a napkin as she looked on. "Also, are you always this loud?"

Faith licked her lips. "Y'know, you keep pitching me all these suggestive questions, I might just make you blush."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I think you'll find I'm harder to shock than you think."

"Okay then," Faith leaned forward with a sly smile, her voice getting low and husky. "You ever notice how food tastes so much better after a good slay, it's like that with the sex as well- I swear doesn't take too much for a guy to get me off afterwards, and I come pretty hard too. Hell, everything's better, I think it's all that energy, y'know? Doesn't just go away, it just buzzes under your skin, making you feel so alive you feel as though you can do anything. Have anybody."

Faith leaned back smiling. "You ever notice that?"

Buffy, suddenly feeling a little hot, just shook her head. "Uuh...no, never noticed that."

Faith gave her a look like she knew she was lying but then just shrugged. "Whatever. So, you want dessert?"

Afterwards, as they walked back through Sunnydale Buffy was deep in thought, wondering about tonight and the unintended consequences that had put Giles in danger.

She decided that maybe she should closer to the script, do most of the things she remembered doing- like dating Scott Hope. If she didn't date him then maybe there would be some unforeseen consequence, like he could go out on one of the nights when they had been dating and end up getting hurt, or killed or even vamped.

But if she dated him, which hadn't been a bad thing after all, she could then change only the bad things that were going to happen.

"B? Buffy?"

Buffy blinked and looked at Faith. "Huh? I mean...I'm listening."

"Yeah, listening to the sounds on whatever planet you were on just now. Everything okay?"

Buffy smiled at Faith's concerned look. "I'm just thinking that I might give Scott Hope another chance."

Buffy thought she saw a flicker of disappointment on Faith's face before it broke into a smile. "You gonna go and look him up right now?"

Buffy giggled. "Ew, no. I mean, at school tomorrow." She looked sideways at the other slayer, "Unless, if you like him, y'know, you could date him. I wouldn't mind really."

Faith shrugged. "Nah, it's cool. I don't really 'date' anyways."

Buffy saw Faith's motel in the distance so she slowed to a stop. "Um, listen I don't really know how to say this, or even if it will make you feel better, so I'm just going to say it okay?"

Faith stood with an expectant look on her face. "What's up?"

"Giles, um, wasn't my first Watcher," Buffy said quietly. "In L.A, when I was first called...chosen, there was this guy called Merrick, he's the one who started...teaching me or whatever. I wasn't really the best student, not very focused or brave really. I kind of gave him a lot of attitude."

"What happened?" Faith's voice was soft.

"There was a vampire, a real Anne Rice freak- Lothos I think his name was. Anyway he came at my watcher and I wasn't ready...I couldn't protect him. Merrick told me to run and then... he killed himself before Lothos could turn him into a vampire."

"Jeez, that's rough."

"I felt guilty for a long time after that, like I'd let him down or something. But, I don't think I did, not really. Slayers fight and Watchers help how they can; but the point is that the Watchers almost always outlast their slayer; they get to see them die. So the longer I live, I think, the prouder Merrick would be of me, of what he helped me to be. And tonight... I think you made Diana really proud, doing what you did."

Faith looked at Buffy for what seemed like a long time. Her eyes, dark in the moonlight, seemed sad and solemn, like she was remembering something. Then she gently took Buffy hand and squeezed it. For a moment Buffy didn't know what the other slayer was going to do and then suddenly Faith leaned into her, Buffy felt Faith's breath against her cheek, and then her soft lips pressing there for a moment before she pulled away.

"Thanks, B. G'night." She left Buffy standing on the sidewalk.

Buffy watched the other girl leave, her heart thumping a little from both the kiss and what she had told Faith, what she had wanted to tell her for the longest time. There was no guilt in screwing up, because everyone does it, but if you were very lucky you got a second chance to do things right.

Beauty And The Beasts (Part 1: Girl Talk, Boy Trouble)

"Lehane?"

"Yep."

"Faith Lehane," Buffy thought about it. "I like it. It fits."

Faith shrugged. "It's a name, B. I don't really think too much about it."

The two slayers were walking side by side through the cemetery, the night was clear and the moon was full. Buffy thought it was kind of romantic, even if she was strolling about looking for vampires. With a girl. Buffy just had to use her imagination a little.

It had been a week since the two slayers had dealt with Kakistos and since then had been patrolling together for a few hours almost every night. Buffy was determined to get to know Faith a little better, between staking the undead that is.

"Is that Irish? It sounds kind of Irish."

"Well, there is a whole lot of Irish in Boston, you know. It's kinda known for it." Faith looked at her and grinned.

'_Well, that's another 'thing I didn't know about Faith that I should've known the first time round' ticked off the list.'_

"Well my full name is Buffy Anne Summers." Buffy replied. "It's like my Mom just knew I was gonna be a cheerleader."

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Is that your question?"

Faith shook her head and lapsed into silence as she thought about what to say. Buffy's brilliant plan to get to know Faith more, and also break up the boredom, was a game of Q and A.

So far she'd found out that Faith liked baseball, specifically she was a Red Sox fan (no surprise there), loved gory horror movies (yuck), hated musicals (Buffy agreed in principal since she hadn't seen one she'd liked) and if she had to eat one food for the rest of her life it would've been popcorn (cookies!). All vital information, Buffy thought.

"Hey, you ever catch kids doing the diddy out here?" Faith asked. Her questions tended to be more sex-related than Buffy's.

"Nah. There's a smooch spot up by the woods. That's usually where kids go."

"Yeah? I bet you and Scott have been up there kickin' the gear shifts."

Buffy gave her a sidelong glance. "Hardly. We've only been on two dates. I don't move that fast."

Faith smirked knowingly as she toyed with her stake. "But you like him, right? When you think about him you get that good, low down tickle."

"I don't know...he's okay I guess." Buffy twirled one of her pigtails. "It's just, he's normal – very actually, and I'm not sure I'm ready to seriously date again. Don't suppose you'd have any advice you'd care to share."

"I get it, the whole secret ID thing, it kinda screws things up. You're thinking how a normal guy fits into all that crazy shit, or if it's even possible. Personally, it looks like you're overthinkin' things, y'know. Just go with what feels good, forget about the rest."

Buffy was impressed. "That made a sort of sense, don't dwell or over think. Live in the moment."

Faith smiled in mock admiration. "Man, B. You make me sound so smart."

"Okay, sorry- didn't mean to patronize. Anyway, it was my turn to ask a question. Um, okay, what's the first thing you look for in a guy?"

Faith's smile widened into a grin. "Gotta say I like a guy with rhythm, I meet someone in a club who can keep up with me while dancin' then maybe he knows his way round a little horizontal two-step, y'know?"

Buffy frowned at that. "So what, no conversation, no witty jokes, no finding out if you have anything in common?"

Faith smirked. "Nope, not an issue. A cute smile, a nice butt and stamina- the only things I'm interested in. Look B, when are y'gonna learn, nine times out of ten, a guy wants one thing from a girl. And I don't care how sensitive they act, their all just in it for the chase."

Buffy was a little taken aback, even though she though she knew Faith's view of relationships pretty well. "Gee, that's nice and depressing. How did you get so cynical?"

"Not cynical. Realistic. Every guy who sees a girl like you or me," Faith's gaze drifted down Buffy's form to emphasise what she was saying. "Guaranteed there's one on his mind; wild, animal sex as soon as possible. Rest is just talk."

"Yeah? What about Oz or Xander, they don't think like that."

Faith raised her eyebrows. "You see the way Xander was checkin' me out? Besides high school ain't the real world. Sooner you learn that the better off you'll be. Believe me."

Buffy sighed. Faith's world view had a way of profoundly depressing her. How could a seventeen year old have the same thought process as a bitter old spinster? Faith's trust issues probably had trust issues.

Faith looked around. "Place looks dead tonight. And not the fun walkin' around type of dead either."

Buffy agreed. "A whole lot of no fun for Buffy."

"B, when you start referin' to yourself in the third person even I know that's a bad sign, so what's up?"

Buffy glanced at the other girl. "Nothing...It's just, what you said about people, guys, it seems way too grim to me. I don't think you can be happy with that outlook. Y'know, maybe it's just Boston guys, like that Matt Damon character- I never liked him- kinda shifty."

Faith shrugged expansively. "Hey, I'm five-by-five here, B. You're the one who doesn't seem to be having any fun." Faith stepped in a little closer. "Is it Scotty- hasn't he been pulling you into the janitor's closet and giving you the old…"

With that Faith made her trademark grunting noise that made Buffy simutaneously blush and roll her eyes.

"I told you I don't…"

"Have any speed other than 'good girl', I got it." Faith was now walking backwards in front of Buffy as she talked, she then looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "Is it, y'know, the whole Angel thing?"

Buffy looked at the ground, Faith seemed to have forgotten her moment of insight about Buffy's state of mind when they had first met, and Buffy was fine with that- she didn't even begin to know how to explain this whole screwed up situation to anyone, never mind Faith.

"Angel...the Angel-y part of my life, it's over now. I have to accept that he won't be coming back. It was great while it lasted." Buffy saw Faith's sceptical look, "It was, Faith. Being with him...I loved him more than anything, and I know he loved me. Even with the bad stuff- pain, heartbreak, so much crying that I regularly had to hydrate myself, I'm still glad it happened."

Faith cocked her head like Buffy had just suddenly started speaking Spanish, and then shook her head. "Whatever. Point is you're movin' on right. I don't see the prob."

"No problem, let's just forget it, okay. You're happy then I'm happy." Buffy thought about it and smiled. "It's nice, actually. Talking to someone about Angel, everyone else- there's a history there, they wouldn't understand and I wouldn't feel comfy with it. So thanks."

Faith gave her a cocky smirk. "Y'know me Buffy, built for comfort."

"And speed, apparently." Buffy snarked.

"I can't help it if I know what guys want."

"And so modest too..."

"I don't think that's true. That every guy is in it for the chase." Willow commented, seemingly a little nervous.

Buffy nodded. "I know it's an awful generalisation, she had a few bad experiences maybe?"

Suddenly at the top of the stairs they were interrupted by a shout. "Hey, Buffy! Wait up!"

Scott moved over to them quickly, Buffy rolled her eyes good-naturedly towards Willow who made an _aww_ face at Oz, who in turn remained typically neutral.

He stood next to her. "Hey. That's pretty much why I stopped you. Hey."

Buffy shook her head like he was a nut, but she was pleased. Smiling she said, "Hey Scott."

Following up behind Scott were his two friends Pete and Debbie, Buffy remembered them from last 'year' and had vowed to herself to keep an eye on Pete as best she could.

Debbie and Oz obviously knew each other and launched into a conversation about Jazz band, Buffy tuned them out a little, remembering that last night had been a wolf moon for Oz. So somebody had already got hurt because of Pete- a James or Jim or John something. Buffy felt pretty terrible for not remembering anything about the poor guy so that she could've saved him but she'd been overtaken by everything else last time.

"We didn't miss flowers did we?" Scott was asking her, a little anxiously.

"Uh, not as far as I know. We're still pre-posy." _'That reminds me.'_

She checked her watch. "Ooh, I've got Mr. Platt today,"

Debbie brushed her hair back and made a face. "Mr. Platt, the school counsellor?"

"Yep. I've need to convince him I'm chock full of sanity so I can stay in school."

Scott looked thoughtful. "Sane. Okay. Topics to avoid- the little men that live in your teeth... Your compulsion to paint circus clowns..."

Buffy looked solemn. "But if God keeps telling me to kill- it just seems snotty not too, you know?"

Scott smiled. "You'll do fine."

Debbie gave Buffy a warning look. "Platt creeps me out. I would totally quit going, but I'm flunking senior bio and my teacher says I have 'success issues'."

Buffy flicked her gaze over to Pete who had remained quiet throughout- obviously he had his own issues with Debbie getting some help. This time she'd make sure she'd stop him before he hurt Mr. Platt.

Buffy broke in. "I've gotta run." She turned to Scott and gave him a quick kiss. "See you."

Buffy, Willow and Oz separated from the others and headed down the hallway, Buffy quickly noticed Willow was giving her a sappy smile.

"What?"

Willow giggled. "Oh nothing, just you and Scott- kissing at school."

"Not a big deal. We've kissed before."

The redhead nodded. "But that was in the dark, alone. A school kiss is different- a whole 'nother deal. Its statement-y, it says 'hey peers, we're smooching'.

Buffy frowned. "You think it was too much. Too fast, I'm going too fast. Ooh, damn that Faith and her cajoling- she says I'm going too slowly."

Willow looked at her with an unreadable expression. "You talked to Faith about Scott?"

"No, about relationships in general. Will, she is the voice of experience when it comes to guys- in fact she's like a hard-bitten veteran with a thousand yard stare, but still. I'd just thought I'd get her input." Buffy glanced at her watch again. "Crap. Anyway, catch you later."

"The Two o'clock, Buffy Summers."

Buffy entered the office and quickly took a seat. Platt was turned away, finishing a cigarette.

Buffy looked round the room, smiling at the memory of it all. "Buffy Summers, reporting for sanity."

Platt turned around in his chair, his expression warm and amiable. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you sound pleased to be here."

Buffy watched as he stubbed out the remains of his cigarette into an ashtray and then put the ashtray in his desk drawer. He then extracted a can of air freshener and sprayed the air a bit.

Buffy smiled at what he was doing. "So, you smoke _and_ you swear. And what kind of example are you trying to set Mr. Guidance counsellor?"

Platt gestured vaguely at the wall where he had framed plaques. "See, I have my credentials. Listen Buffy, you may have your doubts about this whole process and that's okay. But I think what you need is a trained, not-to-crazy professional who you can talk to and will always give you honest opinion. Which I offer."

Buffy's smile widened, she remembered why she liked this guy so much. "Okay. Well, you probably know that I ran away. My Mom and I had a big, intense fight and...I bailed, I guess I couldn't deal. But I'm back...obviously, and I'm moving on, I even met someone new. I'm all kinds of good."

Platt moved around the desk, leaned on it and looked at her intently. "All good things. But still- it feels like you're bringing me in at the end of the movie."

Buffy shrugged, deciding to take the question a bit more seriously. "Okay, well I was dating this guy. It ended badly. And that's why I freaked."

"So tell me about this guy. The bad-ending guy."

Buffy looked at her hands. "He was my first... I loved him. But then he changed. Actually he broke my heart and left me. And, I guess, part of me wonders if I'll ever really love like that again. Or, if I can even let myself."

Platt nodded sympathetically. "You know- lots of people lose themselves in love. There's no shame in it, Buffy. Hey, they write songs about it. The thing is- you can't stay lost. Sooner or later you have to get back to yourself." He paused. "Still, it sounds like you are trying- this moving on to someone new?"

Buffy smiled at the thought. "Yeah, Faith makes me feel better." _'Oh God what did I just say.'_

Platt raised his eyebrows slightly. "Faith is a...girl, I'm guessing."

Buffy was sure had face had caught fire. "Um...N-no, what I meant was Faith is a friend, a new friend. Not a romance friend. I mean I have a romance friend, his name is Scott and he's very nice and obviously a boy, not that I had him checked or anything, but it's just he looks like a boy and Faith looks very much like a girl, y'know?"

Platt nodded. "So you just got the two of them...mixed up, is that right?"

"Right, you bet. It was a slip. Two new people in my life and, I'm just not used to saying their names, so- I'm guessing a crossed wire. Not an actual crossed wire in the brain- like a mental thing." Buffy was almost impressed at how her ability to make simple sentences had simply vanished.

Platt pulled a notebook over a made a note in it. Then smiled at her. "Are you done?"

Buffy laughed weakly. "So, I'm guessing that's you pencilling me in for tomorrow?"

Buffy walked into the library, still thinking about her slip. Faith did make her feel better- but not in a romance way. Just helping her made Buffy feel good about herself...and Faith. Stupid counsellors and their stupid confusing questions.

Then she stopped as she noticed Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia sitting round looking glum.

"I'm afraid to ask."

Cordelia piped up. "Oz ate someone last night."

Willow looked stricken. "He did not!"

Xander jumped to Oz's defence. "Oz does not eat people. It's more like werewolf play. You know- I bat you around a little bit, like a cat toy. I have harmless wolf-fun. Is it Oz's fault that, you know, side effect, people get cut to ribbons and then..."

Buffy frowned. "Not helping, Xander."

Giles was calmer, although even he sounded worried. "Oz may have out of his cage last night."

Oz's usual unflabbable-ness was strained. "Or there's another werewolf roaming the woods."

Giles scratched his forehead. "Perhaps. Or perhaps it was something else entirely."

'_Oh, don't worry guys- it's just my new boyfriend's best buddy on a rampage. What are the odds, huh?'_

Buffy walked towards them sounding confident. "Look, guys, its okay. We'll work together and we'll figure this out. I mean, Oz was in the cage this morning, right? That probably means it was someone else. A vampire or an animal, maybe even a person." She looked at Oz. "We look at everything before we jump to any conclusions."

She looked at Giles. "Who was the guy?"

"Um, Jeff Walken, he was a student here."

"Jeff..." Buffy had been pretty far from guessing the actual name, but still.

Giles looked at her a little concerned. "You knew him?"

"Only a little, from last year."

Giles nodded. "Well, uh, anyway, Buffy- you should patrol the woods. The rest of you check out the morgue."

"Right, we can check if it's a werewolf kill or not," Willow tried to sound positive. Then she looked concerned, "But what about Oz?"

Giles thought for a moment. "Um, well I have some research materials at home that I need to look at but, uh, we could ask Faith to watch over him."

"Oh, you're having a slayer watch me. It's good we're not over-reacting." Oz, freaking, got up to go leave but Willow hurried after him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Oz turned to her. "Okay. You know that thing where you bail in the middle of an upsetting conversation? I have to do that. It's kinda dramatic, I know but sometimes it's a necessary guy thing."

Willow nodded in understanding. "I know. And I want you too. Do the guy thing- but..." She gestured at the clock, which showed it was close to sunset.

Buffy watched as they both walked over to the cage, seeing Oz's frustration and Willow's worry made her more determined that there wouldn't be anymore people hurt, she just had to figure out how.

She looked at Giles. "I'll swing by Faith's and tell her what's up before going out, then I'll see if we can find another suspect."

Giles looked out the window at the approaching night. "I hope we do."

Willow turned away from the cage looking like she was going to be sick. Buffy walked over to her and put a hand on her arm. "It's going to be alright. We'll find the bad guy and stop them, trust me."

Willow nodded like she wasn't really listening. "I need to get all burglar-y, find out who did this."

Buffy let her leave with Xander and Cordelia in tow. Sometimes knowing the truth and been unable to tell anybody was just no fun at all. She sighed- other things that were no fun included hunting the woods for an animalistic Angel-shaped person and then chaining him up in a nearby mansion.

Buffy was sure nobody else had trouble like this with their ex.

Faith smiled as she opened the door. "Hey, B. You're a little early for patrol, just gimme a sec."

Buffy walked in and as Faith turned away she found herself looking over the other girl, in a totally not checking her out kind of way. Faith was dressed in black boots, a tight black t-shirt and a short denim skirt.

'_Wait, Faith owns a skirt?' _

Faith looked good, Buffy could admit that, with her taste in clothes and makeup, tattoo and long dark hair Faith had the 'bad girl' appeal that Buffy knew a lot of guys went crazy for. Maybe some girls too, for all she knew. But not Buffy. After all, this girl had at one time held a knife to her throat after threatening to torture her. Admittedly she had then kissed Buffy on the forehead, which made her the only girl to do that since Hemery High. And even then those had been friend kisses on the cheek not big, sloppy evil kisses.

And of course there had been the _other_ Faith kiss. The sweet, shy kiss from last week that Buffy didn't want to think about because it was confusing.

Because Buffy had felt something from that kiss, her heart had sped up and her skin had flushed. Like it had been a romantic kiss and not a 'thank you' kiss, and Faith hadn't mentioned it again anyway which meant Buffy should just forget about it as well.

At the moment Buffy was thinking that therapy was damaging to her mental health.

Putting on a denim jacket that matched her outfit Faith caught Buffy staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Buffy managed not to splutter, since she'd been doing that a lot earlier today. "You, um, look nice." She figured Not-evil Faith deserved a compliment.

Faith flicked her hair away from her jacket. "Figure I'd hit the Bronze a little later after we finish up."

"Actually, um, you might have to change your dance plans. I need a favour. Someone from the school got killed last night- looks like an animal attack, maybe even a werewolf." Buffy sat on Faith's bed. "The others are doing research- looking at the body and stuff, so I was wondering if you could watch Oz tonight; make sure he stays in his cage. I know it's not fun- but it is important."

Faith frowned and scratched the back of her head. "I guess I could. What're you gonna be doing?"

"I'll poke out in the woods to see if anything else is roaming about."

Faith crossed her arms. "Well, y'see, t'me that seems a bit more fun. Why can't _I_ do that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Because I know the woods, and I've hunted werewolves before. Look, if I get done early I'll come and relieve you, okay."

Faith smirked. "Always on the lookout for a little release."

Buffy reddened a little. "I said relieve. Relieve."

Faith's smirk widened into a cocky grin. "You're so easy, B." Faith then started collecting a few items to take with her, including a walkman and some tapes.

Buffy cleared her throat. "Actually, there's something else I wanted to ask you." She found herself nervously fiddling with the bedspread.

"If it's for me to stop teasin' you Buffy, sorry -no chance."

"No, it's just, um, would you like to come and stay at my house for a while?" Buffy looked at the other girl, trying to gauge her reaction.

Faith wrinkled her nose. "What -like a sleepover?"

Buffy nodded. "Sort of like a sleepover...except it would be for more than one night, and you would, um, move all your stuff from here into a room at my house."

Faith scowled suspiciously. "What for?"

Buffy stood up and moved around nervously. "Lots of reasons, like I wouldn't have to walk over here all the time, and also, when we patrol we would start and finish in the same place. That would probably save a lot of time, right?"

Faith shook her head. "Look, Buffy..."

"And you would get free food. My Mom cooks, which you probably remember, and there's always leftovers for a hungry slayer- my mom has no portion control." Buffy smiled at Faith, "Plus I'd pretty much love to have you. Um, have you _over_. At my house. As in the location. My Mom too."

Faith expression had changed from puzzled to pissed and now she just looked bemused. "Look, if your mom's worried about me or something just tell her to chill, okay. I'm a slayer."

Buffy nodded. "Exactly. You're a slayer who fights evil for a living, and I also consider you my friend. Those are two very good reasons for you not to stay in this crap-tastic place any longer. Faith, just think about it okay?"

Faith softened. "Alright, I guess I'll think about it."

Buffy beamed at the brunette. "Okay, I've got to run. Good luck with the Oz-watch."

'_Maybe if I'd thought this through a little bit more I would have brought along some sort of Angel-catching device, like a net. Or a club. Or both. Anything to make this easier.'_

Buffy walked through the undergrowth, which was just as spooky as she remembered, trying to mentally prepare herself for Angel.

Angel -back in her life, ready to start the whole doomed love cycle all over again. Brooding, Thoughtful Angel and Concerned, Sensitive Angel, not to mention Sweaty, Half-Naked Angel- can't forget him after all.

"Here, Angel." She called softly, straining to listen for rustles in the undergrowth. "C'mon, I haven't got all night. Can we please get this over with..."

Buffy stopped as she heard a noise in the bushes, something moving through them that was larger than the usual night critter. She saw a flash of movement, a pale shoulder illuminated in the moonlight for a moment and then gone. Buffy gave chase instantly, bursting through greenery and knocking a few branches aside as she entered a small clearing.

Event though she was prepared Angel's speed caught her off guard, slamming into her as she turned towards him. Buffy fell sprawling in the dirt, the growling figure running past a little before stopping to look back. She saw Angel, his face snarling and savage and his mouth smeared with blood. His body was caked with dirt and scratched and his skin was red in places like he'd been sunburnt.

Buffy flipped to her feet, ignoring the knotted feeling in her stomach from seeing him again. She knew that Angel was in there somewhere, traumatised and in pain, and she could reach him. Even if she had to kick his ass to do it.

Angel ran at her again snarling, Buffy backed up and dropped backwards, timing it to stick a foot upwards that caught Angel in the chest and launched him over her head- sending him flying into a nearby tree. Buffy then rolled so she was next to him, smacking him in the face and then trying to pin him to the ground. With a roar he threw her off and leapt after her, Buffy managed to grab his outstretched arms and flip him over her shoulder, then she twisted to kick Angel in the face. Another solid punch later and the vampire lay comatose, overcome with pain.

Buffy stared at him for a moment, letting her thoughts slow and settle. Angel was here and she had to decide what to do. Who did she tell? Giles? Willow? Faith? Secrecy wasn't the answer- she knew that, the others deserved to know. Blowing out a breath she decided to secure him first then think about it.

Later, at the mansion she managed to get Angel manacled to one of the wrought iron fixtures that dotted the walls, she picked a studier one than last time, it was more important now that he didn't end up running around any time soon.

As Angel came to Buffy quickly wiped some of the blood off his mouth with a tissue and stepped well back. "Angel? Um, I hope I didn't hit you to hard- you didn't leave me a lot of choice."

Angel seemed to shy away from her voice, growling under his breath.

"Can you understand me? I know you're in there somewhere..." Buffy resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. She glanced at the charred silhouette on the floor of the mansion, Angel's return back into the world etched in stone.

"So, did those pants survive Hell with you or did you mug some poor homeless guy for them?" Buffy hoped that Angel remembered how she joked in times of stress because this- this was a doozy of a time. Unfortunately all he seemed to be doing now was remaining hunched over, his body tense and ready to attack if she came near.

Buffy backed away from him slowly. "I'll come back...I promise."

Buffy entered the library to see Faith, in front of Oz's cage, dancing away to her music. She felt the anxiety in her gut melt a little seeing the other slayer; at least here she knew what she was doing.

Buffy walked carefully over to the brunette and tapped her on the shoulder, Faith spun round and Buffy managed to catch her arm before in smacked her in the face.

"Buffy! Jeez, you scared me. Um, sorry I almost..." Faith took her headphones off and shrugged apologetically.

"That's okay- I saw it coming this time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyway I figured I'd give you the rest of the night off, just like I promised."

"Cool. I was goin' nuts here anyway. No luck on patrol, huh?"

Buffy tensed up a little. _'Here goes.'_ "Actually, yeah, I found something pretty important- but I need to do research." Buffy gestured around the library. "I want to be able to give Giles and the others some real answers in the morning, y'know."

Faith nodded. "Right, so, where do we start?"

"Um, you want to help? I thought you couldn't wait to get out of here?" Buffy was surprised- she thought Faith was allergic to books.

"I was going crazy being here alone, doing nothing. If this is so important and y'want some company, I'll stick around."

Buffy smiled, she knew that Faith would rather be out slaying things, it was sweet she was offering to do something not fun to help out. "Okay, well I, um, need to research into demon dimensions and also wish-granting entities. Which do you want?"

Faith made a face like she was already regretting her decision. "The wish one, I guess. Is that like genies and monkey's paws and stuff?"

'_Ooh, monkey's paw- hadn't thought of that one...' _"And stuff. I'll look through Giles card catalogue, you get some stuff from the snack machine, okay?"

Faith grinned. "Good idea, I'm starved." She walked out of the library quickly.

Buffy started researching, she already knew that researching Angel was a waste of time but she could use the whole thing as a cover to look at wishes, and maybe alternate realities while she's at it. Find out what was happening to her, and if any bad stuff came along with it.

She'd already collected a small stack of books to look through and was sitting at the top of the steps when Faith walked in, arms full of snack food and a few cans of soda.

"Delivery." She said dumping them out in front of Buffy.

Buffy gaped. "Faith, how much did you spend? There's like twenty bucks worth here."

"Yeah, well, since this is all in the line of duty I might've, relieved the machine of all this tasty, world-saving fuel." Faith did her best innocent smile, which was surprisingly good.

Buffy sighed. "You mean you broke the machine and stole all the candy?"

"Way I figure it- I'm just robbing that Snyder guy you all hate so much." Off Buffy's look. "C'mon, at least I paid for the sodas."

Buffy shrugged. "Fine, fine. If we get caught I'll just deny all knowledge of this terrible crime. Ooh, Three Musketeers, gimme."

Buffy must have nodded off at some point because the next thing she knew she woke up in a chair, a book draped across her lap. Light was streaming through the windows and Giles was standing next to her sipping a cup of coffee.

He picked up one of the books she'd been looking at. "Good morning."

Buffy tried to shake off the sleep. "Um, hey..."

"'Exploring Demon Dimensions', 'Mysteries of Acathla', 'Von Gretz Guide To Alternate Realities'." Giles raised a quizzical eyebrow at Buffy.

"Long night. _Very_ long night, actually." Buffy stood up and looked around; spotting Faith slumped over the table, surrounded by books.

'_Huh, I figured she would've gone home after I fell asleep.'_

"Buffy...?" Giles looked across at the still sleeping slayer. "Well, whatever's going on it must've been serious if you persuaded Faith to partake in research."

Buffy glanced nervously at Giles, hoping she was doing the right thing. "She volunteered, actually. And it is- um, serious. Really, it's grade A, code red serious."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Giles asked dryly.

"It's about Angel."

Buffy saw her Watcher's jaw tense a little; his eyes shifted away. "Oh?"

Both of them turned at the sound of a low groan, Faith sat up slowly and wiped her chin with her hand. She looked at them both bleary eyed. "Uhh...Mornin'."

"Hey," Buffy said, and then turned to Giles. "I had a dream- recently, where I wished Angel, um, that is _my_ Angel not the soulless, evil version. That he would come back. And then the wish came true...it brought up some questions."

Giles nodded. "It must have been some dream. I didn't even know you knew what a card index was for."

Buffy nodded, her breathing felt kind of shaky. _'Here goes,'_ "That's not all- last night while patrolling...I saw him."

Giles looked concerned. "Buffy, it's understandable that you would see- glimpses of someone you thought..."

Buffy interrupted. "No, I didn't just see him, Giles. I fought with him. Beat him up and dumped him in the mansion."

Giles' eyes widened. "Angel's returned." He started pacing and took his glasses off- always a bad sign. "That's...it isn't possible, Buffy."

Faith looked on frowning as she sleepily tried to follow the conversation. "What's up?"

Buffy went after Giles. "Angel wasn't himself- he was all savage, like an animal. I couldn't get anything out of him so I went looking here for answers – anything I could think of."

"Wait a sec; this is Angel- as in your psycho vampire-ex?" Faith said in disbelief.

Buffy glared at Faith. "Not now Faith, okay?" She turned to Giles, "Look I know you're freaked, I am too. But I chained him up so he can't go anywhere. Plus its daytime, which means we're totally safe."

Giles turned to Buffy. "Could he be responsible for the attack two nights ago?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think so, I mean, he had blood on his mouth- I, uh, got a sample." Buffy fished the bloody tissue out of her pocket. "Willow should analyse it, but I'm guessing its animal blood."

Giles took it from Buffy and made a visible effort to calm down. "You say he's secured? You're positive?"

"Manacles plus iron fixtures equals secure, I made sure Giles, I promise."

Giles nodded again and put a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder. "You did the right thing in telling me, Buffy. But we need to look into this immediately, you understand."

Faith stepped forward. "Uh, someone wanna fill me in here? I thought you wasted this guy already."

Buffy nodded and headed down the stairs towards the other girl. "I ran him through with a sword and sent him to a hell dimension- I figured that was as good as."

Giles was thinking. "I don't believe there's any record of someone returning from a demon dimension once the 'gate' is closed. I can't imagine how it would happen or why. From what I, um, have read the dimension accessed by Acathla it suggests a world of, brutal torment. And time moves differently there."

Buffy nodded. "I remember. He would've been down there along time."

"Hundreds of years most likely. Buffy, I must warn you not to..." Giles seemed to hesitate, "It would take somebody of extraordinary will and character to survive that level of suffering and retain any semblance of self. Most likely he would be a monster."

Faith looked grim. "So killing him would be like putting him out of his misery or somethin'?"

Buffy looked stunned. "Which we are _not_ doing. I'm not going to just off him if there's even a chance..."

"Hey, I know you've got the warm fuzzies for the guy, B- but bottom line, he's still a vampire."

Buffy regarded Faith coldly. "With a soul, Faith. As in humanity, something you might want to look up."

Faith glared at her. "I was up half the night lookin' shit up for you- if I'd known what for I might not've bothered."

"Hmn, I wonder why I didn't tell you."

Giles snapped at them. "That's enough! Both of you." He hesitantly stepped between them. "Faith, your points are well taken but this situation, as Buffy has pointed out, is more complicated than it appears. Angel has, um, acted as both ally and enemy in the past. If he is the latter then no doubt you will be needed."

Faith was still glaring hotly at Buffy but she seemed to un- tense at Giles words. "Damn right I will," she muttered.

He turned to Buffy and seemed to take extra effort to say what he said next. "If there is a chance of reaching Angel, Buffy, then you are almost certainly the one able to do it. If he can be reached or redeemed somehow...nobody will do anything to harm him, I assure you."

Suddenly another voice piped up from behind them, Willow sounded alarmed. "Harming who? There's harm now?"

Buffy looked over at Willow and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Will, we're not talking about Oz."

Willow walked over to them holding a box of donuts. "Then why all the tension? And why this early?" She looked round at the books scattered about as well as candy wrappers. "Did you guys have a research party without me?" Willow failed to hide the tinge of hurt from her voice.

Faith looked pointedly at Giles. "You gonna tell her or what? That Buffy's ex-meat did the killing and Oz's getting the blame."

Buffy hissed. "Damn it, Faith! Wait, my ex-what?"

Willow was so startled she almost dropped her box. "Angel...Angel's back, h-how did that...And the spell, Giles said the spell worked. That I did it right."

Buffy went over to Willow. "Will, we don't know anything yet. Angel came back from a hell dimension, um, somehow and we don't know if he did anything. But he's chained up at the mansion all the same, okay? We're safe."

Willow nodded in relief, and then gave Buffy a pained look of sympathy. "God, Buffy, are you okay? I mean, of course your not and that's fine. Not fine but, um, understandable so I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"Everything alright?" Oz stepped out of the cage, having just finished buttoning his shirt. He came over close to Willow, concerned at her worried expression.

Buffy looked to Faith. "Go on, you want to blurt it out in the worst way, go ahead."

Faith sneered at her. "Screw this." With that she turned and strode out of the library.

"Buffy..." Giles sighed at her. "You could try to be a bit more accommodating; I know this must distressing for you..."

Buffy sat down in the chair Faith had been using. "I _am_ being accommodating. I'm a four-star hotel of accommodation. But you saw her, Giles- it's not like she was being helpful."

Giles agreed. "Faith is, um, blunt I think would be the word. But if you recall it took all of us a little while to get used to the very idea of a vampire being, well, friendly."

Buffy slouched on the desk and pouted. "So you're saying I should be all mature and be the bigger slayer?"

"Precisely," Giles turned to Willow. "Did you gather anything pertinent at the morgue?"

Willow shook her head. "It wasn't conclusive, a-a lot of tissue damage to the, um, body. I'll know more after I do hair and fibre tests. See if anything taken from the body is wolf-y." She turned to Buffy. "It didn't look drained of blood or anything, the body I mean."

Buffy smiled at her. "Thanks Will. But let's worry about Angel when we've cleared Oz."

Oz, who'd been listening intently, smiled slightly. "Strange morning so far."

Buffy couldn't help but agree, but biting the bullet had been the right thing to do. She just hadn't expected Faith's reaction which had been pretty aggressive and insensitive. Just what was her problem? Buffy had tried to be upfront about what Angel means- had meant to her, she'd told Faith, had tried not to get all defensive or avoid-y. But still the other slayer had been pissed and now Buffy and Faith had had their first fight.

Great.

Buffy frowned down at the yellow pad Faith had used for writing notes, her handwriting was a little scrawl –y and oddly childlike and it looked like she'd copied a couple of passages straight from a book. Buffy's eyes drifted down the page, past words like 'Solomon', 'Twilight', and 'Book of Wisdom' to the lower half, where Faith had obviously given up on research and just doodled a cartoon.

The drawing took up about the last third of the page; to one side was a figure drawn curled up in a ball, obviously asleep- from the pig-tails and pleated skirt Buffy guessed it was supposed to be her, her head resting on what appeared to be cheerleading pompoms. In the centre of the page there was a cartoon vampire- two triangular teeth and a widow's peak like the Count from Sesame Street. He was in the process of being decapitated by a fierce-looking brunette, clad in black pants and halter top wielding a sword. Over on the right two figures peered over a bush, from the expressions Buffy could tell they were supposed to be Cordelia (her eyes looked annoyed) and Xander (his were bugged out in surprise). Beside the bush looking out at the battle was another cartoon girl, her haircut resembling Willow's, who was cuddling a happy, panting dog dressed in a t-shirt. Written on the t-shirt were the words 'I like dingoes- they're tasty'.

Buffy smiled at the comic tableau, feeling an odd tightness in her chest as she did so. The drawing was pretty good, like something Buffy would see in the funny pages. She had no idea Faith could even do anything like this. And it wasn't just the style of art either, the whole scene was so...goofy and innocent and completely un-Faith like.

'_I really don't know her at all.'_

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Willow came over bearing donuts.

"Just this," Buffy held up the drawing.

Willow smiled. "Hey, that's pretty good- Oz as a cartoon dog. I didn't know you could draw?"

"I didn't. Faith did. She's got some talent."Buffy examined the picture again, before noting the look of concern on Willow's face. "I said I was fine, Will."

"I know that. I do, it's just you went through so much getting over Angel. And now he's back, it must be awful." Willow slid the box of donuts across the table towards Buffy. "Here, comfort food. I watched them make these myself- so they should be extra tasty."

Buffy shook her head. "Thanks, but me and Faith gorged on too much sugar last night, my stomach feels all oogey."

"So...did you guys have fun..?" Willow looked like she wanted to say more but Oz came over.

"Hey, so new bad stuff last night, Giles is pretty sure." Oz regarded Buffy for a moment. "That's good for both of us."

Buffy gave a quick smile. "It really is. But I'm starting to think that this wasn't a random killing, this being the Hellmouth and all. Maybe we should be looking at people who knew Jeff...um, other people I mean."

"You mean like somebody else at school?" Willow wondered.

Buffy stood up and moved beside Willow. "Just call me a wacky optimist but after last night I think we're all due for a break." She and Willow headed out of the library to see students start to fill the halls in preparation for class.

"Maybe I could get a note," Willow said plaintively. "Something that excuses me from class until that break you mentions comes along."

"C'mon, just get to class and before you know it you'll get swept up in that knowledge stuff all the kids are into nowadays."

Willow sighed. "Academic excellence does sooth my thoughts. Like a balm for my brain."

Buffy frowned. "Is that what Giles means when he says 'that's a barmy idea'?"

"I think that's English for crazy."

"I here I thought crazy was English for crazy."

"Speaking of crazy, are you seeing Platt again?" Willow couldn't resist a grin.

"Well gee, thanks. And yes, I'm seeing him at lunch for more deep conversation. It is the burden I must bear."

Willow patted her arm as she peeled off for class." Well, good luck with the Buffy-burden, hee."

Beauty And The Beasts: Part 2 (Truly, Madly, Creepy)

Fifteen minutes before lunch began Buffy opened the door to Platt's office and quickly stepped inside. "Hey."

Platt sat at his desk looking somewhat nonplussed as he put down his mug of coffee. "Miss Summers, I'm sorry, I didn't here you knock- probably because you didn't." He smiled genially. "I though our appointment was for two o'clock?"

"Sorry, I know. I just needed to see you a couple of hours early, that's all." Buffy smiled apologetically as she moved around the office.

Platt leaned back. "Would there be a reason for this?"

Buffy had spent the morning trying to think of excuses for coming to Mr. Platt's early, and more importantly excuses to linger until Pete tried to make his move.

She hadn't been particularly successful.

So Buffy decided to improvise. "A prank!"

"Excuse me?"

"Someone- I don't know who, is planned to prank you, big time. At lunch, which is now, and I thought I would, um, be here to warn you- which I've now done."

Mr Platt sighed, although he was still smiling. "There is no prank."

Buffy shook her head. "You're right, there is no prank. But...I do need, um, advice." _'Maybe this will work,' _

"I have a friend who, well I had a fight with her- and I can't figure why she reacted the way she did. I was hoping you could help."

"Well, Buffy usually I'd be happy to help but, can't this wait a couple of hours?"

"Um, well- she's here, now. And I don't want to be all avoid-y with her; I just want to make up with her."

Platt seemed to think about it. "Okay, so what was this fight about?"

"Um, my friend and I have been kind of hanging out a lot, she's new in town and we've been talking about stuff, relationship stuff." Buffy was partly wondering what she was doing but it meant she was staying in Platt's office, which was the main thing. Besides maybe he could give some insight.

"This new friend, would this be Faith?"

Buffy felt her face warm a little but pressed on. "Yes, um, anyway we get on okay- plenty in common. I even talked to her about my old boyfriend, and she seemed sympathetic. And the other day I was talking about him..."

Buffy thought about how to phrase the next part. "Well, I was saying nice things about him and suddenly she gets all angry and moody with me- saying I should just, um, cut him out of my life and move on completely. She was really cold and I got mad at her and...then she stormed off."

"I see. Did this Faith know your boyfriend- had they met?"

"Not yet, um, I mean no, never." Buffy tried to forget how Faith had tried to kill Angel –twice, or when she tried to seduce him, or when they made out right in front of Buffy. All bad memories.

"Buffy, are you alright? You look a little upset."

Buffy nodded. "Fine. The fight was pretty harsh, that's all."

Platt got up and sat nearer to Buffy, perching on the desk. "Well, assuming all of what you've told me is true; I would say that it sounds like Faith is jealous."

Buffy frowned at that. "No, I told you, Faith and A-my boyfriend haven't ever met."

"That's not exactly what I meant. She could be jealous of the relationship you've had with this guy- that all depends on her personal history. More likely is that she just doesn't like you talking about being happy with this guy. She could be jealous of him."

"But that makes even less sense, unless..." Buffy paused as the wheels turned in her head.

Platt smiled slightly. "Don't get me wrong Buffy; I wasn't suggesting jealousy in a romantic sense, necessarily. Perhaps this friend of yours finds the time you spend together precious and wants you to be happy just being with her." Suddenly he looked up expectantly at a noise.

Buffy twisted in her seat to see the office door handle turning slowly before the door itself opened. Buffy saw Pete move into the room and then stop suddenly when he saw the two of them looking at him. Buffy tensed in the chair, ready to act if Pete decided to turn all angry and vein-y

"Um, hey." Pete said quietly, looking tense as his eyes darted from Mr. Platt to Buffy and then around the room.

"The universal student greeting," Mr. Platt smiled, although his eyes registered concern. "Can I help you with something- as you can see I'm a little busy here."

Pete smiled nervously, his face showing rigid tension. "Ah, my girlfriend Debbie- she said she might've left her bag her the other day. I offered to, um, fetch it for her."

"Right, you must be Pete. Debbie mentioned you in passing, but I didn't see her leave a bag around here." Although he was friendly enough Buffy heard an edge in Mr. Platt's voice; she guessed he didn't like Pete much.

Pete shrugged a little. "Well, sorry. Debbie's always getting things mixed up. I'll leave you alone." After an awkward pause he turned and left the room.

Platt gazed at the door for a moment before shaking his head slightly and looking to Buffy. "Now, where were we?"

Buffy stood up quickly. "Actually, I think I should go, I've bothered you enough. But thanks, you've really given me a lot to think about. I'll be back at two."

"I tell you what; how about you concentrate on keeping hold of that friend of yours, not skipping class and eating. Say at lunch time- which is when most of us like to eat." With that Platt turned away, fishing a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. "We'll pick this up tomorrow- two o'clock."

Buffy hurried over to the door. "Um, yeah, Thanks again. Bye." Stepping quickly out into the corridor she saw a glimpse of Pete as he hurried down the hallway.

Buffy took off after him, ducking around a couple of distracted students coming out of class, before stepping out in front of Pete. "Hey there."

Pete frowned at her, seemingly agitated. "Buffy. What's up?"

Buffy pretended to think. "What's up? Hmm, well, I was thinking- how about you stay away from Mr. Platt for one thing, how does that grab you?"

Pete's eyes widened as he looked warily at her. "What are you talking about? - I was just..."

"I know what you were going to do, and trust me, if you go near Platt again it'll end badly for you." Buffy kept her voice low and cold. Pete's face had become incredulous.

"Are you...did you just _threaten_ me?"

Buffy leaned a little closer and smiled at him. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "You might want to ask around about me before you poke fun. When you do, you'll find out that I don't tend to start fights, I do end them though. I'm a known troublemaker, really. It's actually kind of fun. Y'see, the reason I'm seeing Mr Platt is that he's trying to talk me out of any future violent episodes, and you better hope he succeeds." Buffy leaned back and nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, you can go now."

Pete gave her a look like she was crazy, stepped around her and headed quickly towards the cafeteria. Hopefully, Buffy threatening him would make him hesitate before acting any time soon; she just needed till the end of the day after all. And if he did so, it was more likely he would come after her. And she'd be ready for him.

Buffy looked at her watch, figuring she had enough time to grab a snack and then head over to Faith's. Mr Platt's insight had been pretty helpful, maybe Faith thought Angel would threaten their friendship, come between them somehow. The other possibility...Buffy couldn't really deal with that right now, pushing that to the back of her mind would be the safest thing for the moment.

Sometimes denial is a girl's best friend.

Buffy hesitated in front of Faith's door, she felt queasy- and not just because she'd had jello for lunch, which was entirely acceptable dietary-wise. Unless the only other things you'd had in the past twenty- four were chocolate and soda- then you were in risk of a sugar high, which wasn't the best idea when coaxing a potentially hostile slayer back to school.

Buffy calmed her nerves and shook her head out of rambling thoughts as knocked on the door. "Faith, it's me. Um, Buffy that is."

She slowly tried the handle and found it unlocked, letting out a steady breath she opened the door.

Faith was there sitting on the bed, dressed in leopard print pants and a tight black tee, reading a comic book a little too intently. She glanced up casually as Buffy entered but didn't say anything, just stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Like I said, it's me."

Faith shrugged. "Yeah, I heard you."

Silence stretched between them, Buffy had hoped to get some clues as to how to act from Faith herself but she wasn't giving anything away.

Buffy sighed. "So, I guess I handled things badly."

Faith didn't say anything, just stared at something fascinating on the bedspread.

Buffy had been here before, awkward conversations with Faith were nothing new. It was just Buffy had always handled them badly, usually saying the wrong thing or not saying anything at all because she was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

'_Well as Xander somewhat wisely once said, "Fear is the mind killer," -I can do this.'_

Buffy came forward and sat tentatively on the edge of Faith's bed which got the brunette's attention.

"Look, Faith I'm sorry, okay." Buffy looked at her plaintively, "I'd just found out that a guy I thought was...gone forever just popped up out of nowhere and was all, 'ggrrrr'. I freaked out a little and I lost my temper."

Faith looked at Buffy warily. "You're... apologising to me."

"Trying to," Buffy shrugged helplessly. "How am I doing?"

"Why?"

"I was hoping for more like marks out of ten, y'know..."

"No, Buffy. Why are you apologising?" Faith frowned and looked down at the bed again. "I...lost it, 'kay. I was the one being a bitch and not carin' about what you were goin' through. That stuff with Angel...must've been tough, I mean from what you told me." Faith met Buffy's eyes. "You don't have to apologise, I know I blew it."

"No, Faith. You didn't blow it. Believe me I've seen more extreme reactions from my friends when it comes to Angel. Y'know Xander- goofy, funny Xander, nothing gets him riled up like the subject of Angel." Buffy smiled. "He and I have had a few bust-ups in the past, but we get over it- friends fight and make up. So...can we make up already?"

Faith hesitated for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, if you wanna."

Buffy stood up, relieved. "Great. Listen, I've got to get back to school. I was hoping you would come along with, we'll be having a meeting in the library, see if we can't figure things out." Buffy paused. "Wait, if you didn't think I was going to apologise, why did you think I came over?"

Faith smirked. "I dunno- round two, maybe." She then looked down and hesitated. "Or just that you changed your mind about the whole 'becoming roomies' sitch, something like that."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope, Looking forward too it. That is when you inevitably cave in to peer-pressure and accept."

"What peer- pressure is that?"

"My whining and pouting, of course. As an only child I'm very used to getting what I want."

Faith grinned widely. "And you want me, is that it, B?"

'_Oh, I walked into that one...'_

Buffy blushed and turned away. "Very funny, now come on- we've got to get back. People, other than you, might be in danger of a severe pummelling."

Buffy heard Faith's throaty laugh as she exited the room, embarrassed but glad- after all flirty Faith was a little easier to deal with than grumpy Faith.

The two of them having walked to school in a fairly comfortable silence, Faith giving Buffy a couple of knowing looks that Buffy chose to ignore, as well as giving flirty looks to a couple of cute college students hanging round the Espresso Pump.

But Buffy knew right away that something was wrong when she entered the library with Faith in tow and saw a worried looking Giles talking with Xander and Willow. He seemed to be in the midst of discussing something unpleasant.

Buffy's stomach flip-flopped. "Guys, is there a problem?"

Xander gave her a queasy look but didn't answer. Giles turned to them. "There's been another victim- a student here at school. Xander found him in the boy's bathroom after lunch."

"Then I saw my lunch, again." Xander said glumly, "Macaroni surprise isn't so pleasant the second time."

"Who was it?" Buffy's mind whirled. Instead of Mr. Platt Pete had just gone and killed somebody else.

"Ah, Lee Ruskins. He was viciously attacked. I believe the charming phrase the coroner used when describing the poor boy was 'pureed'. And as I was just explaining it seems the boy had been dead about an hour or so."

Faith looked at Buffy with a slight smile. "Which means this guy was killed during the day, so Angel's off the hook."

"For this one anyway," Xander had obviously been informed of Angel's return.

Willow tried but failed to keep the happiness out of her voice. "Oz is too, I mean it's horrible but not like 'someone we know did this' horrible, y'know."

Giles looked at the clock. "Speaking of which, shouldn't he be here by now? The sun sets at five-thirty."

Buffy walked further into the library to find a seat next to Xander. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, we need to figure out what these two victims had in common."

Faith hoped up on the counter. "Missing internal organs?"

Buffy made a face. "Something else, apart from their barf-worthy deaths."

Giles took off his glasses. "Yes, why would they in particular be targeted by what is clearly a depraved, sadistic animal?"

"Present," Oz said as he arrived. "What did I miss?"

Willow smiled as she got up and pushed past Giles to hug Oz. "It's not you! I mean it's a 'kill in the day' monster, one hundred percent for sure."

Oz's relief was obvious. "Okay."

Giles gave them a moment. "Yes, well celebrating aside for a moment we still have two victims- Jeff Walken and Lee Ruskins."

Xander sat up in his seat. "Well this being Sunnydale High it could be pretty much anybody. Could be the lunch lady."

Willow smiled at him. "You're just bitter about the macaroni surprise."

Buffy waited for them to hopefully come to the same conclusion as last time, assuming Pete didn't attack a random student- that would make her feel even worse than she did already.

Oz spoke up. "Debbie." They all looked at him. "Victim one; Jeff? He was in Jazz band with her. They used to horse around."

Faith frowned as she stretched. "They were screwing?"

'_Well that comment is a lot more telling this time round.'_

Xander smiled. "Yeah, Oz, did the two of them share a forbidden love?"

Oz paused. "I don't think so. But he hid her music comp book once."

Xander nodded. "He was so clearly into her."

"What about the other guy- Lee?" Buffy asked Oz.

"Lee and Debbie were always friendly; I saw them joking around at lunch."

Buffy spoke up. "Mr. Platt. I was in his office just before lunch- asking his advice. And Pete snuck in there like...like maybe he going to try something. Whatever it was it set my slayer sense off."

Oz's brain was ticking over. "Add this and stir. I just saw Debbie a minute ago- sporting a nasty black eye."

Xander thought about it. "So it _is_ an evil boyfriend. What are the odds?"

Giles spoke urgently. "We should find them both immediately."

Oz gestured to the door. "Debbie was in the quad a minute ago."

Buffy stood up and jumped in as the others got up to go Giles could speak; she knew Pete was coming here to attack Oz within the next half-hour or so. The trick was to convince her friends of the fact. "Okay, hang on guys; let's think this through before we go running off. Obviously Pete's going after people who get too close to Debbie, like he's insanely jealous or something."

"Emphasis on the insane part," Xander commented.

"So maybe someone should stay and keep an eye on Oz, just in case. I mean, what if Pete saw them both together? Oz could be the next target."

Willow seemed torn. "But Buffy, Debbie could be in trouble..."

Buffy nodded. "I know Will- I think someone should stay here just in case."

"A wise precaution Buffy. Very well, Faith, you stay here and keep an eye out. Xander- you and I will team, Willow, you stick with Buffy.

Oz chimed in. "I'll- go lock myself in the cage."

Buffy hesitated. "Faith, be careful. Pete's pretty dangerous."

"So am I, B- don't sweat it," Faith said confidently.

Willow followed Buffy out of the library. "Where are we going?" asked Willow, wondering at Buffy's urgency.

Buffy answered without looking back. "Where do you go if you want to cover up a black eye? I'm thinking the girl's locker room."

They found Debbie in no time, gently dabbing at her face, trying to cover up her bruise with makeup.

Buffy walked across to her, hoping that this time maybe she could get through to Debbie, get her to realise that her love for Pete was pretty much...doomed. Buffy could relate to that.

"It's tricky covering a fresh shiner like that," Buffy said, crossing her arms, her voice concerned but determined. "You know what works?"

Debbie looked at her in the mirror. "What?"

"Don't get hit."

Debbie didn't respond, just started gathering her things.

Buffy moved across to her. "Debbie, we know what's going on. We know Pete's hurting you and he's hurting other people."

Debbie looked at Buffy in shock, and then shook her head as she stammered. "You don't understand. It-it's not his fault. He's not himself when he get's like this."

"How does Pete get? I thought those students were killed by an animal?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded understandingly, still staring at Debbie. "Pete's not like other guys, is he Debbie. Sometimes he changes, sometimes he gets mean- and when he does he blames you. He's even got you believing it."

Debbie panicked. "I've got to go. Leave me alone." She moved towards the door but Buffy stepped in her path.

"Debbie we haven't got time for this, if you say Pete isn't himself- fine. But you need help and so does he."

Debbie tried to glare forcefully at the other two girls. "Well, I-I didn't ask for your help."

Willow almost rolled her eyes. "Well, when are you going to? I mean, if Pete kills you, it'll pretty much be too late."

Buffy reached forward and grabbed Debbie's arm and dragged her to the mirror. "Look. Look at yourself, and tell me you don't need help. What's going on isn't your fault Debbie- but the more it goes on, the more people who die while you play out your grim, little fantasy- then it will be your fault."

Debbie shook her head again. "He's going to change. He promised..."

Willow looked on sympathetically. "We can help, okay? Just tell us where he is, and we can help him."

Debbie looked at Buffy. "He...he has a lab, a space where he mixes things, here at school."

Buffy squeezed the other girls arm in sympathy then turned to Willow. "I know where that is- stay with Debbie, okay?"

Willow nodded and went over to Debbie, who was now crying quietly. Buffy left the locker room and headed towards the library to check in with Faith, then maybe intercept Pete and try and talk him down. It was a long shot but as long as Debbie was safe Buffy thought it could be worth a try. Still, a student was dead who hadn't died the first time around- that was on Buffy. She thought she could put Pete off Mr. Platt and somebody else had paid the price.

On second thought maybe she would talk Pete down after she'd kicked his ass all over the place.

Buffy's thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound from down the hall- the library. Cursing inwardly she started to run, spotting Giles and Xander up ahead as they hesitated for a moment in front of the library doors.

"Help Faith!" She shouted as she closed the distance. Giles burst into the library as Xander waited for Buffy.

"Where's Will?" Xander asked.

"She's with Debbie." Buffy answered simply as she entered through the doors.

The library was in disarray, the central study table had been smashed to pieces and part of the banister had been broken off. Pete was on top of Faith in the centre of the wreckage, his clawed hands trying to find purchase on the slayer's throat as she struggled to free herself. Oz, now in wolf form, snarled from inside his cage.

"Grab the dart gun!" Buffy called to Giles even as he started to make his way round the other side of the counter.

With a cry of frustration Faith managed to knock Pete's clawed hands away before snapping her head up into his face for a vicious headbutt and then kicking him away. Faith nimbly flipped to her feet as the Pete monster regained his footing; she glanced at her arm- noticed that there were scratches on it and grimaced.

"Dude, you scratched me," Faith sneered at him. "Way to fight like a chick, what's next- ya gonna pull my hair."

With an incoherent roar Pete leapt at her, taking a right cross to the face as he did so. He shrugged it off and tried to claw Faith's eyes out. She ducked and kneed him in the crotch before pounding her fist into his side as he slumped to one knee. Buffy guessed that the low blow had done that.

Giles adjusted the rifle as he came up behind the counter as Faith turned to Buffy with a grin. "Relax, B. I got this."

Almost as soon as she had said that Pete lurched forward and seized Faith around the waist, with a murderous roar he picked her up whilst simultaneously spinning her around before throwing her. Faith sailed through the air, her ass hitting and then sliding across the counter top to collide with Giles, sending them both down in a heap.

Buffy sighed. "Well, I'm not much of a spectator anyway..." She ran straight at a startled Pete, sending a stinging jab into his discoloured, vein-y face- knocking him backwards.

"Tonight on 'When Chicks Hit Back'..." Quipped Xander from behind Buffy as her roundhouse kick sent Pete tumbling against the steps.

A somewhat more wary Pete retreated up the stairs as Buffy followed him. He growled at her, "Bitch!" before grabbing a nearby bookcase and tried to pull it on top of her. Buffy, expecting such a move, ducked backwards as the furniture crashed down and then jumped over the wreckage to drive a foot into Pete's mid-section.

Pete stumbled against the far wall, his hand seizing Buffy's ankle, before twisting it and throwing her onto her back. Then he was on her snarling, seemingly angrier than ever before, backhanding her across the face twice before she managed to block his forearm.

"Whore! Bitch! I'll kill you!" He cried as her tried to pull his arm from her.

Buffy struggled under him. "You seriously need to find better pick-up lines."

Suddenly Pete was knocked off of Buffy- a large book slamming into the side of his head.

"Y'might wanna try reading more- I hear it helps." Faith said with a grim smile before again smacking a stunned Pete across the face with the thick book she was wielding.

Faith stepped over the other slayer and knocked Pete against another bookshelf, dropping the book to free her hands, she threw herself against him. Her fists pounding into his body as she cut loose.

'_Pete the rage monster meets Faith the angry slayer._'

As Buffy scrambled to her feet she saw Pete manage to barely push Faith away before turning and fleeing through the stacks towards the back of the library, but suddenly he stopped and quivered. Pete's hands reaching up to clutch at his chest before he collapsed forward and slumped to the floor- revealing Xander standing there with the tranquilizer gun.

"For the record, my dreams of me being in the library stacks with two girls- not usually so terrifying." Xander said as he nervously reloaded the rifle.

Buffy smiled as she gingerly checked her jaw wasn't swollen. "Thanks for the assist, Xand. Is Giles okay?"

"Fine, just a little dazed from Faith landing on him. Got him kinda flustered."

Faith frowned at that. "Yeah, well Captain Steroid here got lucky is all. I had him till he started scratchin' at me." Faith started towards the unconscious form still intent on dishing out some punishment.

Buffy caught her shoulder. "We got him, Faith. Hitting him some more would just be petty...really satisfying but petty." Buffy glanced at the other girls forearm. "C'mon, you're hurt, let's get you seen to."

Faith muttered that it was nothing but still followed Buffy out of the stacks as Xander fired another dart into Pete.

As Buffy helped Faith over some wrecked shelving she commented. "Oh, and this in no way validates your insane theory about all guys being wild, animal people deep down inside."

Faith just smirked. "It's like I keep tellin' you, B. All men are beasts- some just make better pets, is all."

Giles had just finished adjusting his glasses as they came down the stairs. "What happened?"

Buffy gestured behind her to the stacks. "Xander went all safari and bagged himself a Pete."

"After we kicked that ass," Faith added.

"Well that's a relief," Giles glanced around. "And what about Debbie?"

"Willow's with her, she's safe but upset- which is way better than dead. All's left is the cleanup, and I'm not sticking around for that."

"Same here, B and I did the heavy lifting; you guys bring the cops or whatever." She grinned at Buffy, "What about diner food again, this time I'll buy- promise."

Buffy smiled a little awkwardly. "Actually...I remembered I should probably, uh, check on Angel. See what kind of condition he's in. Bring him some blood."

Faith's grin faded a little forlornly but she nodded. "Sure, you gotta go keep an eye on him, I get it."

Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, Buffy, you will of course be careful. And please do tell me if his condition changes or...worsens."

"Absolutely. I'll keep you guys updated." With that she turned and left, feeling a little guilty as she did so. Even though she didn't really want to be doing this, talking to Angel- her Angel, was going to be difficult enough for her. Buffy had to be strong and realise that no matter what she felt for Angel there was no future for the both of them together. He had told her that before Prom and she couldn't think of a reason anything would change this time.

Buffy sighed to herself as she walked through the school grounds, all which of course meant a fairly lonely school year romance- wise. If she could shake off all the distractions maybe she could make a go of it with Scott, even though he didn't fill her with intense romantic feelings he was still...nice.

'_Nice. He should be perfect boyfriend material, but nooo I have to be picky and difficult and lust after a brooding, gorgeous...'_

Buffy shook her head; she needed more time to think things through. At least everybody knew about Angel- she could talk it over with Willow tomorrow maybe, best not to bring it up with Faith or Xander though.

"Hey, Buffy." Buffy turned to see Xander jogging over to catch up. "Wait up."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Go home Xander, you don't have to...check up on me for Giles or anything. I'll be fine."

Xander held up his hands as he approached. "Whoa, not the issue hear, okay. I just thought...Look- I know I'm not Mr. Objective when it comes to Angel but you shouldn't have to go through this alone. Especially after last year you need support- friend support, and for the record Willow sent me out, she has to watch Oz but you know Will, she worries- as concerned friends should."

"Still, you don't have to..."

"Want to, Buffy. I know it was...kind of a big deal telling us he was alive after everything that happened. You could've lied and not told us and had to go through all this alone, but here you are- not alone. You've got me."

Buffy smiled at that. "I thought about lying, I really did. But I trust you guys, thanks Xander." Buffy paused and frowned a little. "Just bear in mind that Angel has been through a lot- literally a hell of a lot and he was a little...a lot scary. So if you hung back a bit..."

"I won't be brutally attacked? Gotcha." Xander seemed to consider something. "Um, Buffy, if Angel just got out of Hell...He isn't naked is he."

Buffy actually found herself giggling. "Don't worry Xand, he's wearing pants."

Xander grinned and bobbed his head as they walked together. "Good. 'Cause I'll only go so far for our friendship..."

Buffy looked at her friend. "I hope Cordelia knows how lucky she is."

Xander thought about it. "Well, she probably does Buffy, after all she's beautiful, rich, and popular- and have you seen her car..."

Buffy touched his arm. "You know what I mean."

Xander nodded bashfully before changing the subject. "So what kind of pants do they wear in hell anyway, suede? Bell-bottoms? Big checked clown pants?"

Buffy looked at her friend like he was crazy. "Um, Not unless Angel was in evil seventies circus hell. Besides I know for a fact you own checked clown pants."

"Exactly. But if they wore them in hell then that would make them cooler, right?"

Homecoming Part 1 (The Dumped And The Dead)

With a heavy thud the vampire crashed against the side of the mausoleum and slid to the ground. Buffy turned to the startled co-ed girl who was now clutching her bleeding neck.

"You, you can run on home. My ex and I have something to discuss. Go on, shoo." Buffy pointed in the opposite direction and groggily the young woman took off into the night.

The vampire jumped to his feet and whirled around to face her. "That...was rude." He said as he brushed off his jacket, a dated beige eyesore with too wide shoulder pads and rolled up sleeves.

'_This guys fashion sense died along with him.'_

Buffy shrugged as she stepped closer. "Yeah, well so is biting people. For the record no means no, hysterical screaming also means no."

The vampires face twisted into a leering grin. "I would've been gentle. Not now though."

Buffy smiled and pulled a stake from her jacket. "Don't worry- it's not my first time."

With a snarl the vampire ran at her, Buffy dodged a couple of clumsy attempts to grab her before spinning and elbowing the vamp in the face. He backed off, a little puzzled, before turning around to deliver a roundhouse kick that hit nothing but thin air. Buffy rose from a ducking crouch and gave a heavy backhand to his face followed by a couple of jabs to his chest that sent him flailing backwards. Buffy blocked a clumsy right hook before spinning and connecting with her own, more successful kick.

The vampire sailed over a tombstone, landing heavily and scattering some flowers on the other side. He rolled to his feet slowly as Buffy moved closer.

"See what I did there- I just did what you tried to do to me, only I didn't suck at it."

The vampire grimaced through his floppy fringe. "Slayer."

Buffy smirked. "What gave me away, it was the hair wasn't it? Or maybe the stake? Or maybe it was because I was throwing around like a sack of potatoes. You vamps really have to work on your deductive reasoning."

The vampire looked confused as he backed away. "Everyone knows the slayer is some skanky brunette who wears leather pants."

"Hey, I've been here way longer than her- maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep in the eighties you would've gotten your facts straight." Buffy strode forward and angrily slammed her stake into his chest.

"And she's not a skank!" Too late, he was dust.

"Thanks for that, B."

Buffy spun around to see Faith casually leaning against a tree, wearing said leather pants, a tight black t-shirt and denim jacket. "Nice to know you're not bad-mouthing me behind my back."

"Faith, um, hey." _'Brilliant opening line.' _"I, uh, came by the motel earlier, but you weren't there. How've you been?"

Faith shrugged easily. "Five-by-Five, y'know."

"Well, clearly you've been busy. Starting to get a rep as one badass slayer, so, that's good..." Buffy brushed some vamp dust off her jacket before she walked over and picked up her handbag. "You not being around so much I was getting kind of worried."

Faith ducked the implied question as she pushed off the tree and walked over. "Since when do you patrol with makeup on standby?" She gestured to Buffy's bag.

"Actually I'm not patrolling, that was just random slayage, but I'll probably do a sweep later on. Uh, I'm going to meet the gang at the Bronze. That's why I'm came by earlier, I thought maybe we could hang out."

Faith seemed a little surprised. "Uh, sure, whatever- I'll tag along. Things are pretty quiet out here anyway."

Buffy smiled, grateful the other girl had accepted. Things had been strained between them recently and that was very much down to Buffy being all avoid-y. Of course, Faith had been a little distant since Angel's return a little over a week ago, not turning up at the school as much and patrolling without Buffy a few times, but otherwise she'd been herself.

Buffy had been preoccupied with Angel, giving Giles regular updates on said vampire as well as trying to comfort Scott- whose best friend was now in jail. Add to that the intense dreams that had plagued Buffy almost every night this week she had been both pre and post-occupied, which didn't really sound like a word but it was- it meant extra-busy.

And the subject of those dreams was the slayer standing next to her. Faith 'the slayer all vamps fear' Lehane.

They weren't even technically dreams, they were just memories. Very vivid memories every time Buffy closed her eyes to doze. Memories of the night Allen Finch died, of Buffy and Faith's frequent arguments after that, of the fight at the docks, Angel and Faith kissing, midnight school hostages exchanges. All those bad memories resurfacing were shaking Buffy's new and improved view of Faith, and she didn't like it.

Buffy was coming to really value their friendship, feeling the burden of slaying easing when the other girl was around, liking the easy banter they shared and this past week she had found herself missing Faith for than she expected.

She just wished her subconscious would shut up and go back to dreaming about nice things like cheese or ice-skating or Matthew McConaughey, though not at the same time, except that one time...

"Hey, Buffy, you're spacing again."

Buffy blushed a little. "Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment, with everything. I would happily settle for being just being whelmed."

She started walking with Faith along side her. "So, what've you been up too? Chasing college guys? Or demons? Or demonic college guys?"

"Been around," Faith said simply. _'Certainly a font of vagueness.' _"How are things with Scotty boy and Angel? You two timing 'em- trying to dirty up your image?"

"Oh, no way." Buffy said emphatically, "Angel is just… a guy I'm helping out. With blood- bringing blood to help him. Nothing dirty there- just gross. Scott and I are okay, I guess."

Actually Buffy wasn't really sure about her and Scott, she wasn't trying to push him but things really had slowed to a crawl relationship-wise. They really hadn't gotten past the 'really nice kiss' phase, Buffy wasn't sure how to get passed that to the 'long makeout session' phase, which led to frustrated Buffy. Stiil tonight Scott would be at the Bronze so they could get all couple-y and she could work her wiles- if she had any wiles. She should definatly invest in some wiles.

Buffy suddenly remembered. "Ooh, but the homecoming dance is coming up, hopefully Scott will ask me. I already got the tickets." She felt a little anxiety over the upcoming dance what with the getting dumped and then hunted, but as Giles said 'forewarned is…forewarned' or something. It didn't matter anyway because she could see it all coming this time and ambush the ambushers…and still have time to party, with a little help.

"I, uh, got an extra ticket, in case you wanted to go."

That pleased and surprised look appeared on Faith's face again. "I dunno, never been to a school dance before."

Buffy smiled at the other girl's expression. "It's a bit lame, but you get dressed up, dance a little, eat some crappy food and someone usually spikes the punch. But it is fun- there was even vague talk of a limo, this one wouldn't have vampires riding in it though."

Buffy remembered the last homecoming when Scott had dumped her and Faith had offered to go instead, being a good friend.

'_Or maybe, according to Mr. Platt's theory, she was asking me to the dance- like a date, a date with a girl. Which is just…confusing.'_

"So can I get a yes or no, are you too cool for school, um, dances?"

Faith nodded. "Sure, but just to warn ya, I'll probably be the one spiking the punch." Then she stopped and looked a little unsure. "Your buds gonna be okay with it?"

Buffy was puzzled. "With you spiking the punch? They probably wouldn't care, all Cordelia is concerned with is being crowned 'Homecoming Queen'. This, by the way is an entirely lame title that anyone can get if they were bothered about what shallow people thought. I speak from experience when I say 'Class Protector' is way better. "

"Nah, I mean about me, y'know, horning in on the party."

"Are you kidding me, it'll be great. Willow and I can bet if you're actually going to wear a dress or not."

Faith lightly punched her arm. "Hey, I can be stylin', okay. I'll think of something that won't show you up."

The two slayers entered the Bronze and Buffy immediately spotted her friends grouped at the bar.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want?" Faith asked.

"Great, thanks. I'll go and say hi." Buffy walked over, seeing Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Oz. Smiling she put her bag down on the counter and slid next to Willow. "Hey, guys. Where's Scott?"

Xander craned his neck. "Boogying on the dance floor last time I checked. He got a little antsy when you were late."

Buffy shrugged off her jacket. "Late on account of slaying- vamp dressed like a young Micheal J. Fox was giving a girl a lethal hickey."

Willow snickered. "I bet the quips wrote themselves with that one."

Buffy nodded. "It was too easy- I felt cheap."

Cordelia spoke up. "Speaking of expenses we should get a limo, for the dance."

Xander looked worried. "A limo. A big, expensive limo?"

Willow smiled. "That sounds like fun. And it is our last Homecoming dance; maybe we should make a big deal of it."

"You wanna talk fun? Public bus- you meet the fun-est people. Back me up here Oz."

Oz thought about it. "Well, if it's a dollar issue we could all take my van..."

Cordelia seemed vaguely horrified by that idea. "A van? The homecoming Queen does not come to the dance in a van."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You've won it already, huh?"

Xander smiled before Cordelia glared at him. "Uh, of course she'll be elected. We have her campaign all planned out."

Buffy held up her hand. "Okay, you have my unwavering support. For the limo as well, I kinda told Faith we would."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "Faith's coming to the dance? I didn't think she'd want to go to a school dance. Wouldn't she think it was, uh, lame or something?"

Buffy glanced down the bar. "Ask her yourself- she's getting me a drink."

"She's here?" Willow frowned, "Well, I guess, that would mean seven of us going. If we could split the cost..."

Buffy sighed as she looked out at the dance floor trying to spot Scott. "It might help if my boyfriend got around to asking me."

Cordelia was surprised. "What's the deal? How come Scott hasn't asked you yet?"

Buffy shrugged as Willow looked sympathetic. "Well, maybe he's nervous- like he thinks that you'll laugh in his face. Not that you would!" She quickly added.

Xander smirked. "Actually hoping that Buffy'd get me to do it, I've been practising. With all my years of rejection experience I can get the inflection just right."

Buffy pouted a little. "I don't know why he'd think that, I've been super supportive recently, especially if you factor in...other things."

"Ah, the ex-factor. Tell me is Angel wearing shirts yet, 'cause that would be a sure sign of progress."

"Not here, Xander, okay." Buffy didn't like to mention Angel anywhere except the library, where she kept things short, simple and as platonic sounding as possible when she told Giles.

Willow looked concerned. "Is everything...?"

Buffy shook her head. "I didn't come here tonight to talk about, um, complex stuff. I came out to hang with my friends and have a good time."

"This should help," Faith said putting a plastic cup down in front on her, the contents smelled like beer.

Willow's eyes almost popped out. "Is that...that's illegal. Buffy, she's being illegal."

Faith smirked. "Relax Red, it's a beer. Gals like Buffy can handle a little lubrication to loosen up."

Cordelia smiled knowingly. "Yeah, it's not like Buffy's hasn't had alcohol before, I took her to this frat party last year- she drank so much she passed out."

"I was drugged!" Squeaked Buffy, "By evil snake-demon worshipping frat boys." She peered dubiously into her drink.

Faith sipped from her own cup and grinned at Buffy's discomfort. "You've been holding out on me, B. Partying at keggers an' all."

"Sounds like I'm missing something interesting," Scott said as he stepped round Faith to squeeze in by Buffy. "You were at a party?"

Buffy stuttered trying to think of a lie. "Um, a b-boring adult party, with my Mom and a few friends- of hers. Which is why I was late and, um, just because there was alcohol Faith thinks it was a crazy orgy or something, w-which it was not!"

Scott smiled. "Okay. So, the homecoming dance? Is it cheesy or not? Should we go?"

"Oh, I'm in, that is if you are?" Buffy nodded, "I mean it sounds fun, cheesy or not."

"Well, it won't be orgy-kegger fun but we could laugh ironically at all the cheesiness." Buffy watched over Scott's shoulder as Faith rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go do some actual dancing, who's in?" Faith slid her empty cup onto the bar and looked at everyone.

"We're..." Xander stood up but was forced down again by Cordelia, "...good here, thanks."

Buffy nodded. "I'm in," Pleased Scott had finally asked her to the dance and feeling a little reckless she drank her beer down in one, ignoring the gross taste of it and got off her seat. "Bleeaach!"

She looked at Scott a little sheepishly. "Sorry about that, do you wanna dance?"

"I think I'll sit this one out," Scott leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "That's about all the alcohol I can stand- I'm a lightweight."

Buffy was about to reply but Faith tugged on her arm and dragged her towards the dance floor. "Bye!"

Buffy felt the beer settle in her stomach and spread warmth through her arms and chest. Her head was already feeling the buzz.

As they made it through the crowd she pulled her hand from Faith's grip and scowled at her. "Do you put something in my drink?"

"Yep, it's called a boiler-maker. Beer with a couple of shots of whiskey, rocket-fuel, B."

With a grin Faith danced away from her, eying a cute guy standing near the stage, leaving Buffy to wonder how Faith had managed to get served a couple of lethal cocktails. They were cocktails right? When you mix drinks together to make other drinks, isn't that a cocktail? She should be able to handle one little cocktail drink.

Buffy relaxed and let the music wash over her as she slowly began to move, letting herself loosen and sway fluidly back and forth. Closing her eyes she put her hands on her body, already the alcohol was making her feel a little more sinuous and sexy- maybe she could tempt Scott out on to the dance floor.

'_See, I can be all wily.'_

A few moments later Buffy felt another body press up behind her, glancing back she saw Faith smile at her and sweep her hands over Buffy's hips, her breasts up against Buffy's back and her hips pressed against Buffy's ass.

"You wanna give Scotty a show?" She murmured into Buffy's ear, her soft warm breath tickling her neck. Buffy shivered at the sensation, her mind, settled in a warm fuzziness, seemed to hesitant vaguely at Faith's suggestion before giving a mental shrug. The alcohol and the warm feel of Faith's body made the internal debate a short one.

Faith swayed Buffy's hips back and forth in time to the rhythm of the music, taking the blonde's silence as assent, her hips grinding determinedly against Buffy's backside.

Buffy sighed softly as Faith slid a hand around to her stomach, fingernails scraping under her blouse to find hot skin and trembling stomach muscles. She undulated against the brunette, feeling all those complex questions that had plagued her dreams submerged in warm, alluring heat. Her own hands, almost with a will of their own, travelled upwards and back to tangle in the brunette's hair.

'_This is so...wrong.' _But right here, on the dance floor, Buffy felt the exhilaration build as all those unpleasant memories dissipate like mist, all that mattered was that sensation, the powerful, reckless feeling of being caught in Faith's orbit- the same reaction she'd felt when dancing with her before, and was glad to be feeling again.

As the tempo of the song increased Buffy tilted her head back, her body seemed to feel languorous and buzzing with energy simultaneously. Faith's hands strayed lower to the top of her jeans and then a little lower, Buffy jerked her hips at the touch as she continued to move against Faith, the warmth that had spread throughout her body seemed to be concentrating and drifting lower down. Buffy turned her head slightly; lips parted, and felt breath against her mouth.

"We should probably..." She murmured.

"...Stop." Faith finished before sliding away from her, smiling sexily and a little out of breath. Buffy came to her senses, her head still feeling fuzzy and her skin tingling. God, she'd almost kissed...

"You better get back to your boy," Faith said, her eyes dark and wide with amusement and maybe something else. "And don't be thinkin' of me when you're makin' out." Faith flashed her dimpled grin before making to dance with another eager guy.

Buffy looked off the dance floor to her friends who were watching her with various degrees of shock, she giggled at their expressions before making her way carefully off the dance floor. Her friends then politely pretended that they hadn't been staring the whole time and looked elsewhere.

Except one. "Was that your new sexy dance?" Cordelia asked tartly, her eyebrow rose.

Buffy ignored her and went straight to Scott, her arms sliding round him as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey."

Scott gave her a slightly wide-eyed look. "You, um, seemed to be having fun."

"You like?" She asked playfully, if a dance wasn't on the cards maybe they could find a quiet corner booth...

"Um, actually I just realised I have to get up early tomorrow...and it is kind of late." He gave Buffy a strained apologetic look. "But, I'm excited about the dance." He gently pulled away from Buffy and turned to leave.

"Uh, okay. Bye." Buffy pouted as her boyfriend pretty much ran for the hills, she thought the dance would've done something. Something good, not the 'deer in the headlights' reaction she had gotten.

Willow cleared her throat. "I'm sure he's just tired, Buffy- like he said."

"Yeah, he's gotta fit in all those cold showers before morning." Xander said, his face a little red with embarrassment.

Buffy rubbed her forehead in exasperation, what was it with guys? Either you were 'distracted' all the time so they dumped you, or you were all attentive and pushed and they got scared and ran off. She needed smoochies already.

" I was just trying to get him in the mood for...stuff, we've been moving real slowly for a week now and I thought I'd try and get, um, a reaction." Buffy felt her good buzz fading into annoyance. Boys!

"Well maybe giving Faith a lapdance wasn't the best thing." Cordelia commented.

"I wasn't...! It was her idea, with the drink and the dancing. I was manipulated!" Buffy whined.

Xander nodded. "I'm on your side Buff, most guys don't really object to two girls getting, um, heh, physical on the dance floor." Xander looked at Buffy, "Listen, just forget him and come drown your sorrows- drown them with soda obviously."

"Thanks guys but I think I need some fresh air, clear my head. Sorry." Feeling embarrassed Buffy grabbed her stuff hurriedly and headed out, she had other people to see tonight.

The night air had done a great job of clearing her head, that and her slayer metabolism meant that by the time Buffy arrived at Angel's mansion she was feeling a lot more focused. Which was good, Angel tended to cloud her head at the best of times and tonight she really had to stay and explain the situation to him.

Everyone had been relieved when Buffy, and Xander, had confirmed that Angel wasn't a savage killer anymore- that he had recognised her. They even claimed to be pleased about it but Buffy thought that was really more for her benefit than anything else. They were still understandably wary of the whole situation and preferred to think of Angel as 'Buffy's problem'.

Buffy sighed and again wondered at the complete lack of normal problems in her life, skittish boyfriends, broody vampire ex-boyfriends, ex-enemies who are now friends; it all seemed so confusing most of the time.

Still, now wasn't the moment for lots of introspection, Buffy had a hungry vampire to feed. She made her way through the overgrown garden to the French windows, pausing to self-consciously touch her hair when suddenly the curtains were thrown back. Angel, as agitated as he'd been all the other times she had visited, stepped back from her.

"It's just me," Buffy said, stepping inside she offered the brown she'd gotten from the butcher to Angel. "Here."

Angel gently took the proffered bag and turned away. Buffy glanced around, taking in the fireplace and cold stone walls as she tried to think of what to say- should she handle things the same as last time or tell him everything, that there could be nothing between them because he had wanted it that way.

She decided to start simple. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts...less." Angel put down the blood on a nearby table and looked at Buffy, he seemed lost.

Buffy walked over to the fireplace. "That's good, that you're getting better. I'll help all I can, but you really need to eat something." She gestured to the bag she'd brought.

"Later," Angel looked at her intently. "How long was I..?"

"A few months."

Angel looked away disbelievingly. "Months..."

"And I've told the others that you're back, Giles and, um, everyone. They're giving you some space."

Still not looking directly at her, Angel's face contorted in anguish. "God...Giles."

"They...We all want you to get better, but things are different now. I'm a senior, a-and I'm really trying harder in school. And I'm seeing somebody."

That got his attention, his gaze snapped back to her, his eyes intense. Buffy saw hurt there and jealousy but then Angel seemed to clamp down of his emotions. He took a moment to take it in before nodding, maybe that meant he understood - Buffy hoped so.

"It's not what you and I...but it's new and it's nice. I'm happier now, for the first time since..." Buffy trailed off, not wanting to finish. Their shared night together had been one of the best nights of her life followed by months of pain and torment she couldn't have imagined, she didn't like to linger there.

"Angel I just wanted to say I'm sorry, um, about the whole sending you to hell thing." Buffy said, realising she had never really talked to him about what happened the first time.

Angel shrugged slightly. "I'm back Buffy, that's all that matters. And it's much more than I deserve. Does anyone know how I..."

"Came back? No, Giles is working on it though. I asked him to, but if I'm honest I'm just really glad your here."

Angel looked at her, his lips curled up slightly in what was his version of a smile. His eyes were as intense as ever and the longing there stirred something inside Buffy that she hoped would stay quiet. "I missed you...but you should go, don't come here unless you have to." With that he turned away and picked up his bag. Buffy, still a little shaken, left hurriedly.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

'_WHAT?'_

Buffy just stared at Scott, she felt a little lost, how was this happening? "You don't? What...where was I when you were thinking this?"

Scott looked uncomfortable. "It's just, I like you but I don't see where this is going..."

Buffy shook her head slightly. "Well, isn't it too soon to know where were going? And now, all of a sudden, you don't want to go at all."

"This isn't sudden, Buffy. It's...it seems that you'd rather be somewhere else when we're together, like you're distracted all the time. I know you said you weren't into dating guys anymore and after last night..."

"Last night you bailed after five minutes, you didn't even want to dance. And every time I kiss you its like you're the one being distracted..." Buffy paused, she hadn't meant to snap like that, she didn't want to become a clingy type of girlfriend, but dammit she hadn't done anything wrong this time and he was _still_ dumping her. "Look, how about from now on we both try a little harder, it can be better than this."

Scott gave her a sorrowful look. "I'm really sorry." He walked away.

She called after Scott "Yeah, and right before Homecoming as well, that's real classy!" She muttered "Jerkface..."

"Stupid..." Punch. "Moronic..." Punch. "Guy." Punch. Punch. Punch. Buffy grunted as she put as much power as she could behind each strike, her fists sounded loud in the library as they slapped against Faith's pads.

Finally Faith pulled away, her face set in a grimace as she shook her hand. "Man! Guys should break up with you more often."

Buffy blew out an annoyed breath as Faith gingerly took off her pads. "Gee, thanks."

Buffy turned away and walked over to the book cage as Faith followed after. "I mean it. You've got some quality rage going. Really gives you an edge."

Buffy smirked despite herself. "Edge girl? It's nice that you find the positive in everything." She shook her head as put on her jacket. "I just don't think I'm there yet."

"Well, screw him. Just didn't know how to deal with what he had so he booked- his loss." Faith wiped her face with a towel. "You move on, party heavily, and find someone else. You're still going to that Homecoming thing, right?"

"Sure I am, but I'll bet Scott's got a date all lined up already. And I'll be standing there dateless- I'll be lacking a date." Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"So we'll go together, find a couple of studs, use 'em and then discard 'em. That's always fun." Faith nodded knowingly.

Buffy couldn't resist asking. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Faith grinned and leaned closer. "Well, if you're in you might get to find out."

Buffy rolled her eyes a little. "I'll think about it. In the mean time I'm thinking a girl's night- just you, me and Willow. Tonight we can rag on how all guys are jerks while eating ice cream. Well, you and me can do the first one and Will can be all sympathetic."

Faith made a face. "I'm not really a sleepover kind of a girl."

"Well tough, it's a friend's job to comfort the heartbroken and boy-less, who knows maybe you'll end up having a good time." Buffy got up and picked up her school bag. "Besides this way you can check out your room before you move in."

Faith looked like she was going to object then said. "Hey, where you goin'- I get to hit you next, remember?"

"Sorry, school yearbook photo. But first I desperately need to shower. Hey, if Giles shows up maybe you can hit him."

"Don't think I won't."

Buffy sat with Willow at lunch, the redhead staring at her with her by now patented pity stare. "Oh, Buffy. I'm really sorry."

Buffy picked at her salad with a fork. "Y'know I wouldn't have even been bothered a week or so ago, but now I'm really ticked off. There are now ticks all over the place. Actually, what does that even mean?"

Willow reached out and touched her arm. "Was the whole Angel situation making it difficult?"

"Not really. Angel and I had _the_ conversation last night. The whole 'I can help you get better but I'm seeing someone nice now and everything's different' conversation."

Willow nodded solemnly. "That is one of the important ones."

"I just think Scott thought I wasn't that into him or something, which maybe was true to begin with but I was really trying there for a while." Buffy sighed, "Maybe I'm just doomed."

"Don't say that, you're not doomed or anything. You'll find somebody who...who realises what they have."

Buffy nodded idly. "Faith said the same thing."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Willow's slightly hurt reaction. "Hey, what was that?"

Willow looked innocent. "What? There was nothing, I'm good."

"Are you mad at me for, um, talking to Faith about it? Because it was only my burning rage that brought it up with her anyway."

Willow shrugged and looked a little guilty. "Well, you guys have been spending a lot of time together, doing the bonding thing. A-and I get that, she's a slayer and she's all cool and probably worldly when it comes to anything..."

Buffy put a hand on Willow's. "Will, you'll always be my best friend. I love you, and the only reason I've been hanging out with Faith so much is...I don't think she has a lot of friends. I mean she left a whole life behind in Boston to come here, I'm just trying to do what I can to make her feel welcome."

Willow looked at Buffy questioningly. "You're saying she's lonely?"

Buffy shrugged. "I know she acts all tough but I think underneath, yeah, she's a little lonely. I mean I have you guys to help me, keep me on the right side of stable when it comes to the slaying. I think Faith could use a little Scoobie therapy."

"In that case, I approve and am no longer threatened. "Willow said then smiled. "Don't tell Xander about the therapy thing though, he'll probably get the wrong idea, especially after last night."

Buffy groaned. "I'm not touching anything alcoholic again 'til college. Was it that bad? It's all kind of a blur."

Willow shook her head in mock disappointment. "Let's put it this way Buffy, Oz almost had an expression, he raised an eyebrow."

Buffy let out a whine. "Poop. Oh, well, at least I have the dance to look forward to. And we better get together sometime and see that our outfits don't match or anything."

Willow sighed. "I don't even know what I'm wearing yet; I want an outfit that makes Oz have an expression. But a good expression, like a facial thumbs up- or something. Xander and I are going to try on outfits tonight."

"You can't!" Buffy blurted, remembering the bad fluke kiss-incident. Willow looked puzzled from her outburst. "Um, you can do it at mine- tonight, while you're consoling me about the barren wasteland that is my love life. Plus, what does Xander really know about what boys like, anyway? I have a lot more experience at wowing guys. Admittedly not recently, but I used to be quite the boy-magnet at Hemery."

Willow thought about it. "I guess I could change my plans, Xander will understand. I mean a guy wearing a tux is just a guy wearing a tux, right? Can't really go wrong with that."

Buffy smiled with relief. "Exactly, and this'll be fun, you'll see. You and Faith can do the bonding thing and, more importantly, tell me how much better off I am being single. That's the main thing."

Willow grinned. "Okay, I'll try and remember."

Homecoming Part 2 (Sex, Lies And Mr. Gordo)

"...and then she pointed at the car and was crying 'a demon, a demon.'" Willow giggled.

Faith's eyes widened disbelievingly as she laughed. "No way!"

Buffy scowled as she lay on her bed, looking at the two girls who were sat Indian-style on the floor. "Hey, for the record it was the spell, okay. I wasn't myself; I was some 18th century ditzy noble woman. It couldn't be helped."

"And the whole town was freaking out like this?" Faith asked.

"No, just people who got costumes and props from this shop that just opened." Willow said as she munched some popcorn. "Xander turned in a regular G.I Joe and I was a ghost. It was this whole big plot by Ethan Rayne- he's an old friend of Giles from the bad old days when he was younger." Willow frowned as she reviewed her last statement.

Buffy sighed. "Certainly won't be going in the Buffy biography, that's for sure."

"You should've paid 'em to keep quiet, B." Faith raised her eyebrows questioningly at Willow, "So what happened?"

Willow smiled at Buffy. "Well, Giles managed to break the spell just in time for Buffy to kick Spike all over town. And all's well that ends well."

Buffy pouted. "And that's how you should've started the story, like 'that cool time I beat up Spike wearing an impractical ball gown'. It just sounds a lot better when you say it like that. On a completely unrelated topic; I lied- the black dress makes you look fat, so there."

Willow giggled again. "Aw, poor Buffy's feelings." Although Willow did take another look at the sleek black dress hanging off of Buffy's wardrobe door. Buffy and Faith had both said that Willow had looked incredible in the dress, or 'smoking hot' in Faith's case, and had made the redhead blush.

"Well, I think I'll trust Faith's judgement on this." Willow beamed happily at the brunette.

Buffy had an odd feeling of happiness coupled with wonder, last year these two had...not gotten along at all. Seeing them together she couldn't imagine Faith going all dark and threatening Willow with a knife, or even hurting her.

'_Now look at them.'_

Admittedly they'd both been a little awkward in conversation to begin with, but things had lightened up when Willow had started trying on outfits for the dance and Faith had complemented her on the fact that Oz was lead guitar. "Yeah, I dated a band member before, best I could do was a _drummer_ though_,_ so way to go, Red."

Now they were relaxed, giggling, poking fun at Buffy- which she didn't even care about really because this was all going way better than she imagined.

"Man, I always thought Halloween was kinda lame, that's how it was broken down for me anyways."Faith suddenly grinned eagerly. "Hey, Halloween's comin' round again, right? Could be somethin' might happen."

Willow was dubious. "I think Giles is usually right, Faith. It's pretty quiet unless some rogue element pops up."

"Well, here's hopin'." Faith raised her can of soda like she was giving a toast and tossed it back.

Buffy looked at the other slayer. "I actually like the fact I get at least one night a year off, like a reverse Santa Claus."

"Yep, he's all fat an' jolly, you're skinny and grumpy. Kinda fits." Faith snarked, then she and Willow laughed like lunatics.

"Okay, subject change before I bop your heads together. Faith, when are you getting your dress?"

Faith wrinkled her nose. "Don't know. Tomorrow I guess, now I know to stay away from little black numbers or," She paused for effect, "Orange..."

"It's tangerine." Buffy huffed, "And it compliments my skin tone."

Faith smirked a little. "I'm just playin' with ya, B. We both know you could go to the dance in a sack and still be the hottest chick there," She paused. "No offense, Red."

Willow just raised her eyebrows at Buffy who blushed a little at Faith's comment. "None taken, you're both going to slay them whatever you wear. Just not, y'know, literally."

Buffy cleared her throat. "I'm, uh, just gonna get some more snacks." She got up and left, making her way downstairs to the living room.

Her Mom looked away from TV. "Hello, Buffy. Your friends sound like they're having a good time. Do you need something?"

Buffy kept her voice low. "Uh, maybe. Are you busy tomorrow?"

Her Mom smiled expectantly. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just Faith needs a dress for the dance, and I think she might be a bit nervous about it. So maybe you could, um, help out for a couple of hours. Help her pick something nice?"

"Oh, _you_ trust my fashion sense?" She teased.

Buffy tried not to roll her eyes. "Mom, this isn't current fashion trends, this is a dress. Please will you help out your favourite daughter?"

"You mean my only daughter?"

"And so clearly the favourite, please?"

Her Mom nodded. "Since you asked so nicely and also because you're being sweet to your new friend, I think I can get away from the gallery for a few hours tomorrow afternoon. Good enough?"

Buffy gave her Mom a quick hug. "Thank you. Oh, and this was completely your idea. Faith doesn't know how to say no to you."

Her Mom gave her a patient smile. "I understand."

Buffy went to the kitchen and grabbed a large bag of chips and some cookies. She then made her way back upstairs and back to her room in time to catch the end of a conversation.

Buffy heard Faith's husky, teasing voice. "Ooh, so that'll be rounding second by the sound of it."

"That's none of your beeswax," Willow protested, Buffy could tell she was smiling.

Buffy entered. "Faith, are you tormenting my poor friend? Couldn't you have waited 'til I got back, I wanna join in."

Willow got up from her sleeping bag. "I'm gonna go find sanctuary in the bathroom, and also brush my teeth." She picked up her pyjamas and left Buffy and Faith alone.

"See, I told you you'd have a good time." Buffy put down the snacks and then walked to her dresser and started searching for her night clothes.

Faith stood up and knelt on Buffy's bed. "Yeah, Will's got some pretty cool war stories; Frat parties, evil fish guys, now Halloween. So what about you?"

Buffy grabbed her cow pyjamas and turned to Faith. "Um, my stories are pretty much the same. Unless you want to hear about my thrilling life as an L.A waitress; oh the drama, the excitement, the groping- trust me Willow's are better."

Faith just shook her head. "No, B, I was talkin' about your ex, Angel and you. Willow hasn't let Oz get that far yet, but you- you boinked the undead. I mean, what was it like?"

"Oh..." Buffy went a little red. "You're really curious about that, huh? Fine, I'll spill. Just don't be all judge-y.

Faith rolled her eyes and put her hand on her heart in dramatic fashion. "Promise. Scout's honour."

Buffy looked sceptical. "I somehow doubt you were a girl scout."

"Nah, but one of my exes, Ronnie- he was a scout and I think I've had enough of him inside me so that it counts."

Buffy made a face. "Oh god, suddenly I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

Faith gave her a pleading look. "C'mon, no more jokes I promise."

"Fine, but we're getting ready to go to bed so..." Buffy gestured at the other girl. "You got anything to wear or do you want to borrow something?"

Faith smirked. "Thought you were gonna start sleeping in the nude?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Not with Willow here! Um...I mean not with either of you here, there's just no nudity during sleepovers. It's a California law, or something."

Faith sighed like she was disappointed. "Can't believe Animal House lied t'me like that. Here I was thinkin' all my research for girly sleepovers was wicked accurate. But no nakedness and no pillow fights- it's kind of a let down."

Willow came back in shaking her head. "Uh-uh, I'm not getting into a pillow fight with two slayers; I'm putting my foot down on that one. If you want I'll reluctantly referee but that's it. I bruise easy."

Buffy threw an old white t-shirt at Faith. "There, go. You can wear that."

Faith looked it over and protested. "But it's got friggin' rainbows on it!"

"Deal with it." Buffy said simply and Faith left to change.

As soon as the brunette was out of sight Willow burbled excitedly at Buffy. "It's going well, isn't it? I mean, there I was thinking, y'know, gorgeous girl- probably really mean and snooty while being all cool and maybe her being nice to us that first time was just an act. But it's like a whole slayer-loophole, where you can be pretty and really nice- its fun."

Buffy smirked at her friend as she turned around to quickly change into her top. She looked over her shoulder and in a sing-song voice said. "Someone's got a crush."

Willow scoffed. "No, I haven't. It's just a while since I made a new friend by just being me, y'know. I mean Cordelia doesn't count because, well, she comes with the Xander package now. And you, you pretty much threw yourself at me..."

Buffy stopped changing and protested. "I did not!"

"You so wanted to be part of my gang." Willow smiled as she reminisced. "The new girl in town who I took under my wing."

"And I thought Giles had one too many bumps on the head, I'm amazed you can even cast any spells with a memory that flawed."

Willow giggled. "Well, okay- but you get my point."

Buffy regarded her friend. "Yep, that Willow charm works like magic."

Willow gave a big smile. "Aw, thanks. Hey, what's that?"

Buffy adjusted her hair as she buttoned up her top. "What?"

Buffy felt Willow step up behind her, and then a hand parting her hair. "When did you get a tattoo?"

Buffy froze. "Huh?"

"Right here on the back of your neck. I thought after the whole Eyghon thing body-art was a big turn off?"

Buffy hesitated. "Uh, yeah. I totally forgot, it happened when I was in L.A- I was feeling kind of low and I...well, it was a bad idea. I'm gonna have it removed soon so..."

They were both distracted by Faith walking back in, dressed in the white t-shirt, that Buffy now realised was way too tight for someone of Faith's...build, and lacy black panties. "Think I stretched your shirt, B." She said absently.

Buffy just shook her head a little. "Don't worry about it. I'm, uh, just gonna brush my teeth." With that Buffy hurriedly left for the bathroom. Facing side on to the mirror, Buffy pulled her hair away from the nape of her neck and saw the mark Willow had spotted. A black circle etched on her skin about the size of a quarter, with a stylized black eye at the centre with a few squiggly black lines that set Buffy's alarm bells ringing. This ink looked very occult-y.

Buffy breathed as she tried to stop herself from panicking, okay this mark had to be linked to the wish she made right? She didn't believe in coincidences and this would be a big one. Either way magical body art was a bad thing... but it was also a clue.

Buffy could search for this symbol in big dusty tomes and find out was it meant, and what the hell was going on. She dropped her hair back and rearranged her top, practised her best not-freaking-out face, and told herself that this could wait a little while. At least until she survived Homecoming. Again.

Buffy walked back to her room with a practiced nonchalance and dropped back onto the bed, the other two girls were busy munching on cookies. Buffy glanced in Willow's direction, the redhead didn't seem to be worried or looking at her strangely, hopefully she'd bought Buffy's explanation. When Buffy had a few more answers maybe she'd tell her the truth, but first she needed to be sure what it all meant.

Faith, idly toying with Mr. Gordo, leaned over and prodded Buffy to get her attention. "'Kay Buffy, enough stallin'. Tell us how a slayer goes from slayin' vampires to layin'..."

Buffy scowled slightly. "You said no jokes."

In her mind Buffy hoped that by telling Faith about Angel she could take some of the mystique out of the whole situation, plus avoiding any potential misunderstandings later on. A combination of Mrs Post's manipulations and Xander's anger meant that last time Faith had nearly killing Angel- thinking his was just another monster that needed slaying. That had led to Buffy then having to fight the other slayer, which she didn't want to repeat.

'_Then again, it might just mean Faith makes a play for Angel's affections a little sooner and tries the whole seducing him thing, or did she just do that because the mayor wanted her too? Or maybe it was to screw with me. Too many things to worry about,-my head's starting to hurt.'_

Willow, busy munching a cookie, looked at Buffy expectantly. "You're gonna tell her about Angel, which parts?"

Buffy sighed and decided there was no going back. "Open book. Really, whatever you want."

Willow's face was priceless. "Anything? Are you...even about the time that you..?"

"Will, I spent the whole summer dealing, the fact that Angel's back doesn't change anything. We can't...be together. All I can see is a lot of abstinence in the future, so maybe talking about it- this will help me deal."

Willow nodded in understanding. "I think that makes sense, it's good- healthy even. Get some perspective."

"Anyway, how come you didn't slay him as soon as you saw him?" Faith asked.

"Oh, he's quite the cutie." Willow replied before Buffy could, "All quiet and soulful, very Byronesque." Off of Faith's look, "Uh, kind of dark and brooding."

"Also I didn't know he was a vampire," Buffy added. "He was just a mysterious stranger that showed up with a cryptic warning or clue about some big, bad evil." Buffy thought back. "Although, the first time we met he was kind of a jerk- all smarmy and knowing. I really didn't like him."

Faith frowned and shook her head. "How come you didn't know he was a vampire? He shoulda set off your slayer senses, right? There must've been something off about him."

Willow smirked. "I think she was all googly-eyed right from the start. Hey, you only said Faith couldn't make jokes- plus it's true."

"I suppose I was smitten," Buffy conceded. "I only found out after I kissed him for the first time, and then I didn't know what to think. I didn't get why he'd help me if he was just another vampire. But then Darla, that was his sire- Darla, attacked my Mom and framed Angel for it. We went all fight-to-the-death for a while, it was like Angel wanted me to kill him."

"His soul means he feels super-guilty for all bad the stuff he's done." Willow added to Faith.

Buffy smiled as she reminisced. "Anyway, I didn't kill him, instead he killed Darla. After that Angel helped out when he could. He and I...we got closer, working together, he was somebody I could be honest about myself with. I could share everything with him; it was a pretty unique sitch."

Buffy shook her head. "With someone like Scott, I'd have to hide things from him or risk putting him in danger. I guess it would never have worked- I was fooling myself."

"But you're not doomed," Willow said emphatically. She looked at Faith, "She thinks she's doomed."

Faith seemed to consider this. "So if Angel was such a great guy what went wrong?"

"It started last year when two vamps came to town, Spike and Drusilla. They both knew Angel back when he was evil and they'd come to the Hellmouth to party."

"Yeah, you mentioned those guys before, sound wicked creepy." Faith looked a little disgusted. "Demons gettin' all loved up."

"Anyways, they tried to end the world by resurrecting this ancient demon called the Judge; he could burn the soul out of someone just by touching him."

Faith nodded in sympathy. "And I'm guessin' the demon-guy touched Angel."

Buffy smiled sadly. "Nope, he almost got both of us but we managed to escape, made it back to Angel's place."

"Then I don't get it, why'd he turn evil?"

Willow looked at Buffy sadly. "Buffy, are you sure you want to...?"

Buffy nodded at the redhead. "Well, we only found out after...the curse that the gypsies gave Angel was meant to be a punishment, so he could suffer for all the bad stuff he'd done, forever. If he forgot any of that, even for a second, then the curse would be broken. And when we got back to his place, after the near miss- the almost dying and losing each other, we made love. And broke the curse."

Faith swallowed. "Damn." She seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "That's the dumbest fuckin' thing I've ever heard."

Buffy had been expecting a lot of reactions, but not that. She felt anger rise in her. "What did you say?"

Faith held up a hand. "Wow, hey, I didn't mean...I get why you got all bouncy with each other, but these gypsy guys- they go and curse Angel with a soul so he's done with the killing and he gets to suffer. But then if he gets too happy he looses it? I'm guessin' they didn't tell Angel about that last part?"

Buffy frowned as she tried to follow the other girl's thinking. "No. No way he knew."

"So the guy who didn't do anythin' except get killed by a vamp gets to live with all the shit the demon did, then if he _accidentally_ gets too happy the demon gets a get outta jail free and goes back to killin'? Man, those gypsies are dicks."

Willow smiled a little in relief. "I'll bet Angel said that a lot these past hundred years."

And with that all the tension that had been building up from Buffy's retelling of the story seemed to leave the room. Buffy actually laughed a little at Willow's comment. "I guess I didn't really think about it that way, too busy living with the reality."

Faith shook her head in sympathy. "So the morning' after was pretty rough, I'm guessin'. But what about the deed itself, huh? I mean, I'm thinking he had a good time, guys always do. But what about you?"

"Well, it's nice that you just brush past all my pain and get right to the dirt." Buffy joked, and then allowed her thoughts to drift back to that night. It was strange how she didn't like to think about it with Angel, but here with her friends- and a little perspective, she could allow herself to remember.

"It was good, I mean, really good. I was kind of nervous to begin with...I started kissing him and pretty soon we were, um, taking our clothes off. We were still wet from the rain outside."

"He must've been cold, right? With the whole 'being dead' thing."

"Not cold exactly, more room temperature. And as we," Buffy bit her bottom lip. "started, with the nakedness, he warmed up pretty quickly. I guess I got his blood, um, pumping."

Faith smiled and wiggled her eyebrows as she chuckled. "I betchya did."

"Did it hurt?" Willow spoke a little anxiously. "I-I heard that, y'know, the first time..."

"Only for a little bit." Buffy replied, "And it was worth it. He was...slow and tender, we took our time and I had, um, the thing, the moment. Both times."

Willow sat in wide-eyed contemplation. "Twice?"

"So, the boy's got stamina, knew there had to be somethin' in it for you..." Faith drawled slyly, she seemed to be enjoying Buffy's description an awful lot. "Positions?"

Buffy flushed in embarrassment. "Just, y'know, the normal one, um- missionary."

"I don't understand how vampires can even...get they're blood pumping, anyway. I mean, they're dead, they don't bleed but they can...do _that_ when they want to. And how do they smoke if they can't even breathe?" Willow looked at the other two and reddened a little. "That's not really the issue here, is it?"

Buffy smiled gently. "All I know is that he did get..." She made a gesture with her hand. "Obviously, otherwise I guess I would've been kinda disappointed. Also, he had a couple of hundred years of experience, practice, whatever- that probably helped." Buffy frowned a little. "I always wondered if I was...well, if I was the disappointment."

"I think the whole 'perfect happiness' thing kind of indicates that you weren't." Willow replied sympathetically.

Faith thought for a moment and then grinned widely. "Okay, so how big was he?"

"And I'm done!" Buffy blurted. "I think I've answered enough invasive questions about my one sexual experience for one night."

Both Willow and Faith seemed a little disappointed but didn't try and persuade otherwise, which was good. Buffy was getting a bit...caught up in the memory, and getting all pent up again, at a slumber party no less, could get awkward.

"So, um, what about you?" She asked Faith, "I'll bet you've got plenty of stories."

Faith shrugged and looked a little sad. "My first time pretty much sucked." Then she broke into a lewd smile. "Times after that got a lot better, though. Made damn sure of it."

"Positions?" Then Willow slapped a hand over her mouth and went beet red. "Sorry, that kind of just slipped out. Just me being giddy- ignore me."

"'S' okay. Nothing fancy." Faith's hands manoeuvred Mr. Gordo so he was sitting on her lap, trotters in the air. "Can demonstrate some of 'em though."

Buffy gasped before reaching over and swiping the plush pig away. "Don't even! Mr. Gordo is a poor, innocent pig who's not interested in downward facing dog or whatever else you're going to demonstrate." She cuddled him defensively.

Willow chuckled. "I'm fairly certain that's a yoga position, Buffy."

"Doesn't matter, he's off limits."

"Sorry, B. didn't realise I was violatin' a sacred stuffed toy." Faith smirked and thought about it some more before answering Willow. "Okay, so mostly on top, that way I can set the pace so a guy doesn't pop too soon, y'know. But I've covered most of the basics, some wicked kinky stuff too; if I get lucky and find a guy who can keep up I get to have all kinds of fun."

Buffy believed her, the way Faith talked about it which such confidence it was obvious she'd had some good experiences, maybe _lots_ of good experiences. Buffy suddenly found herself thinking about the way Faith moved when she was dancing or fighting, so unrestrained and vibrant, so lost in what she was doing. Buffy concluded that whoever Faith decided to 'spend time' with had a pretty good experience too.

She shifted a little uncomfortably, alarmed at how warm she was getting. This was all Scott's fault, and Angel's, what with all the denial and restraint, plus Faith's teasing. Buffy didn't consider herself a slut or anything but...a girl has needs.

'_Okay, so it's been well over a year since I've had sex. That's nothing, a necessary down period. Just have to adjust is all.'_

Willow was looking at Faith with a mixture of amazement and caution, a sort of wary admiration for the dark-haired girl. Like she'd discovered that Faith had done something really unwise but had somehow triumphed anyway.

"So, um, have you...since coming to Sunnydale?" Willow asked.

Faith glanced at Buffy before answering. "Not yet, just tryin' to get a feel for the place 'fore I have to scratch that itch, y'know. But slaying can get to a girl, y'know." She smirked at Buffy's discomfort.

Buffy decided to end things here before they could get too intimate and fake-yawned expansively. "Well, I'm beat. You two can keep at it but I really need to sleep, 'night."

Willow frowned and looked at her watch. "I guess it is getting late."

Faith looked a little disappointed as she grabbed a pillow off Buffy's bed and put it next to her. "Blows that you guys gotta go to school tomorrow, we coulda stayed up all night."

"Next time, maybe?" Chirped Willow, sounding enthusiastic at the prospect. "We should pick a Friday or Saturday, with movies and stuff, like a whole big thing."

Buffy nodded. "To be continued, guys. I got it. Oh and thanks for all this, coming over, listening and talking. I feel better."

"You're not doomed." Willow's voice was firm.

Buffy chuckled. "I know, thanks Will."

With that she flipped back the covers and slid into her bed's snug and cosy embrace. Buffy delicately adjusted her pyjama pants so they weren't so...clinging, to any area. The memories of being with Angel obviously still got to her, maybe when the other two had fallen asleep she could sneak to the bathroom and...

Suddenly the other side of the covers were lifted up and Faith got in. "Scooch up."

"What're you doing?" Buffy hissed, in a moment of panic considering fending off Faith with Mr. Gordo.

"Didja see me bring a sleeping bag? There's plenty of room in here- scooch yer butt."

"But..." Sometimes Buffy had shared a bed with Willow on sleepovers- that was no big. Faith was a whole other story, a confusing, uncomfortable making story.

Faith slid down beneath the covers so only her head was showing. Buffy was very aware of the fact that everything else; arms, hands, breasts, hips were under the covers with her. She tensed, ready in case anything of Faith's brushed up against her, or grabbed her, or stroked...

Faith nudged Buffy. "'Night, B. Thanks for the invite." With that she rolled over so her back was facing the blonde girl, plumped up her pillow, then seemed to settle down to sleep.

Buffy waited, holding her stuffed toy tight as she wondered when Faith would try something, or if she would try anything.

But as the minutes ticked by Buffy could here the other girl's breathing settle and deepen as she slept. Buffy relaxed, released Mr. Gordo from a death grip and attempted to get comfortable, trying to wrest her mind from any lingering curiosities about Faith's night time experiences. No good could come of it.

'_Okay, so what- maybe part of me likes and admires Faith, parts of her personality are fun and...really fascinating to think about. It doesn't mean anything, any attraction or lusty wrong feelings. I'm just curious, about her. About her...qualities as an individual, she's new and interesting- that's all.'_

Buffy didn't know why she was trying so hard to convince herself, or to push down a curious feeling that had settled in her since Faith had dozed off. Buffy found sleep overcame her just as she realised what she was feeling, slight disappointment that Faith hadn't tried anything.

"Buffy, Faith's here!" Buffy's Mom called from downstairs as Buffy inspected the spare room- bare of anything but a dresser, a clothes rack her Mom had found in the basement, and a bed. Buffy set the piece of paper down on the edge of the mattress and headed to the top of the stairs to see her Mom opening the front door.

"Hello, Faith. Do you need a hand?"

Faith was standing on the porch carrying a sports bag and a backpack. She had a black trash bag slung over one shoulder. "Don't worry Mrs. S, I'm good. Is Buffy here?"

Buffy came down the stairs and raised her hand in greeting. "I'm just putting the finishing touches to your bedroom. What's in the bag?"

Faith dumped it in the hall. "Uh, some dirty clothes. I didn't have time to hit the laundrette before I came over. Just tell me where the nearest one is and I'll..."

"Oh, nonsense, Faith. I'll take those, you just settle in. Have you eaten yet?"

Faith seemed a little overwhelmed by Joyce's attention but managed to nod. "I'm fine and, uh, thanks."

"Well, Buffy and I are having pizza tonight to celebrate your arrival; you're welcome to join us." Buffy watched her Mom go carrying the clothes bag with her.

Faith looked after her in something approaching amazement. "She's gonna do my washing too?"

"Didn't I mention that? It's full service here at Casa de Summers. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Faith followed her up the stairs. "B, I saw it a couple of days ago when I slept over, remember?"

"I know but it's got a couple of new additions that you should see."

Buffy entered the room first and did an expansive sweeping gesture with her hands as she turned. "Ta-Da! Look what came to the house not one hour ago."

She pointed to a dress bag hanging alone on the clothes rack, the label 'April Fool's' was embossed on it's black glossy surface. Buffy hadn't fiddled with the zipper, though she'd been tempted. "My Mom said not to peek until you came and tried it on, April Fool's is nice though. Kind of expensive."

Faith stared at the bag before shifting a little uncomfortably. "Your Mom made a deal with the owner- she'd been eyin' some picture in the gallery or somethin'. So they did a switch or a deal." She looked at Buffy a little apologetically. "It was your Mom's idea, she kinda insisted."

Buffy smiled. "My Mom's a stubborn one; she tends to get her way. Apparently she had it refitted especially. Y'know you could probably wear this to the Prom as well; get your money's worth."

"The Prom? I'm not going to any Prom, who would I even go with?"

"After the dance, when the boys get a load of you, I'm sure you'll get a ton of offers." Buffy grinned at the other girl and went over to the rack. "Can I see it? Is it pretty? What colour is it?"

"Uh, dark I think."

"Stop teasing. Is it red? Like a dark red-or blue, like a nice midnight blue?"

Faith smirked and shook her head. "Buffy...just wait 'til tonight, 'kay. Don't get all hyper."

"I'm not hyper, maybe excited. I would also accept giddy, but not just about tonight. You're here- you finally moved in."

Faith gestured to her two bags. "Well, it was a big job. Couldn't rush it."

Buffy moved over to the bed and picked up the piece of paper. "Thought you might want this, you left it at the library when we were watching Oz." She handed it to Faith.

Faith looked at it, seeing her cartoon-like drawing. "Damn, thought I chucked this." She scrunched it up.

Buffy snatched the paper back. "Hey, don't! I like it, okay. You didn't tell me you could draw like that."

Faith flopped back onto the bed and spread her arms out, testing the firmness. "Drawing was one of the things I liked doin' back at school. That's just a stupid doodle." She sat up on her elbows. "Man, this sure beats the hell outta the motel."

Buffy smoothed out the folded paper. "Told you. Although you do have to share the bathroom with me, and I can take ages in the morning."

"Well see I don't hav'ta go anywhere in the morning, so no worries." Faith thought about and smiled at Buffy. "Might get up to sneak a peak though."

"I'm flattered, really." Buffy replied dryly, pleased she hadn't blushed this time. "But the bathroom door has a lock so I think I'm safe."

"Maybe I was talkin' 'bout your Mom."

"Eeeww, gross. Okay, I'm just going to forget this whole conversation and go down and order the pizzas." Buffy turned in the doorway. "You better stay here and unpack; we'll only have couple of hours to get ready before the limo gets here. Trust me; it'll take longer than you think to get ready."

Faith sighed and flopped back. "You worry too much, B."

Homecoming Part 3 (Dressed To Kill Or Be Killed)

Buffy knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Faith? You okay, you sound funny."

She heard a mumbled reply. Buffy repeated. "Faith?"

"Quit buggin' me, 'kay." Faith sounded annoyed.

"Oh, okay. It's just to get to the dance you'll have to actually leave the bathroom."

Buffy was puzzled, she seen Faith at the other dance wearing a dress, what was the problem this time? Buffy had watched the other girl rushing around in a towel having done her makeup and hair, but Buffy still hadn't seen her dress. Maybe asking her Mom hadn't been the best idea- what if the dress was horrible colour? Or maybe it had ruffles or sparkly bits or something else Faith had now decided she hated.

Buffy sighed and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom, she'd pretty much worked out how the evening was going to go, she knew that the limo would take the two of them out into the woods and leave them there. They would be hunted by the Davey Crockett wannabe, Buffy would defeat him the same as before. Then they'd take shelter in the cabin, Buffy figured that that two slayers could make short work of that spiky yellow demon before the cabin got blown up. Buffy had to remember to get to the phone and warn Giles away from the library.

Then they could ditch the tracking devices and race to the school to stake Gorch and his wife who would be waiting there. Buffy reckoned that after all that they'd still have time for a few dances before Cordelia got her crown or whatever.

Buffy had even thought about being all pre-emptive and going after Mr. Trick, after all the limo driver had to be in on it. But sticking to the script seemed much safer for everyone in this case, this time Buffy only had to worry about Faith and the girl could take care of herself.

That's if she ever decided to show herself.

"Alright...I'm comin' out." Faith said with a clack as the bathroom door unlocked.

The door swung open and Faith stepped out in all her glory, hair piled up with strands hanging down to frame her face, dark lipstick and eye shadow accentuating her lush lips and stunning eyes. For a moment Buffy didn't take in the entire effect, just staring, before her eyes swept down the rest of the other slayers form. The dress was a deep blue number with black trim across the cleavage and bottom of the skirt, which brushed around Faith's knees. The material was a gorgeous, shimmering silk, which hugged the brunette's waist and bunched around her chest, spaghetti straps left her shoulders and graceful neck bare.

Faith gave Buffy an awkward look. "I feel wicked stupid."

For a moment Buffy couldn't speak, Faith looked at her nervously. "What?"

"You look...so girly. I mean, in a good way. You look beautiful, Faith." Buffy shook her head in amazement. "Did you pick this out?"

"It was the only one that wasn't a stupid colour or had flowers on it or some crap like that. Kinda limited my options."

Buffy tried to think of something to say that would give Faith a little more confidence. "The dress, um, really shows off your boobs."

Faith raised her eyebrows and smiled. "It does? Cool." Faith looked down at herself and seemed to loosen up a little. "I guess I can survive in it for one night. How much time we got?"

"Five minutes or so until the limo gets here; c'mon I'm sure my Mom wants to gush over us."

Buffy grabbed her purse and went to the top of the stairs where she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Faith cleared her throat a little uncomfortably. "Goes without sayin' B, but you look good, uh, really good. So I guess findin' another guy ain't gonna be a problem."

Buffy smiled at the other girl. "Thanks, but I'll be happy if I just get through tonight without adding to my growing collection of embarrassing stories."

"Oh, don't you two look a picture," Buffy's Mom came to the foot of the stairs and smiled fondly up at them.

Buffy smirked at Faith as the two of them made their way down the stairs. "Thanks, Mom."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. S. For the dress too."

"It was my pleasure Faith, and as a bonus I got rid of a nasty piece of Polynesian art." She was interrupted by a knock on the front door. She looked questioningly at the two girls before turning and opening it.

"Hey, guys." Willow gave a little wave. "I'm not too late am I? Wow, Faith you look so girly. And that dress really shows..."

Buffy interrupted. "Will, is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

"Relax, B. I asked her. I thought she could ride in the limo with us- we can kick back before we swing by everybody else." Faith looked at the redhead, "Cutting it a bit close, Red."

"I know, my dad drove me I had to give him directions," Willow gave an apologetic shrug, and then saw the look on Buffy's face, "Buffy, what's wrong?"

'_What's that saying, "no plan survives contact with Buffy's life." Damn it.' _"Nothing, you just threw me is all. Let's get outside."

The three of them stepped out onto the porch into the quiet evening air, Buffy walking on ahead to look out for the limo. All of a sudden tonight didn't seem so simple and neat, by saying nothing and pretending everything was okay she was putting Willow's life in danger. True the first time around it had been Cordelia in the crossfire but, well, Buffy really liked Willow; she especially liked her being alive. If something went wrong- a stray bullet or blade- anything, Buffy wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She came back to herself to here the other two girls talking.

"...a song he wrote for me, their playing it tonight."

"So if he's playin' it who are you gonna dance with?"

"Oh, I thought I'd just stare adoringly up at him while he plays." Willow sighed contentedly, and then pointed down the street. "Yay, our limo."

The three of them watched as the car pulled in front of the house and the driver got out, walking round to open the back door for them.

Faith grinned."Real classy. Plus, cute driver's a bonus."

"Can you maybe wait until we get to the actual dance before hitting on guys, Faith?" Buffy snarked before getting into the limo.

She sat where Cordelia had been sitting the last time and noticed the two corsages on the back seat, an orchid and a freesia.

Faith got in after her, Buffy flushed a little as she got a good view of her cleavage as she bent over to climb in. "Well, 'scuse me all t'hell. I thought we were supposed to be having fun tonight?" Faith sat down next to Buffy and rearranged herself. "Almost fell outta this damn thing." She muttered.

Despite herself Buffy smiled at the other girl's actions. "Sorry, my bad. Fun Buffy is on duty tonight I promise, but try to hook up after the dance, okay. Don't leave me hanging around alone all night."

There, that had sounded better, Buffy shouldn't be acting like their evening was gonna be disrupted by a bunch of evil mercenaries with more money than sense.

Willow climbed in next and sat to one side. "Hey, someone got corsages. Who're they for?"

Thinking quickly Buffy grabbed the box. "Um, Mom said they were Faith and me." She showed the box to Faith, "Which one do you want?"

Faith shrugged as she peered at them. "What're you supposed t'do with 'em, anyhow?"

"You wear one, silly. On your wrist." She took the freesia out of the box and slid it onto Faith's wrist. "Like so. What do you think?"

Willow smiled. "Very pretty."

Faith wrinkled her nose as she held it closer. "Smells like motel soap."

Buffy giggled as she took the orchid. "Well that one goes better with darker colours, trust me you look great."

During all this the limousine had started moving and was swiftly taking them to wherever, Buffy's stomach clenched at the thought. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Buffy spoke up again. "So, who do we pick up next?"

"First Oz, then we swing by Cordelia to pick up her and Xander, I think her Dad is helping Xander with his tie."

"'Til then how about we find a way t'loosen up," Faith said and reached under her skirt.

Buffy looked on in alarm. "We are not doing anything like..."

Faith pulled a silver hip flask out with a flourish. "Gee, B. What didja think I was gonna do?" She grinned naughtily at the other slayer.

Buffy stammered. "Anything like...d- drink alcohol, um, in a moving vehicle."

"Yep, Buffy and alcohol leads to dirty dancing." Willow snickered before asking Faith. "What is that stuff?"

"Just some rum, it's pretty lethal too." She gave it a little shake. "This'll be more than enough to liven up any cocktails at the dance. I could've brought more but I got a knife strapped to my other leg."

Willow looked surprised. "What for?"

"Slayer can't go anywhere without a weapon, Red. We're on a Hellmouth, remember? I'll bet Buffy packing something?"

Buffy smiled and patted her purse. In it she was carrying a couple of freshly whittled stakes. "Just a precaution, Will. Better to have it and not need it."

Willow nodded at that as Faith unscrewed the top of the flask. "Anyone want?"

Buffy gave an emphatic shake of her head, even if she wasn't going to be hunted alcohol led to fuzziness and bad judgement around Faith.

Willow also declined. "I better not, but I'll have some punch later on, promise."

With that Faith took a quick glug before returning the flask to its hiding place.

Willow was looking out of the window, frowning. "I think we're going the long way round, either that or this guy's lost."

Faith didn't seem interested as Buffy peered out of the other window. "I don't know, Will. It's pretty dark, I don't see..."

"I see trees, not houses." Willow sounded a little unsure. "Hey, we're stopping."

The limousine did indeed grind to a halt. The driver's door opened and then his footsteps took off hurriedly into the night.

"Uh, this isn't good." Willow still peered through the window anxiously.

Buffy frowned at Faith. "Maybe we should get out, something's very wrong."

"Like what, a flat tire?" Faith opened the door and got out and looked around. "Driver's hoofed it anyways. Never can trust the good-lookin' ones."

Buffy helped Willow out of the car, staring around at the familiar wilderness. "This is Miller's Woods, no where near the school."

"Buffy look," Willow pointed the TV and VCR sat on a nearby rock, a nearby sign instructing them to 'play me'.

"What is all this crap?" Faith walked over to the electronic set-up.

"I'm guessing something bad?" Willow glanced nervously around the woods.

Buffy took her hand. "Stay close." They moved over to Faith as she bent and fiddled with the VCR.

The television blinked to life, showing Mr. Trick posing in a snazzy red suit. He smiled genially. "Hello ladies, welcome to SlayerFest ninety-eight. What is SlayerFest you ask? Well, as in most of life, there's the hunters and the hunted. Can you guess where you two fall? From the beginning of this tape you have exactly thirty seconds," He checked his watch. "no that's seventeen now, to run for your lives. Faith, Buffy, have a nice death."

With that the TV went black, showing a SlayerFest logo. Buffy sighed in irritation and looked around the woods.

"Who was that?" Willow asked, her voice was a little higher than normal.

"Calls himself Mr. Trick, a chump who used to run with Kakistos. Looks like he's got all ambitious." Faith quietly reached down, lifted up her skirt and pulled out her knife.

Willow shuddered. "This is horrible, it's like 'The Most Dangerous Game', only it's worst because we're all wearing dresses!"

"We have to get out of here, keep moving. If we stay in one spot..." A gunshot rang out and the television exploded. Willow screamed and Faith pulled her to the ground.

"Good idea. Run!" Faith shouted as she pulled Willow into the brush.

The three of them sprinted through the woods, Buffy in the lead trying to remember which way the cabin was. Willow followed close behind with Faith bringing up the rear, occasionally glancing back into the darkness.

"Their shooting at us. That's...that's not just wrong, it's really unfair. There should be a no guns rule for hunting slayers, or the friends of slayers now that I think about it."

"You wanna keep it down, Red. We're making enough noise already."

"Sorry, it's just...Buffy, look out!"

Buffy yanked her foot off the ground as the bear trap slammed shut, she'd almost forgotten about it.

She turned to thank Willow and then saw a man in the middle distance raise a rifle to his shoulder. "Get down, now!"

She grabbed Willow and pulled her down as the bullet blasted the branches above their heads, Faith had already ducked low and turned, knife ready. She hurled the blade at the hunter and he cried out in pain and alarm before staggering back, and then screamed again in agony.

Buffy quickly ran over and scooped up the man's rifle as he stood there clutching his leg, caught by another one of his traps, Faith's knife still lodged in his shoulder. Buffy pointed the gun square at his head as Willow and Faith caught up.

"Oh the irony, huh? Now, I can let you out of that trap or I can put a bullet in your head. How many are there in this little game and what are they packing?" She cocked the gun for emphasis.

"Better do as she says." Faith smiled at him evilly.

He glared at them before speaking up. "There's me, two Germans with AR-15's and grenade launcher, yellow-skinned demon with long knives, vampire couple from Texas named Gorch."

"Who else?"

"That's everybody who's out here. Germans are wired- their boss is tracking them on computer. Now get me outta this!"

Buffy looked him over. "Tell you what if my friends and I live through this I'll send... wait, is that one of my Mom's kitchen knives?" She looked at Faith.

Faith nodded almost proud. "Yep, looks wicked painful."

Buffy looked a little disbelieving. "I use those for making fruit salad not for skewering mountain men."

Suddenly two large bone knifes slammed into the tree next to the three of them and Willow screamed. "Tell off later, run away now!"

Buffy kicked open the cabin door and gestured for Willow to follow her inside. Faith, now carrying the hunting rifle strode after them; Buffy fetched a nearby chair and wedged it under the door.

"Guys, check if there's a weapon or a phone around anywhere." Buffy got busy shuttering the windows.

Faith peaked out of another window. "We didn't run far, demon-boy won't be far behind us. You know about any of the others?"

Buffy watched a shutter come away in he hands. "Damn. Uh, yeah, the Gorch brother, they're redneck types- pretty tough but not that smart. Last time they were in town one of them got eaten, I'm guessing the other one wants payback."

"I found a phone!" Willow exclaimed, pulling a telephone out from under a table. "I just hope it works." She tested the dial tone and nodded at Buffy.

"Ring Giles, tell him where we are, that we're fine...and also tell him to be careful. If these guys have been watching us they might know about him."

Willow dialled and Buffy walked over to Faith. "You okay?"

Faith nodded. "Kinda pissed about the dance but wha'cha gonna do, right? Least we got this- rifle's only got three shots left and the sights a little off...what?"

Buffy was smiling at the other slayer. "You're just taking all this in your stride, huh? Well, I'm glad you're here."

Willow was speaking to the answering machine. "Hi, Giles, it's me, um, Willow. Surprise, we're in terrible danger. Buffy, Faith and I are in a cabin in Miller's Woods being hunted for sport, which actually isn't very...sporting. Sorry, I'm babbling but Buffy thinks these guys have been watching us for a while so be...hello?" Willow looked at the two slayers worriedly. "The line went dead."

Buffy moved towards the redhead to take the phone. Faith shrugged her shoulders. "Guess these guys want a private party, huh."

"But how are they finding us?" Buffy asked aloud, and then looked at Faith. "The corsages."

Faith looked warily at the flower on her hand. "How's that?"

"Are you thinking some sort of tracking device?" Willow asked.

Buffy figured she must look really smart right now. "Those Germans are wired up to some sort of base camp and then the phone line just went dead, maybe..."

And then a demon crashed through the window behind Faith.

Faith just managed to turn as the growling demon barrelled into her, knocking her back onto the bed, it lunged down whirling its knives in an attempt to disembowel the slayer but instead tore a pillow to shreds as Faith rolled off the bed and onto her knees.

Buffy ran over to the wall to grab the deer antlers mounted there as the spiny creature again attacked Faith, who managed to bring the rifle up and around to block its blades. Then there was an incredibly loud bang as the impact set the gun off and a nearby lamp shattered to pieces. Willow gasped before finding cover by ducking down behind the table.

With a roar the demon flung Faith away from him, across the room where she collided heavily with the wall, the rifle skittering into a corner. He raced after the dazed brunette but Buffy got between them, smacking him across the side of the head with the antlers.

The whirling bones spurs were brought around, smashing through deer horn as the demon tried to hack Buffy to death. One blade, going high, barely misses her neck. The other managed to nick her leg, tearing through the dress and gouging flesh on her thigh. Buffy cried out and took a quick step back as the demon pressed its attack.

Suddenly the rug beneath the demon's feet was jerked out from under him and he tumbled to the ground. Faith threw the carpet to one side as she got to her feet and moved towards the demon.

Buffy backed up and grabbed the table next to Willow before hurling it at the back window, smashing the glass. "Go, now!"

She turned to watch Faith grab the demon as he got to his feet and, grunting with the effort, ram him face first into the far wall before pounding a knee up into his stomach that knocked him up and around to face her. Quickly the demon backhanded Faith and kicked out with one leg, sending her stumbling to the side.

Buffy grabbed the rifle and tried to blast the thing's face off, but with an empty clack the rifle jammed. Buffy launched herself again at the demon, wrestling with it in the centre of the cabin when there was the sound of breaking glass and something clattered to the ground between them.

Without hesitating Buffy pushed away from the demon, grabbed Faith by the arm, and dived with her through the broken window into the bushes. They scrambled to their feet and with Willow in tow ran full tilt away from the cabin before being knocked off their feet by the resulting explosion.

Willow lay there panting and Faith flopped onto her back, propping herself up and blowing some hair out of her eyes. She was all smiles. "Now _that_ was cool. What did you do?"

Buffy struggled to rise, wincing as she put weight on her leg. "Not me, I'm guessing the heavily armed Germans. Oh, and 'cool', there is something seriously wrong with you." She said it lightly; just glad they all got out of there in one piece.

"How you doing there, Red?"

"Um, tip-top, y'know, considering I'm terrified." Buffy helped the other girl to her feet as Faith tossed off her shoes.

"Done wearing heels while fightin' demons, that's just all kinds of stupid."

"We need to get to the library." Willow looked around as if expecting another attack.

"No, you need to," Faith sat up. "Buffy and me should stay and ambush these suckers." She gestured to the slightly battered corsage on her wrist.

"Faith's right, we can't lead them to the school." Buffy took off her corsage and looked at it thoughtfully. "And if we ditch these things they could just find us later."

She turned to Willow. "Listen, go find Giles and tell him Gorch is back in town, arm yourselves and wait until we've dealt with these Die Hard rejects."

Willow didn't like her plan. "Buffy..."

"Look, they're tracking us with these," Buffy turned the flowers over to show Willow the carefully hidden chip. "We use these to lead them into an ambush, but I need you safe Will, and I need you to go tell the others."

Willow nodded, determinedly. She was so brave, Buffy thought

Faith had gotten to her feet. "Best get moving, those guys will've realised we ain't in little bits by now."

With a last look at Willow the two slayers scampered quickly for the cover of the trees, heading away from the direction of the school. Buffy hoped the Germans would take the bait and follow, because now it was time for some payback.

This is not how Buffy had imagined Homecoming night, up in a tree, half sitting on Faith's lap. The other girl breathing against her, both bodies tensed, Buffy trying to concentrate on the ambush point below them instead of the feel of Faith against her.

They were both carefully perched above a cross-section of bushes and a couple of fallen trees, Faith had scoped it out and reckoned it looked like a defensibly position that they might hole up in. Buffy had placed their corsages on two nearby branches, hidden with foliage, and waited for the assassins to show.

"Any longer and my butt will fall asleep." Buffy hissed.

"Want me t'give it a pinch." Faith whispered in her ear. Buffy glared at her hotly, and tried to suppress the warm shudder that went through her.

"Faith- wrong time, wrong place, wrong person." But Faith wasn't listening; she held up her hand and cocked her head. Buffy heard the muted crackle of static, then the rustle of branches being slowly pushed aside. No footsteps or voices- these guys were good.

It was hard to see them in the moonlight, just dim shadows moving in tandem by either side of the tree they'd chosen to hide in. They were three feet from where Buffy had hidden the trackers, just a few more seconds...

Faith leapt, flashing past Buffy as she jumped clear of the tree and landed on the back of one of the shadows, who let out a surprised grunt. Buffy cursed as the other form turned, moonlight catching a glimmer of gun metal as the rifle pointed at Faith.

Buffy threw her stake at him in desperation, as she too jumped off the branch to the ground next to the figure. Her feet struck the ground as the stake caught the arm holding the rifle, the man cursed in German as he lost his grip momentarily and swung around to face Buffy.

The blonde slayer kept low as she rushed him, her left arm knocking the weapon skyward as her right struck him high in the chest. To her surprise he dropped the rifle and pivoted, faster than she expected and struck her round the side of her face with an elbow, then turned her momentum into a hip throw.

Buffy landed with a grunt and barely avoided the knife that came down at her throat, bringing up her hand to catch his wrist. The man was strong and had leverage on his side as he managed to force his hand lower, the black blade glinting sharply.

Buffy, instead of resisting, pulled him down and forward towards her waist as she swept a knee up and struck him heavily in the forehead, with a groan the man rolled away. Buffy flipped to her feet and snapped a look at Faith just in time to see her backhand her assailant before throwing him sideways into a tree.

The other figure came at her again, slower this time, blade weaving back and forth, Buffy didn't know if that was some tactic or if he was just concussed. Nor did she care; darting towards him she feigned a right before catching his outstretched wrist and twisting it so it snapped. Another solid punch to the jaw and a kick to the chest sent him out for the night.

Buffy breathed out a sigh and turned to the other slayer. "You jumped the gun."

Faith, who'd been watching Buffy deal with her man while trying to fix her hair, grinned. "Nah, I jumped his ass, and guess what- he's our friggin' chauffer."

Buffy peered at the downed guy. That explains that. "Doesn't matter, their down and out. That just leaves the happy couple, but we're out of weapons- we should head for the library."

"Lead the way."

Buffy and Faith made their way down the deserted school corridor, battered and bruised but still alive, Buffy still had a stake but all Faith was holding was her silver flask.

"Jungle-Bob, Spike-head and the Germans are down, that just leaves the vamps."

Buffy slowed as she got to the library doors, moved quietly over to them and quickly glanced through. She saw Gorch and his trashy wife with their backs to the door, closing in on Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia, Giles lay unconscious by the counter.

Buffy brandished her stake and turned to Faith. "Damn, they're here. You ready?"

"Knew I shoulda grabbed that grenade launcher." Faith grumbled.

As they both burst through the doors Buffy spoke up to get their attention. "Well, looks like we saved the worst until last."

Gorch spun round, his face twisting into a grin. "Slayer. Well, you're right; I am the worst of the lot." He adjusted his hat and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, you really didn't get my meaning..." Before she could finish Gorch's wife rushed her, launching a kick in her direction. Buffy was feeling a little tired but she managed to dodge backwards out of the way, seeing Faith cautiously approach Gorch as he loomed over her.

"Hey, y'know what'll improve you're looks?" She held up the flask. "Holy water." With that she tossed some directly into his face.

Gorch cried out in surprise and pain and clutched at his face, before pulling his hand away. "Wait a sec now, this is liquor." Then Faith slammed a fist into his face sending him tumbling over the table. Willow and the rest scrambled out of the way as Faith pushed chairs aside and stood over Lyle Gorch.

He looked up at her, dazed. "That dress sure is purty, shows off your..." Faith punched him before he could finish, pounding her fists into his face.

Buffy weathered two ferocious back-hands that spun her head a little before ducking low under a clumsy roundhouse, grabbing the vampire by the hair she and flung her backwards. The blonde crashed against some shelves which collapsed under the impact. Buffy dodged a couple of books thrown her way before stalking closer and punching the stake into the other girl's chest.

"Faith!" Xander called to the other slayer as he chucked her a broken chair leg. Faith caught it handily as she stood over the battered vampire. "Time to join your brother," She quickly looked over her shoulder. "And your squeeze."

"Candy!" Gorch cried out as Faith buried the wood in his chest and dusted him.

Taking a step back Faith looked over at Buffy. "So I guess we win SlayerFest, huh? Do we get a prize or anything?"

Buffy sighed. "Just our lives, Faith."

"Are you both okay?" Willow went between them to crouch by Giles, who seemed to be coming around.

"Yeah, because you look awful." Cordelia declared. "I mean really."

"We're fine, really. But... I can't go to the dance like this," Buffy shrugged helplessly as she looked down at her torn, stained dress. She didn't feel too hot either, aching all over. Maybe some things just weren't meant to be.

"Well, you could. You'd be making a statement." Oz said wryly, stooping to help Giles to his feet.

"Yeah, you could go with the surviving a slasher movie vibe you've got going on." Xander smiled as he looked them both over. "Great timing by the way, any longer and it was about to get pretty messy. By which I mean scattering my limbs across the room messy. So..."

"So that was horrible, let's go dance. That crown is mine." Cordelia took Xander's arm and sauntered out of the library.

Buffy, still feeling a little sore and tired, limped over and leaned against the desk.

Giles was helped over to a chair as he looked over the two slayers. "Well, you both did very well under very trying circumstances. In case you were wondering, I did get your message but alas, I was rather predictably rendered unconscious before I could act."

Willow nodded. "I got to the school and found Oz and the others here, so we all came here to find Giles, and these guys," She gestured at the spaces left by the two vamps, "Were here, but luckily we managed to keep them talking for a little while. They really weren't that smart."

"Just glad we got here in time to put an end to the Gorch clan. Buffy looked at her watch "Plus there are two terrorists sleeping it off in Miller's woods. They should be coming round in half an hour or so."

"Well, I think that's my cue to inform the police of their location." Giles steadied himself as he got to his feet. "After that I'll think I'll retire for the evening, this whole Homecoming dance isn't really for me. Goodnight Buffy. Faith."

Willow looked at Buffy as Giles left. "Are you sure you don't wanna...?"

Buffy waved her hand. "You two go on, enjoy yourselves. We're good."

"Thanks, I'm kinda in the mood for a dance or two." Willow grinned. "Also for some reason I'm weirdly excited to see Cordelia win, who knew."

"Well, I'm always excited by weirdness." Oz remarked dryly. "But, on the downside, titles tend to go to people's heads. It's a risk."

Willow took Oz's arm as they left the library. "So it's a good thing Cordelia's so humble and down-to-earth, huh?"

Buffy found herself alone with Faith and the quiet; she heard the distant sound of music from elsewhere in the school. Never mine, she'd get to have Prom all over again, she could sit this one out.

"Some night, huh B?" Faith remarked with a chuckle. She was busily undoing her messy bun and running her hands through her hair.

Buffy looked down at her dress. "Not so bad. After all the last time I wore something this formal, I died."

Faith gave her a surprised look. "Harsh."

"End of the world harsh. But I got over it, the upside is you're here." Buffy smiled at the other girl. Tonight hadn't been as easy as she'd hoped but, in a weird way, it had been a lot more satisfying. Working with Faith, teamwork over competition, watching each others backs, that's what she would remember from tonight, and that was more important than any dance, or title.

'_Oh my god, I think I had a cheesy "moral of the week" moment. "Working together is always better than competing against each other- and that's why we triumphed." I think I'm cracking up.'_

Buffy chuckled at the thought.

"What's up?" Faith was still looking at her.

Buffy shrugged. "Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking about what I've learned about tonight."

Faith frowned. "Limo's are evil?"

"Well we knew that."

Faith grinned. "Explosions are cool!"

Buffy just stared at her.

Faith's grin faded and she nudged the other girl. "Sorry you didn't get your dance on, B. You look awesome."

"You too," Buffy looked as Faith unscrewed her hip flask and drank from it. "Nice trick with the 'holy water' thing, by the way. What made you think of it?"

"Well, you said they weren't that smart as vamps go," Faith smirked. "Besides if it didn't work I woulda just set his head on fire, this stuff is strong."

Buffy held out her hand, surprised Faith passed her the flask and watched as she tipped her head back and took a long gulp. "Thanks."

The alcohol made Buffy feel better, or at least a little less achy. The wound on her leg was the sorest part, she reached down and parted the tear in her skirt and examined the wound. Not too deep but long, across the top of her thigh. Buffy pouted- no shorts for a few days but at least it wouldn't leave a scar.

"Damn, B. That looks nasty." Faith stood in front of her and squatted down. Putting her hands gently on Buffy's thigh she gave the wound a closer look. "The dino-demon do this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine though."

Faith's hands gently stroked the bare leg around the wound. "You want I should go and get a first aid kit. Patch you up?"

Buffy was suddenly aware of Faith's touch, surprisingly gentle, on her skin, quite high up her thigh. Aware of her closeness, of her tousled hair and dark eyes looking up at the Buffy.

Buffy shifted nervously as she felt herself warm inexplicably. "No, that's okay. No need to play nurse Faith..." _'Nursemaid, I know I meant to say nursemaid!'_

"Nurse Faith, huh?" Faith drawled huskily. She chuckled as she stood up. "Gotta say, haven't tried that one before."

"You know what I mean." Buffy was disgusted to hear her voice shake a little, and was her voice really that high?

Faith just stared at her, her eyes dark and torrid. Buffy had seen that look before when things had been heated between them in the past, when they argued, when they'd confronted each other at the docks, even when they had fought at Faith's apartment. Faith's eyes had been full of passion then, only now Buffy was beginning to realise what emotion lay behind them...

"Maybe we shouldn't have had that drink, huh?" Buffy tried to keep her voice light and jokey, things could get awkward otherwise.

Faith shifted a little closer and leaned in. "Feel fine, B." Her voice sounded a little deeper, huskier. Sexy. Sexy is bad. Faith stroked hands up Buffy's arms. "You feel fine, too."

Buffy felt like she couldn't move, her heart felt very loud in her ears. Faith's right hand drifted purposely over her shoulder to the back of her neck, seemingly toying with the small hairs there. Buffy could suddenly smell Faith's aroma as the other girl moved closer, subtle vanilla under some unidentifiable scent like passion fruit or mango, something surprisingly exotic and girly.

Buffy's face felt hot and her mouth was dry, which made a kind of sense, what didn't was this whole situation. Girls didn't affect her like this, girls...

Faith kissed her.

Their lips brushed and despite her mind's rational protests Buffy didn't pull away, instead she tentatively pursing her lips against the other slayers. Buffy melted into the kiss, the feel of Faith's soft, full lips melding against her own was different to anything she'd experienced. There was a sweetness and tenderness she would've never associated with Faith. But behind that, as the kiss deepened and Faith breathed against her mouth, she felt something else, a need, and a rampant roiling passion within the other girl. And she felt the same thing rising up within herself, almost as a mirror image.

Buffy's mouth opened slightly as Faith's tongue brushed against her lips, then stroked into the blonde girls mouth as her kisses became more insistent and hungry.

Buffy lost herself in the warm, wet heat of the other slayer's mouth, it had been so long, too long, since she'd felt anything like this, like something inside herself tearing loose and making her nervous system feel like it was having a seizure.

Buffy gave a soft ragged moan against the other girl's mouth, her hands finding their way into Faith's hair, fingernails scraping against scalp. Buffy felt the other girl's tongue graze across her bottom lip before capturing and sucking on it as her thigh pressed upwards against the junction of Buffy's legs and her hand went and cupped Buffy's breast through her dress.

"Oh my god!" Cordelia cried.

Buffy reacted in an instant, pushing Faith away from herself and sliding back onto the table as she did so, the resulting sound of the table scraping across the floor seemed incredibly loud. The silence that followed, to Buffy anyway, seemed to last far too long.

"Second. I came in second!" Cordelia whined. "I hate this school. They are so...fickle. Those two tramps get joint prize and I get, wait...where is everyone?"

"Dancin' or gone home, CiCi." Faith replied huskily. She sounded annoyed.

"Then, what are you two still doing here?" To Buffy's relief Cordelia seemed to have actually missed...whatever the hell just happened.

Buffy looked at Cordelia over Faith's shoulder, hoping she didn't look too flushed. "We, uh, y'know, just had a big fight. Kinda tired. Faith was looking at my...wound."

Cordelia sighed. "Whatever. I can't believe I'm getting a ride home in Oz's van. My life is the worst." The library door swung shut and they were alone again.

Faith smiled at Buffy and rolled her eyes a little. Then she stepped closer, her hands going back to Buffy's sides.

"Wait!" Buffy managed to brush the other girl's hands away before anything happened. "What am I doing?"

"You don't know? 'Cause ya kinda acted like you did." Faith's tongue flicked across her upper lip in a very deliberate way. Buffy felt a small flicker of desire at the other girl's action, a flicker she immediately squashed.

"And what are you doing? You with your alcohol...and your wiles." Buffy jabbed an accusingly, "I know all about your wiles."

Faith seemed nonplussed, although she was sporting an obscenely cocky grin. "Don't know what'cha talkin' 'bout. We were just..."

"Kissing!" Buffy hissed. She was suddenly so angry at herself. She had a chance here to do things right. No romantic Angel delusions, fine. So she couldn't hold onto Scott like a normal girl, fine. But she could try someone- anyone else. No complications or heartache. But no, Buffy had to be crazy and difficult and kiss the one person who she _shouldn't_ kiss.

The girl, who not too long ago had tried to murder her friends, her actual boyfriend, had tried to sell this entire town down the river out of _jealousy. _And now Buffy was considering...

Buffy shook her head in disgust at herself. "No, Faith. I was kissing _you_."

Almost immediately Buffy realised that had come out wrong, that she had sounded way harsher than she'd intended. That her words had been tainted with disgust, disgust she had felt for herself. Faith- this Faith hadn't done any of those things.

She saw a flicker of hurt in Faith's eyes as her grin faded. The other girl stepped back and brushed her hair away from her face, her face then twisted into a sneer.

"Hey, I'm real sorry, _princess. _Guess I gotta know my place right? Ignore all those signals you've been puttin' out. Y'know I pegged you as a tight-ass right from the start, thought if I stuck around long enough you might loosen up." Faith shook her head like she pitied Buffy.

"Faith, I didn't mean it like that..." Buffy reached out to the other girl but Faith took a couple of steps back.

"Or maybe you're little signs are meant for people you actually like, huh?" Faith turned and walked to the library doors. "I'll do you a favour; leave some mouthwash out for ya so you can at least get the taste of trash outta your mouth."

With that she pushed open the door and was gone, brushing passed a slightly bemused looking Xander.

"Hey...and she's gone." He turned to look over at Buffy. "Although she wasn't really the gorgeous brunette I was looking for- have you seen Cordelia around? She stormed off in a homicidal sort of way."

Buffy shrugged. "She was here a few minutes ago. Her timing really sucked, or maybe that's just me. Maybe I suck."

Xander looked at his friend. "Was that a 'slayer's butting heads' thing that I just missed? Who gets to be top dog? Or, actually, not a dog, something much, much prettier. Like a cat. Head cat, is that a phrase?"

Buffy smiled tiredly at Xander. "Just a long night, that's all. I'll give her some space then tomorrow I'll do a bit of grovelling. Um, Cordelia-she mentioned something about Oz's van- maybe she's holed up there?"

Xander nodded in gratitude and then, perhaps sensing that Buffy wished to be alone, he left.

Buffy sighed. Confused, tired and even a little turned on, it was going to be a long trip home. Then awkwardness around Faith until she apologised to the other girl, explained to her that she really did want to be friends. But just to be friends.

Buffy thought back to the kiss. Was that even true? Because that had been some kiss, it was up there with Angel kissing. Which was a happy place Buffy hadn't visited in a long time.

'_Maybe if I figure out what I actually want, I could tell Faith and then we could be on the same page.'_

But what page was that. Friends? Besties? Cuddle-monkey? Sex-poppet? Right now she would happily settle for friend and take it from there.

Buffy slowly got up and walked out of the library. Better than the last dance? She'd spoken too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations Part 1 (Evil Is The Watcher-word)

Buffy sat on a couch in the Bronze, watching the world go by, people dancing, laughing and generally being happy. Normal stuff.

The club was crowded tonight; Dingos were playing and they were proving as popular as ever. Buffy was here with her friends and, having managed to snag a table from the masses, Buffy told them she was getting a drink. But in reality she really wasn't in the right frame of mind to party and she didn't want her moping killing the mood. The only thing she was killing tonight was time until her patrol with Giles. And also vampires.

Patrolling with Giles, it didn't really have the same ring to it as patrolling with Faith. That was something she was missing very much.

'_See Buffy. See Buffy mope. See Buffy act like a crazy person just because she hadn't seen a certain slayer in almost two weeks.' _

11 days to be exact. 11 days that had involved torching sewer monsters, battling vampires, watching her Mom devolve into brat pack mode again and sitting her SAT's, also again.

And still no sign of Faith.

Buffy had come home early from the Homecoming dance to find a concerned Mom asking about the 'secret slayer mission' that Faith was being sent on by Giles and whether Buffy was also going. She then went on to criticize Giles teaching methods and how she just didn't understand the whole Watcher/Slayer dynamic.

Buffy had tiredly pled ignorance and went upstairs to discover one of Faith's bags and some of her clothes were missing. Her dress just left discarded on the bed, she'd been and gone. Faith had left to go walkabout, as she'd often done in the past, although before Buffy had never known any particular reason why she'd taken off.

This time she did, one ill-advised kiss and a freak-out later Faith had decided that the mature thing to do was take off and play truant- she was a rebel after all.

Buffy sighed and took a sip of her drink; she knew that her heart wasn't going to be in tonight's slaying at all. She didn't even know what her heart was doing these days; it wasn't really reliable.

But Buffy knew that somehow this was all Faith's fault, going and kissing her without even asking, there was an etiquette to these things, involving long looks and first dates and witty...

'_Just substitute patrolling for dating and maybe some misread signals and bam, Faith kissage.'_

Buffy looked up, suddenly aware of her Willow and Xander standing there.

"That's some deep thinking, right there." Xander said to Willow as he looked down at Buffy.

"Very statue-like," mused Willow, "Hey, maybe she's keenly scanning the Bronze, y'know, for vampires."

"I doubt it, Will. Vamps couldn't breathe in here it's so crowded."

Willow smirked. "They don't actually breathe."

Xander waved his hand dismissively. "You know what I mean. Hey, maybe she's wondering why 'fat chance' and 'slim chance' mean the same thing."

Buffy rolled her eyes at them. "Stop it, you guys. I was just...hey, actually why is that?"

Willow sat down across from Buffy and regarded her. "So, what were you doing?"

"I was...getting a drink, like I said, and then I sat down. Then I spaced out. That's the story so far." Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "No drama here, really."

"So, you wanna strut your stuff on the dance floor?" Xander glanced over his shoulder, "Or, well you could at least bob your head to the music, it's kind of poky over there at the moment."

"Ooh, we could pretend it's like a mosh pit," Willow said brightly, "except I'm not exactly sure what you do in a mosh pit..."

Cordelia made her way through the crowd, frowning in annoyance as she joined them. "Can I just say I liked this place before it got popular."

Willow looked at her. "You can, you have and I'm sure you will again in the future."

Xander put his arm around Cordelia. "It's a burden being a trend-setter, hon."

"Don't I know it," Cordelia looked around at everybody. "What are we doing anyway, is Buffy still moping?"

Buffy protested. "I'm not moping, I'm just...reflective. Reflective Buffy."

Cordelia wasn't buying it. "Just because your bestest new slaying pal goes off and decides to get a life of her own, your nose gets all out of joint."

Willow was a bit more sympathetic. "Its okay, Buffy. I miss her too."

Buffy put down her drink and sat up. "Guys, for the record, I'm fine. So Faith takes off when she feels like it, sure it'd be nice if I could do anything like that but I can't. I get to be the responsible chosen one."

"Yeah, we have responsible chosen one and tough, rebellious chosen one. Now all we need is there to be three other slayers and you can all wear matching outfits, in different colours. And you can all have unique and easily identifiable character traits." Xander quipped.

Willow frowned at Xander. "How is that helping?"

"Heh, sorry...but we know she's gonna come back right, I mean we've all made her feel sort of welcome." Xander gave Buffy a searching look, "Why'd she even take off anyway?"

"Maybe Faith killed her boyfriend too." Everyone looked at Cordelia, "What, it happened once already, right? Could totally happen again."

Just then Oz came over and took Willow's hands. "Hey."

Willow smiled up at him. "You made it through the groupies okay?"

"Well I won't lie, it was harsh. I might've left a couple of layers of skin behind - those girls are hazardous." He bent nuzzled her hair, "Worth it though."

Buffy looked at her friends, back and forth between her two groups of friends. Two couples actually, all looking at Buffy and her lonely group of one with pity. And with that Buffy suddenly found her motivation to hit things, Giles was going to be so impressed by the amount of violence she was going to inflict, he might even clean his glasses in some sort of sympathetic gesture towards the vampires who were going to die tonight. She wouldn't even need...

"Faith." Willow said in surprise as she spotted the brunette swaggering over to them.

Faith just grunted. "Yeah, what's up?" She looked at Buffy and gestured over her shoulder, "Time to motivate."

Buffy tried not to gawp at the sudden appearance of the other slayer. "Huh?"

Faith looked exasperated. "Come on, G's expectin' us."

"Have fun on your travels?" Xander asked.

Willow looked between Buffy and Faith curiously. "Yeah, Faith, where did you get to anyway?"

"Tell ya later," Faith watched as Buffy hurriedly grabbed her jacket and hat before walking back the way she came.

"See you guys later." Buffy said as she followed Faith through the crowd. "Faith, wait up!"

Buffy made her way out into the alley in time to see Faith pausing to put on her jacket. A denim one over a white t-shirt, plus tight leather pants, her slaying outfit.

"How did you find me?"

"Went to your place to drop off some stuff and said hi to your Mom, then I rang Giles to tell him I was back. He said you were probably here," Faith smirked at her, "not exactly a head scratcher, B."

"Okay, next question, where the hell have you been for the past two weeks?" Buffy gave her her very best scowl, the one she'd been practising with a lot.

"I took off for a while, so what? After all the fighting at Homecoming I needed to get some, y'know. And this guy at the Fish Tank knew about a party in L.A so I went." Faith shrugged. "Hellmouth isn't the only place that things needed killing, B. I did my thing, birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, slayers' gotta slay. I figure you had things covered here so...L.A had plenty of targets."

Buffy felt her anger deflate a little. "But, you just took off without saying anything. I was worried." Faith snorted in disbelief. "I was."

"Buffy, you took off for three _months _and didn't tell anybody where you were goin'; don't think you should be getting on my case about this."

Buffy couldn't believe her. "That was different. The whole thing with Angel...I had to get away."

"Right, away from your friends, your Mom, your Watcher, everyone who gives a damn about you, fallin' over each other to help you." Faith rolled her eyes as she walked a way, "Musta been real rough."

Buffy ran after her. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Having to kill someone you love isn't in the same league as...what happened between us."

Faith frowned and stopped to look at her. "Huh?"

Buffy folded her arms. "Nice try, Faith. You ran off because we...you kissed me."

Faith shook her head as she turned away. "Just horny, is all. You were too, but being a tight-ass you got all freaked out 'cause you were kissing a chick. Bet you've spent all this time stewing in your own juices, still can't admit that slaying makes you..."

Buffy made a face. "It does not! God, would you just stop with the imagery..." Buffy touched Faith's shoulder so she faced her again. "I'm trying to talk about something that happened, okay? I...handled it badly, and I didn't want to leave things that way. If you hadn't run off..."

Faith looked bemused. "Wow, Buffy. I hate to burst your bubble, but kissing you didn't exactly linger in the memory, 'kay. Too busy actually having fun to wring my hands over some dumb-fuck thing you blurted out. I came back here to slay, that's it. So, you wanna keep Giles waiting go ahead. Me, I'm done."

With that Faith turned and sauntered off towards the cemetery, leaving Buffy more than a little hurt.

That's not exactly how Buffy imagined their reunion happening, she'd pictured some apologising, a hug maybe, then they'd go and get ice cream.

'_And the sun would always shine, and the birds would sing, and everything would be great forever and ever. Stupid brain.'_

She exhaled heavily and tried to calm down. This was just Faith being defensive, lashing out and acting like nothing happened, shutting Buffy down when she tried to talk about it.

Well, if she wanted to play things that way, fine. Buffy could wait; be patient, get her to open up again. Then they could kiss and make-out. Damn it, what was wrong with her? Make-up, just the make-up part.

Hesitantly, she put on her ski-cap and hurried after the other slayer.

"Good evening, Faith, so nice of you to join us." Giles paused as he saw Buffy lagging behind. "Buffy."

Giles was dressed appropriately for the surprisingly chilly evening, and had armed himself with a thermos of tea.

"Okay, G. Just point us at the vamps and we'll get dusting." Faith seemed as eager as Buffy had been to dish out some violence.

"I though we'd start over at Restfield, see if we can't work on your co-ordination."

Buffy nodded. "Lead the way." Giles did just that and Buffy walked into step next to the other slayer. "So, apart from oodles of sex, what else did you do in L.A?"

Faith seemed to relax a little at Buffy's conciliatory tone and smiled a little. "Just killing evil things y'know, some vamps, a Vahrall demon, and a mime over on South Beach- nothin' special."

"Sounds fun." Buffy said, allowing a smile of her own, "Well, you missed the return of Ethan Rayne; guess it sucks to be you."

Faith looked bummed for a second. "Aw damn, he come back for Halloween?"

"Nope, this time is was cursed candy. All the grown-ups suddenly started acting like teens. Scariest. Thing. Ever."

Faith smirked at the thought. "All the grown ups, huh? Even..." She gestured at Giles as he walked in front of them.

"No, thank god. I made sure he didn't get any of it. Back in his youth Giles was kind of...wild. It would've been ugly." Buffy was very thankful she'd managed to stop Giles and her Mom...reuniting, a definite improvement on before.

"Wild, huh?" Buffy saw Faith look Giles over speculatively before grinning. "Yeah, I could see that."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You did not just check out Giles." She hissed.

Faith nodded. "Sure did."

'_This again._' Buffy shuddered slightly. "But he's...old and he's our Watcher, which adds an extra layer of icky."

Faith sneered a little at the other girl. "Geez, lighten up, princess. I've banged guys older than him 'fore, plus he's _your_ Watcher, not mine." Her voice was uncharacteristically tinged with bitterness.

Buffy didn't know how to respond to Faith's sudden change in tone or what she'd just said, a knot formed in her stomach. "I, uh, didn't know you felt that way..."

Faith just shrugged like it was nothing and fell silent.

"Faith..."

Giles interrupted. "Right, here we are girls; there's been an unusual amount of vampire activity in this area making it entirely suitable for our purposes." He turned to regard them both. "Two active slayers will give us a rare opportunity to hone and perfect both your techniques..."

Faith interrupted. "Got one, this sucker's mine!" Faith ran passed Giles as a vampire appeared around a nearby mausoleum. Buffy spotted another one, growling as he flanked them to the right.

"Watch and learn, Giles." Buffy quipped as she raced over to the vamp. She saw Faith slam full tilt into hers, knocking him to the ground before grabbing him and throwing him bodily over a nearby stone bench.

Meanwhile Buffy dodged a couple of aggressive punches from her opponent, countering with a low kick to the leg followed by a fiercer roundhouse to the side, keeping the vamp on his toes. The vampire spun and managed to catch her across the face with a lucky punch before moving in close to grab her shoulder. Buffy let him try, before seizing and wrenching his wrist one way and then the other, using the momentum to fling him to the ground.

She snatched a look at Giles to see him sitting and watching; content to pour tea from his flask, a few metres away Faith grabbed her vampire's leg as he tried to kick her before flipping him over, she sure didn't lack for strength.

Buffy saw her vampire rise and barrel towards her, she ducked and used his momentum to drive an elbow into his stomach and then another into his face, spinning into a double roundhouse to finish him off, leaving him in a daze.

Relieved, Buffy pulled a stake, pushed her opponent so he was back to back with his fellow vamp. Just like last time, she jammed her stake in as Faith did the same and the two vamps were gone.

Buffy smiled in triumph and raised her hand to high-five Faith "Synchronised slaying." but the other girl ignored it and turned away.

"You're gonna leave me hanging?" She protested.

Faith shrugged as she walked over to Giles. "Whatever. So, G how was that?"

"Sloppy." Another voice spoke from the darkness. _'Oh, no. Not now. This just redefined sucky timing.'_

From behind the bushes stepped Gwendolyn Post. Mrs. Holding a stopwatch as she regarded the two slayers. Giles looked on, slightly baffled.

She looked at Faith and spoke in clipped tones. "You telegraph punches." Then at Buffy. "Leave blind sides open and, for a school night's slaying take entirely too much time. Which one of you is Faith?"

Faith just stared at her defiantly. "Depends. Who the hell are you?"

'_Bad news. Really bad news.'_

They had all made their way from the cemetery to the school in relative silence, the two Watchers walking ahead of them and Faith staring antagonistically at the back of Mrs. Post. Who in turn had spoken in hushed tones to Giles so that the two girls couldn't hear what was being said.

That knot that had formed in her stomach since Faith had come back seemed to have doubled in size; the friendship between her and Faith was really shaky at the moment and didn't need interference by some primping witch. Buffy would have to stop this, just tell Giles to check her credentials or references or whatever and then Faith and her can get to fight over who gets to kick Her Majesty's ass on the way out of town.

Although for now Buffy just sat in the library watching the evil Mrs. Post sweep about like she owned the place, running an evil, critical eye over Giles prized book collection. Giles was leaning and nervously cleaning his glasses. Faith stood by the table, arms crossed as she glared at the older woman.

"I'm telling you I don't need a new Watcher! No offence, lady, I just have this problem with authority figures. They end up kinda dead." That said she then sat down next to Buffy and slouched.

Buffy vaguely wondered why Faith was so anti-Watcher when she'd just told Buffy how much she resented the fact that Buffy had Giles, did she really think he was that cute? The girl made no sense.

Mrs. Post turned to face Faith as she finished poking about. "Duly noted, and fortunately, it's not up to you." She then looked at Giles, "Mr. Giles- where do you keep the rest of your books?"

Giles seemed nonplussed as he put on his glasses. "I'm sorry, the rest?"

"Yes, the actual library." She paused for a moment. "Oh, I see."

Giles got defensive. "I assure you, Mrs. Post, this is the finest occult reference collection..."

"...this side of the Atlantic." Mrs Post finished, "I'm sure. Do you have Hume's Paranormal Encyclopaedia?" She gazed coolly at Giles who just looked down at the desk.

Mrs. Post walked back and forth behind the two slayers before she continued dryly. "The Labyrinth Maps of Malta?"

Buffy looked pleadingly at Giles. _'Slap this bitch down.'_

"It's on order." He muttered.

Mrs. Post mercilessly continued. "Well, I suppose you have Sir Robert Kane's Twilight Compendium?"

"Oh, uh, yes." Giles flailed around looking for it, "Yes, yes I do." He eagerly showed it to the woman, Buffy had never seen him lose his dignity so fast. This lady was good, scary good.

Mrs. Post smiled condescendingly. "Well of course you do." She walked stiffly past him. "I have been sent by the council for a very important reason. Faith needs a Watcher. I am to act in that capacity, and report back."

Faith leaned forward. "Excuse me, Mary Poppins; you don't seem to be listening..."

Giles interrupted her, trying to regain some authority. "Now, Faith, if the council feels you need closer observation, then we'll all, of course, cooperate."

Mrs Post regarded him coolly. "The council wishes a report on the entire situation here, including you."

"Why, is the council suddenly worried about Giles' tiny library? We've managed fine so far." Buffy said, trying not to sound too mocking.

Even so, Giles seemed surprised by her outburst. "Buffy..."

But Mrs. Post wasn't finished. "Yes, I supposed 'managed' is an apt description, as would be 'muddled through somehow'. The council is concerned that operations here seem somewhat haphazard. Sloppy even." Post regarded Faith, "Faith, sit up and pay attention."

To Buffy's surprise Faith did so, looking a little chastised. Giles subtly gestured for Buffy to do the same but she just ignored him.

Post continued. "And we cannot afford to be careless, especially now. A demon named Lagos is coming here, to the Hellmouth." She gestured at Giles, "Mr. Giles, an illustration of Lagos, if you please."

"Oh, ah, yes..." Giles hesitantly started to search amongst his books, Buffy almost winced.

Post allowed a small smile. "Perhaps later. Lagos seeks the glove of Myhnegon. No record of this glove's full power exists. We do know that it is highly dangerous, and cannot fall into the hands of the demon. Lagos must be stopped."

Giles looked up from his books. "What do you propose?"

Post gave him a withering smile. "Well, if its not too radical suggestion, I thought we might kill him."

'_Ouch, another intellectual bitch slap.'_ Post continued, "I suggest two slayers for a coordinated hunt. We believe the glove to be buried in a tomb somewhere, so Lagos will be headed for the cemetery."

"There is more than one in Sunnydale." Giles commented.

"I see. How many?"

"Twelve," Buffy piped up. "But Giles makes sure we know them all like the back of our hands. So patrolling them shouldn't be a problem, right Faith?"

The other slayer just scowled at her and Giles looked a little puzzled.

Mrs Post gave them that infuriating unflappable smile. "Very well, we shall just have to take them one at a time." She spoke directly to Giles, "Anything in your books that might pinpoint the exact location of the tomb would be useful, but then we cannot ask for miracles."

By now Giles just looked exasperated.

"We'll begin tomorrow at sunset," She nodded her head in the direction of the library doors, "Faith, with me please."

Buffy watched Faith meekly follow Mrs. Post as she left. And since Faith never went anywhere meekly Buffy decided that Post must be using magic. Or some strange British mind-control device they use for...pacifying the natives or whatever.

Giles took off his glasses, he looked a little dazed. "Well. That was bracing."

Buffy nodded. "Like a hurricane or a bomb blast is bracing. Can I kill her?"

Giles smiled slightly. "Best not. The council might take a dim view of that."

"But I bet we'd get points for initiative, right?" Buffy leaned forward, "Seriously, we should get the council on the phone and check her out."

Giles seemed perplexed by that suggestion. "I don't see any reason why that's necessary. After all she came here to warn us. Unless you're suggesting that this is some kind of unorthodox test." Giles shook his head. "No Buffy, we mustn't waste any time with formalities."

"But maybe she's lying about something else? Maybe she has an agenda or an interior motive?"

Giles regarded her dryly. "I think you mean ulterior motive."

Buffy frowned. "Whatever, we just need..."

Giles interrupted her sharply. "Really, that's enough Buffy. Mrs. Post is here to act as Faith's Watcher, and has also delivered us a warning we would be foolish not to heed." He stood up and scratched his forehead, "You should go on home, I clearly have a long night ahead of me."

Buffy knew that she was being dismissed and she couldn't push Giles any harder without making him suspicious. She decided to change the subject, "Hey, uh, anything on the whole wish thing, Angel coming back and stuff, it's been a couple of weeks..."

Giles nodded distractedly. "Yes, quite. Well, let's see, I've, uh, I've narrowed down the search quite extensively, ruled out several cursed objects that cast powerful glamour's, dream imps or vengeance demons- they don't work through dreams and their motives are quite different." He hesitated, "If you can remember anything else that could help..."

"I'll rack my brain, see if anything pops loose." Buffy decided this wasn't the best time to mention her body art, but since her own fumbling research into the subject had led her to a book about remote tribes of pigmies, she probably did need Giles' help.

She said goodnight and left him to his books.

Faith was sitting on the front step when Buffy got home.

"Your Mom's gone to bed and I don't have a key." She shrugged as she explained.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I forgot how late it was." Buffy stepped up to the front door and got her keys out. She felt Faith get up and move behind her.

"So, how didja sneak in and out all those times without your Mom knowing 'bout it." Faith's husky voice made Buffy's stomach flip-flop a little, she'd missed her more than she thought.

"Oh, just snuck out of my bedroom window and across the porch roof. Very ninja." Buffy make a shushing motion as they entered, "You hungry? We could probably grab something in the kitchen."

"Sure." Faith followed Buffy down the dark hallway and into the kitchen, she then slid onto on a stool while Buffy slapped on a light and opened the fridge.

Buffy took out a pot of vanilla yoghurt and a big bowl of leftover carbonara and pushed the latter towards Faith. "Pour in half a cup of water, stir and nuke for two minutes, and voilà, pasta goodness."

Faith took the bowl with a grin. "You're a regular iron chef."

Buffy sat on one of the stools and watched the other slayer move about as she ate her yoghurt. Yum, it did tend to taste nicer after slaying, no denying it.

'_That's just because of the brush with death thing; last meals on death row probably taste nice too. No way Faith is on the money about the whole slaying sitch.' _

The microwave hummed quietly in the dark as the pasta rotated, Faith impatiently tapped the counter with her fingers.

Buffy found herself thinking about all the times she snuck in here alone, past midnight after an evening of slaying. Sitting in the dark as she quickly ate something before bed. It was always so lonely, so quiet. The rest of the world, her Mom, friends, everybody, switched off all their worries and got a few blissful hours of sleep while she sat in the dark, thinking that her life would always be like this. Sitting there alone, doing her slayer duty in secret, Buffy felt left behind as the rest of the world moved on oblivious.

But now, with Faith, it was the two of them, like they were sharing something secret, eating and talking and laughing and it was the world that was missing out, because they weren't here to see it.

Faith sat across from Buffy and dug into the bowl with a fork, smiling widely like it was some big luxury and not just leftovers. Pursing her lips Faith lightly blew on the steaming pasta before popping some into her mouth and chewing with delight, moaning softly.

Before she could stop herself Buffy blurted, "I missed you."

Faith stopped chewing and stared at Buffy with an unreadable expression.

Buffy swallowed a little nervously. "About what I said, I...wasn't worried about you; I know you can take care of yourself. But I missed you, like, all the time you were gone. I guess that's why I was mad at you. I mean, um, I just wish...actually no, I just wanted us to argue and shout and then be friends again. I didn't want you to go away, and I'm really sorry about what I said. Every day I felt bad about it. So, um, sorry, again."

Buffy stopped and stared down at her yoghurt. Great, instead of joking and banter and fun, now Faith was gonna run off again or sneer at Buffy and tell her to grow up, or loosen up, or do something upwards.

Moments ticked by, was the kitchen clock always that loud?

Buffy heard Faith shift a little. "Listen B, I'm gonna finish this upstairs, 'kay. Maybe I'll see you in the morning." She heard the other girl get up and head for the kitchen door.

'_Well, that was pretty humiliating. No wonder I'm so limber, I spend a lot of time sticking my foot in my...'_

"I missed you too, B." Faith had stopped at the doorway and had turned to look at her, "It just...hurt, what'cha said, even if you didn't mean it."

Buffy met her eyes. "I didn't. I promise."

"Anyways, I didn't like being gone so long. Kept missing you and your dopey friends..."

Buffy smiled. "Their the dopiest, but they do grow on you."

Faith blew out a breath and shook her head like she was going crazy. "I'm gonna go, try out my new bed. 'Night."

Buffy watched her go, a bubble of happiness forming in her chest. She actually felt better now than at any time since Homecoming night, Faith was back, they were okay. Not great but okay. And tomorrow, Buffy would try a different approach; if Giles wouldn't help her then she was sure Angel would. After all he fetched the glove last time, and Buffy was pretty sure he even knew how to destroy it. Mrs. Post wasn't getting her hands on the glove of...the magic mitten any time soon.

Buffy carefully parted the curtains and stepped into the mansion interior, pausing slightly to let her eyes adjust from afternoon sun to the gloom of Angel's home. A flicker of movement from the fireplace caught her attention as she moved forward.

She stopped as she saw a bare-chested Angel, moving slowly, purposefully and gracefully as he trained. Firelight played across his pale skin, his motions smooth and steady as he slowly came to a stop. He bent his head as if exhausted but then stiffened and looked up at her.

'_Busted.'_ "Um, hey," Buffy said with an awkward wave, "That looked...you're looking good. I-I mean..."

"I'm getting stronger," Angel finished, walking over to the sofa and hurriedly putting on a shirt. "It helps...with the pain, lets me focus." He turned towards her, shirt still open, "How have you been, Buffy?"

'_Mainly...sexually frustrated. But I guess you'd know something about that.'_

Buffy shook those thoughts from her head. "Fine, I, um, brought you some liquid lunch." She shrugged off her backpack and took out a paper bag. "See, Sunnydale has a delivery service for everything..."

She finished lamely as she walked over and offered up the bag.

Angel reached over and took it before sitting down on the couch. "So, how are things... in general? Your boyfriend?"

Buffy frowned. "My boyfriend? Oh, um, that...it's kind of over, actually. Turns out he wasn't so solid, he dumped me."

Angel nodded in sympathy. "I'm sorry." He said it softly, like he meant it. He put the bag of blood to one side and stared into the flickering light of the fireplace, to Buffy it seemed that he was trying to avoid looking at her.

Buffy looked at him curiously. "Are you? Sorry, I mean?"

He didn't look at her. "I want you to be happy, that's all."

Buffy stopped herself getting drawn in to all this again, so close but yet always separated, no matter what she did.

She sighed as she sat on the sofa next to him, being near him was still a comfort if nothing else. "Well, I am happy, in general. Took my SAT's last week, think I aced them. They underestimated me and that was their fatal mistake."

Angel glanced over questioningly. "SAT's?"

"School exams, see what college I'm going to get into, or if I tumble spiralling down into the fast food job category."

Angel's lips curled slightly. "But you did well?"

"Yeah." Buffy decided to get to the reason she visited, "Listen, I have news of a slay-ey variety and I might need your help, so..."

Angel looked at her steadily. "Anything I can do, I will."

She met his gaze._ 'Oh, boy..._' "So, the last few weeks there's been a new Slayer in town. She was called after Kendra...after what happened. She's American, from Boston."

Angel nodded softly. "Why did she come here?"

"Well her Watcher died and she heard about me, I guess she got curious. She turned up and became my new patrolling buddy."

"That's good." Angel's eyes seemed to look right into her, "I worry about you. About not being there to help, I'm glad someone is."

Buffy found herself smiling happily. "Yeah, Faith has been a big help for a while now. She's kind of complicated but fun, in an unstable kind of way."

Angel was watching her closely, his face expressionless. "Faith? That's her name."

Buffy smiled. "I know. What is it with Slayers and unique first names? She's nice though."

"Does she...Have you told her about me? I understand if you haven't..."

"I did tell her." Buffy reassured him, "She doesn't get it...I'm not sure she gets relationships in general and having one with a vampire..." Buffy shook her head, "And I'm pretty sure she won't like you. But she's not going to accidently slay you if you pop out for snacks or... you know what I mean, whatever you go into town for."

"That's...reassuring." Angel said straight-faced, "Oh, and doughnuts. Jelly ones. Hell doesn't have them."

Buffy laughed a little. "That's something priests should mention in their sermons more often." This was nice; she was having a conversation, an actual conversation with Angel. Minimal tension and very few longing glances.

"So, how can I help?"

"Oh, right. We got told by Faith's new Watcher about a demon coming to town looking for an all-powerful artefact, like something out of D&D. The demon's called a...Lagos, or his name is Lagos, some confusion there."

The name caught Angel's attention, as Buffy knew it would. "Lagos. I remember them from...a long time ago, used to be a lot more of them around in those days. Pretty rare now, they don't crop up in civilized areas much, too caught up in their own feudal wars." He looked in concern at Buffy, "If it's here then that means this artefact must be powerful, Buffy. Be careful."

"Two slayers, double the fun, remember? Or maybe it's half the fun...Not that there is much fun to be had by killing a demonathing." Buffy refocused, "Anyway, he's looking for the Glove of...I wanna say mini-golf, but that probably isn't right. Could you ask around? See if you can turn up anything?"

Angel nodded grimly. "As soon as the sun goes down I'll go, I might have a few ideas where to start."

They stood up together from the couch, suddenly a lot nearer than they'd been sitting. Buffy felt how close Angel was, how tall and solid and...She looked up at him; he was gazing into her eyes.

Still staring she said. "I really have to go."

Angel nodded and raised his hand to her face, brushing away a strand of hair. "You'll be careful?"

Buffy nodded and took a step back. "I'm very cautious nowadays." She tried to keep her voice firm.

Angel stepped away, picked up the container of blood and moved over to the dying fire. Embers cast shadows on his sombre face. "You should go."

Buffy turned to go before stopping. "And another thing...Faith's Watcher, her name's Gwendolyn Post. I don't like her and I don't trust her." She looked at Angel who gave her his patented penetrating look, "If she comes near you... just don't turn your back on her, okay."

Angel gave her a small, sad smile that made Buffy feel like her heart was breaking and melting at the same time. "I'm very cautious nowadays."

Buffy smiled sadly before leaving.

'_Girl with a purpose, channel all this frustration into killing a big, stupid demon and then burn the glove as Little Miss Stuffy looks on, horrified. Then, maybe I'll feel better.'_

A bored Buffy and Faith walked lazily through cemetery number six, but Maple Wood was as dead as Buffy remembered it; Lagos must be at the next one.

Faith cracked her knuckles. "Man, wish this guy would show himself already. I'm gettin' kinda antsy, y'know?"

Buffy was staring at her hand thinking about using a different nail varnish; this stuff came off too easily. "Not really, he'll show eventually. Angel said that these guys aren't big on subtle, I'll save my strength 'til then."

Faith looked at the other girl speculatively. "So you and Angel just talk shop now, huh? Must be weird, chatting with your ex."

Buffy nodded absentmindedly. "It's a little weird, granted. But he does have info, he can help. And I can't let personal stuff get in the way."

"Gotta say, I'm a little curious 'bout him, I mean I haven't even seen the guy." Faith smirked, "He lives in that big mansion over on Crawford, right? Maybe I'll stop by sometime, just to sneak a peak, y'know?"

Buffy didn't rise to the bait. "Go ahead. I've told him about you so I don't think he'll mind." She looked at Faith, "Anyway, how did you treat your exe's?"

"Dropped 'em to the curb and ran, B." Faith said scornfully. "I tell ya I've had a few shockers." She counted off on her fingers, "Ronnie. Deadbeat. Steve. Klepto. Kenny. Drummer. Eventually I had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet. Now it's strictly get some and get gone. You can't trust guys."

Buffy smiled at the other girl's cynicism. "Well, Faith, guys are kind of everywhere. You can't have dated all of them. And I've even read about some nice ones."

"Yeah, that's why they call it fiction, Buffy. It ain't real."

Buffy persisted. "But still, girl like you has a lot of options."

Faith stopped and looked at her. "What d'ya mean, 'a girl like me'."

Buffy came to a stop and shrugged awkwardly. "I mean, you're smart, funny, and beautiful. Guys would probably throw themselves to the vampires, hoping you'd rescue them. If they knew vampires existed, of course."

Faith frowned at that and started walking again, not saying anything for a while. "You really think I'm smart." She sounded unsure.

Buffy decided not to poke fun. "Yes Faith, I think you're smart, when you want to be. I think you have lots of good points, some of them not so obvious."

Faith smiled and wiggled her eyebrows."And some pretty obvious ones too." She pulled back her jacket and gestured to her tight top and pants, the vulnerability having vanished.

Buffy looked her over and shook her head. "You're impossible."

Faith laughed a little huskily. "Hey, that's pretty good. Nobody ever said my tits were impossible before."

Buffy reddened. "That's not what I meant."

Faith grinned at Buffy's discomfort as they made their way on to Main Street, and nudged her shoulder. "Hey, thanks anyways, just as long as you ain't bigging me up so we can go on some double date thing. 'Cause like I said I don't date anymore."

Buffy sighed. "Nope, they are plenty of couples around already. All my friends for example, thanks to me they're problem free." Buffy decided to change the subject onto something a little less depressing, "So, what did you and Miss Post talk about last night?"

Faith shrugged. "She wanted to know a little about what I did back in Boston, what I'd killed, how much training I had and stuff." Faith stepped off the sidewalk to swing round a tree. "Plus, y'know, she wanted the skinny on what was going on here. You, your buds and Angel."

Buffy froze and her eyes widened. "You told her about Angel? What did you say?"

Faith looked a little confused. "Just the basics, y'know, vamp cursed by gypsies, got all guilt ridden. Went bad again and now he's back 'cause of somethin' you did. What's the prob?"

"So, pretty much everything." She scowled at Faith, "You shouldn't have done that, Faith. The stuff with Angel is private; I don't like strangers knowing about any of it."

Faith gave Buffy a bemused look. "What's the big deal; she's a Watcher, Buffy. They like to know stuff, it gives them their jollies. Anyway, she's heard of Angel, he's, like, famous, or somethin'."

Buffy cursed inwardly, if Post knew Angel was a vampire and tried to take the glove then who knows what could happen, what might change. Okay, she just wouldn't leave her alone. Kill demon guy, take glove, what could Mrs. Post do? Apart from fill Faith's head with lies...

"Faith, listen. You shouldn't trust her, okay? She kinda gives me the wiggins, it's...hard to explain."

Faith stood there and crossed her arms, she raised an expectant eyebrow. "Try."

Buffy tried to find a way to explain that sounded sane and that wasn't a total lie. She gestured helplessly. "Just instinct, I guess."

Faith looked suspicious. "Whatever. It's not like I dig her either, you wanna keep secrets, fine." The brunette looked around, seemingly annoyed, "Look, we're oh for six tonight. Let's blow this off."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Shady Hill's pretty close. C'mon, you haven't even hit anything yet..."

Faith sighed heavily. "Fine, one more and then I'm leavin' your ass and goin' for some ribs, understand?"

Buffy smiled happily, "You won't be disappointed."

"Yeah, yeah."

Buffy couldn't tell if Faith's sulking was for real or if she just didn't feel like talking anymore. The brunette walked next to her, kicking the occasional pile of leaves and punching her fist into her palm, Faith just grunted at any attempt that Buffy made to start another conversation.

Buffy gave up after a while, deciding to concentrate on looking out for Lagos, pretending that a seven-foot tall demon in medieval garb would sneak up on her in the dark. Shady Hill was pretty opulent as cemeteries went; lots of gabled mausoleums, wrought iron fences and stone statues. Buffy more often that not found herself admiring a creepy piece of gothic architecture rather than talking to the pretty girl next to her.

'_I hate my life.'_

Suddenly the sound of stone grating on stone cut through the night and an impossibly large stone lid slammed to the ground in front of the two girls. Faith, startled, looked up ahead to see Lagos a few metres away. His back was to the two of them as he busily ransacked and ripped through a tomb, looking for something.

Buffy touched Faith's arm and whispered quietly. "See what a little patience gets you? We'll come at him from two sides, try and keep him off balance..."

"Screw that." Faith said before rushing forward before Buffy could stop her and leaping up to fly kick the demon in the back.

Lagos grunted and turned in confusion; Faith grabbed his shoulder and laid into him with a heavy backhand- forehand smash, before punching him in the gut and slugging him in the face, finishing off by kicking him in the side, seeming to pour all her frustrations into pounding him.

Lagos didn't even seem to react to the strikes, simply grabbing Faith by the throat and hurled her back into the wall of a nearby mausoleum. Buffy rushed passed the downed slayer at Lagos, drawing his focus. She kicked low, slamming her heel against his knee and punched him in the jaw, then ducking a clumsy grab.

To her left she saw Faith struggle to her feet, her face contorted in anger. Buffy kicked low again, aiming for Lagos' groin, but instead caught his leg. His sweeping arm came down and managed to glance against her thigh, the power of it still enough to send her tumbling to the ground.

Still confused Lagos turned his attention to Faith as she rushed him again. Drawing back an arm to haymaker him, she ran straight into a massive fist on an upswing that caught her in the gut. Faith was lifted off her feet and hurled to the ground in pain.

Buffy came up and at Lagos again, going low once more and kicking him in the leg before booting him between the legs. She watched as the demon doubled over, exposing the large axe strapped to his back, with a grin of triumph Buffy quickly reached to grab it.

That proved to be a mistake.

Lagos, still doubled over, turned towards Buffy, moving so the axe managed to elude her grasp. Realising she was too close, Buffy tried to back off but an elbow from the demon crashed against the back of her neck. She dropped to the ground and tried to scramble away but before she could he swung an arm down that slammed against her face. Pain pierced her skull and bursts of light formed behind Buffy's eyes as she felt him grasp her by her coat and neck, pick her up and hurl her through the air.

Buffy saw flashes of the moon overhead, grass, and the wall of the mausoleum as she hurtled towards it. Buffy threw up her arms to cushion the blow but something smashed into her legs, knocking them skyward. She heard Faith grunt and then she went cart-wheeling to the ground, her head slammed awkwardly into something hard.

Buffy dimly heard Faith call her name in alarm before the world fell away and blackness swept in.

Buffy arose from unconsciousness to sounds of combat, she could hear Faith screaming. "You don't touch her! You hear me you bastard!" Buffy managed to lift her head up, feeling an incredible weight dragging her down, like her skull was tied to the ground.

She saw Faith and Lagos fighting, the dark-haired slayer punching and dodging the demon, her fists flailing against him. Buffy saw Lagos briefly on the defensive before blocking and grabbing Faith's arm, hauling her into the air, twirling her around like she weighed nothing before smashing her down into the empty tomb with a bone-jarring crunch. Roaring in frustration the demon then stalked away from the two of them, seeming oblivious to its victory.

Buffy lay there, her arm reached out and touched rough stone; the tomb lid which she'd landed on.

One hand came up to feel her head, touching wetness which she assumed was dew from the grass before pulling her fingers back. Blood. Ow.

Buffy managed to sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain that spread across the side of her head.

'_That...could've gone better.'_

"Buffy!" The blonde slayer looked towards the tomb as Faith stood up, one hand pressed to her side. "Buffy, shit are you alright?"

Not waiting for an answer she swung her leg over and hopped out of tomb, leaning for a moment against a tombstone before making her way over.

Buffy got onto her hands and knees, making enormous effort to ignore the fun spinning effect that it had, before pushing herself upright.

"Jeez, Buffy, take it easy. You had a bad landing." Faith put an arm around her and helped her to her feet.

Buffy groaned. "We need to work on our...not getting hit. Plus we need more weapons, more than none at any rate. Like grenades, grenades are under-rated..."

She and Faith made their way a short distance before leaning Buffy against a solid tombstone, Buffy gave it an appreciative pat.

Faith took a step back, a little out of breath. "Just rest a minute, okay?"

"I'm fine...but be honest, is there a huge dent in my head? Is it big? Could I maybe hide it with a comb over or a hair pin?" Buffy gingerly fingered her head, "Or is it so bad I'll need to wear hats all the time? I have some nice hats."

Faith looked at her speculatively. "I sure hope you ain't concussed, babbling away like this."

"Your bedside...graveside manner is impressively bad, Faith. You're like the anti-Patch Adams."

Faith smirked uneasily before turning away and holding her side. "I'm guessin' you're fine."

Buffy gently grabbed the other girl and turned her closer. "Hey, you're hurt..."

"Just got the wind knocked out, nothin' broke. No big." Faith said, squirming a little as Buffy put a hand gently against the other girl's side.

"What's wrong?"

Faith grimaced, almost embarrassed. "Nothin'...just a fight like that, uh, gets me goin', y'know."

Buffy, realising what the other girl was saying and how close they were quickly dropped her hand away. "Oh! Um, sorry, I didn't mean to touch...I mean, I'm glad your okay."

Faith was staring at Buffy, seemingly trying to gauge her reaction, eyes drifting searchingly over her face, eyes, then lips before her gaze roamed downwards, taking in her red coat that had parted just enough to show off her clingy purple top. Faith's eyes stayed there for a moment, her expression changing a little, her lips, suddenly dark and inviting to Buffy's eyes, curled into a smile. Her mouth opened slightly so Buffy could see her tongue press against her top teeth. Faith's dark eye's lifted to meet Buffy's, they seemed larger than before and hadn't seemed as dark or torrid or gorgeous.

Buffy was aware of how close they were to each other, Faith's taut body inches from her own. That scent from Homecoming drifted into her senses, with it the smell of leather and some vague flowery aroma.

She felt flushed, almost feverish. Her head, still throbbing, seemed to dull as her senses concentrated on the girl in front of her. Faith's long, dark hair that Buffy had the urge to run her hands through, the slim band of skin visible between Faith's jeans and top, Faith's shoulders, bare of any bra strap, which meant only in thin tight top between Buffy's hands and Faith's...

"Faith..." Buffy murmured, her hands going to the other girl's hips, sliding along the pockets before digging into her belt.

"B..." Faith's voice was part lust part uncertainty as one of her hands cupped Buffy's chin and tilted her face upwards.

And then they were kissing, Buffy pulled the dark-haired girl closer and met Faith's eager mouth. This wasn't Homecoming, a sweet romantic kiss that came from a moment of tenderness. This was frantic, hard, almost bruising. Clashing tongues and roaming hands as they wrapped around her other. Buffy moaned, her body seemed to hum with need, she was already wet with desire and when Faith's thigh pushed firmly against her centre she gasped loudly in appreciation.

Faith's hands spread open her coat and cupped Buffy's breasts with surprising softness, her thumbs tracing a pattern over the material, rasping against the stiff sports bra underneath. Buffy's hands went to the other girl's hair and pulled back, her mouth moving forward to suck the silky softness of Faith's neck. Faith moaned in pleasure, her own hands leaving Buffy's chest and reaching round to cup her ass.

"Fuck...B."

"Uh-huh..." Was all Buffy could respond with, she seemed to have lost all reason. All that mattered was touching Faith, letting her know how she'd missed her and wanted her so she wouldn't dare go away again. Her hands ran down Faith's body, fingernails scratching over cloth and hands trembling slightly as she put them on Faith's chest. Buffy cupped a little hesitantly, feeling warm, firm flesh under her palms and finding the sensation incredibly erotic.

Faith murmured appreciation into Buffy's hair, her mouth lowering to kiss and nibble exposed neck, sucking on her pulse point, teeth scraping sensitive flesh and making Buffy feel light-headed.

Faith grunted as she lifted Buffy up sat her heavily down on the tombstone, leaving her mouth level with the blonde girl's heaving chest. She nuzzled Buffy, her mouth kissing through the material of her top, teeth occasionally nipping through the material.

Faith's hands went to Buffy's hips and drifted under her shirt, nimble fingers glided against hot skin as they travelling slowly upwards.

But Buffy was having trouble; her head hadn't really stopped hurting, just fading in and out with the pleasure of the moment. She wanted to continue, in this moment the clarity was stark, she wanted this, Faith, now. But not this way, not while she was sore and possibly concussed.

Buffy cupped the sides of Faith's head and gently pulled her away. "Faith, wait, just stop. I can't..."

Faith paused and then pulled away suddenly, her face angry. "'Dammit, Buffy!" Without looking at her Faith tore her hands loose from Buffy and turned away.

But by doing that Buffy lost her precarious balance on the tombstone and toppled backwards with a quiet gasp, she grunted as she landed hard on the ground. The jarring impact made waves of pain and dizziness course through her head; she rolled onto her side and huffed out a groan.

"Faith...Ow...you didn't need to..."

But the graveyard was quiet all of a sudden; Buffy only heard the soft thump of boots running off.

...go and run off, again."

Slowly Buffy sat up again, trying to spot which way the other slayer had run off, but she saw nothing.

"Well, so that...happened."

Revelations Part 2 (The Magic Mitten And Other Important Stuff)

"Angel?" Buffy called out as she reached to fully open the French windows. She hesitated. She really didn't feel a hundred per cent, but if Angel had managed to get the glove again she needed to know tonight. Buffy would feel a little better about letting Lagos get away if she could give Giles some good news in the morning.

Buffy glanced around; saw Angel in front of the fireplace as he looked up from a book. He saw her and his face turned to concern; dropping the book he hurried over. "Buffy!"

Buffy tried to wave him away. "I'm okay, really, it looks worse that it is...I hope."

Angel gently took her by the arm, his other hand going to the side of her head. He led her over to the sofa and sat her down softly. "Take it easy. Was it Lagos?"

"Uh-huh, little rusty on the dismount...I don't understand, I beat him the first time." Off of Angel's frown, "I mean, um, I've faced one of those guys before...before I came to Sunnydale. Beheaded it and everything. No big, and now I have a big head."

Angel was peering at her wound. "What happened to Faith?"

"She's fine, a little beat up though. We, um, decided to split up after."

"She left you alone like this?" He sounded angry.

"Angel don't, she didn't...I'm fine, really. A band-aid with a little cartoon character on it and I'm good."

"I have some clean towels and fresh water. Give me a second." Angel stood up and left.

Buffy lowered her head onto her hands. "I wouldn't say no to an Advil."

She waited for him to return, her mind still a little foggy, and her body still buzzing from kissing Faith. Also the...everything else that happened with Faith.

'_I find Faith attractive. Me. Attracted to __**Faith**__. Faith the slayer who tried to kill me last year. Faith, who doesn't date at all. Faith who is a girl, with girl-parts, really nice girl-parts... Ugh, this is crazy. A crazy lesbian fantasy dream caused by a blow to the head. Except... Except that it's real and I don't have the first clue about how to deal with it, any of it. I just need...'_

"Angel..." She murmured as he touched her shoulder, He didn't answer, just pressed a cold, wet towel against the side of her head. She winced at the sensation but the fog began to clear.

His voice was soft with concern. "There's not much blood now, just a little swelling. But head wounds can be dangerous..."

"I know." Buffy opened her eyes to look at him, seeing his love, his warmth. "But I don't taste anything funny or have any floaty feelings. It's just sore, getting better now, though." She allowed a small smile.

They stared at each other for a long time and it was like always, as though the world had gone away; it was just them and the night. A girl and a boy and her head wound. His face, so handsome and sombre, that softened every time he saw her like she was the most important thing in the world, slowly leaned closer to hers.

Buffy realised what exactly was going to happen just moments before it did. The kiss was soft; Angel's lips were cool, familiar and comforting. Buffy embraced him, automatically putting her arms around him as she rose up and he held her close. The thoughts that had been racing through her head minutes ago dissipated, she felt his strong arms on her waist as the kiss deepened.

This was simple, a simpler time when Buffy knew what she wanted, knew how Angel felt about her and how that had made her feel.

But she knew that was illusion, a child's view of love, because they couldn't ever be, not like she wanted. With that realisation her mind seemed to awaken and Buffy pulled back. Angel's face was a mirror of her own, confused and guilty.

"Buffy...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

'_First Faith, now Angel. I've really gotta control myself.'_

Buffy stepped away breathless, she shook her head. "I-I didn't exactly try and stop you, Angel. But, I...you know we can't."

Angel nodded a little shakily.

Buffy took a breath before adding. "And...I have to tell you, there might be someone else..."

"But you said you and Scott...?" His voice was unsure.

"Not Scott, somebody... new. It wasn't something I was even expecting, not in a million years. But they... they're special to me."

Angel looked at her steadily.

Buffy didn't look at him. Should she really tell him when she wasn't even sure herself? She knew there were feelings there, denial could only go so far, but still saying it out loud, admitting it to someone made it real. Undeniable.

"It's Faith." She said softly, her eyes went to his as part of her inwardly cringing.

Angel blinked, looked nonplussed for a moment. "Faith...the other slayer?"

"Uh-huh." Buffy squeaked.

"But, she's... Faith would be a girl." Buffy heard the undertone of hurt and confusion in Angel's voice.

Buffy nodded weakly. "Nothing gets past you, huh?"

Angel scratched the back of his head. "Is it...when did this happen?"

"Mostly, this past few weeks but...confirmed about an hour ago." Buffy shrugged awkwardly, "You and her really have the same idea about TLC."

"Well, that's...new, like you said."

Buffy gaze left him; she didn't like looking at his pain. "Angel, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm just trying to be honest." She smiled sadly, "I love you...I think I'll always love you. But we can't be together, and Faith makes me feel..."

She sighed. "You know, come to think of it you actually have a lot in common. You're both complicated, um, with mysterious pasts. You've built up lots of defences to stop other people getting in. You've both gone through stuff- badness, I'm sure of that. And I want to get to know her, to find out what she's like under all that cynicism and distrust."

"You're in love with her." Angel stated simply.

Buffy shook her head and looked at him. "I don't know...I really hope not. I just started out wanting to be her friend, share the whole slayer burden thing."

Angel gave a sad smile in sympathy. "And now what do you want?"

"That's the important thing." Buffy blinked, "Actually the important thing is the glove. Did you...?"

Angel nodded and gestured to a nearby table. Buffy recognised the bundle of wrappings as she stepped closer.

Angel moved with her and unveiled it. "The glove of Myhnegon. Found it in the Von Hauptmann crypt."

"As family heirlooms go it's fairly freaksome..." She peered closer, remembering how dangerous this thing was.

Angel gently stopped her. "Don't touch it. Once the glove is put on it can never be removed."

Buffy nodded. "I remember, and anyway it doesn't even go with anything I own so..."She looked down and Angel dropped his arm away, "So that's the glove safe. I'll tell Giles in the morning, he could use some good news. I better get home, thanks for the wet towel and the...um, just the wet towel."

Buffy moved away from Angel, casting one last look back at him as she left the mansion and headed home.

"So we are, again. Along with my lunch." Mr. Platt put down his coffee and frowned at Buffy, although he seemed more exasperated than annoyed.

Buffy gave her best innocent smile as she stood in the middle of his office. "Well, isn't it, like policy to always be on call for students and their...problems?"

"No, I believe that's doctors." Platt said dryly. "Buffy, I'm very happy to see that you've been staying out of trouble and that your grades and class attendants are both up, but..."

"But I might be going off the rails. Y'know, going from being a good student and then falling into a bad student, um, gorge. You have, like a duty to help me." Buffy tried not to look too desperate, "Please?"

The man sighed. "You've got five minutes. Convince me."

"Uh, okay." Buffy sat quickly and tried to get her thoughts in order, "Well, there are girls and then there are also guys. And some guys like other guys, which is cool, y'know. And also there are girls who might like other girls."

She paused. Platt merely raised an eyebrow.

"But, usually when you decide which you...not that it's a choice, I mean not usually..." Buffy scrunched up her face, "I might've kissed a girl."

"Faith." Platt said flatly, he didn't seem surprised.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Um, yeah. Yes, how did you know?"

"It doesn't matter Buffy, what exactly has you worried?"

"Well, the whole 'kissing -a -girl thing' kinda threw me. How come you're not thrown? Are you still irked? With me coming in here? At least now you see it's an emergency."

Platt leaned forward and steepled his hands. "Buffy the last time you were in here you were talking about Faith, and also the time before that. I could see pretty well even then that you'd developed a bond with this girl, a friendship. Sometimes these things grow in ways we don't imagine."

Buffy clasped her hands nervously. "But, what does it mean?"

Platt seemed thoughtful. "Let's see if I can't make a few educated guesses before I answer. You and Faith, you have a lot in common; you see the world in the same way. You sometimes both feel like outsiders and nobody gets you, but she understands things about you that nobody else can. She came into your life at a difficult time; maybe helped you see another side to things, a lighter side. How am I doing so far?"

Buffy shifted a little. "Um, pretty good actually. You could go pro..."

Platt sat up straighter and stared at Buffy. "Buffy, having feelings for somebody the same sex as you isn't as freaky or as weird as you think. And I'm not talking about throwing any labels around or maybe having a crush on a teacher. Liking or loving somebody can be about a lot of things that resist category. It can be about two people connecting on some level."

"How do I know if what I'm feeling even is even real?"

"Well, I'm pretty certain you're not the kind of person who comes to a councillor willingly over an innocent kiss, am I right? Your instincts tell you this is something else, something serious. Put it this way, when you think about Faith, what do you feel, honestly? How would you feel if she went away? Or started dating somebody you both knew?" Platt smiled gently, "The murky world of teenage hormones can be difficult, Buffy. Trust your instincts, talk to Faith, open up to her just a little and see how she responds."

Buffy nodded slowly as she let his advice sink in. He hadn't seemed surprised by her confession, being a councillor and all. Maybe she'd been giving off more signals than she realised? Maybe she always had?

What about Faith, had she felt like this the first time around, had feelings for her? That might've explained the way she went of the rails last year.

'_After all, love makes you do the wacky...'_

Buffy smiled at the councillor. "Thanks, Mr. Platt. I think I'll do that. Um, and again sorry for the crazy-Buffy-stoppage."

Mr Platt nodded and picked up his coffee as she stood up. "Good luck with the soap opera."

Buffy left his office and checked her watch; she'd avoided Faith this morning, wanting to get all her feelings straight, or as straight as they can be when they were about another girl.

'_Heh, I made a funny. My head must be feeling better. '_

Her friends were assembled in the library, grouped round the table when Buffy entered, they all looked pretty unhappy. She had a brief flashback to the 'intervention' from last year and her stomach swooped nervously. "Hi, guys."

Giles looked at her, his eyes tired, but he frowned as he noticed her injury. "Buffy, are you alright?"

Buffy approached, gesturing to her head. "It's a scratch really, next time Faith and I should have weapons. Where is Faith anyway?"

"With Mrs Post, training I believe." Giles commented, adding dryly, "They'll both be joining us later...when I have something more concrete to report."

"Well, how about this for solid, I got the magic mitten. So Miss Post can suck it."Buffy thought about it, "And also Lagos."

"Hey, score one for the good guys. More importantly _this_ group of good guys." Xander said. It was obvious from all the tension that despite working hard they'd all made little progress.

Willow leaned back tiredly. "We cracked the books and got nowhere, we don't even know what this glove does."

Cordelia grumbled. "What does that even mean? You can't crack books, they're made of paper."

Oz looked pointedly at the closed books where Cordelia was sitting. "I think it means opening them, so mystery solved."

Giles walked around the table towards Buffy. "Yes, Cordelia, the marathon session of forty-five minutes you put in really was going above and beyond." He addressed Buffy, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Buffy smiled at his concern. "Peachy. Way better than Lagos is gonna be."

Giles asked more pointedly. "And the glove is where, exactly?"

"Angel has it." Buffy said softly, "He's keeping it safe for us at the mansion."

Giles still tensed at the mention of Angel but he simply nodded. "Good, I might have found a way of destroying this glove but until then it's imperative that you and Faith locate Lagos. As long as he's loose..."

Their soft conversation was overridden by Cordelia's complaining voice. "Why is everyone picking on me all of a sudden?"

"Karmic cycle?" Willow muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Cordelia huffed and looked pointedly at Xander, whose eyes widened comically. "Uhh... "

Buffy decided to interrupt. "Guys, take a break okay. Will, could we talk?" Buffy gestured to the stacks.

Willow nodded and stood. She seemed worn down and weary from all the research, her shoulders slumped. Buffy followed her up the steps and put an arm on her shoulder. "You look beat; Giles shouldn't work you guys so hard. You're getting kinda cranky."

"Well, Mrs. Post has got him all British and competitive, and also cranky. He's like super-Watcher man all of a sudden." Willow looked in sympathy at Buffy's head, "And you need our help, this demony guy is really dangerous."

"This, a tombstone did this. If Faith and I had just..." Buffy sighed, "There's a whole bunch of 'Faith and I' stuff."

Willow leaned against a wall and slid down to hug her knees. "Are you two having slayer-issues? Do you need to vent? 'Cause, Buffy, I'm not sure I'm in top form right now..."

Buffy shook her head as she knelt down beside Willow, lowering her voice a little. "This isn't a bitch-fest, don't worry. But, I kinda need your opinion about stuff, things..."

"Oh, things..? Things I can do, I have great knowledge of things." She gave Buffy a 'seriously' look.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, alright. Give me a break; I'm having an uncomfortable time with things. There's all this confusion and worry and, okay, excitement, I won't lie."

Willow seemed to perk up a lot at the thought of gossip. "What is it? Does it involve Angel? Because Buffy, its okay if you slipped, maybe got excited. Just don't be getting him excited, y'know?"

"It isn't about Angel, at least not directly." Buffy swallowed. "It happened last night, after Faith and I fought the...anyway things got intense during the fight and then after, we were recovering and then..."

Willow leaned forward curiously. "And then?"

"We kissed." Buffy rushed to get it out, "And not just friend kissed, it was making-out, second base, trying to deny each other oxygen kissing."

Willow's eyebrows shot up, she blinked for a couple of seconds before leaning her head back so it thumped against the wall. "Ow," She said dully.

Buffy grimaced before reaching out and patted Willow's knee. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

Willow shook her head and smiled in bemusement at Buffy. "You kissed Faith? Wow, I mean, wow. I- I knew you two were getting along but...Oh; maybe it was because you bumped your head. That can change your personality, but only temporarily. Or maybe you got amnesia and forgot you were a girl and I'm not handling this very well am I?"

"Better than I did." Buffy sighed, "I kissed her at Homecoming as well, Will."

"You did, when?" Willow asked and then seemed to think about it. "Was it when you were being hunted? No, because that would be crazy..."

"Here, in the library after everything. I didn't get to the dance and...I don't know what happened, we ended up kissing."Buffy felt like a weight was being lifted, finally telling someone about all the crazy stuff was so liberating.

"That's why she went away, isn't it? You two got all smoochy and then something happened?"

"Yeah, my brain freaked when I remember what gender I actually like."Buffy shook her head at the memory, "I messed up and hurt her and she blew me off for a couple of weeks."

Willow nodded in sympathy. "Well, to be fair, the whole gender thing is usually important, as things you like about a person go. So, is it a slayer thing, you think? Between the two of you?"

"I really don't know, and I'm no way I'm gonna ask Giles. Can you seriously imagine that?" Buffy asked, "I've tried and all I keep seeing is me holding two Barbie's up and making them kissy face in front of him, and then he's all shaking is head and not understanding."

Willow giggled. "I think Giles would be a bit more supportive."

"And what about Faith? Does she even think about me in that way, y'know, with the holding hands and dating and smooching? Or is she 'get some and get gone?'

Willow regarded the blonde kindly. "Buffy, have you tried asking her, I mean talking to her and being honest and stuff?"

"Well, no...but after the kissing she keeps on running off. It makes it kind of hard to have a discussion when all I've got to talk to are dust trails."

"That's tricky." Then Willow grinned excitedly, "Ooh, but tonight, you'll both be out looking for Lagos, right? You'll be all stakeout-y. And you know what happens on stakeouts?"

Buffy brightened. "Wait, I know this one. Donuts and thermos's of coffee?"

"No, you talk about your feelings, bond, and then smoochies."

"Okay, I think we've watched different cop movies. Or maybe you're thinking of that one with the dog, where he slobbers all over Tom Hanks?"

Willow mock scowled. "You're being all avoid-y, Buffy. If you like Faith this is the perfect time to tell her, third time's the charm. No more blowing off. Or slobber."

"Alright," Buffy pouted, "I'll bite the bullet, whatever that means." She then gave Willow a smirk, "Y'know, I didn't think you'd be all...well, this supportive. Thanks Will."

"Please, after spending most of last night staring at creepy demon books I welcome any human interaction." Willow gave Buffy's shoulder a pat, "Besides, I'm all about being there for my newly-gay best friend."

"I'm not...gay!" Buffy hissed, "Not, um, that there's anything wrong with that. I'm just not, 'cause last night I kissed Angel. Does a gay girl do that?"

Willow's eyes widened comically. "You kissed..? After kissing..? Oh, Buffy, that's...a very complex life you're leading."

Buffy was about to defend herself, eloquently explaining to Willow everything that happened last night, when she heard Giles' voice carry over. "Mrs. Post, how unexpected, and may I add quite well-timed."

Buffy quickly got to her feet as Mrs. Post said something she couldn't hear. She and Willow headed round the stacks to the top of the stairs to see Mrs. Post, hair down so she looked less school-ma'am evil and more lightning-throwing evil.

The Watcher stood, looking coldly over Giles and the gang's researching efforts, to one side stood Faith, her hands in her pockets. The dark-haired girl looked unhappy, Buffy guessed that being around Mrs. Post would have that effect on anyone.

Still Buffy found herself smiling at the sight of the other slayer, Willow was right, time to take the initiative. If Buffy could have anything with Faith, she was going to find out tonight.

Mrs. Post smiled haughtily at Giles. "Well, it is nice to see you have your best...children working on this particular problem."

"They've all worked hard." Giles smiled patiently, "And call me haphazard but I like to use all resources at my disposal."

"Quite so, have you yielded any results?"

"Um, possibly." Giles motioned towards his office before addressing everyone else. "Everybody, I think we've done more than enough for today."

Mrs Post walked over to Giles as Cordelia got up and hurriedly left. Xander rushed to follow, Cordelia giving him a sharp look as she exited the library. Faith, ignoring everyone, went over and slouched in one of the chairs.

Buffy hurried down the steps towards her but was intercepted by Mrs. Post. "Buffy, I just wanted you to know that Faith told me all about last night's...encounter."

Buffy wasn't sure if her mouth dropped open. "Um, she did?"

"She told me that the fight went poorly because of lack of coordination. If she hadn't been so reckless..."

"Oh, the fight!" Buffy nodded in relief. "Yeah, that was the thing...from last night, of course."

Mrs Post smiled patiently. "Yes, quite. In future I have instructed Faith to defer to you in those situations. As the voice of experience that seemed the most sensible precaution in avoiding another blunder. I trust you will exercise your authority wisely?"

Buffy nodded. "Oh, sure. Team player, that's me. I'll take good care of Faith...with the slaying, just the slaying."

Mrs Post blinked a couple of times at Buffy's puzzling behaviour before turning and joining Giles in his office.

Buffy shook her head before crossing over and sitting down opposite Faith, didn't want to spook her after all. "Hey."

Faith glanced over and grunted. "Hey."

Out of the corner of her eye Buffy saw Willow talking to Oz, but also sneaking glances at the two slayers as she did so.

Buffy leaned forward to catch Faith's eye. "So, what did you do today?"

Faith thought about it. "Just training, y'know. Kicking, punching, stabbing, getting ready to kill some vamps."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Or in this case, a demon."

Faith gave her a penetrating stare and then smiled sweetly. "Nah, actually. I was pretty much thinkin' about killing vamps."

Buffy nodded slowly, thinking she was missing something. "You feeling okay?"

That smile again. "Five-by-five. You know me, B. I heal up good."

"That's a relief, I..."

Just then Giles and Mrs. Post exited his office. "Mrs. Post and I are looking into the possibility of destroying the glove. We have some research to attend to but in the mean time. Buffy, Faith, you will go over to the crypt in Restfield and keep watch. When Lagos comes to collect it..."

"We kill him." Faith said simply, examining her fingernails, "I'm down with that."

Mrs. Post nodded in tacit approval. "Excellent, collect any weapons you require and return here when you've dispatched the demon. Mr. Giles and I will travel to the Crawford mansion when we have the particulars of the spell. We will then destroy the glove."

"Is there any reason for us to stay?" Willow asked, gesturing at herself and Oz.

Giles gave her an encouraging smile. "No, I think you've performed above and beyond, Willow. You can go."

That would leave Giles and Post alone together. Again. "Wait, Will. Didn't you say that you were onto some big, Lagos breakthrough? Up there?" Buffy gestured back up at the stacks and stared pointedly at the redhead.

Willow looked questioningly at Buffy as she tried to read the other girl's look. "I did? I...mean I did. That's...I forgot, I should probably...stay? Stay and look for demon weaknesses. I'm almost onto something." She gave Oz and apologetic look, but he seemed to guess that something was up and just nodded stoically.

Giles nodded distractedly before turning to Mrs. Post. "Well, we should get started then."

Faith got up and went to the weapons locker while Buffy quickly made her way over to Willow.

"So, what is going on, exactly?" Willow asked plaintively.

"Just keep a lookout and don't trust Mrs. Post. Don't leave Giles alone with her; I think she's up to something."

"I'll stay too, keep you company." Oz stated. Willow looked relieved.

Just then B Faith called over. "Yo, B. You wanna move your scrawny butt and pick somethin' while the night's still young?"

Buffy gave Willow and Oz a long-suffering smile before walking over to Faith, who'd armed herself with a hooked club and was busy tucked a couple of stakes into her jacket.

Buffy wandered over, grabbing a sharp-looking axe and a dagger she turned to the other slayer. "See, quick and easy. Let's go."

Without saying anything Faith left, with a last look at Willow Buffy followed.

Buffy and Faith sat outside the tomb on opposite ends of a nearby stone bench; their weapons propped up close by. Night had descended a little while ago but the air was still warm. The night was also quiet; the occasional rustle of night-time creatures, non-supernatural ones that is, was the only activity Buffy had noticed. Buffy was also noticing Faith, who, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, had spent the last fifteen minutes staring at the ground, rolling a stake between her fingers.

Even in repose Faith was beautiful; Buffy didn't understand how she hadn't realised that before. Dark eyes, sexy smile, dimples, pouty lips and wavy dark hair, and those were just the above the neck features. Of course Buffy had noticed those things before, but last night's events had changed her...perspective, was that the right word? Whatever, it meant that this stake-out was a little bit more interesting, and that was fine with her.

"So, shouldn't we be hidin' or somethin'. 'Case this guy actually shows?" Faith said grouchily. Buffy figured that Faith resented the fact Mrs. Post had put Buffy in charge of her.

"Lagos isn't exactly subtle. He wants the glove he'll come head on for it. He already beat us once; I doubt he'll try anything subtle."

Faith just grunted in reply.

Buffy moved her legs so she sat aside the bench and looked at Faith more directly. "So, um, last night?"

Faith shrugged. "Yeah, like I told Mrs. Post, I screwed up. Let the guy take us out one at a time."

"Mrs. Post is too hard on you. We were just unlucky." Buffy replied before adding coyly, "And that's not what I meant."

Faith didn't reply. Probably because she thought Buffy was in denial or repressing. "You know, you never asked about my head. It's better by the way."

Still nothing, Faith looked like she was trying to bore holes into the ground with her stare.

"I could've done with someone to, um, maybe kiss it better."

With that Faith looked up sharply at Buffy, the blonde girl smiled shyly.

Faith looked annoyed. "Yeah, well I figured you had that part all covered."

Buffy felt her smile drop. "Huh?"

Faith got up and walked over to the crypt entrance. "Y'know can we just not do this, okay? I'm sick of your games."

"Games? Faith the only reason I wanted us to stop was because of my head." Buffy found herself reddening a bit, "I was...really into it and then you go storming off and left me alone."

Faith looked around, her face in shadow. "I didn't." She said simply.

"What? Yes, you did Faith, I remember and I stopped imagining things that didn't happen when I was like, eight."

Faith sighed. "I mean I started too, then I realised you were still hurt, with the head and everything so I headed back." Faith began pacing a little ways away from Buffy. "But you were headed off somewhere, so I thought I'd just...watch your back, make sure you got home okay."

'_Oh, no...'_

"And I didn't say anything right away because I thought I was pretty stupid, runnin' off and then comin' right back. So I stayed back, and saw where you went."

Buffy felt a sick feeling develop in her stomach as she realised what Faith was saying. "So, what, you were spying on me?"

"No! I...I just, saw you go to that mansion and lost sight of you so I followed. Heard talkin' and peaked in." Faith crossed her arms and looked at Buffy, "Figured you were in safe hands after that."

Buffy straightened around and looked at Faith. "Listen Faith, what you saw..."

Faith stopped her angrily. "Ain't none of my business. Things with exes start up again all the time, believe me I know from experience."

"Angel and I...kissing him was a mistake..."

Faith smirked derisively. "Seems t'me you're makin' a lot of mistakes lately, B. Maybe y'should try keeping your mouth shut."

Buffy felt herself getting angry. "Yeah, so, why do you care all of a sudden?" Buffy stared accusingly. "Didn't you say it was just us 'getting worked up' or 'horny' or whatever little rationalization you're using this week?"

Faith shrugged. "I ain't ration...whatever, and I don't care." She said defensively.

It was Buffy's turn to snort in disbelief. "Then you won't care that the only reason I kissed Angel was because I got so worked up rounding the bases with you that I couldn't think straight."

Faith stared at Buffy. "Bullshit."

Buffy stood up and stepped closer to the other girl. "No, its not. I felt something when I kissed you, and it wasn't just physical, it was amazing." Buffy tried to catch Faith's eyes again. "You know that too."

Faith turned away. "All I know is it ain't over between you an' soul-boy. That's all I need to know."

Buffy grabbed Faith by the arm and pulled her around hard. "Dammit, Faith!"

"Don't touch me!" Faith snarled, pulling her arm loose and raising a fist in warning.

"Buffy!" Willow and Xander burst into the clearing, panting for breath. Willow looked in alarm at the two slayers before Faith quickly dropped her arm.

"We've got trouble." Gasped Willow, "Has Lagos been here?"

"I'm guessing not with the...sparring you two were gonna get into?" Xander remarked.

Buffy ignored him. "No, no sign of Lagos, Will. Why?"

Willow looked worried. "Because the Lagos demon can hone in on a magical signature, something about the species means they have a way of sensing powerful magicks by proximity and can track their...vibration or something. Apparently it's like an inner-ear thing."

Buffy nodded as it dawned on her. "That means..."

"He can track it." Faith finished, "If the dude's already been here he could be on his way to the mansion right now while we're here doing jack."

Buffy shook her head. "That's not possible, nothing's changed since..." Except that Lagos had faced two slayers this time. He'd gotten away, sure, but maybe facing the both of them had made him more cautious, or more determined to obtain the glove, and he'd come and done some searching before they got here.

Buffy raced to the entrance of the crypt, opened it and peered in, hoping to see everything undisturbed. Instead she saw stone fragments scattered over the floor and a couple of holes in the wall where Lagos had pulled open the reliquaries. But it was also clear that the crypt hadn't been completely searched, meaning...

Buffy ducked out of the crypt. "He's been and gone, but recently I think."

Buffy turned to Faith, all drama forgotten for the moment, "We need to warn Giles, now." She glanced at Willow and Xander before grabbing her axe and taking off at a run through the cemetery, Faith hot on her heels.

Buffy had that feeling again, the terrible sinking feeling that things were spinning irrevocably out of control. Like one of those common nightmares of hers where everything went wrong at once and she'd be gripped by the chilling certainty that if things just stopped for a moment, if she could think, then she could see the solution to the problem and fix everything, forever.

Now Faith, Post, Lagos, Angel. All of them whirled in her head as she raced to within sight of the mansion, seeing the front doors still intact and hearing no demonic roars or screams.

Buffy and Faith entered through the front doors almost simultaneously, and were greeted by the same shocking sight. Giles lay on the ground, unmoving, his head in a pool of his own blood. A vicious looking mace and a broken crossbow lay discarded across the floor. Mrs. Post was slumped against one wall, dishevelled and hurt, but obviously alive, her eyes were blearily open. Over her stood Angel, his demonic face showing, a crossbow bolt jutting from his wounded shoulder.

"Angel!" Buffy cried out, she froze, her eyes going back and forth towards Giles' prone form and Angel.

Faith also froze, but only for an instant. "Mrs. Post?" She then glared at Angel. "I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you!"

Buffy caught her arm. "Faith, wait!"

Angel looked momentarily confused, and then agitated. "She attacked Giles, tried to..."

Faith snarled angrily and shoved Buffy hard to one side, surprised the blonde slayer fell to her knees.

"Bullshit!" She rushed at Angel, weapon up and ready and swung at him. Angel backed up and managed to dodge away from her attack, he instinctually lashed out with a foot to kick Faith's weapon out of her hand.

Faith barely stopped, barrelling into Angel and backhanding him hard across the face, following up with a hard left before reaching out and grabbing the crossbow bolt in his shoulder and yanking. Angel cried out as the bolt tore free from his flesh. Faith grabbed his shoulder, spun and bodily threw him across the room, Angel crashed down face first and dazed near the French doors. Faith made her way over, gripping the crossbow bolt like a stake as she moved closer, eyeing where to jab the stake. But she hesitated, and Buffy managed to move around and get in a defensive stance between her and Angel. "Faith listen, please..."

"He's turned, Faith." Mrs Post rasped wearily, "She still loves him, that's why he attacked us."

Buffy glared at the downed Watcher. "Shut up! She's lying, Faith. I would never do that. You know that."

Faith stared at Buffy, unsure before glancing at her Watcher.

Mrs. Post straightened up, her voice steadying and gaining a measure of its usual assurance. "She's blinded by love, no matter what the cost. Trust me, Faith."

'_No, this can't be happening again!'_

Buffy, realised she was still holding her axe, lowered it, she could feel Angel begin to stir behind her. "No, Faith. Stop, think. We can figure this out."

Faith, looked back and forth between the two of them, the bloody bolt still in her grip, her face twisted in indecision. Mrs. Post stood up fully now, her face triumphant, and Buffy saw Xander and Willow appear as they scrambled over to Giles.

"_Great, gang's all here, how much worse can it get?'_

Faith looked up at Buffy, eyes narrowing. "Lying bitch!"

And then everything got worse.

Revelations Part 3 (Post-Slayer Depression)

For one terrible moment Buffy thought that everything would repeat itself exactly as before, that Faith would attack her because Mrs. Post had wormed her way past her defences, again. Because Faith believed that her Watcher would never lie to her, again. And maybe because Faith thought Buffy and Angel had had sex again. Well, _that_ was new.

But then behind them the French windows exploded inwards, a rain of shattered glass burst around them and Lagos appeared, stooping slightly to enter the mansion, his axe held aloft in one massive fist. He roared as his gaze travelled across the two girls and his lumbering came to a stop.

Buffy, her mind whirling, twisted to face him. She took a step back so she was next to Faith and raised her axe cautiously. She glanced at Faith, not knowing which way the other slayer was going to jump, which demon she was going to try and slay.

Angel, on his knees and still injured, snapped a look over his shoulder and rose to get way, but he was hurting and Lagos was swifter, grabbing Angel by the back of the neck and effortlessly tossing him through the air. Angel slammed heavily against the wall next to the fireplace, where he crumpled to the ground.

Anger flared as Buffy stepped forward to attack but Faith grabbed her arm to stop her. "This time we've gotta have a plan, B."

Buffy looked at her with cold determination. "The plan is 'I kill him and keep his head as a door-stop', you wanna help?"

"That's a goal, it ain't a plan." She then shoved Buffy hard to one side as Lagos brought his axe down between them, its blade biting into the ground. Faith, weapon-less, dodged to one side and smashed him in his face with her fist before stomping on the back of his knee with all her strength. She then jammed the crossbow bolt into the back of his leg, driving it in as deep as she could, Lagos, roaring in pain, batted her away before stumbling to one side.

Faith rushed over to Buffy and helped her up, her hand snaking around and across the blonde girl's stomach. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise but before she could object Faith pulled back holding Buffy's dagger in her grip.

"Need me a better weapon." She said with a smirk.

"But, I thought..."

"We take care of Lagos then we deal with that lying bitch, 'kay?" Faith's eyes were alive and flashing, but Buffy saw a glimpse hurt there and maybe a silent apology.

Buffy simply nodded and straightened up as Lagos came towards them slowly, almost cautiously, favouring his left leg and hefting his axe back to strike at them.

"I draw him out; you flank him and stab him somewhere low and painful. I'll finish him off." Buffy murmured to Faith quietly and she nodded. They broke apart as Lagos lumbered closer, Faith going right and Buffy twirling her axe to get the demon's attention. "Isn't it embarrassing when two people bring the same weapon to a fight?"

Lagos just grunted round his tusks and swung his axe like he was hewing logs; Buffy nimbly dodged to one side, her return blow hitting him square in the shoulder and scraping against armour without finding purchase. Lagos didn't react, simply arcing his blade back and up to try decapitate the blonde slayer. Ducking under the blade Buffy brought her axe clashing down on the haft on his weapon to deflect it away before punching her axe head into his face. Lagos barely staggered, instead trying to cut Buffy off at the legs, but his blow was slow enough for her to jump over and she skipped back from his reach. He came at her like a linebacker, axe raised high over his shoulder, using his size and reach to try and pen her in against the wall.

Buffy searched for a weak spot but saw only solid demonic muscle and chainmail, maybe his neck but she wasn't the tallest...

Buffy swung the axe low at Lagos' legs and he swept his leg backwards and leaned forward to avoid it. Buffy changed her momentum mid-swing, which had been feign, and jabbed her axe upwards at his face. But Lagos had seen it coming, and jerked his head back as he brought his own axe around against Buffy, who only just managed to bring her axe back down to block it, the haft of her weapon splintering on impact and she was knocked hard back against the wall.

Buffy barely dodged a second swing that gouged a vicious furrow in the wall above and sent a shower of stone chips spilling over her.

Lagos methodically brought his axe back again before suddenly bellowing out in anger and pain, he dropped his axe as one of his clawed hands went between his legs, and the other reached out as he tried to balance as he staggered to forward. But his left leg wasn't working and, unable to support his immense weight, it folded under him as he crashed to his knees. Buffy jumped back to avoid the collapse, before seeing her opening and stepping forward, swinging her axe at Lagos' now exposed neck with all her strength. Just like before the blade cleaved through tendons and muscle without even slowing and his head flew off, bouncing across the floor.

The body slumped over sideways, revealing Faith and her cocky grin. "Nicely diverted, B."

"Actually that was me fighting for my life, but thanks for the timely-ness." Buffy looked down at the dead demon, "I don't really want to know where you stuck that knife, do I?"

Faith was about to reply but was interrupted by Mrs. Post.

"Tar chugam a chumhacht Myhnegon!" She recited as she held her arm, now encased in the glove, above her head. Buffy heard the rumble of thunder as a storm quickly gathered overhead.

'_Oh, not good.'_

Buffy saw that beyond Mrs. Post both Willow and Giles had disappeared but Xander was getting up off the floor, rubbing the side of his head.

Faith was staring up at the sky-light as dark clouds gathered. She looked at Buffy hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"Faith," Mrs. Post lowered her hand and addressed her slayer, a gleeful smile twisting her features, "A word of advice. You're an idiot!"

"Yeah, and you're dead." Faith growled in reply before started towards the woman but Buffy grabbed her arm.

Mrs. Post raised her arm again. "Tar frim!" She cried and the sky-light shattered, lightning slashed down, drawn into the glove, energy and light dancing around her arm as the air suddenly became thick with the metallic stench of burning ozone.

Mrs. Post turned again and raised her arm like a gun, pointing at Faith. "Tar frim!"

Buffy slammed into the other girl and they both went down hard and skidded across the polished marble floor. A bolt of lightning tore through the air above them and blasted a hole in the wall. Buffy landed on top of Faith, their faces inches from each other. Despite everything, Buffy froze for an awkward moment before quickly rolling off the other slayer. Buffy then stuck her head up to see Mrs. Post turn and point her arm again, this time at a still dazed Xander, his face frozen in confusion.

"Tar fr..!" Mrs. Post started to call out but Angel rushed in from the side and punched her in the face, sending her tumbling. "That's for shooting me! I hate that."

Mrs. Post rolled and was up in almost an instant, the power of the glove that was running through her was obviously making her more durable, but Angel was already running for cover, Xander close behind him.

Mrs. Post wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, she was still smiling. "There's nothing you can do to stop me now. I have the glove, and with the glove comes the power!"

"Great. She's monologing." Buffy looked over at Faith, "Can you draw her fire?"

Faith nodded. "You bet your ass I can." She got up and dashed for cover; Mrs. Post spotted her and lashed out. "Tar frim!" The bolt exploded a meter or so from where Faith had been, she leapt over the sofa, rolled and came up on the other side of Mrs. Post in a crouch. The former watcher turned and pointed her raised arm at the dark-haired slayer.

Buffy tore off the splintered handle of her axe, leaving half the haft intact and turning it into a fairly balanced throwing axe. She hefted it and drew her arm back.

"You might wanna work on your aim, like this!" She threw the axe in a spinning arc, the blade rushing through the air to catch Mrs. Post just below the shoulder and slicing clean through. The severed arm dropped to the ground.

Mrs. Post screamed in pain, although it seemed from the sound that it was her soul and not her arm had been severed. Lightning struck down from the heavens again, coiling around her body as she was consumed by flames, her eyes glowed hotly as she burned to ash in an instant. Incinerated, leaving only the metallic ozone smell and a wiff of burnt flesh.

Faith stood up as Angel and Xander came out from behind cover. Buffy even saw Willow emerge from the beyond the front door, looking around wide-eyed. Buffy looked over the mess, dead Lagos plus head, broken glass, smoke and small fires everywhere, Buffy shook her head out of her daze.

To Willow she asked. "Giles, is he…?"

"He breathing, and groaning, and alive." Willow stated simply. "What happened?"

"Buffy was right about everything." Faith replied bitterly, "Mrs. Post was evil."

Xander looked at Angel. "Y'know I would've gotten out of the way in time…so don't be thinking I owe you of anything."

Angel shrugged. "I didn't even know you were there." He said dryly.

Buffy moved to the front doors. "We need to get Giles to hospital quickly. Angel..?"

"I'm fine, go."

"Okay, Xander, you come with me. Faith?"

She didn't answer; she was staring at where Mrs. Post had been. The adrenaline had worn off, the battle won and things were suddenly far less simple.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, B. What?"

"Go home; tell Mom I'm taking Mr. Giles to the hospital and not to freak out if I'm home late."

Faith nodded dully and headed out the shattered French windows, Buffy wanted to go after her, to say something comforting, but that would have to wait. Giles needed help now.

"Well, my suspicions to her ill-intent were first aroused when she bashed me in the head with a mace." Giles said dryly as he sipped some tea, "As indicators go, it was rather a strong one."

He was sitting in the library, having spent the previous night in hospital. Buffy, Willow and Xander were also there. Willow had brought him some doughnuts and Buffy noticed that Giles seemed far perkier and healthier in an environment surrounded by books. Or it could just be the sugar.

"So, she got kicked out? They changed the secret password or hand-shake or whatever?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded slowly. "She was…expelled for the misuse of dark powers. I could've sworn there was a memo."

Xander chipped in. "Yeah, and your filing system is usually so good, didn't you win a belt or something for that?"

Giles regarded Buffy with embarrassment. "It appears that I owe you an apology, Buffy. I should've listened to you."

Buffy just smirked. "Well, duh. And let your slightly misshapen head forever be a reminder."

"How did you know, anyway?" Asked Willow, "I mean, she was so convincingly bitc…I mean, watcher-like, it was a pretty good fake-out."

"It was because she drank coffee, wasn't it." Xander nodded knowingly, "And she didn't spell color with a 'u', dead giveaway."

Buffy shrugged. "I get invited to a frat party, there's a giant demon snake there, an old friend from Hemery turns up, he tries to feed me to vampires, Mom's new boyfriend, evil robot. Excuse me if I'm just a little wary of strangers by now. 'Trust but verify' is the Summers family motto. Either that or 'I've got the wiggins', whichever." Buffy sat up on the table and looked at her friends, "The most important lesson you should all learn from this is that I am always, _always_ right."

"Here, here." Replied Xander with a grin.

Giles mused. "Yes, and as much as I'd like you to stay so I can bask in the glow of your brilliance, don't you do have classes to attend?"

Xander patted him on the shoulder. "We're going, anyway we just came by to wish you well, and to add that you'll be keeping the 'most likable Watcher we've actually met' award, so kudos."

Buffy waved the others off. "You guys go; I've got some slayer-related stuff to talk through with Giles."

Willow turned to Xander. "Time to let the jelly doughnuts work their magic."

Xander raised his eyebrows as he walked with her. "Magic? As in..?"

"Metaphor magic, Xander." She shook her head, "the only way I could make any pastry more magical is if I made it float. And moving food is not something a man with a head injury needs."

Xander smiled and nudged her as he pushed open the library doors. "No, but I feel an idea for a new Halloween game coming on. Like bobbing for…"

Buffy smiled fondly as she watched them go. _'Luckiest slayer ever.'_

She turned to Giles. "Hey, look at us, matching head wounds."

"Yes, all things considered this situation could've ended rather more badly than it did."

Buffy nodded as she thought of Faith, about how things went the first time, how Buffy had never really gotten around to even caring for the other slayer. Would things be different now? Buffy had spent some of the night with Giles in hospital and she'd come home to find Mom a little frantic, for Giles' sake. But Faith had gone to bed, so Buffy hadn't gotten to talking to her about anything yet.

More damage control, but at least this time around there had been something to actually damage, something that Buffy could try and repair and rebuild, and that all started here.

"You had something you wished to discuss, Buffy?" Giles enquired softly as she came out of her thoughts.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to say something really, it's kind of important." She looked at Giles, "This whole thing with Mrs. Post has put a lot of things in perspective, slayer stuff." She gestured to where her friends had just left, "I'm…very lucky, not with the whole Chosen one deal, but with my friends… who actually care about me, despite all the danger I put them in."

Giles shifted to interrupt. "Buffy…"

She held up a hand. "I'm very glad of them, I love them. And I'm very thankful to have you as my Watcher. Actually I don't think 'thankful 'really covers it that well but…I wouldn't have ever gotten this far without you."

Giles, smiling in self-conscious pride, was touched.

Buffy stared at him and flatly stated. "And that's what pisses me off."

Giles blinked in surprise.

"You are the only Watcher in history to have two slayers, you've spent a couple of years helping me be the best…helping me to survive. What about Faith? What does she get? She loses her Watcher in some horrific…I don't even want to ask she what happened, but it hurt her. And then she comes here and, okay she lies about it, that's bad. But she ends up just getting passed off like she's nothing."

Giles flushed in anger or annoyance, Buffy couldn't tell. "Buffy…"

"No, y'know what, I'm right on this." Buffy stood up and walked around anxiously, "You have no idea how hard it is being a slayer, how lonely and confusing it is. You have all this power and…bottom line, a slayer needs her Watcher. Faith needs a Watcher too, now more than ever. She needs to feel that she's not alone, hell, like she's actually wanted here. And since the council doesn't give a crap that means it's up to you."

Giles seemed to deflate a little. Sighing, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I have only just gotten you back, Buffy."

Buffy paused. "What?"

Giles straightened and looked at her, he looked tired again. "Last summer, I genuinely thought I'd lost you. You ran away from everything, your responsibilities…it felt like I failed you, somehow. I didn't make you resilient enough to keep being the slayer."

Buffy softened, and smiled at him sadly. "That was always my fault, I failed me, I took off because I had to…I didn't know how to deal with everything. It wasn't the right thing to do, and it was in no way you failing at being a Watcher, Giles."

Giles shook his head in slight puzzlement. "You do seem different now, so much more grown up."

"Isn't there some parable or story about how wise people are just people who learned from all the mistakes they made?"

Giles smiled gently. "So you're wiser now?"

Buffy shrugged. "All I know is that Faith has the potential to go either way. She has a real chance to become a good slayer, maybe even the second-best in all of Sunnydale." Buffy looked at Giles solemnly, "She needs guidance, and the best person I can think of to guide her is you."

"Thank you, Buffy."

Buffy relaxed a little. "Well, it's not like there's a lot of competition. Maybe Oz? He does have the whole Zen thing going for him." She paused and smiled, "I do mean it though, give Faith some attention, please? Forget about me and make her your slayer, just for a while. She'll complain and grumble but she'll thank you in the end, like I'm doing now."

Giles sighed. "I've rather ballsed this up, haven't I?"

Buffy smirked. "I'm gonna go and find that out, do some damage control. She if she'll even talk to me. Now rest up, you've got some serious Watcher-ing to do when you're all better."

"Well, it seems you wear wisdom rather well, Buffy." Giles remarked.

Buffy walked over. "I'm oh-so very mature. Donut tax!" She sang out as she grabbed a jelly from the box and backed away grinning. "What, I'm not saying I won't _ever_ need a Watcher again. Bye!"

Giles could only shake his head as he watched her leave.

Buffy took a deep breath; never had her own hallway seemed so intimidating. Mom was out at the gallery but Faith's boots were by the door which meant she was still here, which was good, and meant Buffy could finally talk to her in private. Which she was just about to. Now.

'_C'mon, I verbally chastised Giles, I can do this. Actually, I can't believe I chastised Giles, yay me.'_

Buffy didn't bother knocking; she just grabbed the handle, took a deep breath and opened the door, pausing before moving inside. Faith was sat on the bed, in raggedy t-shirt and cut-off jeans, going for the relaxed trailer-trash look. The brunette glanced up from a magazine, her face tense as she watched Buffy enter. Buffy looked Faith over, no ugly facial bruising this time, which was a big plus. But Buffy saw that Faith had packed her backpack, it sat at the end of the bed, ready to go.

"Hey."

Faith didn't say anything, just looked glum.

"So, how are you?" Buffy asked, knowing what the other girl was going to say.

Shrug. "Five-by-five."

"Huh, someday you'll have to tell me what that means." Buffy said lightly, "Can I, uh… do you want anything."

Faith looked at her pointedly. "Lock for my door, maybe?"

Buffy sighed. "Sorry, I just…I wanted to see how you were. Of course, this is your room and if you want me to go I will."

"Well, now you come to mention it…"

"Just wait, Faith. I wanna talk first."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh, goodie, 'nother talk."

Buffy gulped. This wasn't going well. Perseverance. That was word of the day, or of the now anyway. "Look, Gwendolyn Post, she fooled everyone, she was a lying, evil, scheming person…"

"But you knew already, didn't you? Somehow she couldn't fool you, 'cause you're always right." She scowled at Buffy, "You're so perfect."

Buffy frowned in puzzlement. "I'm not…I never said I was perfect." _'I just said I was better than you…'_

Faith shook her head. "I don't even know what I'm still doin' here. I shouldn't…"

Buffy stepped to the foot of the bed. "You're here because you're my friend and you're the slayer."

Faith smiled bitterly. "Try lookin in the mirror, you're a slayer. You've got plenty of friends…"

"I kissed you." Buffy interrupted. "Just…don't act like this, like there's nothing here. You're dismissing everything."

"'Cause it doesn't matter." Faith said bitterly. She sat up and glared at Buffy. "See the thing is, Buffy. You're the one who's got the Watcher, the friends, the little boy-toy, the Mom who doesn't drink or slap you around, the nice house and the perfect little fucking life. That's real. That's what matters." She shook her head, "I'm just gonna go."

Buffy recognized the words and the bitterness, the jealousy, all that raw emotion. But here, in front of her it wasn't evil Faith with her pleather and boyfriend stealing; this was just all hurt and disappointment that Buffy had ignored because it wasn't convenient.

"You're not going anywhere yet."Buffy stated, "Not until you've listened. You want to know how I knew Gwen Post was evil, how about because I've been doing this since I was fifteen. Three years, Faith. Three years of trusting my instincts, three years alone. Giles says some slayers don't even last that long. You've been doing this, what, maybe six months? And you know what, I wish I'd been half as good as you at six months."

Faith stopped halfway off the bed, her bare feet on carpet, staring at Buffy questioningly.

"I mean it, when you fight its like you channel all that energy and emotion and use it to beat the bad guys. That's what a slayer needs to win, and you have that instinct, I'm not sure I do. Or I have to work at it at least."

"But we're going on about how perfect I am, right? So where do I start?" Buffy found her anger building as she continued, "My mom? I had to lie to her about everything that mattered since we got here, all my problems, my life in danger every single night. And when she found out what I was she freaked. Who wouldn't, right? So I ran off, I couldn't deal and ran and left my friends to clean up the mess, little Miss Perfect, remember? Falls in love with a vampire, sleeps with him and then watches as he tears up the town, while she stands by and does nothing because she's still in love with him."

Faith seemed unsure. "Buffy…"

Buffy shuddered as she calmed a little and wiped at her eyes. "The point I'm making is my life isn't perfect, Faith. It might seem to be compared to yours, but it's not. I worked to get the friends I have, and I know how lucky I am to have them. But, y'know what, they're your friends too now, Willow and Xander and Oz and Cord…uh, and Oz."

Buffy shook her head, "You might think you're better off alone or that being alone is enough to get by, but its not. I know from experience that alone is never better." Buffy moved closer and sat on the bed next to Faith, still looking at her, "And I promise you won't be, because you'll always have me."

Faith looked at her, her eyes wide and Buffy saw that she wanted to believe her, but she closed them and sighed. "So, I'm what now, your charity case?"

Buffy frowned at the other girl. "That's not fair, Faith. You're saying that if I don't care it must be because I'm a spoiled princess with this perfect life, and if I do care it's because I pity you. It couldn't possibly be because I like you, and missed you like crazy when you were gone, or that I admire the way you embrace this crazy life we were forced into. Like you…own it, like you were always meant to be what I…struggle with so much."

Faith looked at her warily. "You don't know anything about me."

"I'd like to," Buffy countered, "I have these feelings, like nothing I've…I was confused at first, about you, about everything. But I want to get to know you better."

Faith snorted weakly. "You wanna date, B? I told you I don't date."

"You don't date losers, I know. Newsflash Faith, I'm not a loser. I'm kind of a catch, at least on my good days."

"Never seen you on a bad day, B." Faith said softly, before frowning, "This is crazy, we can't…this can't work. No way."

"Why not? Tell me that." Buffy asked. She hesitantly put a hand on Faith's arm; Faith flinched but didn't pull away.

"You're with Angel." She stated sullenly.

"We kissed once, it was a mistake, and we both knew it. It's not happening again." Buffy lightly squeezed her arm, "I already told him that I have feelings for you."

Faith looked at Buffy, her features contorted with warring emotions. Hope and fear in equal measure registered on her face. "You don't know what you want…I'm not what you want." Her voice was filled with harsh self-recrimination.

"I know what I feel, and I think I know how you feel. You're scared to believe that this," Buffy gestured between the two of them, "Could be real. You'll take on a demon three times your size without flinching but this, you're frightened of."

"Screw you," Faith said, but there was no power behind her words. The walls she had built up were cracking. There was silence for a few moments; Faith ran a shaky hand through her hair and kept on glancing at Buffy nervously. "I…don't know how to do this, if I can be what…you want."

Buffy leaned in and gently kissed Faith on the lips, a soft, tender and comforting kiss. The brunette sighed into Buffy's mouth and Buffy smiled. She tilted her head back and grinned at Faith. "I'd say that was a pretty good start."

Buffy's hand slid down Faith's arm and clasped her hand, finger intertwined. Buffy looked into Faith's eyes, hoping the other girl would take a chance, the same chance Buffy herself was taking.

Faith glanced down at their held hands, the anxiety on her face fading slightly. "So, uh, what happens now?"

Buffy's heart soared at Faith's implied acceptance. "I don't know- you're the first girl I've ever dated." She caught the other girl's gaze again, "But no pressure, okay. We take things slow and maybe find something we both like doing, and do it together."

Faith smirked cockily. "I got a couple of ideas…"

"I said take things slow, Faith." Buffy rolled her eyes, "But we can continue doing some stuff…" With that Buffy pressed forward and her lips met Faith's again, the brunette girl responded with a bit more heat this time and Buffy pulled away after a minute or so, out of breath.

Faith's mouth widened into a grin, flashing dimples and all. "Not bad, now you ain't gonna run off again, right?"

Buffy shook her head slowly. She looked up at Faith through her eyelashes, "I'm not going…"

"Buffy!" Her Mom called as the front door closed, "Honey, what do you and Faith want for dinner?"

Buffy groaned and softly bumped her forehead against Faith's shoulder, the other slayer chuckled huskily. "Sucky timing strikes again, huh?"

Buffy smiled and quickly leaned forward, kissing Faith briefly on the lips. "To be continued." She said before rolling off the bed, "Coming Mom!"

She stopped at the doorway to look back and gave Faith a shy smile. Faith, who had in one conversation gone from being a combative slayer to being…, what? Girlfriend?

To Buffy surprise the idea wasn't a scary one, actually the opposite was true. She was excited more than she ever would've thought.

But still lingering problems remained, like should she tell Giles. Not yet, not until things between them were more solid. Tell Mom? No, no, a thousand times no, not until a long time had passed, and then it would be from minimum safe distance. Like a phone call or a letter. Tell Xander? Probably, just to see the look on his face…

Lover's Walk (First Date Jitters)

Willow stared wide-eyed at the piece of paper. "Fourteen Eighty? Buffy you kicked ass!" Everyone else standing nearby in the quad looked a little shocked at Willow's outburst. Buffy just smiled proudly.

Willow looked sheepish. "Okay, so academic achievement gets me a little excited."

Xander was clearly impressed. "Buffy that's amazing."

"It does seem as if I knew what the questions were gonna be ahead of time...but that's crazy." Buffy tried not to look to smug.

Cordelia reached out and took Buffy's results. "Let me see that." She stared at it, frowning in academic jealousy.

Oz regarded Buffy thoughtfully. "Scores like that, you can apply pretty much anywhere you want."

Willow looked pleased. "This could, like, change your whole future."

Buffy nodded, she was thrilled about doing even better than before, way thrilled in fact. Ever since Faith had turned bad the last time she'd never really given much thought to the future. Now all those opportunities were opening up to her again, it was making her head spin.

"Someone's having deep thoughts. Isn't this a time to kick back and celebrate?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, my future...I didn't really think about it before, y'know? Ever since last year's career fair I've just put it all out of my mind, mainly 'cause of all the assassination attempts..."

Cordelia beamed in delight. "Well I think it's great. Now you can leave and never come back." She paused at their looks, "Well, I mean that in a positive way! Get out of Sunnydale, that's a _good_ thing. I mean what kind of moron would ever want to come back here?"

Willow squeezed Buffy's arm. "Well, if it's too much to take in now, you could take some time and think it over during our 'doing something'.

"Yeah, the something that has yet to be determined. But it'll be something date-like." Xander said brightly, "Hey, if you and Faith could make-out, I-I mean make it, that'd be great."

Cordelia glared at Xander, who just shrugged apologetically. Willow smiled and shook her head at Buffy.

Buffy, pretending to ignore Xander's comment, frowned. "I don't know, first dates are supposed to be more, um, intimate, right? Getting to know someone a little better? That'd probably easier with less someoneelse's around."

"Like less someoneelse staring." Added Cordelia pointedly, Xander tried to look innocent and failed.

Willow took a different view. "Well, on the other hand it could be a good 'easing in date', y'know? No awkward silences or, um tensions. It's just a triple-date with zero pressure."

Xander chimed in. "Yeah, think of it as a 'celebrate going to college' thing, that's what I'm doing."

"And which colleges will accept you, exactly?" Snarked Cordelia.

"Hey I could go to college if I wanted. Colleges still need janitors, right?"

"I think in college they call them custodians." Oz remarked.

Cordelia scoffed. "Right, that's so much better."

Xander leaned close to Cordelia. "I thought all girls love a man in uniform."

She put her hand up. "Excuse me? Overalls are not uniform; they're things you wear so you don't get yucky stuff on anything else, including girlfriends."

"Hey, in that case I could be a handy man instead." Xander mused then raised an eyebrow to Cordelia, "Would you have any use for a handy man, Miss?"

Cordelia's frostiness seemed to warm slightly as she smiled. "Well, now that you mention it, there might be something wrong with my car..."

Xander looked eager and held out his arm. "Lead the way."

They left as Willow handed Buffy's results back to her. "I guess it's up to us to decide the dating activity then. Any thoughts?"

"Maybe a movie, that's pretty safe, right?" Buffy sighed, "That's even if Faith can get free, Giles is working her pretty hard at the moment, which is... good, y'know. It's what she needs."

Although Buffy was beginning to think it had turned into a subtle form of revenge on Giles part, since apart from a few snatched conversations in the mornings, supervised trainings after school and the long goodnight kisses they got to share; Buffy and Faith had barely spent any time together. But Giles couldn't know about their new status, so it was probably all in Buffy's head. Not that it made it any easier.

Buffy sighed. "Anyway, it's not like I have any great ideas in the whole 'first date' department. I usually just show up with clothes on, which is something I rarely get wrong."

Willow nodded in sympathy. "I guess these are uncharted territories for you as far as dating goes, but the main thing you have to remember about Faith is that... she's coming this way."

Buffy followed Willows gaze to see Faith striding across the quad towards them, in the process getting quite a few appreciative looks from male students. Wearing tight jeans, bright red t-shirt and a denim jacket, she was definitely distracting.

She smiled easily as she approached, giving Buffy the once over as she did so. "Hey, B."

Buffy smiled widely. "Hey."

Willow, shaking her head at Faith's obliviousness to everyone else, piped up. "Hey, Faith. We were all just admiring Buffy's big brain."

After a moment Faith blinked. "Her big what?"

"Um, what she means is, um, we all got our test scores today. I did good." Buffy said shyly.

"Not so much with the verbal today, though." Teased Willow.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Willow, didn't you have that thing, the thing that was now. And not here."

Willow gave a little wave before going to join Oz.

Buffy regarded the other slayer. "So, um, Giles is still keeping you busy, going all mentor on you?"

"Yeah, he's a real Mr. Miyagi all of a sudden." Faith rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "It's wicked dull but I guess he's keepin' an eye on me post...Post, y'know. 'S cool."

Buffy nodded. "It's just the gang are thinking of some kind of celebration, maybe tomorrow or the day after. If you could get Giles to give you a break, you could join us...me. I'd like that."

Faith's smile widened, she bit her bottom lip and stepped closer, Buffy looked down and pushed some hair behind her ear self-consciously, aware they were very public and now getting kind of couple-y. "What kind of celebrating?" Faith's voice was low and husky; in Buffy's mind she made the word 'celebrating' sound dirty.

Buffy shrugged. "Open to debate, probably something public we could do as couples, like...mini-golf."

Faith seemed to think it over. "But that probably won't take all night, right? We could slip away after, catch up a little..."

Buffy looked up at her through her eyelashes. "That sounds nice; we have a lot of, um, catching up to do."

"Oh, hours." Faith smirked; she took one of Buffy's hands and leaned in close.

Buffy glanced around uncomfortably before clearing her throat nervously. "Don't you have Giles-ey things to do?"

Faith also glanced around, noticed the few curious looks they were getting, before letting go of Buffy's hand and gently punching her on the arm. "Right, can't keep G waitin', makes him grouchy as hell and since I gotta ask him a favour... so," She walked past Buffy murmuring, "See ya tonight."

Buffy watched her go with butterflies in her stomach, maybe the easing in first date was a good idea, otherwise she got the impression that Faith would just jump her as soon as they were alone, and Buffy wasn't entirely sure she would stop her if that happened.

The next day Willow was grinning at her as they sat at lunch together. "You've got it bad."

Buffy was stabbed her jello absentmindedly, she frowned at her friend. "Huh? What's bad? I've got something?"

"Yep, the hots for a certain bad girl." Willow said as she drank her soda, "It's so adorable."

Buffy shifted a little in embarrassment. "It sure doesn't feel adorable; don't adorable puppy feelings usually have a 'U' rating? This feels more...PG-13 at least, and one time it got all up in 'R' territory."

Willow gulped her drink and looked surprised. "That's...kind of a quick escalation, isn't it?"

"You're telling me."Buffy paused to push her plate away, she was in talk mode, "But maybe it's just because we haven't spent any quality time together this week, y'know? All that absence makes the heart go...somewhere? I mean, the last significant contact I had with Faith, I was blocking her patented 'Axe kick of agonising pain', which, by the way, she telegraphs way too easily, so I call it the 'axe kick of the entirely lame'. She totally hates that."

"Okay, firstly, l I think it's scary she names her 'slayer moves' and "It's 'makes the heart grow fonder', silly." Willow looked at her seriously for a moment, "Buffy...don't take this the wrong way, but..."

Buffy looked worried. "What wrong way, what's up?"

"Do you think this might be a slayer thing...or maybe a magic thing?" Willow held up her hand, "I'm not saying its not, y'know, real. But it seems pretty intense, pretty fast, maybe there's a supernatural angle."

The thought had crossed Buffy's mind once or twice since the two slayers had gotten physical in the cemetery, like maybe it was a slayer thing. But this, all of this, felt real, not forced, to Buffy. The warm, good feeling she got when she thought about Faith and the somewhat more intense feelings she had gotten when Faith looked at her before going to bed last night. Knowing she was across the hall, probably thinking about Buffy herself, had led to some intense dreams.

Buffy shook her head. "No, Will, I just think...I'm just excited, like I was when I was with Angel. It's different, but similar. Boy, you'd think with S.A.T scores so high I'd be a bit more articulate." She smiled at her friend, "Maybe there is a slayer part to this but that's not all of it, or even most of it. It just is."

Willow nodded in understanding before saying. "Oh, and Oz suggested bowling, for our date, what do you think? Is it casual enough to calm your hormones?"

"Bowling? Y'know, I've never actually bowled before. That could be fun, except...wh-what if I'm really bad? I can't be a massive dork in front of Faith, not on out first...

"Breath, Buffy. This is why, as a group, there's no pressure. We hang out, rent some shoes, and get some food and then..." Willow paused and held up a clenched fist, "I will crush Cordelia beneath my heel, at least here's hoping."

Buffy sat with Giles in the library, as he eyed the paper with her test scores. "Buffy. This is remarkable."

"It's a good thing I'm not offended by all the surprise faces that everyone keeps showing me." Buffy remarked, "I'm entirely brainy...mostly."

"Yes...quite." Giles paused, a little tongue-tied, "I-It's just with all, um, the other duties, being a slayer..."

Buffy smirked as she surveyed his camping gear. "I'm teasing. And impressed, but you know that the Lost World is fiction, right? You can't just walk there with all this stuff."

Giles was nonplussed for a moment. "What? Oh, my gear? No, no. These are basic necessities."

Buffy was doubtful. "Yeah, if your a survivalist. I know they don't have that many actual wild things in England, but you shouldn't over-compensate, America really isn't that dangerous. A few big cats, that's it."

"Yes, very droll." Giles handed her back her test scores, "Here, I suspect your mother will want to put this on the refrigerator."

Buffy popped the paper in her handbag. "Yeah, she saw these scores, she squealed out like she was possessed."

Giles looked at her dubiously. "I've been on the Hellmouth too long. That was you using a simile, correct?

"Yes. She was happy. Like me at in a shoe store happy." Buffy continued, "She started going on about college, maybe going somewhere a little less Hellmouth-y."

Giles frowned as he walked over to the book cage. "Buffy..."

Buffy looked at him carefully. "I said I'd talk it over with you first, mull over the possibilities."

"She may be right." Giles said softly.

"How do you figure? I mean, I'm the slayer."

"These scores are an opportunity, Buffy. You could go on to get a first rate education." He regarded her kindly, "I'm not going to ask you to ignore your calling, but you do need to look to your future. And with Faith here, it may be that you could move on, at least for a time."

Buffy thought that the news would make her happier. "So, what does that mean for Faith? Does she just get stuck here?" She wondered.

"As you pointed out not too long ago, Buffy, both you and Faith have an equal stake here. Perhaps it's time that Faith takes on some more responsibilities."

Just then Faith swaggered in, face lighting up when she saw Buffy. "Hey there, B. You seen Giles around?" She walked over to the table, her eyes running admiringly over Buffy. "He said he wanted to see me, but if he ain't here..."

Buffy eyes widened and Giles coughed slightly as he emerged from the book cage. "Ah, Faith, you're here."

Without missing a beat Faith turned to him. "So if B's here I'm guessin' it's for a little one-on-one training." She turned and looked at the table piled with equipment and bags, picking up a compass she squinted at it, "'less you're havin' some lame-ass yard sale? What's all this crap?"

"My equipment." Giles replied pointedly as he snatched the compass away, "I'm going out of town for a few days. There's a clearing in Breaker's woods, the site of some fascinating Druidic rituals. Well, it's a retreat of sorts."

"Cool, I here those hippie-type chicks put out more anyways."

"And I've already warned him about cougars..." Buffy put in with a smile.

"Yes, one does live in hope." Giles replied sarcastically, "Nonetheless, while I'm away I want you both to keep up with your training, no shirking of responsibilities." He looked more at Buffy when he said that, which was unfair, she was totally the good one.

Buffy did her best wounded innocence face. "We'll be good, really. Better than good, diligent, that's the word. Right?"

Faith smirked. "You bet."

Buffy and Faith were half-heartedly patrolling on the way from school to Buffy's house. Faith walked backward to talk to Buffy, as was her want, and made a face at her. "Bowling?"

Buffy nodded. "What's wrong with bowling? It's fun. Well, I'm guessing its fun."

"Well, it's just... it's not that sexy, B."

"Well, have you got any better ideas?"

"I dunno, play some pool maybe, or go watch a movie." She grinned widely, "Popcorn and makin' out in the back row sounds about right..."

Buffy looked dubious. "Maybe we could work up to that. And besides, this is something everyone already agreed about."

"Yeah, also the 'everyone else' being there...it's kind of a drag."

Buffy frowned at the other girl. "I thought you were okay with it."

"Well, with Giles goin away an' all...now we can do anything we want. We don't have to pretend it's a celebration thing."

"Who's pretending, all of us haven't hung out in forever. It'll be fun, I promise."

"I dunno, being around you and not being able t'touch you...that's gonna be hard."

Buffy blushed at the heat of Faith's gaze. "Okay, down girl. It's not like it's a picnic for me either. Ooh, picnic, that's an idea.

Faith wrinkled her nose but didn't say anything.

"...For another time." Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Please, would you stop being such a baby about this."

"I'm not." Faith grumbled.

"You stick your bottom lip out any more I'm gonna trip over it. Here, lemme get that." Buffy stopped and cupped Faith's face. She tilted it up and pressed her lips against the other girl's soft mouth. When Buffy felt the firm push of Faith's tongue, she pulled away, laying another soft kiss on Faith's pouty lower lip. "Better?"

"Li'l bit." Faith breathed out like she trying to calm down, "Y'know, I told you this wasn't gonna be easy for me, B. I'm new to the whole taking it slow shit."

"Is that an apology?" Buffy asked softly.

"No, it's a whasit? A disclaimer, buyer beware and read the label. All that crap."

Buffy pretended confusion as she looked over the other girl. "Hmn, I don't see any label."

"Well, yer just gonna hafter wait to see it, I'm all for taking it slow these days."

"Carnegie Mellon has a wonderful design curriculum. And Brown University's History programme is...you like history, right?"

"Mom, do we have to do this now? And is there some reason you want me on the other side of the country?"

Her Mom gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just...I'm excited for you to have the life that you want. You should be at a good-old fashioned college, with keg-parties and boys. Not here with Hellmouth's and vampires."

"You've gotta be the first Mom ever to actively encourage drinking and partying. What next, sign me up for 'Girls Gone Wild'?"

"Buffy..."

"I know, Mom, I get that you want me to get out and have a normal life, but I do have to think of other things, responsibilities..."

Her Mom nodded understandingly. "Yes, of course, but I spoke with Mr. Giles, and he said that Faith..." Joyce paused to lower her voice, "That Faith could take over for you, at least for a little while. She loves the slaying, she can stay here and battle...evil things. It's perfect. I mean honestly, is there anything keeping you here?"

Just then Faith walked in, paused a second, before speaking up. "Hey, Mrs. S, you need me to set the table or anything?"

"Oh, thank you, Faith. That's very thoughtful. I hope you girls are in the mood for casserole."

"Uh, sure. You know me, easy to please." Faith smiled quickly before walking back into the living room.

"I promise I'll think about it mom, just not right now." With that Buffy reached into the cupboard and grabbed some plates before heading after Faith. She found her placing cutlery around the table.

"Uh, Faith..."

"D'ya eat casserole with a spoon?" She asked.

"Um...what?"

"Casserole, its got gravy and stuff in it, so you'd want a spoon, right? No knives though, maybe a fork?" Faith was staring thoughtfully at the silverware.

"Faith, about what my Mom was saying..."

Faith glanced up and smirked. "Yeah, college, huh? Hope they have vamps wherever you end up, otherwise its gonna be wicked boring."

Buffy nodded awkwardly. "Well, it's not like anything's decided yet, there are still a lot of options."

"Sure, whatever. Want my advice? Not Boston, 'cause I can't say I miss it much. I remember my Watcher said there's maybe a Hellmouth in one of those middle states. Iowa or Ohio or somewhere." Faith looked down at the table again, "But I'm guessin' you'll want to leave all that stuff behind, right?" She said softly.

Buffy felt a lump in her throat. "Faith..."

Faith nodded to herself. "Y'know what? I'm gonna go with forks, just looks better like that."

Buffy sighed as she listened at her door. Dinner had been weird; Buffy had never seen Faith be so quiet. She'd been polite when asked something, but other than that she hadn't spoken at all, probably because Buffy's Mom had been listing colleges like she'd just memorized their stats.

Buffy, like an idiot, just sat there nodding and listening, not really knowing how to shut her Mom up.

'_Well, maybe I could've tried "Hey Mom, you know how the normal college experience involves sexual experimentation, well, surprise, I started a little early!"'_

Right. And that would've meant the meal ending with Buffy doing the Heimlich manoeuvre as her Mom choked on casserole pork, and then possibly Faith getting kicked out.

The truth was Buffy didn't know what she wanted. The options were there, all over again, rolling over in her mind, the possibility of a fresh start somewhere else. Faith could act as the slayer in charge, and Buffy could try the whole 'normal life' thing. New place, new friends and no Angel, it sounded scary, but also exciting. This should be what she wanted more than anything, it just meant leaving Sunnydale and abandoning Faith, at least that's what it felt like.

Buffy, hearing quiet footsteps, opened the door and casually went out into the corridor, then acted all nonchalant when she ran into Faith. "Oh, hey. Are you done in the bathroom?"

Faith, clad in the ragged white t-shirt and boxers she usually wore to bed, shrugged and mumbled. "Sure."

An awkward beat. "So, about tomorrow..."

"You wanna call it quits." Faith stated like it wasn't even a question.

"What? No!" Buffy hissed, before taking Faiths arm and tugging her into her room, "I'm looking forward to it. Like, really. The whole getting to, um, spend time with you thing, I want to..." Buffy trailed off vaguely; did she really have to decide things right now? Couldn't she just wait and see if the whole Faith and her thing would actually work out or if it was just hormones or chemistry or even magic? Why was she suddenly second-guessing the way she felt?

"Oh..." Faith scratched her arm absent-mindedly, "Okay, I guess if ya still wanna..."

Buffy, setting aside of her confusion for another time, looked at Faith. "I do. I just... I was thinking we could meet up at school, do a bit of training, y'know. Then change and head out for the bowling. I'll tell Oz he can pick us up in his van." She reached out and her fingers brushed Faith's own. She smiled a little and caught the other girl's eyes.

Faith's lips curved into a small smile. "Sure, I'll be there."

Buffy stepped gingerly round the stain on the marble floor. "Still got some cleaning up to do I see?"

Angel chucked another log into the fireplace and stood up, wiping his hands. "What can I say; domestic chores aren't my strong suit." He turned to her and shrugged slightly, "Besides, it turns out Lagos is one of the point one percent stains that most products can't get out."

Buffy took off her rucksack and set it down. "Yeah, sorry about that. On the bright side, the place smells nicer. Very...alpine fresh."

Angel nodded and then saw the brochures in her hands. "What are those?"

"My future, according to Mom." Buffy sat and fanned them out on the table, "Colleges, lots of them, kind of an intense proposition."

"Where you want to go?"

Buffy laughed lightly. "I have no clue. Mom's just so pumped, but I think it's a reaction to the whole slayer thing."

Angel nodded. "She wants you to get out."

"As fast as I can. Somewhere I can be normal, this is my big chance..."

Angel sat down near her. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"Well, she has a point, but I'm not so sure. There are reasons to stay too."

He looked at her searchingly. "Such as?"

Buffy shrugged uncomfortably, not looking at him. "Nothing you want to hear..."

"Buffy, if we can't be together, then we can at least try and be friends. Can't we?"

'_That's the question...'_ "Sure, I guess."

Angel regarded her for a long moment before changing the subject. "You look nice." He said softly.

Buffy looked down at her herself. "What, this old thing? I'm gonna practice with Faith later."

Angel's brow creased. "How are you both doing, after everything?"

Buffy smiled uncomfortably. "Angel, do you really want to know about our problems?"

He just looked at her steadily.

Buffy sighed. "Okay, well, she's a big part of my conflictiness. Why I'm not sure about going or staying. She's realising that I might leave when we're just starting to..." Buffy stopped hesitantly.

"It must be difficult for you both. I know...if I was her, I wouldn't want to stand in your way."

Buffy sighed and stood up; talking about this with Angel wasn't going to help. "I should probably get going. I just stopped by to see how you were, not...I'm just going to the normal thing and take out my frustrations...on Faith, which sounds counter-productive I know, but..." She stopped as she realised Angel was hesitantly trying to say something.

His expression faltered a little. "I'd like to meet her, Faith. Properly. In a situation where she's not trying to kill me."

"You want to meet her?" Buffy felt her stomach knot at the thought. In her mind the whole Angel/Faith relationship was something to be covered up and never even partially repeated. Them meeting and talking seemed like it would be...bad. Seriously bad, "I...I don't know. I'd probably have to tie her up, um, so she wouldn't attack...that being the reason for that." She looked at him a little worriedly, "Angel. I really can't see it going well. Why would you even want to?"

Angel smiled slightly at her uneasiness. "I'm curious about her; she must be pretty special if you think so much of her."

"Because I 'like'like her even though she's a girl," Buffy wondered, "Well, look at it this way, maybe it's you; like you've spoiled me for all other guys."

Angel looked at her stoically.

"Good spoiled, not bad spoiled. Like a princess, not, um, like fruit." Buffy clarified, "It's a compliment."

"Thanks. I think."

"I'll talk to her, Angel. I mean, she is kind of curious about you so maybe...just don't expect too much."

"My expectations are usually very low." He remarked dryly, "It comes with the whole gypsy curse."

Buffy smiled a little sadly. "Well, I'll see you."

Angel watched as she left.

Buffy always liked the school like this, after the janitors had cleaned up and gone home leaving nothing but clean, open spaces in which to fight in. Clearly she was damaged.

Buffy laid the two pair of fighting clubs on the table, deciding that Faith needed to practice a little more with two weapon fighting. Whenever they tried to do it with Giles around he got all distracted and complained that it looked too much like something called Morris dancing, whatever that was.

Buffy rolled her neck and stretched, content to do warm-ups until Faith arrived. Start with some gymnastics and then some cardio, damn Giles for hiding all her music. Buffy breathed out slowly before springing forward into a hand-stand that turned into a double-flip, then a cart-wheel, winding up with a couple of high kicks to finish off any imaginary vampires. Very tall vampires.

"Nice goin' grasshopper, now shake yer pompoms!" Faith sniggered.

"Gah!" Buffy yelled as struggled to remain balanced, "Will you not do that, I could've... easily floored you."

"Wouldn't complain." Faith said as she walked over dressed in workout clothes. Cut-off jean shorts and a Motor City t-shirt that left a band of skin showing above her waist, Buffy tried not to stare.

Buffy turned and walked back towards the table. "So, I reckon we've got an hour or so to train before we go and join the others for bowling fun. I figure we could do something light, like with these..." She turned around to find Faith standing very close to her, arms crossed, giving her a decidedly dangerous smirk.

Buffy's smile faltered a little. "You still what to bowl, don't you?"

"Yep, I even rented Kingpin this afternoon while your Mom was out. Y'know, for the research. Plus Vanessa Angel." Faith reached forward and grabbed the two clubs Buffy was holding, "Y'know, I always dreamed of you handing me somethin' long and cylindrical and then sayin' 'use it on me', B." She said smiling indecently.

Buffy reddened. "Um, I'm not really sure how to respond to that." She turned around to grab the other pair of weapons, "Instead, I think I'll just attack you..." There was a clatter as Faith tossed the clubs onto the table either side of Buffy and her hands were suddenly on the blonde girl's hips.

"Attack me, huh? That could have potential." Faith's voice was a low sexy burr, close to Buffy's ear. Buffy felt the other girl press against her back, her hands sliding down to squeeze Buffy's butt through her training pants. "Damn, with an ass like this I shoulda known you were a cheerleader."

"Uh, Faith, w-we're, um, we really should training. We told Giles..." Buffy didn't know how she got so flustered so fast.

"We _are_ trainin', B. We're gonna be covering dexterity," Faith's hands slid up and round to Buffy's taut belly, "reflex response," She slid her hands to cup Buffy's breasts, causing the blonde girl's breath to hitch, "And breathing exercises." Faith kissed the side of Buffy's neck, her lips lazily following the line of Buffy's neck, up to her ear and then leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Buffy turned her head and Faith smiled as she pressed her mouth against Buffy's.

And somehow Buffy, who had genuinely wanted to train and be the good slayer, found herself leaning back against Faith, her head turned to meet the other girl's kisses. Faith's assured hands cupped and squeezed Buffy's breasts, making the other girl squirm and make little breathy moans into Faith's mouth. Buffy's breath grew ragged as she pulled a way slightly, all the sensations proving a little overwhelming. Her body seemed all of a sudden to thrum with desire, nerves taut and sensitive with need, and Faith seemed to know where to touch or kiss.

Faith's hips ground insistently against Buffy's backside, her hands moving from her chest, fingers gliding down her body to the top of top of her pants, fingertips secreting themselves under the elastic as Faith searched for access. Buffy put her own hands downwards, over Faith's and pulled them up slightly, hoping the other girl would take the hint.

Instead Faith suddenly moved her hands to Buffy's waist and spun her so they were facing, her eyes sliding over Buffy's form, drinking in her form.

"Fuck, you look hot." Faith growled, as she moved her head to Buffy's neck, hot breath tickling before her moist mouth sucked against Buffy's skin.

"Everyone's...a fan." Buffy groaned weakly, tilting her head back to allow Faith more contact, the brunette kissed down her neck to the slopes of her breasts, lips brushing against tender flesh.

Buffy gasped louder as Faith's thigh bumped between their bodies, firm muscle shifting solidly to find her moistening centre. Faith's hands went to Buffy's hips and drew her closer even as she pushed the both of them back against the table. Buffy found herself perched on the edge of the table, Faith's breath mixing with hers as she sought out Buffy's lips again. Faith's hips tilted and her thigh pressed more insistently, rhythmically rocking against Buffy's crotch. Buffy's body shuddered as she moaned into Faith's mouth, every jolt seemed nerve-shredding. She could feel pressure mounting, her body buzzing, she'd never felt this overwhelmed, wet and turned on before.

'_What am I doing?'_

Buffy moved her head back from Faith and swallowed hard. "Faith...stop, we shouldn't...I'm, uh, getting..."

"Huh?" Faith's eyes were unfocused with lust, she smiled lazily. "That's kinda the idea, B..."

Buffy put her hands on Faith and pushed her away. "Please, just stop a minute. We shouldn't...

"What's up?" Faith pulled back, her voice was a mixture of concern, desire and uncertainty.

Buffy huffed a weak laugh. "We're going on a date tonight and I'm here pretty much ready to...have a happy right here."

Faith tilted her head and smirked. "So?"

Buffy smacked her arm lightly. "So, we're supposed to be going slow. I thought you were okay with that?"

Faith's smirk faded to a frown. "But that was before the college stuff, right? I mean you'll be leaving town eventually, so what's the point in waiting?"

"I don't know what I'm doing in the future, okay? _That's_ the point."

Faith stepped back. "Yeah, sure. Look I get it; I'm not stupid, okay? You've been real friendly and nice since I got here hoping that you can go off to college; make sure you've got the town covered. It's cool, but don't be holdin' out and pretending this is some big romance."

Buffy just stared at her. "Is that what you think? That I've been _playing_ you?"

Faith shrugged, her mouth a tight line. "Way of the world. I'm used to it by now, everyone wants somethin'.

"How could you think..?" Buffy shook her head, "I'm not like that, okay? I meant everything I said to you, about us."

Faith looked doubtful. "'Til you go to college, anyway. Listen, B, it's cool, you don't hav'ta get all uptight about it." Her smirk returned, "Y'know I'm not gonna go evil if we screw around, right?"

Buffy flinched at Faith's words even if they had been lightly said. She just stared coldly at Faith. "Real nice, Faith."

Faith already looked like she regretted saying that last part. She looked uncertain. "Aw, damn. Buffy, I'm sorry okay... I told you I wasn't good at this stuff."

"Well, you weren't lying." Buffy grumbled and pushed off the table, moving passed Faith to grab her backpack, although the thought of a bowling date didn't really appeal to her anymore. Maybe she could accidently drop a bowling ball on Faith's foot. Or head.

"Buffy, just stop. C'mon, please." It was so weird to Buffy's ears to hear Faith's voice pleading this way that she stopped and turned, still glaring.

"Okay, good, you've done that...So, I'm sorry about the Angel stuff, alright? Way outta line, I know. You just...you made me mad, messin' with me like this. All these...I don't know what's goin' on with you, in your head and it's screwing stuff up."

Buffy sighed, her eyes softened slightly and then the library doors burst open and Cordelia and Xander quickly entered, looking worried. "Buffy, you're still here. We've got a big problem."

Buffy frowned. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Willow and Oz are missing."

'_Oh god... Spike.'_

"Oh god, Sp...sure they're in trouble? I mean are you sure?" Buffy said flustered.

"Well, Oz's van's missing. He was supposed to pick us up. Plus one of the school labs is a real mess." Xander, his soft eyes were hardened with worry; "I think there was a fight."

"And it's not even a wolf-moon-thing, y'know." Cordelia said anxiously.

Buffy quickly followed the two of them to the chem lab with Faith in tow. Just like before there was a mess, spell components were all over the place.

'_What was Willow doing?'_ "Guys, look around, see if you can see anything?"

Faith's gaze travelled over the mess. "Maybe it was a spell, like they got turned invisible or somethin'"

"Then we'd still be able to hear them," Buffy said vaguely. How could she have been so stupid as to forget about Spike? She'd been so wrapped up in her thing with Faith, she'd put her friends lives in danger. Well, actually Spike had and this time he was definitely getting staked.

"Spike." Buffy said firmly, "The only vampire I know who leaves that stink behind."

Xander lifted his head up. "I don't smell anything, just...evil church."

"Spike? That's bad. He's...bad." Cordelia worried, "But why would he take them? Wouldn't he just kill them or something?

"Hey!" Xander snapped, "Willow's fine, she's just fine, okay."

Cordelia nodded. "Maybe wants one of them for something. Like, maybe he wants Oz because... he's in a band?"

"Or maybe he's putting together the Universal Monsters collection and needs a werewolf." Xander replied sarcastically.

"Y'think?" Cordelia frowned.

Buffy shook her head. "More likely he wants Willow, for some witchy stuff, maybe a spell." She turned to the two of them, he wanted them safe not crawling around some factory, "Listen, go and find Giles, he's up in Breaker's woods, there's a retreat near a clearing."

Xander thought about it. "I don't think I know it."

Buffy turned to Cordelia. "Find it on a map. It's a forty-five minute drive so get moving."

"I can't just leave!" Xander snapped in frustration.

Buffy grabbed his arm and looked Xander in the face. "Xander, this is me. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. I will find Willow and Oz and make sure their safe, and Spike will not last the night."

Xander's mouth set into a grim line, but he nodded and turned and left with Cordelia.

"Where do we start lookin'?" Faith asked, "The creep could be anywhere."

"First off I want to check in on Mom, make sure she's alright." Off of Faith's puzzled look, "Last year I sort of...invited Spike into my house. I was trying to save the world, okay? He, um, sort of helped."

"Looks like it didn't take, huh?"

Buffy nodded in agreement. "C'mon."

Buffy quietly opened the front door and heard Spikes' voice mocking. "You're a very bad man!"

Angel, his voice angry and frantic, "Joyce, you can't trust him. Invite me in!"

Buffy glanced at Faith and raised a finger to her lips before swiftly and silently moving towards the back of the house as Spike continued to taunt. He really liked the sound of his own voice.

"...Yeah? You and what army?"

Buffy grabbed Spike's shoulder and slammed him back on the counter. "That would be me."

She pinned Spike down and without looking said. "Angel, why don't you come on in."

Angel, glowering dangerously, entered the kitchen.

"Oh, no." Her Mom backed away, horrified. Buffy's really should've gotten around to telling her about Angel's return... "Faith, stop him."

"Its okay, Mrs. S, Angel pulls for the good guys now."

"He does?"

Buffy glared down at the blonde vampire. "You shouldn't have come back, Spike. Especially not to my _house_."

Spike looked defiant and coldly stated. "I do what I please."

Buffy's Mom was looking at them all in uncertainty. "Okay, I'm confused again."

Spike made a grab for Buffy's neck but Angel seized his arm and slammed it down hard on the counter.

"What have you done with Willow and Oz?" Buffy asked coldly, although she was pretty certain of the answer.

If Spike was surprised by her knowledge he didn't show it. "That's right, I took the little witch. She's gonna do a little spell for me."

Buffy's Mom was disbelieving. "Willow's a witch?"

Buffy picked up a wooden spoon. "I don't think so? 'Cause I'm guessing there at the factory, right Spike?"

To her surprise Spike just raised an eyebrow. "Do me now and you'll never find her, her dog-boy neither.

Buffy heard her Mom ask. "Willow has a dog as well?"

Faith chuckled. "Nah, that's Oz, he's a werewolf."

"Faith!"

"It's not my fault you don't tell her stuff, maybe if you did she wouldn't be makin' hot chocolate for evil dead here."

Buffy lessened her grip and backed up, suddenly unsure. Spike just smiled smugly.

Then Angel grabbed him and pulled him up close, snarling. "Where are they?"

Spike wrestled out of his grip, his mouth twisting in contempt. "Doesn't work like that, peaches, and when did you become all soul-having again, I thought you outgrew that."

Buffy scowled at the vampire. "So we're just supposed to trust you?"

Spike leaned back on the counter, relaxed. "Worked for you once, didn't it? She does my spell, I'll let 'em both go. You can tag along if you like, bring your poof an'all. But get in my way, bad things happen and you end up killing your little pals."

Evidently satisfied, Spike glanced curiously over at Faith, who just glared flatly back at him. "Got yerself a new playmate there, slayer?"

Buffy flushed a little at that. "What's that...supposed to mean?"Luckily Spike didn't notice.

Faith walked up to Spike and Buffy was struck by how oddly similarly they held themselves, the same confident swagger in their body language. Faith cracked her knuckles. "William the Bloody, right? Yeah, I heard all about you, how B couldn't get enough of kickin' your sorry ass all over this burg, till you did the smart thing and ran off." She leaned forward and sniffed, "Whatcha been doin', cowering in a whiskey barrel for the past few months?"

Spike sneered at Faith as he told Buffy. "Bint's got a mouth on 'er, whoever she is."

Faith just smiled. "Name's Faith, the vampire slayer."

Spike complained angrily. "Oh, bloody hell! Another one? This whole bleedin' town's always crawling with slayers. Like lice, you are."

Faith leaned closer. "Stupid talk, Willie, seein' as everyone in this kitchen wants you dead."

Buffy's Mom spoke up. "Well, actually I really don't understand any of this."

Spike allowed his anger to fade." Bluster all you like, but I've got, well the technical term is leverage, so I think I'm safe." He sighed contentedly, "Right, I'm off. Come if yer comin'."

With that Spike left, Buffy stood there in frustration, she really didn't want to have to play this little part again. She just hoped Willow and Oz were safe wherever they were. But at least with Faith along things would be a little easier, she glanced between Angel and Faith who had both watched and quietly seethed as Spike had swaggered out.

Easier but probably more awkward.

The four of them walked out of the alley onto Main Street, judging by body language both Faith and Angel wanted nothing more than to severely pummel Spike until he stopped talking, which he was doing at the moment.

"...I just need a few supplies, and then I'll take you to..." He stopped and suddenly staggered to the side.

Faith smiled in glee. "Well, look who's sobering up."

Buffy glanced disparagingly. "Looks like he's havin' a little 'morning after the night before' moment."

Faith snorted and glanced at the sky. "Yeah, morning without the sun, pity." Buffy saw that that comment got a side-long look from Angel. She guessed he didn't want his first meeting with Faith to go down like this, then again neither did Buffy.

Spike clutched his head. "Oh, leave off. It's horrible. I wish I was dead."

"Hey, with three of us, we could actually form a line." Faith pulled out a stake and stepped closer.

"Oi! Back off!" Spike went into a combat stance.

Angel stepped into her path before Buffy could. "Faith, don't, we still need him."

Faith gave Angel an antagonistic look before Buffy pulled on her arm. "Angel's right, as long as he's got the hostages..."

"Right, right. Got it, just not used to being close to a vamp I couldn't stake before." Another look passed between Angel and Faith, but Faith just shrugged and stayed close to Buffy.

Spike watched all this with interest, a small smile playing over his face.

Buffy glared at him. "You wanna get moving, we don't have all night, emphasis on you."

"Right you are then." He turned and wandered along before stopping again, his features twisting into melancholy. He ran his hand up a street light, "Oh, God..."

Angel was exasperated. "What now?"

"I remember...I found it for her right here, on a leash. The sweetest, most delicate little thing...Puppies were Dru's favourite..."

"I think I'm gonna heave." Grumbled Faith impatiently, stubbing her toe against the curb.

Buffy tried to move things along. "Spike, no more reminiscing about your 'good ol' days'."

Spike snorted. "We had plenty of good ol' days. Decades of 'em, you couldn't imagine...I'm getting her back."

Buffy, in an oddly intimate exchange, shared a look of quiet exasperation with both Faith and Angel, before Spike strode up the sidewalk towards the closed off Magic Box.

Police tape crossed the front of the store as Buffy walked in and tore it aside. Signs of another death, maybe somebody she could've saved this time round, if she'd tried. Stupid.

"William's bloody handy work..."

Spike shrugged. "Yeah, well...customers always right and all that."

He handed her a list, Buffy looked and recognised Willow's writing, "Essence of violet, Angel?"

"Right." Angel walked to one of the back shelves and scanned it.

"Cloves, Faith?"

"You got it." Eying Spike she went round the counter to start looked.

"Runic tablets. Spike can get the rat's eyes."

Spike sighed to himself. "I used to bring her rats... with the morning paper...

Buffy rolled her eyes but decided to keep quiet this time, her eyes searched for tablets. Maybe they could actually get this done without...

Faith couldn't resist. "Geez, we get it already, love's bitch...She's really got you whipped, huh?"

Spike sniffed and turned to her. "Yeah? You'd know I suppose."

Faith shook her head, still looking at jars. "Guess again, Willie."

"I'm not guessing, you've been making moon eyes at the slayer for the better part of an hour. And I thought I was pathetic..."

"Screw you!" Faith suddenly hopped over the counter, pulling her stake and lunging at Spike. Buffy managed to get in her way and grab her arm.

"Faith, don't." She looked into the other girl's eyes and spoke softly, "Don't listen to him, okay?" She pushed Faith's arm down gently and smiled reassuringly at her.

Spike's face went from puzzled to incredulous. "You have got to be sodding kidding me, I come back to this town and Angel's...he's turned you into a girl-loving carpet-muncher!" Spike chortled in delight, "That's bloody priceless! So what, you keep the big poofter around for the odd weekend, is that it."

Buffy turned and glared at him. "You're twisted, Spike. You don't actually have any clue what love is."

"Oh, I'm twisted? You're the one who's got these two trailing around making googly eyes at you."

Buffy had had enough of this. "That's not...Angel and I, we're just friends. We've talked it through and agreed."

Spike, sneering at them, wasn't convinced. "Oh, you've agreed, have you? Well, that's just fine 'cause you've talked it through." He continued, his voice cracking with emotion, "Love isn't like that, it's not tidy or neat or reasonable, it doesn't obey rules. It's in your guts, you can't get rid of it, you make yourself crazy; tear your bleedin' heart out trying to fight it. But you, you think you can just decide." He shook his head, "Even I'm not that bloody stupid."

He turned away from all three of them and grabbed a jar off the shelves. "Gotcha. Eye of rat."

Buffy glanced at both Faith and Angel; neither would look her directly in the eye. Angel's jaw was clenching so hard she could see a twitching neck muscle. Faith's eye had suddenly got that hard and cynical look to them.

'_I really hate it when Spike mouths off, usually because he has a point...'_

After they finished in the shop they walked quickly away from the store, trying to distance themselves from the sullen air that had coalesced around them. Buffy distracted herself by concentrated on her surroundings, on the lookout for large groups of hostile vampires she pulled away from the others.

"What's your hurry, luv?" Spike said, needling her.

"My hurry is the very intense desire to see you gone from my life, again."

"Afraid of a few home truths are we?"

"You leave her alone." Faith growled.

"You like 'em all protective don't you, slayer. Yank their leash and they come running..."

Spike didn't finish before Angel grabbed his shoulder and slammed a fist into his face, knocking him to the ground.

Spike flipped to his feet to face the other vampire, and smiled. "Yeah, 'course you're just friends..."

"Spike. This a bad time?" A vampire appeared behind him, grinning. And suddenly Buffy saw others closing in, about a dozen surrounding them.

"Lenny." Spike said jovially, his face smirking, "How're you been."

The other vampire showed a fang-filled grin. "Better since you left. You should've stayed gone."

Spike looked him up and down. "Is that right?"

Angel and Faith were looking around at the assembled group; Buffy could swear Faith looked happy about it.

Buffy sighed. "Do we really have to do this; he was just about to leave."

Spike sneered at Lenny. "This pissant used to work for me!"

Faith dropped her bag and pulled a stake. "I'm kinda in the mood to hurt somethin'"

Lenny waved his arm at them. "You three can walk away."

Spike glanced at Buffy. "I die, your chums die."

"Looks like we're staying." Buffy grumbled.

"Not for long." Lenny grinned, and then attacked.

Buffy was faster, kicking him in the chest and punching her way free of the group, trying to get some space in which to fight. She looked to see three vampires backing Spike up towards a parked car, a couple driving Angel down an alley and another three trying to pile on Faith.

Buffy was a blur of frenetic motion, spinning kick after kick at any vampire coming near, concentrating on knocking them to the ground and moving clear. One snarling vamp grabbed her shoulder and hauled her up, throwing her clear over a wall onto the patio outside the Espresso Pump, two of his growling buddies leaping the chain to cut her off.

Buffy flipped to her feet and kicked out, sending one flying back against the wall then ducking the punch of another before leg sweeping him. She grabbed a propped up broom, snapped it and drove the jagged end into the chest of one vamp before leaping over the wall to help Faith.

She saw the dark slayer duck low and punch one vampire in the gut so hard that his legs flew out from under him, he fell and slammed hard into the road. Faith spun and delivered her spinning axe-kick to another vamp running at her, leaving him floored and dazed.

Yet another seized her from behind and pulled her back, a third laying a couple of heavy punches to her ribs before he was kicked away. Faith slammed her head back, before grabbing the vampires arm, twisting it, and throwing him over her shoulder. She staked him when he hit the ground.

Buffy kicked out at a vampire to Faith's side and staked him as he sprawled against the wall. Buffy watched as Angel struggle with his three vamps, knocking them all off there feet as he desperately tried to keep them at bay.

"Faith, help Angel." She gasped as she caught two vampires with the same roundhouse.

Faith grunted and ran towards the other fight, announcing her presence by driving the face of a surprised vampire into the side of a building, before throwing another against a parked car. She chucked a stake to Angel. "Try using that, 'might help."

Spike was now on top of the parked car, as before, as was content to take vamps one at a time, stopping briefly to stake one with a fence post it had unwisely wielded at him.

Buffy noted that Faith being here was making a real difference, four vamps staked and another one unconscious, the vampire were getting more cautious in their attacks. Lenny, the leader, charged Spike and they both went flying off the top of the car and through the front of the Magic Box.

Buffy turned as she shoulder threw a bruised and bloody vampire to the ground to see Angel and Faith simultaneously punch the same vampire as he charged at them. He landed heavily and Faith made an 'after you' gesture before Angel punched the stake downwards. Another dusted.

One downed vamp slammed a barrel against Faith's back, knocking her down, before lashing out at Angel, driving the weakened vampire back. Buffy ran to his aid, smacking the broken handle across the vamps face, before twirling it and jamming it point end into his back.

And just like that they were running, scattering to the alleys as they realised just who they were facing. Two pissed off slayers, a cursed vampire and...

"Now that was fun!" Spike roared as he kicked himself free of the shop window. He regarded the others, "Oh, don't tell me that wasn't fun. God! It's been so long since I had a proper spot of violence..." He shook his head, "Really puts things in perspective."

Buffy helped Faith up from the ground; she looked wearily at Spike, still winded from the fight. "Perspective, as in..?"

"Dru wants the old me, the one that doesn't do team ups. "He waved his hand dismissively at Buffy, "If I want her to love me again, I've just gotta be the man I was...Instead of all this weeping and crawling. I've just gotta find her, wherever she is, tie her up and torture her, 'til she likes me again." Spike puffed up his chest, "Right, I'm off."

"Spike! My friends, where are they?"

"Oh, right, almost forgot. There at the factory." Off her disbelieving look, "One hell of a poker face, slayer, especially when I'm hammered."

"I...violently dislike you!" Buffy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, there fine. No harm done, not compared to what you're doin' here." Spike paused, "Y'know... loves a funny thing." He mused, before walking away, damage done.

Buffy looked questioningly at Angel and Faith. "Are you two...?"

"I'm fine."

"Five by Five."

'_Yeah, damage done.'_

Buffy visited Angel the day after, she felt like she had to clear the air between them. And now, standing in the mansion looking at him, that air was thick with tension.

He stood there, his shoulders tense. "Your friends, Willow...they're fine?"

"Oz has a headache, he's quieter than usual, but other than that they're both fine." In fact Willow had been awkward and guilt ridden around Buffy, confessing to her that Spike must've gotten the love spell idea from Willow after she visited the Magic Box.

"I was just gonna do a kinda love spell detection spell on you, just to check...that's why I needed your hair comb, um, which I stole, by the way. Sorry."

Buffy was so relieved that Willow was safe she didn't really care, her thoughts about everything Faith related had been so mixed up lately that the only way she could figure them out was to talk with Faith. But first...

Buffy sighed. "All things considered it could've been a lot worse..."

"I'm leaving." Angel said. His voice was rough.

"...What?"

Angel looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow. "What Spike said, he was right. I...I can't be around you, I've tried and it just confuses things, for the both of us..."

"But, Angel..." Buffy paused; this was always going to happen. Angel could never be in her life, not like she wanted. She was just being selfish. "When will you go...and where?"

"I don't know. Soon, probably. It'll be easier, I'm sorry, Buffy."

"You don't ever have to be sorry, what we had...I'll miss you, but if it's too difficult... I love you, Angel."

Angel looked at her, like he looked at her on graduation night, in the swirling smoke and sirens, like he was saying goodbye all over again.

"Buffy, I..."

Buffy stepped forward. "Before you leave, come and tell me and then you can say what you want to say, okay?"

Angel nodded and turned away. "When I know more, I'll tell you."

Buffy felt all that sorrow and aching regret like it was yesterday, she wanted it gone but at the same time, she didn't want to lose any memories of him, of Angel- her first...everything that mattered.

But Angel was the past, now Buffy had to decide her future.

Buffy found Faith in the back yard, sitting on the porch and drinking a soda, her eyes fixed on the fading light of dusk.

Buffy smiled. "Hey."

Faith tried a smile, but it faltered a little, she looked down at the ground. "Hey."

Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry."

Faith shrugged; looking so much like a lonely little kid it made Buffy's heart ache. Buffy never knew she could feel so strongly for two such different people.

Buffy sat down next to Faith, but didn't look at her. "I haven't been straight with you about stuff, I've been too mixed up...but that's really just me not being able to make choices. Indecisive Buffy."

Faith didn't say anything; she just looked like she was bracing herself for whatever Buffy had to say.

Buffy pulled the pamphlet out of her pocket. "I'm going to college next year, the very exotic and expensive UC Sunnydale. Five miles away." She pushed the pamphlet so Faith could see it.

Faith's brow furrowed and looked at Buffy. "B, y'don't hav'ta do this for me..."

Buffy put her hand on Faith's arm. "I don't have to do anything, that's why it's a choice. I told you I'd always be here and I meant it. No arm-twisting or guilt or anything."

"What about your Mom?"

"Mom wants me happy, and normal-ish, not thousands of miles away, we talked yesterday. She's happy that I'm taking charge of my future, that's it."

Faith looked down at where Buffy was touching her. "But, I still don't get it."

"Simple. I don't _want_ to go away. My Mom's here, my home and my friends." Buffy tilted her head to look at Faith, "My girlfriend..."

"Angel..." Faith murmured.

Buffy shook her head. "Despite the name, he's not a girl...and he's leaving, some time soon. And, y'know what, that's actually for the best. I hope he's lucky enough to find someone else, like I did."

Faith seemed to fight to keep from smiling; her eyes looked a little teary. "Don't be goin' all sappy..."

"Too late." Buffy leaned forward and kissed Faith gently on the lips, before remembering where she was and pulling away slightly. "Sorry, I just don't know where Mom is."

Faith nodded and blinked rapidly before saying. "So, Giles has given me a day or so to chill, on account of me kickin ass last night. He's very grateful."

"Aren't we all." Buffy replied dryly, "So, I was thinking, tomorrow night, we should go see a movie together."

"Seriously?" Faith said brightly.

"I, of course, will get to pick the actual film."Buffy said airily.

Faith sighed. "Knew there was a catch, stuck watching some chick-flick."

"It may or may not be a romantic comedy with Hugh Grant in it, you don't know."Buffy said before leaning over, "But I wouldn't worry, 'cause you're buying the popcorn...and picking where we sit."

Faith grinned widely, her eyes sparkling. "Meaning..?"

Buffy bit her bottom lip. "Well, all Hugh Grant movies are the same nowadays..."

Amends: Part 1 (Christmas Presence)

"I'm guessin' this is where slayer strength comes in handy." Faith said as she watched Buffy with amusement.

"Your guess would be right." Buffy settled the heavy parcel down on the sidewalk as she adjusted her shopping bags over her shoulder. They were both standing out on Main Street, crowds of enthusiastic Christmas shoppers flowing around them. A few days before Christmas and people, including Buffy, were out looking for last minute gifts. To Buffy it gave Sunnydale that normal small town feeling for once, evil stopping out for the holidays.

The sky was cloudless and inky black, the air was warm, and from a nearby shop window a television weatherman blared out that still more warm weather was still to come.

Buffy sighed as she tried to get a good grip on the parcel. "You could help y'know; gain some Buffy-brownie points?"

Faith held up her hands. "Hey, I've done the whole trudging about with Christmas shopping last week. What were you doing then that was so important?"

"That would be school, Faith."

Faith shrugged as she smiled. "Overrated."

"Not for this girl. Anyway, I have to put a lot of thought into my presents; each one is carefully selected for my friends." She pulled out her crumpled shopping list and looked at it.

"You ain't seen what I've bought you yet. Very special."

Buffy looked up. "Ooh, is it a pony!" she asked excitedly.

Faith made a face. "Or could be you're gonna be disappointed."

Buffy picked up her parcel again and managed to balance it as she considered the other slayer, "Uh, look, Faith, I don't want you to feel you have to go all out to impress me or anything. I know you don't have much in the way of...well, um, stuff..."

"Well, see, that's were you're wrong, B. I've got plenty of dough, Giles gave it me. It's like a slayer allowance or somethin'."

Buffy furrowed her brow in scepticism. "Giles gave you money? For being the slayer? Seriously?" She pouted, "That's so not fair! The only thing he's ever given me is... the occasional lecture. Ooh, he and I are gonna have a _long_ talk."

"I dunno, he said it was a...dis-cretionary fund? Or somethin'like that anyway. Gives me enough to buy some gifts and give Joyce some ready cash for puttin' me up."

"And for putting up with you."Buffy added before she realised what Faith had said, "And, since when is it 'Joyce'? That's totally weird."

Faith shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, see, me and your Mom, we kinda did the bonding thing, and she said I should call her that. Is that cool?"

"Uh, yeah, of course, totally cool. Bonded when?"

"Hey, all those decorations didn't just appear in your house, y'know."

"I know that...the magic Christmas Elves put them there, right? You saw them?"

Faith grinned at that. "No, we, y'know, talked as we did stuff...Your Mom's a good listener."

Buffy frowned at the implication that she, therefore, wasn't a good listener. She wondered what Faith and her Mom talked about together. Fashion? Politics? Maybe they talked about Faith's life before Sunnydale.

The other slayer had mentioned it to Buffy only in the scantest of detail when Buffy brought up the subject. And while Faith was ready, way ready in fact, to get physically intimate with Buffy, she was hesitant to open up and be specific about her life pre-slaying.

But Buffy wanted to know more about Faith's time in Boston, the good and, she suspected, the large amount of bad that the other girl had experienced.

'_Well, Christmas is the time for sharing, so here's hoping Faith decides to.'_

Faith reached over and grabbed the shopping bags, and lifted them off Buffy. "Here, I'll be all charitable."

Buffy was grateful. "Aw, look who's got the Christmas spirit."

"Nah, I'm just hoping to get a reward later." Faith looked over Buffy's shoulder, "So, what's next?"

Buffy stared at her list as she started walking slowly along. "Okay, I've got Giles' tie, Xander's funny wall calendar and Mom's burgundy sweater and this Greek statue-thing she wanted for the garden. I just need to stop at the Magic Box and get..."

Suddenly Angel was standing before them both. There was a pause as they all stared awkwardly at each other.

"Angel..." Buffy said. She hadn't seen him since...he'd told her to leave him alone. This could be tense.

He glanced between the two of them. "Hi."

Faith's Christmas spirit was obviously still apparent. She smiled widely. "Hey there, big guy, whatcha doing out? Gonna get a big-ass tree for that mansion of yours? Some twinkly lights to put up?"

His eyes flicked between Buffy and Faith, he looked anxious. "Couldn't sleep."

"Know whatcha mean, December ain't supposed to be this hot, huh?"

Angel nodded distractedly, still looking at Buffy.

Buffy smiled tentatively at him. "Are, um, are you okay?"

"I'm all right. You?

Her smile widened. "Uh, good... all good."

Faith nodded as she looked between them both. "I'm good too, 'case you were wondering."

Suddenly Angel was staring elsewhere, passed them both, his expression changed to one of disbelief, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Angel? Is something wrong?" Buffy asked, before realising that it was _that_ time of year again. The time for The First, the evil ghost of Christmas past.

Faith looked to where Angel was looking. "Yeah, what's the prob?"

Angel didn't answer. Shaken, he simply turned and walked off away from them, pulling up the collar of his coat and merging with the crowds.

"Y'know, your ex just totally blanked me, B. Not cool."

"Yeah, weird..."

"So just like that he bailed? Maybe seeing you and Faith together got him all upset." Willow said.

Buffy walked over to the lockers with her friend, Xander listening close behind. "I don't think so, that was just all uncomfortable and then this happened. Maybe I'll mention it to Giles; I've got to talk to him anyway."

Xander chipped in as the two girls opened their lockers. "Are you sure he'll care? Giles and Angel have a, well I was gonna be all euphemistic and say history, but really isn't all that torture and murder stuff gonna cloud the issue."

Buffy sighed. "I know that Xander, but we'll all just have to be super-professional, that's all. I mean, I'm doing what Angel wants, the whole distance-y thing. But this is slayer stuff, there's no agenda or personal baggage."

"Well, maybe Angel's just got the holiday blues; everybody gets them, nobody wants to be lonely at Christmas." Willow said thoughtfully.

Buffy fetched out some books from her locker before closing it. "I was kinda hoping for a nice quiet vacation, y'know. I want this Christmas to be special, and not just for me, for Faith. I'm not sure how many good experiences she's had of this time of year."

"Yeah, it's probably really cold in Boston."Willow said, then brightened, "So at least it's gonna be all warm and cosy for her. Outside, that is."

Xander walked next to Buffy as they moved towards the lounge. "So, do you and Faith have anything special planned? Just so you know I'm asking this as a friend, minimal panting."

Buffy smiled as she shook her head slightly. "Tree. Nog. Roast beast. The usual stuff that I tend to take for granted. Plus an excess of gifts." She turned to Willow, "What about you?"

"Well, being Jewish I see through the whole Santa smoke screen, to the true meaning of Christmas."

"Good will to all mankind?"Xander asked.

"Spending time with my boyfriend!" Willow said giddily, "My parents are going away, so Christmas Eve he's gonna come over and hang out, but in a romantic way.

"Rub it in why don't you." Xander remarked, shaking his head, "I finally get a chance to spend Christmas with my girlfriend, then she up and decides to jet off to Aspen. For skiing, because rich people have to invent new ways to kill themselves."

Willow patted his arm sympathetically as they sat down in the lounge, before craning her neck to see any sign of Oz; while Xander looked across at Buffy thoughtfully as he hugged his bag. "So, have you, y'know, told your Mom about the whole you and Faith thing?"

"Nope, the way I figure it Christmas is a time of celebrating and togetherness and hiding truths from family members. Faith and I are gonna be all subtexty." Buffy sighed, "It's not like there's anything really serious to tell, just yet. Just kissing and...are you sure you wanna here about this?"

"In lots of different ways and on all possible levels." Xander nodded as he leaned forward, before pausing and glancing about, "Unless Cordelia's around, then I'm so very indifferent, but in a friend way."

"It's just; she doesn't really open up that much."

"Open up what...I-I mean, in what way?" Xander stuttered.

Buffy shrugged. "Personally. She doesn't talk about herself that much, just gives short, non-helpful answers about her past and stuff. But I think she's opening up to my Mom...so maybe it's just me, maybe she doesn't feel she can trust..."

"Hey, wow, that's not...I bet it's not even like that." Xander put up a hand to stop her before considering, "Listen, Faith is all about image, right? Acting all tough and sexy and cool and..."He paused as he seemed to drift off.

"Xander." Buffy said pointedly.

"And I'm back."Xander shrugged an apology, "The point is maybe she doesn't want to say anything that might change things between you, like the way you see her. Maybe she thinks you'll think badly of her or something."

"But I wouldn't, I wouldn't ever think that. That's...that's crazy logic, I already told her I want to know stuff."

Xander nodded in understanding. "There is some crazy in her thought process, but Faith isn't really big with the vulnerability. You need to find a way to draw her out of that shell of hers; didn't she say that she's new at all this relationship stuff, right?"

Buffy nodded as she thought about it. "I guess."

"So, go all 'show and tell' on her. And I don't mean that in a pervy way."

Buffy smirked. "What pervy way is that?"

"Any way my mind can make it. What I'm saying; _push_. Show her that you really want to know stuff about her, find common ground, then go for it."

Buffy's smirk blossomed into a smile. "How did you get all insightful?"

Xander gave her a lop-sided smile. "The thought of you and Faith together just naturally inspires me; I want you crazy kids to make a go of it."

"Inspires you?" Cordelia spoke up after walking over, obviously overhearing, "Really. In what way?"

"The way...they, uh, fight all those," Xander looked around, "Dark forces and stuff, really gets me here." Xander softly thumped his chest.

"If I didn't know better I'd think the idea of two slayers touched a bit lower." Cordelia replied with false sweetness.

Buffy decided to come to her friend's aid. "It's my fault Cor, I asked for some advice. Xander was just helping and being a good friend."

Cordelia shook her head in exasperation. "What a surprise, more 'advice'. You never make it easy do you, Buffy? You can't just date the normal boy, no; you have to date the tortured, angst-y vampire or the poor, damaged chick. It's all about drama and getting attention with you."

Buffy looked at her wide-eyed. "No, it's really not."

"Whatever. Seriously, if you have to try this hard all over again, do you really think it's worth having?" With that Cordelia turned and walked off.

Buffy and Xander shared a 'where the hell did that come from' look before Xander gave her an apologetic grimace and went after his girlfriend.

Buffy folded her arms and scowled. "And she wonders why I didn't buy her a present this year."

Willow gave a sympathetic pout. "Oh, she's just cranky and jealous because Xander's being all attentive...not in a wrong way though, just friendly."

Buffy blew out a breath. "I suppose I should try his advice, least I can do after getting him on the outs with Her Majesty. And that was very 'Christmas spirity' of you, seeing things from her point of view."

Willow rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Hello, still Jewish. Chanukah spirit I think you'll find. Not so much of the giving and receiving."

Oz came and stood next to her. "That's a shame, 'cause I was gonna give you a hug."

"Ooh, in that case I'm all about receiving." She said as he put his arms about her and she sighed contentedly.

"Much as I'd like to linger and bask in a couple-y warm glow, I really need to go and see Giles." Buffy stopped as she saw that Willow was oblivious at the moment, "So I will now go."

Willow managed to wave a little lazily as Buffy left. "Bye-bye."

Giles looked up from the counter as she entered. "Ah, good morning, Buffy. Have you anything to report?"

Buffy nodded slyly as she wandered over. "Yes, Faith and I had a very interesting evening doing some last minute shopping." Buffy said, "We chatted and all sorts of facts came up."

"Good, good." Giles nodded distractedly, leafing through a book, "You didn't get me another dreadful tie, I hope?"

"No, I..." Buffy paused, "…You didn't like the tie I got you last year?"

"Have you ever observed me wearing it? He asked dryly.

"No, but your old, it's not like anybody actually notices what you wear. Also, I'm not that predictable. You'll be really surprised at my, um, actual gift. And anyway, how come you're giving Faith money?"

Giles looked up from what seemed to be a particularly fascinating page. "What? Oh, yes, I thought given Faith's circumstances she could use a little discretionary money to aid in her living expenses."

Buffy looked triumphant. "Ha, I knew you'd deny it, but Faith said…wait? What? What living expenses, she's living with me, where's my expense?"

Giles adjusted his glasses. "Since taking a more active role in Faith's tutoring I therefore requested an additional sum for expenses, sundries and what have you from the council. It seems after the embarrassment with Mrs. Post they were only too happy to comply." He looked at Buffy's puzzled face, "Buffy, you have always had a stable home life, so I thought it best to channel you're, ah, remuneration towards more practical things; weaponry, equipment, research materials and such…"

"You spent my money on books? But that money was clearly destined for…way more important things. The shoes alone… wait, how much are we talking here?"

"Well, the payments have varied over the years but given current living standards in the United States…about four hundred dollars a month."

"Four hundred dollars?" Buffy tried to imagine her improved wardrobe, "Wait, why are you just getting the money now?"

"Well, it's really only meant for a Watcher with a fully active slayer to invest in, so they can look after them. Plus there is an awful lot of paperwork to fill out. Actually, I was sure I'd be denied it. The council can be extraordinarily tight-fisted when the mood takes them." Giles sighed as he explained, "Faith approached me about the possibility of getting a job and how it might possibly interfere with her instruction in future. She said she wished to contribute more meaningfully to the running of Joyce's household. I thought this a more elegant solution, given how much ground Faith has to make up in regards to training."

Buffy thought about it, it was sweet that Faith had wanted this just so she could give some money to her Mom, Faith hadn't mentioned that part. "Oh, I mean, in that case I guess… its okay. It was just a surprise that's all, slayer wage. I didn't even know."

"I didn't think it pertinent. Now to matters more occult in nature, I've discovered some insights into your," Giles made a gesture to her neck, "marking."

Buffy felt a nervous tremor at the change of subject. "You did."

She had told Giles about her tattoo shortly after he returned from his aborted camping trip, making out that she'd only just noticed it, which was only a small lie, really. Giles, being more curious than concerned, had asked Buffy if she had any memory of receiving it, and she'd truthfully replied she hadn't. Giles had then made a copy of it and said little more, just gone all research-y.

"What's the what?" She asked.

"Well, as far as I can determine the markings in the symbol are a blend of Sumerian, Hebrew and some demonic symbols, perhaps all related to an older, common ancestral language."Giles looked over his notes, "Most of the symbols seem to translate as 'wish-granter 'or 'giver'. Only I can't seem to find any more corroborative evidence in my research."

Buffy looked at her Watcher wide-eyed. "Demonic language doesn't sound overly comforting?"

"Oh, demonic symbols aren't uncommon in some magics; they usually denote some specific purpose for a spell. In this instance it would be, uh, division or shift of self or the alteration of spirit or, as in your case, reality distortion."

Buffy gestured with her hands. "Whoa, back up for a sec, be kind, rewind."

"If this is some wish-granting entity… demon, then it would grant wishes in a variety of ways, depending on the wisher. Division or shift of self would be if you'd asked for eternal life or um, physical prowess perhaps, there would be a shifting, a balance would be struck. One thing for another."

"Like, you wouldn't get anything for free?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, magic is about balancing forces, about altering them in your favor. I'm a little…fuzzy on the specifics, but I am certainly thankful you didn't ask for eternal life."

Buffy nodded as she followed. "What was the other, um, 'alteration of… spirit'?"

"Hmn, yes. That would be if you'd wished for…somebody to fall in love with you, or that you were irresistibly, charmingly charismatic so that individuals would do anything you say."

"Which leaves..?"

"Reality distortion; affecting other people, time-travel, dimensional manipulation…bringing somebody back from a hell dimension."

'_Time-travel…'_ "That's the one, so what's the deal. I mean this demon wants something, right? It's like you said, one thing for another."

Giles shook his head. "I wouldn't worry excessively, Buffy. All my research so far indicates reality distortion requires an awful lot of power, this demon wouldn't be after your soul, or anything so…prosaic." Giles regarded her kindly, "I haven't finished my research yet, but it shouldn't take long. Wish-granting demons are few and far between and they don't usually operate this…secretly. I'll have more answers before long." Giles paused pensively.

"There's a big but coming, right?"

"Well, demons, even harmless balancing ones, do everything for a reason. By expanding this much power I suspect that the focus of this 'spell' might not be on you…but on Angel."

'_Or Faith.'_ "Oh, interest is very bad, right?"

"Interest is…interest. But we should be prepared for the fact that it might not be a benevolent force that's focused on Angel," Giles paused as he took off his glasses to clean them, "You might, um, have to monitor him a little more closely."

Buffy sighed. "Oh, Faith's gonna love that." She saw Giles somewhat confused look, "Um, she's not thrilled about Angel…in general, nothing specific. She just follows the 'vampire slayer' byline pretty closely."

Giles nodded. "I'll talk to her…"

"No, that's okay. I'll explain the sitch to her, we're good." Buffy wasn't going to worry about Angel, at least not like that. She could take out the First's goons no sweat, and she was 'monitoring' Faith pretty closely anyway, so…

But why would a demon be interested in Faith? Because she was the slayer? Or maybe because she could turn and become…no, that wasn't Faith anymore. She'd changed… actually she'd never done any of those things.

No, whatever caused this; it had to be a good thing. Things were better, her friends, Faith and her, everything that mattered. Whatever schemes this demon planned, it was going to fail.

Buffy nodded to herself determinedly before turning to Giles. "No problem, we'll just keep an eye on Angel. Oh, and… my Mom and all of us, we're having Christmas Eve dinner at my house, if you'd like to come, you'd be welcome."

Giles smiled in surprise. "Oh, well, yes, I-I'd be happy to come. Please, um, do tell your mother I'll bring a bottle of something appropriate."

"Well, okay then." Buffy was still a bit cautious about Giles and her Mom being around each other, but a bottle of wine wasn't magic band candy, so she thought they'd both behave themselves. Probably.

Buffy walked through the rows of Christmas trees while Faith raced on ahead, surprisingly giddy for, well, anyone really, never mind Faith.

"Do you want to get one with snow on it? It'd be very Christmassy." Her Mom gestured to one of the fake-snow covered ones.

Buffy looked around. "I think those are just for display. And what's with Faith, she's acting all hyper? Has she been at the sugar again?"

Buffy's Mom looked at where Faith had run to. "Just excited. I don't think she's shopped for a Christmas tree before."

Buffy decided to press her Mom. "What, they don't have them in Boston?"

"Yes, but I don't think they had them in her house." Her Mom sounded solemn, before turning to Buffy, "Listen, honey, we should make a real effort to make this Christmas special for her…give her some good memories…"

Faith called over. "Hey, we gotta get this one! It's huge, it'll look great with a whole shi- uh, ton o' lights on it." She waved at them, "Over here…"

Buffy glanced at her Mom's saddened face as the two of them made their way slowly over to where Faith was. "Look Mom, I know you and Faith have been talking. What exactly did she say?"Buffy asked.

"Oh, Buffy, I don't want to betray and confidences. It's just…well, some people just aren't meant to be parents, that's all. And their children pay the price. But Faith, the way she talks about it…it's as if growing up like that's just one of those things that happens to everyone." She looked at Buffy, "But now she's with us we have to take good care of her, okay?"

She paused to put on a big smile as she got closer and looked at the tree Faith had chosen, she asked cheerily."It's a little big, isn't it?"

Faith's smiled as she looked back at the tree, tilting her head as she tried to judge whether it would fit. "Maybe a little, but it's perfect. C'mon, it's all bushy and…" Faith ran her hands across the tree fronds, "…feels real nice."

"What do you think, Buffy?"

Buffy nodded. "Pretty much perfect…but, I'm gonna look over here, make sure we cover the whole grounds, y'know." Buffy wandered through the tree yard towards the back of the lot to where a collection of dead, brown, skeletal trees huddled together against their lush surroundings. Yep, still very creepy.

One of the dealers came over to her. "Bunch of 'em just up and died on us. Don't know why. If you want one I can make you a hell of a deal."

Buffy gave him a look. "No, thank you."

Buffy heard her Mom call out. "Honey, over here, Faith's found another perfect one."

Buffy watched the guy shrug and wander off, pointing at the trees she warned, "I'm gonna get back to you."

Faith gave a last grunt as she adjusted the tree in the pot stand, "Is it straight yet?"

Buffy tilted her head as she watched Faith down on all fours; the girl was made for leather pants. "Huh? I...uh, I'm just checking to make sure…"

Even with her head getting poked by pine needles Faith still chuckled. "I know what'cha checking, blondie."

Buffy coughed slightly as her Mom walked back into the room. "Okay girls, I'm popping out for some last minute groceries. Oh, Faith, that looks just perfect. It's just the right size."

"Is it tilting any?" Faith said, getting a little frustrated.

"Straight as an arrow, now you two can decorate while I'm out. Have fun."With that she was gone before the shops closed.

Faith carefully backed up so as not to knock the tree and then got to her feet and turned. A little red-faced she blew out a breath. "Never can tell if anything's totally straight these days."

Buffy smiled innocently. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just…a perfectionist, I want my tree to look its best."

Faith smirked and crossed her arms. "Is that right? Oh, yeah, and since I picked it, that makes it my tree."

Buffy gestured to the boxes of decorations piled next to the sofa. "Go ahead then, I'll just sit right over here and watch you stretch…and reach…and bend as you decorate." Buffy gave her a coy look as she went and sat on the couch, "Y'know, just to make sure you're doing it right."

Faith gave her a dimpled grin as she followed Buffy over. "Hey, I don't wanna be selfish here; maybe we wait till your Mom gets back. Do it all together."

Buffy gave an exaggerated thoughtful look. "But Faith, however will we pass the time until then."

Faith didn't answer, just fell onto the couch next to Buffy and pushed herself against the other girl. Her mouth met Buffy's, her tongue pushing against the other girl's lips. Her hands ran through blonde hair, teasing at the strands before she pulled back, breathless. "Damn, you are so…hot."

Buffy blushed a little. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

Faith, in a very un-Faith-like way, stroked Buffy's hair as she gazed at her. It seemed to Buffy like her eyes were trying to take in every detail and commit it to memory.

Buffy was a little unsure. "Hey…you okay? Weren't we, um, about to do something?"

"Yeah…" Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy again, softly and sweetly, her hands curling down Buffy's back, caressing the warmth of her lithe muscles as her hands descended.

Faith's hands went to Buffy's hips and with a deft roll she pulled Buffy up and around onto her lap, her mouth never leaving Buffy's.

The blonde girl squeaked in surprise and pulled away slightly, "Oh, Faith, you're so strong!" she giggled.

Faith seemed more content in this position, hands running over Buffy's hips and butt, grasping as she shifted her hips upwards and stretched to kiss Buffy's neck. Buffy wrapped her arms round Faith's head, fingers tangling together, drawing the other girl as close as she could.

"Faith…" Buffy moaned as the other girl's teeth softly nibbled at her skin, hot breath against flushed skin. Faith almost growled into Buffy's throat as her hands cupped and massaged Buffy's ass, causing delicious friction to build between Buffy's legs, and spreading warmth to form across her abdomen, her stomach muscles rolling and clenching in response.

Faith's mouth moved slowly up from nuzzling the nape of Buffy's neck to her jaw, her tongue finding and again pushing against Buffy's soft, yielding lips and tasting the warmth of her mouth.

Buffy never thought she could get used to kissing a girl, not as heatedly as this, but Faith's mouth seemed to suck the breath from her, leaving her dizzy and light-headed. The brunette was intoxicating in a way different to anything Buffy had experienced before.

Faith's tongue stroked against Buffy's own as her hands came round between them, plucking against the material of Buffy's shirt, her hands deftly finding the buttons and undoing them.

Faith pulled back again from the searing kiss, seeming as breathless as Buffy, her hands finished undoing Buffy's shirt and parted it, pushing the fabric away and revealing Buffy's bra-clad breasts. Faith's heated gaze travelled across Buffy's golden skin, causing a tremor to pass through the other girl. Faith leaned forward slowly, her warm hands gently gliding up and down Buffy's quivering sides, her heated mouth kissed Buffy's sternum before licking down her chest, into the valley between her breasts.

Buffy gasped as Faith's warm, wet tongue glided across her skin, coating her with saliva before Faith's mouth nudged against the lacy material of her bra. Teeth grazed against white gauzy fabric as Faith took a straining nipple into her mouth, closing her lips tightly and sucking hard through the material. Buffy gasped at the sensation as she arched her back, her hips unconsciously rolling and grinding down against Faith's lap.

Faith's hands reached round behind Buffy, fingers tracing up her spine before reaching her bra clasp.

"Wait!" Buffy froze on Faith's lap before pushing the other girl away gently.

Faith groaned in frustration. "C'mon, B. I'm barely on second base here."

"I know." Buffy said breathlessly, "Just…could we move this upstairs. I don't want to be scrambling for my bra when Mom comes back."

Faith seemed to smile in relief."Oh, okay."

She watched as Buffy rolled off her lap and stood up, not bothering to button up her top Buffy made her way to the foot of the stairs, before looking over her shoulder, "Coming?"

Even when slaying vamps, Buffy had never seen Faith move so fast.

Buffy ground her head back into the pillow, arching her back slightly and groaning. What had she said to Angel that time? Spoiled like a princess? Now she knew what she'd meant.

Faith was hovering about her; face inches above Buffy's breasts, one hand gently tracing and squeezing the outside curves as she slowly lave one with her tongue, unhurriedly exploring silken skin with lips, teeth and tongue. Slowly working her way upwards and around until the tip of her tongue grazed softly against Buffy's aching aureole.

Buffy was moaning softly now, her arms curling back behind her so Faith could have full access. She never knew that you could feel this way just from...kissing and she'd never thought of her breasts as this sensitive. Faith's tongue seemed tireless though and that thought alone made Buffy tremble slightly with arousal.

Buffy let out a small disappointed whine as Faith let her tongue miss Buffy's aching tip and instead move to her other breast, her hand still kneading and caressing her abandoned mound. Faith started over, lips and teeth nibbling, stiff tongue lapping against sensitive flesh.

"...Faith, uh..."

Faith's voice had never seemed sexier. "Yeah, B?"

"...please?"

"Hmn?" Buffy could see her cocky smirk without even looking.

"Could you, um..?"

Buffy felt Faith's breath against her nipple and suddenly her mouth covered it at once, a hot wetness that made Buffy jerk stiff as her breath caught in her throat. Faith's tongue lashing the little nubbin, while her other hand seized the girl's other nipple and gently rolled it between her fingers. Buffy gasped, her hands roughly tangling in Faith's hair, fingers running through luxuriant tresses as she tried to keep Faith's mouth on her as long as possible.

But soon, too soon, Faith pulled away, moving up to kiss Buffy on her quivering lips, her tongue snaking into Buffy's mouth to taste her before reluctantly withdrawing. She looked into Buffy's eyes and, smirking, wiggled her eyebrows.

Buffy was wide-eyed. "That was...God..."

Faith chuckled huskily before flipping herself over and settling next to Buffy. "Close enough, told you B, I've got mad skills."

Buffy's skin was humming, her panties were…indecently wet and Faith hadn't even touched anywhere near… there. _'Okay, my mind is officially blown; I'm now…hetroflexible, definitely.'_

Buffy turned slightly to Faith, her hand sliding across the other girl's top. Faith had remained clothed whilst they'd been making out, but Buffy figured that after that she needed to do something in return. Besides, she was curious, it'd been a while since she'd seen another girls' breast, and if Faith's looked half as good as they'd felt…well, she hoped to match Faith with pure enthusiasm.

Faith's hand stopped her as it roamed towards the bottom of her shirt.

"Hey, I just wanna return the favor…"Buffy said softly.

Faith turned so she was on her side and looked a little apologetic. "Sorry B, can't let you."

"But why, I mean, I don't want to be someone who just, y'know, is all selfish. I want to…" Buffy reddened slightly, sex talk was still fairly new to her, "I mean, I want to try and make you, um, feel good."

Faith seemed to smirk at Buffy's slightly inept 'sexy talk'. "Hey, we're takin' it slow, right? And that's all good, but, y'see, if you start doin' something to me…I'm probably gonna lose it completely and you're gonna hav'ta fight me off."

Buffy looked at the other girl searchingly. "But, y'know I want to, right?"

Faith smiled widely. "After all I did just then, you damn well better." She poked the blonde girl's stomach. "An' just so you know I'm countin' the days before I get to kiss you a lot lower down." Her eyes drifted downward, before she returned her gaze to Buffy and, still grinning, touched her tongue to her top lip.

Buffy leaned forward and kissed Faith gently, reaching over to cup her cheek. "I know, I just want to wait until it's…right."

Faith nodded, her eyes amused. "I know, you don't wanna round the bases all at once. I'm down with that."

"Okay, good…hey, wait a sec. I know how it works with guys, the bases and everything. Kissing, groping, then…um, oral and then the 'home run'. But how does it work with girls?"

"Like I'm the expert? I dunno, B. I just know what my version of a home run is."

Buffy smiled a little shyly. "Which is?"

Faith gave Buffy a suggestive smile. "If ya real lucky, I'll show you someday." Then she leaned in to kiss her again.

Buffy was dreaming, but everything seemed more vivid, the smell of cigar smoke, the clink of delicate glasses and distant music. Buffy remembered this place, a sumptuous Victorian house at Christmas, filled with the murmur of quiet conversations, gossiping and laughter, lit by muted gaslight. Buffy turned around seeing the scene just as before, in the dimness away from the gathering, under the stairs, Angel pulling a maid closer.

'_Cry out. Call for help. I'm sure mistress will believe your behavior beyond reproach.'_

_The maid pleading. 'Please…'_

_Angelus smiles cruelly. 'Come, make a scene! Shall I?'_

'_No!' She is close to tears._

'_No.' Angelus repeats firmly, 'We shall be as quiet as mice. No matter what.'_

_The maid looks horrified as Angelus' demonic features are revealed. 'Please…My son…'_

'_Oh, he'll make a fine dessert. 'With that he draws he close and bites her, drinking deep. He pulls back as he finishes, and looks startled as a horrified Buffy looks on._

Buffy awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed; the vision had been as vivid as before. To see Angel acting like that, so cruel and monstrous, still brought jagged reminders of her seventeenth birthday and all the horrors that followed.

Faith had awoken too, sitting up a little groggily; she frowned and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy, hey, are you alright?"

Buffy and Faith had had a try at the whole snuggling thing that night, with Faith sleeping on top of the covers, the Boston girl saying she was used to a much cooler Christmas and could sleep better like this. This also led to less temptation for the both of them, making it more like a sleepover. With your hot girlfriend. Down the hallway from your Mom.

Buffy shook her head and got out of bed. "I had a dream. Angel's in trouble."She grabbed a pair of pants and stepped into them.

"Wha..? Where are you going? To his place? It's like… two in the morning. Oh, yeah and how the hell d'ya know?"

Buffy pulled on her jacket. "I had a dream, Angel was there. Something's after him."

Faith frowned for a moment before rolling out of bed, "I'm comin' too."

They both dressed with quiet urgency, before sneaking down the stairs and out into the Sunnydale nighttime. Faith gave Buffy a few questioning looks but otherwise remained silent, just following the blonde as she walked determinedly across town to where they had bought their Christmas tree.

Finally Faith caught Buffy's arm. "Hey, how 'bout you tell me a little somethin' about what's goin' on. What are we walkin' into?"

"Okay, so I had this dream, with Angel in it. It was some time in his past, back when he was soulless, a killer. It was his memory, Faith, and I was there, a witness. I think someone is casting a spell on Angel, I saw robed, priesty guys with major scar tissue where there eyes should be, they were there too."

"And they hang around a tree shop because, what? They love their evil pine-fresh?"

Buffy shook her head. "In the dream, things, living things died near them, plants withered to nothing, it reminded me of something I saw. I'll show you." Buffy turned and kicked out, breaking through the locked chain-linked gate, she then stormed inside. She moved purposefully through the trees to the grouping of dead undergrowth, grabbing an axe along the way.

Buffy waited as Faith caught up. "Whoa, wicked creepy."

Buffy gestured to the trees. "Translation, evil guys are nearby, causing this to happen. Get ready to punch something."

Faith wiggled her fingers and smiled. "You know me, B. Born ready."

With that Buffy raised the axe above her head and brought it down hard against the dry, dead ground. Again and again the axe head chopped into the soil, dislodging dusty, caked earth that dropped away into a subsiding hole. Soon the hole was wide enough for the two girls to gain access, Buffy passed the axe to Faith as she dropped down into the musty cavern, pausing to let her eyes adjust to the gloom.

Buffy breathed softly and strained her ears, trying to pick up any sounds of chanting, or cheesy diabolical laughter, whatever. Faith dropped silently behind her but stayed quiet, letting Buffy take the lead.

The blonde slayer started forward, ducking to avoid the occasional dead root jutting from the ceiling and stepping over the odd rock that lay strewn on the floor. Buffy's eyes adjusted as the passageway widened into a large cavern, a hefty flat rock lay at its' centre and a few bones and candles lay scattered about. Other than that the area was empty, no chanting, stinky candles or evil priests.

'_What the hell…'_

Buffy walked around the area; obviously people had been here and then left. Maybe she was too early, if she came back later…

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Buffy spun to see Miss Calendar step forward from the shadows, smiling coldly.

"You?"

"I'll admit, I half expected this. You jumping the gun and trying to spoil my plans."

Buffy frowned. "What are you..? What's going on?"

Jenny walked around her, her ethereal form barely disturbing any dust in the chamber, but Buffy still felt her…it's presence, like an oiliness in the air that seemed to cling to her skin, her nostrils, even her eyelashes, making her feel unpleasant. "I told you before, little girl. I am beyond anything you can begin to imagine," The Calendar creature shook her head mockingly, "You thought you could just sweep in here and best me."

Buffy took an uncertain step back. "You…remember? How is that possible?"

Faith spoke up from further back. "Uh, Buffy, who are you talkin' too, there's no one here."

"I told you, I am everything, everywhere, in every thought. But you didn't listen, too busy with your dumb little quips. Well, this time things are different." Jenny looked at her in mock sympathy, "That's what you wanted, right? You wanted things to be different, well, now you'll get your wish. In spades. Bye, now."

And with that, 'Jenny' vanished.

Buffy looked about, feeling a chill race up her as she realized she was facing The First again, but this time, on it's terms.

Amends Part 2 (First Things...Second)

Buffy and Faith stood in Giles office, the Watcher was sat at his desk as he looked at the two girls. "You had a dream about Angel?"

Faith gestured at Buffy. "Not me, her. Angel ain't really my type."

"And, for the record, I was IN Angel's dream. There were things there, details I couldn't possibly know about. It was Angel's past, his memories. And I got sucked in." Buffy had rarely felt this agitated; zero sleep and lots of caffeine had made her jittery.

Giles leaned back in his chair, his face doubtful. "I'm not sure how that's feasible..."

"I saw other things in my...his dream. These people, creepy looking monk-priest guys." Buffy handed Giles the crude sketch she'd made last night after coming back to the house, "Their the one's working some kind of spell on him, he's in trouble."

Giles sighed. "I know. I've seen him." He looked at Buffy, "He wanted to know why he was back."

"Did you tell him, about the wish I mean? I know we don't know for certain but it's a possibility, right? It could give him some answers."

He shook his head. "He ran off before we could discuss anything. I think his torments are no longer restricted to when he's asleep."

Buffy gestured to sketch of the bringers. "Then we find these guys, stop them. I mean, there has to be a way."

Giles put down his glasses and gestured out to the library. "Well, I've already made a stab at looking. But this may give us a new direction."

"Well, then let me help. You said maybe something had plans for him. That means this could be my fault. Faith can help too."

Faith raised her eyebrows. "Hey, don't drag me into this..."

Buffy frowned at the other girl. "Why not?"

"Hey, gals gotta know her strengths, right? The whole book thing..."

"Fine, then go home. Giles, we have work to do." With that Buffy moved out of his office and went over to the desk.

Faith followed her. "Hey, B, where's the fire, 'kay. You have some freaky dream, went to some empty cave and now it's all wicked tense. Am I missing somethin'?"

Buffy turned. "Look, I know you don't really like Angel, I shouldn't be surprised that you're less than eager to spend Christmas vacation in a musty library."

"That ain't...yeah, I know I'm not Angel's biggest pal, in fact I've got a few good reasons for not liking him. But, you explain to me why this is so important and I'm onboard."

"It's important because he's in trouble and I still care what happens to him, even if we aren't together." Buffy was too tired and worried for this, and she couldn't even tell Faith the truth. "And while we're at it, what exactly are these 'few good reasons', huh, Faith?"

Faith folded her arms defensively. "I dunno, how 'bout; he's a vampire?"

"Reformed."

Faith snorted at that. "Fine, then how about this; he loved you, screwed you, broke your heart and then tried to kill you. There, that's a whole bunch more."

Buffy scowled. "Fine, you get to be President of The We-Hate-Angel fan club."

"Actually, that would be me." Xander answered as stood by the door, "I've got the pin and everything to prove it... So Angel's in trouble? Uh, you need any help?" He walked in, shrugging at Buffy's look. "Hey, I can all noble and self-sacrificing, 'tis the season, after all."

Buffy's expression softened as she smiled at Xander. "Thank you."

Giles exited the office with books in hand. "Excellent, let's get started. Xander 'The Black Chronicles', Buffy, you take the 'Diary of Lucious Temple', an acolyte of Acathla and an expert on demons. You can skip the passages about his garden, unless you're keen on growing hearty beets." He handed the books out and paused to regard Faith. "Are you staying?"

Faith looked at Buffy for a long moment and then shrugged off her jacket. "Looks like."

"Excellent. Here's DuChamps' 'Treatises on Dimensional Vortices', it goes into dimensional weak spots and such."

Faith grimaced. "Got any pictures in it?" But she still took it and walked to the steps before sitting down.

Buffy turned to Xander. "Is everything okay between you and Cordelia?"

Xander smiled a long-suffering smile. "Put it this way, I kept up the Harris Christmas tradition of arguing and bitter recrimination, only without the alcohol."

Buffy winced sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Xander. It was my total bad."

He shrugged. "Not your fault, Buff. We just need a little break, and by that I don't mean Cordelia having an accident while skiing. We'll make up when she gets back, so actually this is the most fun I've got planned. Hey, who else can claim that pathetic a social life?"

Willow came in, arms swinging. "Hey, guys! What are we doin'?"

'_The First knows that this has all happened before? How is that possible? Did the First grant the wish? Or does it know what did?' _

Buffy's head had been tiredly whirling these questions around in her head for hours now and she still didn't know what to do. She just stared helplessly at an open book written in Middle English, trying to work out how anybody thought it was helpful to talk about demons in flowery language and long verse. Stupid Middle English, she much preferred End English. Or American even.

Angel was in serious danger, hell, maybe they all were. Angel's turning evil or even his death was what The First wanted before, but now?

Buffy had to tell Giles something, ask him questions about all the possibilities. But tell him what? That Faith had gone evil in some other timeline? Buffy just couldn't bring herself to do that to her, Faith deserved the fresh start, another chance. Giles looking at her sideways all the time...would be a strain on their new relationship.

But Buffy had to tell Giles something about the time-travel/do-over aspect, that she'd done this before and knew it was the First. Or maybe she could fake a prophecy dream? They were always pretty vague though, no specifics. Maybe she could point Giles in the right direction...

Head feeling fuzzy from so many thoughts Buffy stood up and stretched her legs. Walking over to the steps, Buffy watched as Faith traced a line from a book with her finger, unconsciously mouthing out a particular word. "So, um, how are you doing?"

Faith looked up from her book. "Well, I learned that, before today, I didn't really know what being 'bored to death' really meant. Guess I was just foolin' myself."

Buffy smiled slightly. "Oh, anything else?"

Faith blew out her cheeks. "Nothin' useful." She threw down the book, "Beets." She said in disgust.

Buffy put a foot up on the steps and lowered her voice. "Um, Faith, I'm sorry about freaking out earlier..."

"B, you've been freakin' out since last night at the cave, okay? Y'think I didn't notice? Talking to thin air, getting all worked up, then coming home and wanting to sleep on your own, keeping me at a distance. I know your not telling me everything."

"Faith..." Buffy sagged as she moved forward and sat down next to the other girl, "You're right, okay. I-I totally freaked. In the cave there was this thing, like a ghost, but I could see it. I don't know why you couldn't. This thing claimed it was behind what's happening to Angel...it really scared me."

Faith hesitantly put a hand up and stroked the back of Buffy's head. "So you gotta tell Giles, right? Sounds like a lead."

"This thing...spirit, whatever, it made itself look like somebody I knew, a woman who, uh, she died last year. Angelus killed her when he was on his rampage. This woman...Giles knew her; he was in love with her. I just don't know what I should do. I don't want to upset him...

Faith nodded. "Hey, y'know me, not the best thinker, I'll follow your lead. But, if it were me, I guess I'd trust my Watcher enough to let 'em try and cope with the truth, y'know." She gently leaned Buffy's head against her shoulder, "This thing's really got ya shakin', huh?"

Buffy closed her eyes and sighed into Faith's neck. "I'm just really glad your here."

Faith chuckled softly, her voice low and husky. "Better than tryin' t'kill me right?"

Buffy froze, her eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I mean all this, actually taking the time, just t'get to know me, instead of just turning on me like that. You were my only friend, B." Faith's voice was light, but there was an edge to it, "Hey, that reminds me, I got your present." Faith's hand appeared as she twisted around next to Buffy; it was holding the knife Buffy had used on her, still bloody.

"Right here." Faith buried the blade in Buffy's stomach.

Buffy jerked awake, gasping, a hand clutching at her tummy.

Willow, sat next to her, turned with a concerned look. "Buffy, are you alright? You dosed off for a moment."

Buffy let out a shaky breath. That dream...it had been so vivid, so real. And the pain, the look in Faith's eyes as she stabbed, had been so familiar.

"I'm fine, Will. Just a-a nightmare."

Willow fiddled with her notepad. "Was it an Angel-y nightmare, with those priest-guys getting a guest spot?"

"Um, yeah, I-I really need to talk to Giles." Buffy got up and quickly hurried over to his office, glancing at Faith as she passed. The dark-haired slayer was still sitting on the steps reading over a book, as Buffy passed she looked up and frowned at Buffy.

'_Maybe the First is sending me dreams now, or maybe...that was just a regular nightmare.'_ Buffy shook her head, _'But Faith does know I'm hiding something...'_

Buffy entered Giles' office and closed the door behind her; Giles looked up, his face tired. "Buffy, have you found something?"

Buffy paced back and forth in front of him, wringing her hands nervously. "Um, yeah. I-I think I have info...It might help, just...just don't be angry, okay?"

"What?" Giles took off his glasses and scratched his forehead, smiling in his best 'bemused father' expression.

"This thing, the thing that's doing this, it's called the First. As in the First Evil. Like Original Coke only with more of the evil and less, um, soda."

Giles, still confused, nodded. "Oh, well, I know of the theory. Not everyone has heard of this First, ah, even fewer believe it even exists. What makes you so sure?"

"I didn't, um, tell you everything about the wish. It wasn't really an 'Angel coming back from hell' wish exactly. It was more of a 'repeat the last year of my life' wish. I've kinda..." Buffy cringed, "Done all this before."

Giles looked up, startled. "You've...You mean to tell me you're reliving this last year, because of the wish you made?"

"Uh-huh. Like Groundhog Day, only it's only the once so far. I-I mean I'm a little fuzzy on some of the details, but the main stuff I'm getting right...this time round."

"Well, that's...surprising." Giles thought about it, and said flatly. "So that's why you told all of us about Angel when he returned. You knew it was going to happen. And you knew about Ethan Rayne and the band candy. And about Mrs. Post..."

"Giles, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think I'd have to...I mean I probably would've eventually, y'know, but...Look, I'm in real trouble here."

Giles, still trying to gather his thoughts, looked at her. "What kind of trouble?"

Buffy ran her hands through her hair. "The First totally knows about the repeating thing, I went to try and stop it like the last time and it knew I was there. It totally psyched me out and then left. Poof."

Giles stood up. "Well, I, uh, I suppose that should be our priority then. The First may very well take a different tack, but we must assume for now that its focus will still be on Angel." He looked levelly at Buffy, "What is...was the First's plan for Angel?"

"It's trying to convince him that it brought him back. It, um, wants him to turn evil again, give in and become Angelus."

Giles digested this silently. "Then I think its best that you stay away from him." His next question was more pointed, "Why did you make this wish in the first place, Buffy? It's very important you tell me the truth."

Buffy hesitated for a moment, and then lied. "Angel. He, uh, he died. He was poisoned...and he, there was no cure to help him. It was very slow and painful...and when he was dying I just wished...that I did things differently. With him."

"I see. And, ah, when was this exactly?" Giles asked, but Buffy knew what he was really asking.

Buffy couldn't help but let some coldness creep into her voice. "Well, if you're asking if I survived my surprise eighteenth birthday party, the answer is barely."

Giles visibly flinched and looked away from her, shaken. "Oh, uh, um, yes, of course. You, ah, should go on home Buffy, it's getting late. I need to digest the implications of what you've told me...and I'll also look into the First's practices; see if I can't uncover some leads." He put his glasses back on, "I-I trust you managed to best the First last time?"

"Yeah, but I only found it then because with those bringer guys, living things like plants don't grow near them. Total dead zone. We might have to try something else." Buffy thought about it, "Hey, these bringers have to cast a spell, so that the First can, uh, appear and mess with people's heads and stuff, right?"

Giles nodded. "I believe so, from what I've read The First is incorporeal, it's a force that transcends all realities and dimensions. It has to be focused to, ah, use a measure of its full power."

Buffy nodded. "Right, so we don't track the priests, we track the spell. I mean, it's got to be powerful right? Condensing evil probably isn't easy, and again I find myself thinking of Original coke."

"It is an avenue I'll explore." Giles picked up a book and looked out the window, "Buffy, you're advice to me about Faith..."

Buffy shook her head. "Is what I told you last time...sort of. Look, don't worry about Faith. Angel's the one in danger."

Giles sighed. "Very well...Buffy, I-I am glad you decided to tell me."

Buffy smiled at her Watcher. "I still trust you, Giles. That's why I'm telling you, okay?"

Giles cleared his throat awkwardly as Buffy left. She walked carefully over to the steps, Faith was fighting sleep, eyelids flickering open and closed as he struggled with her book.

"Um, Faith?"

Faith jerked to attention. "Huh? What? I'm good, what's up?"

Buffy smiled slightly. "Giles has found some answers about what's doing this. He's told us to go home; we'll have some more stuff tomorrow. And I think our time can be better spent doing other things."

Rubbing her eyes Faith smiled happily as she looked Buffy up and down. "Read my mind, B."

"That's so not what I meant." Buffy replied as she blushed, "But tomorrow we can hit the streets, look up some old friends. Maybe find something."

It was a long shot heading for Willie's place, but who knows, the bringers had upped sticks and moved, maybe somebody had seen where they'd moved to. It was worth a try and Buffy liked the thought of doing something to take her mind off Angel troubles. Still, she did feel better, telling Giles had been the right thing, he knew what he needed to know and that was enough.

Xander wandered over. "Hey, what are you girls talking about? Anything naughty?"

Faith raised her eyebrows. "I wish."

Buffy flapped a hand at Faith. "Actually, we were thinking of trying to find out info the old-fashioned way. If you're not busy tomorrow you could join us." Buffy ignored Faith's annoyed look, it would be harder for her to try anything if she had an audience. At least Buffy hoped so.

Xander bobbed his head. "Sure, watching you and Faith hit people for fu...I mean, to find stuff out, sounds like a blast."

"Cool, stop by our house around eleven and we'll be ready." Buffy reached over and took Faith's hand, "Come on, take me home."

Buffy and Faith left the library; Giles watched them go with a thoughtful look.

Buffy lay in bed, covers pulled down, a hand gently stroked her skin. She opened hers eyes and Angel was sitting there, his fingers gently intertwined with hers. Then, without really knowing how, they were against each other, Buffy sat on his lap on the bed, tentative kisses turning to heated ones. She felt his strong arms around her, his fingers sliding across silky night clothes to gather in her hair.

His lips were just like she remembered, cool until she warmed them with her own, his mouth taking in her breath, his skin brushing against hers. Buffy found herself removing his clothing, her hands on firm marbled muscle, fingernails absently tracing patterns as their lips broke away.

Angel's eyes lovingly swept over her, his mouth a soft smile of remembrance and longing. His hands removed her silken pyjamas so that they were skin against skin.

And then she was on top of him, moving against him, taking him into herself. Forgetting everything but the pleasure of being with Angel again, of fitting together perfectly, of knots of desire ebbing and building within herself. Her longing for him was still there, buried, perhaps fading but now it seemed as strong as ever.

They rolled so Angel was on top, his weight solid and firm on top of her, making her feel safe and protected. His waist moving against hers, hips sliding against the insides of her thighs so she didn't know where she ended and he began, there was just heat and pleasure and tenderness building with increasing speed towards a precipice which would sweep her into blissful oblivion.

And then he bit her, teeth and sharp pain and then weakening, dizzying pleasure flowed from her neck as he drained her of life...

Buffy's eyes widened as she awoke to Faith shaking her. "Buffy, wake up, you were moaning."

Buffy sat up blearily on her elbows, her face flushed. The dream had been so real, like a blend of crystal clear memory and an intense daydream fantasy. Her skin still tingled with the memory of Angel's touch; the feel of him on top of her...If Angel was feeling anything like she was then they didn't have much time.

Buffy blinked as sunshine lazily streamed through the windows, she looked at her bedside clock, which read seven o'clock. A whole day stretching out for them to find the First, she hoped it was enough.

Faith leaned over on the bed, concerned. "B, y'okay? You were kinda breathing heavy, bad dream?"

Buffy sat up and wiped at her face with both hands to hide the tinge of redness. "I'm fine...I just...the dream was a little intense."

"Intense? As in not bad? As in...Oh." Faith's lips tightened into a hard line as she frowned.

Buffy swallowed nervously. "I think I was in another one of Angel's dreams."

"And he was dreamin' about you?" Faith asked deadpan, before muttering, "Undead bastard."

"Faith! It's... not him doing it okay, it's not his fault."

Faith rolled off the bed, clad only in boxers and her white tee she stared down at Buffy. "Why are you always defending him, huh?"

Buffy sat up, still a little confused from the dream. "Because he hasn't actually done anything wrong, Faith."

Faith knelt down on the bed, gesturing helplessly. "Okay, so not now, but all those bad things he did back then...I mean that shit's gotta still matter, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course it matters. What he did, it affected who he is now. He did bad things, and now, with the curse, he can make amends, y'know. Do good things."

Faith looked down at the bed, shaking her head slightly. "S' weird, hearing people talkin' about a soul y'know, like its some kind of magical cure-all, no more badness. I met plenty of people with souls who weren't nice at all."

Buffy looked sympathetic. "I guess... a soul doesn't really mean 'good', but it does mean having the _choice_ to do good or do evil. I mean I've seen Angel and I've seen Angelus... Angel without a soul. It's like their two different people. Angel has the ability to make that choice; I just want to give him the chance to do something with it."

Faith didn't say anything, just stared down at the bed.

Buffy reached over and took her hand. "Do you want to talk about the 'not so nice people'?"

Faith, swallowing a little nervously, glanced at Buffy, her eyes guarded. "It's no big."

"Faith, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. But if something upsets you, well, I'd want to know. I care about you…and if you feel bad, then I feel bad for you."

Faith frowned. "I don't wanna upset you."

Buff's other hand reached up and cupped Faith's cheek. "If you're fine, then I'm fine, we don't have to talk about anything. I'll go and make us some breakfast and you can go and have a shower, okay?"

Faith seemed to be internally wrestling with something before replying. "Y'know it's funny. I usually hate Christmas…things always go wrong around Christmas."

"Oh. Um, how is that funny?"

"It's just…" Faith shrugged, "'Things change, last Christmas was the last time I spent any time with my Mom, and her boyfriend, Gable." The way Faith spat out that name almost made Buffy wince. "The Christmas before that I broke up with Ronnie, really kinda badly. And the Christmas before that I lost my virginity." Faith sighed bitterly, "Basically Christmas means brace yerself for a crappier year than the one that's gone before and… I really shoulda just kept my mouth shut."

"No, Faith, I'm glad that you're…I mean not about the actual stuff that happened, it sounded pretty rough..." Buffy winced at her own words, could she sound any lamer? Maybe if she came out with some stupid clichéd advice or something. She paused, "All the stuff that happened to you, I'm sorry that it happened but I want to know about it. Because I guess... I want to know about you, why you're the person I like so much. Do you get that at all?"

Faith looked at Buffy, her eyes searching her for any sign of insincerity or lying.

"Anyway, last Christmas was different, right? This year you became a slayer, a totally righteous killer of evil things; you ended up in California which is warm and sunny- all the year round apparently. And you met me, so think how much better next years gonna be."

She squeezed Faith's hand in reassurance; the brunette squeezed it back fiercely and smiled. "Pretty good."

"Man, I thought I knew about all the dives in Sunny D, how'd I miss this?" Faith wrinkled her nose as she looked round.

"Yeah, just get a load of that ambiance." Xander paused as he felt something, "Oh, but on the plus side; air conditioning."

Buffy walked over to the bar, Willy looked up from cleaning a glass and called out to her. "Hey, it's the SLAYER! What brings THE SLAYER down here?"

Buffy watched as a couple of the bumpier headed clientele made a hasty exit through the back. Faith glowered and pulled a stake. Buffy shook here head slightly. "We're not here for that."

Buffy looked at Willy as he stood behind the bar. "How you been, Willy?"

Willy smiled genially at them. "Keeping out of trouble, as God is my witness. So, w-what can do ya for, couple of drinks?"

Faith nudged Xander's shoulder and reached into her pocket. "You want anythin', I'm buyin'."

Xander nodded. "Thanks, I'll get a..." Buffy looked pointedly at him, "A...nice cool glass of water. Heh, it's hot outside."

Willy nodded. "You got it." He reached under the counter for a glass. "Anything else?"

"No." Buffy said firmly, "We're looking for three priests. Call themselves the bringers."

Willy eyebrows went up. "Priests, huh? Well, we serve all denominations here, none of that prejudice stuff."

Faith leaned against the bar. "Yeah, we saw the clientele on their way out. But these guys ain't the pope; they got a no-eyes kinda deal."

Willy shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, how about I ring that bell for you?" Xander menaced before seeing Buffy's look, "Does the, uh, threatening come now?"

"Maybe you shouldn't play bad cop, Xand." Faith said, putting a hand on his shoulder as she spoke to Willy, "Look, these dude woulda been holed up in town 'til recent, then they woulda moved in a hurry."

"Somewhere underground." Buffy added, "They would be making a lot of scary people very nervous."

Willy slid a glass of water over to Xander and thought about it. "I'm not sure...I don't really want to say anything that would get me into trouble."

Buffy smiled sweetly. "You realise I'm planning to skip the threatening portion of this exchange and get straight to the violence."

Faith looked at Xander. "See that, that was a good threat." She placed her hand on the bar, "That sure looks like a nice glass of water, Willy. What's that gonna set me back? Fifty bucks?" Faith moved her hand slightly to reveal a few crumpled bills.

Willy's eyes lit up; as snitches go he was pretty cheap. "Well, I might know somethin'..."

Faith slid her hand a little closer, and looked expectant.

"There's been migration outta some of the hills to the south, there's a lotta caves up there and it's usually fairly quiet, 'cept recently. That's all I know." Faith narrowed her eyes, "Hey, my ass is on the line for telling you that much. If I knew more, I'd say."

Faith pulled her hand back, leaving the cash, which Willy quickly scooped up. "Pleasure doing business."

"Thanks, Willy." Buffy turned away to leave, at least they had information to start somewhere, just not much.

Willy looked at Xander. "Hey, you did great by the way. I was very intimidated by you."

Xander gave a pleased smile. "Really? Thanks."

"Come on." Faith led him out the door.

Willy called after them. "Hey kid! Merry Christmas."

The three of them stepped outside; the heat fell on them like a blanket. Xander turned to Faith. "You were awesome! That thing, the thing with the money, real noir stuff."

"Yeah, back in my motel the only channel my box would play had non-stop, black and white gangster movies." Faith shrugged, "Guess something stuck. Hey B, what's up?"

"Just, as leads go it's pretty thin. The caves in those hills go on for miles." Buffy leaned against the wall, "We need more to go on and... I don't know what to do."

Faith scratched the back of her head. "Hey, Giles will come up with somethin', it's what he does."

Xander agreed. "Caves are something, a kind of vague something but still..." Xander looked at his watch, "Look, I think the best plan is to deck the halls with boughs of holly. We're getting towards the eve, might as well try and make something resembling merry."

Faith squeezed Buffy's shoulder. "C'mon, you're Mom'll be lookin for you."

Xander looked into the middle-distance. "And Uncle Roary will be well into the sherry by now. Don't wanna miss that." He looked at Buffy. "We'll find the bad guys, sooner or later."

Faith took a couple of steps back. "Look, I'm gonna go and tell Giles, see if this helps with all that detectin'. You guys head home."

Buffy took Faith's arm before leaning in close and kissing her, and then she tilted her head back and smiled. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

Faith smirked before walking away, a bounce in her step. Xander watched her go, "Y'know I think if you two did that in front of me more often it might motivate my brain a bit more. I might be struck by inspiration."

Buffy gave him a look. "Careful that's all that ends up striking you, Xander." She smiled slightly as they walked away from the bar together, "Seriously though, thanks."

Xander gave a dismissive wave. "Don't mention it. Well, actually, mention it as often as possible. In front of everyone. In fact, while you're heaping me with praise, if you could also bring up my manly physique, that'd be a plus. Not compulsory, but..."

Buffy nodded. "I'll talk to Faith, maybe we can work something out."

Buffy was trying to put the finishing touches to the tree, twinkling lights, baubles and ribbons decorated it. Buffy had taken her time so Faith could help but the other girl hadn't shown up yet. Buffy tried not to worry, they had time yet. She just hoped Giles found something soon.

Buffy's Mom walked into the living room. "So, that's the turkey done, the nog prepared and...Oh." She walked over a put another log into the fireplace.

"Oh, yes, nothing like a roaring fire to keep away the blistering heat." Buffy commented.

"Oh, come on, it's lovely." She looked around, "Maybe I should turn the air conditioning on? And where is Faith, she hasn't put any presents under the tree."

Buffy shrugged. "She said she hid them somewhere in case we tried to sneak a peak."

Her Mom smiled as she reminisced. "Well, honey, it's not like you haven't tried that before..."

"Oh, come on, I was like seven then. And it was Dad's fault for saying he'd bought me the Barbie Dream Car plus accessories. What was I supposed to do?"

"He never could keep a secret..."

And then the front door opened and Faith stepped inside, her face smiling but a little apprehensive. "Um, hey. Sorry I'm late."

Buffy smiled. "Hey back, but where were you? I ended up doing the tree, so if you don't like it, tough."

Faith was apologetic. "Sorry I'm late...just got caught up with G...uh, Mr. Giles. He's gonna be a little late; he's going over to Willow's house to get her to help with some research stuff, mojo. But he said he'll come by later."

Buffy's Mom nodded in understanding. "Well, that's okay I suppose. More food for you girls, although I swear I don't know where you put it all."She turned to Faith, "Would you like some nog?"

"That'd be great, but just a sec, I'm gonna get yer gifts...Their in the basement."

Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "Y'know, there is such a thing as excessive hiding."She looked at Mom, "I should get mine, their just upstairs in my closet."

Buffy moved cautiously up the stairs, if Giles was at Willow's did that mean they were going to cast a spell? She should probably ask Faith a little later, all the normalcy of Christmas prep had dulled her nerves but she still expected something bad to happen. But, so far, no more dreams, either sexy or utterly terrifying. And no more appearances by the First, maybe it really was just all talk.

She walked into her bedroom and opened up her closet, and then the door to her room slammed shut, revealing Angel. He looked confused, like he was delirious, for a moment it seemed like he didn't know where he was until his eyes fixated on her.

Buffy was startled. "Angel..."

Angel seemed unsteady; he was swallowing compulsively, his voice trembling. "Buffy...I..."

Buffy took a couple of cautious steps back, she raised her arms placating. "Angel, look its okay, I know what's happening. something's doing this to you."

Angel's voice cracked slightly. "I had to see you...I keep on having...seeing things."

Buffy nodded. "I know. But their not real. It's something evil, um, manipulating you. You just have to control yourself."

Angel closed his eyes like his wrestling for control. "I saw you...with her."

Buffy frowned. "Who? Angel you're not..."

"Faith." Angel's voice was suddenly firm, with an edge to it, "You and her...she was on top of you. On the bed...I saw things..." His voice trailed off.

'_Oh, God...' _"Angel, please. You have to stay calm. The First is trying to confuse you."

Angel moved forward, his expression suddenly predatory, like Angelus. "You're the one who's confused; fooling yourself with her...showing yourself to her...You should be with..."He stopped; unsure, looking off to right a little.

Buffy's eyes widened in alarm. "Angel, please just let me help you."

Angel grimaced and grabbed at his head like he was in pain. "Just leave me alone!" He dashed to the open window and threw himself out into the night.

Buffy's door burst open and Faith came in. "What the hell?"

Buffy was shaken. "Angel was here, Faith. He's slipping. We need Giles' help now."

"Fine, I'll go."

Buffy shook her head. "No, you...you go to the mansion, keep an eye on Angel. Don't get near him. I'll go to Giles and find out if he's got any answers, 'cause we need them now."

"You want me to play watchdog with Angel? What about Joyce?"

Buffy thought for a second. "I'll get Giles and Willow to come back here after and keep a lookout for my Mom. Now go."

Faith nodded as she grabbed her jacket off of the door. "Watch your back."

"You too."

Buffy got to Willow's house to find smoke billowing out of the front window. Alarmed, she raced to the front door and hammered against it. The door opened and Oz stood there with a slightly bemused smile. "Sad to say this isn't my weirdest Christmas."

Buffy heard Willow wailing. "My Mom's table cloth!"

Giles was busily trying to keep his head. "Oh, Willow do calm down...it's only a small, um, fire."

Buffy moved passed Oz into the Rosenberg living room to find Giles pouring a vase full of flowers and water over a small flickering fire on Willow's coffee table that was covered with a crude map of Sunnydale. "What happened?"

Giles, looking a little red-faced, adjusted his glasses. "Hello, Buffy. Our, um, locator spell backfired."

"Emphasis on fire." Willow said glumly as she looked at the mess, "And that's the azaleas gone too."

Giles looked anxious as he waved away a little smoke. "Buffy, what are you doing here? Is, ah, everything alright?"

"It's Angel, he's slipping. The First has got him seeing...um, all sorts of things." Buffy finished awkwardly.

"And we have nothing." Willow replied helplessly before looking at Giles, "I told you locator spells are too tricky, I'm not that powerful."

Giles tried to be patient. "And as I told you, Willow, this map is enchanted to aid in such clairsentient magics."

Willow folded her arms as a reproof. "Well, you need a refund then, mister."

"Guys," Oz said leaning forward and pointing at the map, "Check it, 'cause I'm thinking, 'Here Be Dragons'."

The map had seemed to resist most of the attentions of the fire, except for a small burnt spot the size of a match head on the southern part of town, in a crevasse between two hills.

Buffy examined the burn, tracing it with her finger. "That could be something...but its miles from here."

Oz spoke up. "Not for my van, I could get us there in under an hour."

Buffy looked at him before nodding. "Okay, but you stay in the van and lock the doors, this thing is dangerous." She looked at an apprehensive Willow, "I promise I'll leave your boyfriend like I found him, but we have to move now."

Buffy turned to Giles. "Could you look after my Mom? I've got Faith out keeping a close eye on Angel but I'd feel better if Mom wasn't alone, if you could come too, Will."

They both agreed as Buffy and Oz moved quickly out to his van, to Buffy sunrise had never seemed so imminent.

Oz stopped the van and turned on the cab light. "I think we're here. So, you bring any weapons?"

Buffy sighed. "I always forget that. Are there any back there?" She gestured over her shoulder to the shadowy depths of his van interior.

Oz thought about it. "Only a couple of kicking amps and a few e-strings, they can be pretty nasty."

"I think I'll stick to the 'kick it to it stops making noises' plan of attack."

Oz nodded. "If it works."

Buffy got out of the van, quietly closing the door and was grateful to the clunk sound as Oz locked it after her. Buffy glanced at the map in the half light of van's interior glow. Oz had reckoned that it could be an old mine or maybe an Indian cave, whatever it was Buffy would know it when she saw it. Chanting, candle light, creepy, evil vibe, all that would give it away.

Buffy jogged away from the van, cutting through dry, crackling bushes that clung to the hillside, peering through the gloomy shadows caused by the ominous trees that stood sentinel –like. She searched, conscious of the minutes ticking away, of the night draining slowly into the ether. She didn't truly know if the clouds and snow would arrive this time, if what had caused them the first time had been some higher power, or Angel's willingness to want to change, to be better. She didn't want to chance it, rely on a miracle at your peril was something...someone probably said one time. Someone famous? Jesus, maybe, and if he hadn't then he definitely should have.

Buffy was beginning to despair of ever seeing any clue when she saw it, a large crack in the wall of the hillside, like an old dried up waterfall. Overhead, perched on top was a dying cankerous tree, wilting more than the winter chill...well winter, would account for.

'_Gotcha, "nothing shall grow, above or below", maybe flowery verse isn't so bad.'_

Buffy quickened over to the opening and paused, letting her eyes adjust from the weak moonlight to the inky darkness of the underground. She should've really brought a torch. Maybe she should invest in a utility belt with a torch, a couple of stakes, a few snack bars, and a yo-yo for when she got bored waiting for vamps to wake...

Then she heard it, an echoing of chanting, sound funnelled up and towards her by the slopes of the passageway. Buffy hastened forward, fingertips grazing both walls as she made her way inside, shoes treading softly on powdered dirt. She saw flickers, small blades of light stabbing the dark as the cave widened out and dropped away. She found herself standing on a raised mound of smoothed stone; the ground surrounding it was soft, like the silt of a sandbank. Kneeling upon it, with patterns drawn around them in the dirt and candles and fetishes scattered about were three robed figures, still oblivious to her presence.

Buffy announced herself. "This is the crappiest self-help group I've ever seen. What happened, the rest of the cultists not show up?"

The three stopped and turned as one and Buffy jumped off of the raised stone at them, bringing her leg up to strike one in the chest as she did so. She felt something, a bone; give in his torso as he flew backwards without a sound, landing in a heap.

Another stood and swung a club at her, she caught it, twisted it from the priest's grasp before backhanding him into a wall and bringing the club down hard on his head. She turned to see the third figure standing behind her at where the cave narrowed, his sightless eyes looking up as he suddenly swung his staff upwards in a high arc. It struck the passage with an echoing sound and Buffy heard the harsh sound of grating stone, and then thunderous noise as boulder sand rocks rained down all around them.

The priest was crushed in an instant, ground down into a wet paste by a stone that slammed across the opening , a few rocks bounced inward and struck Buffy as she quickly turned away, hitting her shoulder and the back of her legs as she dived for cover. Pebbles and billowing stone dust coated her as she buried herself as low as she could, hands over her ears.

Before long the rumbling thunder became deafening silence, Buffy blearily raised her head, feeling red patterns of pain across her back and down her left leg, she pushed herself up before realising that her leg was immovable, jammed under a large wedge shaped stone, and the only source of light now came from high above her in the cave's ceiling, where weak beams of moonlight managed to dimly illuminate the cavern around her.

"Hmn, that looks like it might have to come off."

Buffy turned as best she could to see Miss Calendar, the First standing by the cave-in, looking at her trapped leg in mock sympathy.

Buffy grunted as she pulled on her leg, she didn't feel pain, a slight numbness, maybe, but she was able to move her knee backwards and forwards a little. She would be able to free herself.

"In a few hours." The First said, "And it will certainly help when the sun comes up so you can see better..." The First crossed over to her, her arms folded. "I think I just spotted a flaw in that plan, since after sunrise, things...won't be so urgent now, will they?"

Buffy managed to push herself to her hands and knees and looked at the First. "This? This is your plan? Which particular Saturday Morning Show did you rip this one off of?" Although in reality she could feel the cold sweat of panic seeping in. Even if Oz came running and somehow found a way to her, she didn't have that much time...

The First 'sat' down on a nearby rock, seemingly oblivious to her two dead priests lying around. "In fairness, the Lone Ranger used dynamite. My bringers lack that sort of finesse. Still, effective enough, don't you think?"

"The snow..."

"That's right, the magical fairy-tale snow that appeared. Hmn, that is a factor." The First pretended to think, "But let's suppose for a moment that somebody, say, a certain Boston girl was on hand to...speed up the process."

Buffy's face twisted. "No, she wouldn't."

The First looked incredulous. "Oh, wouldn't she? Angel wants to die, and Faith loves killing things, we both know all about _that_. If Angel were to attack Faith in some sort of...well, gosh, maybe a jealous rage? Then she would defend herself without question, and I don't know if it's escaped your notice but she doesn't really like the guy. As positive qualities go you don't really value 'stable' very highly, do you?"

"Screw you!" Buffy said, using her anger to pull hard at her leg, she felt stones rattle and dislodge but she didn't break free.

The First stood and stepped closer. "Angel will be dead by sunrise. Your Christmas will be his wake. But don't take my word for it. Watch." With that it reached out and pressed a single intangible finger against Buffy's forehead.

She found herself standing on the familiar hillside, looking out over to the town. Angel was standing there, his broad back to her. Buffy felt an immediate wave of relief. She could explain and tell him what was happening. "Angel!"

He didn't move, didn't tilt his head, he stayed standing with his hands in his pockets, waiting to die.

Buffy moved over, her hand reaching out to grasp him, shake him, but, predictably her fingers went right through him with no resistance. Buffy stepped back, her hand to her mouth. The First was going to make her watch him die.

"Angel."

Angel stiffened before turning slightly, his features set in a frown. "Faith, what are you doing here?"

"Faith, please, help him!" No luck, Faith ignored her too.

Faith shrugged as she stepped closer, though still keeping her distance. "B wanted me t'keep an eye on you. Make sure you ain't gonna do anything stupid, pretty sure this qualifies..."

Angel dismissed her. "Go, leave me alone. You don't want to be here for this."

Faith seemed amused. "I don't, huh? I dunno, maybe I shoulda brought some popcorn."

Buffy looked at Faith. "Faith, this isn't the time for stupid jokes. Get him inside!" _'If she is joking...'_

Angel should his head in defeat. "Do what you want. I don't care."

Faith stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked down at the town. "Doncha wanna say goodbye to Buffy first? Seems kind of rude not to."

"I shouldn't go near Buffy, not again."

"Because that's what that First thing wants right? Smart plan. I'm thinkin' this is a bit extreme though, y'know? Weren't you gonna just leave town?"

Angel's voice was filled with sorrow. "The...First, whatever it was, it wasn't haunting me. It was showing me the truth, what I am. Leaving town won't change that."

Faith sounded unsure. "You mean what you used to be?"

"And forever shall be." He said, before tilting his head, "I can smell the sunrise, it won't be long now."

Faith sighed as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled. "We ain't got time for this martyr crap, just come on already."

Angel shrugged her off angrily, knocking her arm aside. "Don't interfere!"

"Screw you!" Faith wound up and punched Angel hard in the side of the face. He grunted, took it and swung a fierce backhand that swatted Faith away. The brunette tumbled in the grass before rising up and drawing a stake.

Angel gave a harsh laugh. "Good plan, Faith. Stake the vampire who wants to die." He shook his head and turned his back to her. "Idiot."

Buffy watched as Faith's face turned angry, she weighed the stake in her hand and looked at Angel's back, clearly tempted.

Buffy begged the other slayer as she saw what was coming. "No, Faith, please. Just don't, please."

Faith looked at her stake one last time before, reluctantly tossing it through the air, down over the hill to disappear into the grass.

Buffy almost gasped in relief, her hands were trembling so she clasped them together. She watched Faith step closer to Angel, saw the vampire tense up.

"You missed." Angel said dryly.

"Yeah, well, might as well try the talkin' thing that Buffy loves so much."

"Don't bother. We don't have anything to say to each other."

"Buffy's the reason you're back ya know. She made some ditzy wish and you came back from hell."

Angel turned to her, his face unreadable. "And now she's with you." His voice was rough with bitterness.

"Only 'cause she can't be with you. You know that, I know that and so does she."

Angel shook his head in frustration. "And that makes it better how exactly."

"Man, and you call me the idiot. Look at you, ever since I arrived in this burg Buffy been real broken up that you were gone. She wants you to live, man. She thinks you're worth it."

"Then she's wrong."Angel snarled.

"Why, cause some evil thing wants you to join its team. Who d'ya think is giving it to you straight?"

Angel's face contorted in anguish. "It wants the killer in me, I can't do that. I won't. And I can't fight it anymore."

"Why, 'cause you think you're weak? Buffy sent you t'hell, dude."

Angel jabbed a finger angrily at Faith. "And I should've stayed there. I've always been a weak man, that's the truth the First showed me."

Faith sighed in frustration and ran a hand over her face. "You don't get it, do you? Buffy sent you to hell. Hundred years of hell and you came back...and you shoulda been crazy or psycho or somethin'. Hey, I thought you would be, but Buffy never did, she knew, just knew, that you'd be the same guy. Even Giles said it'd hav'ta be somebody pretty badass to survive somethin' like that."

Angel stayed silent, just shook his head.

"Well, not those exact words...but pretty much the same meanin'. Y'know you're looking at this all wrong right? But I think I get it. This curse you got, it's like when I got called. It gives us a choice, gives us the power to kick-ass, beat the bad guy, make a difference, however it works. But it's tough too, I get that. Choice can be...like a burden, tryin' t'do the right thing. And Buffy makes that so much easier, don't she."

"She does." Angel said softly.

"She makes you forget about all the bad stuff in your life. Like there's just you and her. Makes it clearer."

Angel looked at Faith as if seeing her for the first time. "You love her."

Faith shrugged. "'S not the point, the point is punching your own ticket is pussying out anyway you look at it. Nobody is gonna remember you doing this as being all brave. This is just giving up, being afraid of making choices. Even bad ones." Faith looked at Angel, "You came back for a reason, so you could make choice. Between what you are and what you can be. You do this, no more choices. Ever."

"I'm not a good man, Faith." Angel said softly.

"Then, I dunno, try t'be." Faiths smirked, "Or go out and save somebody who is a good guy. Apparently B thinks they exist, I'm not so...sure."

It was snowing, soft, gentle flakes floating around them both, stark against dark clothing and hair. They both looked up, astonished as the sun failed to appear, the clouds stayed dark and the Sunnydale residents had their flurries of snow.

Buffy felt like crying, Faith had done it, she'd done the 'talking thing', being more heartfelt than Buffy knew she could be, and maybe somebody other than Buffy had been listening.

Angel smiled as he continued to look around, slightly dumbfounded. He looked searchingly at Faith. "Why did you...I mean, you didn't have to help me."

Faith snorted and lightly punched his arm. "Don't mention it. Hey, you're all noble and stuff; you probably woulda done the same for me, right?"

Faith held up her hands to catch snowflakes. "Man, enough of this cheesy hallmark stuff, ya wanna get a beer?"

Angel looked surprised. "I don't know, Faith. Buffy could be..."

"B's kicking ass, trust me, and I ain't waiting around. Come on, we totally bonded. And I know a place that serves vamps _and_ underage girls..."

And just like that Buffy was back in the cave, no snow, no lights of the town. Just her and the First.

The Calendar-thing folded her arms and sighed. "Well, that was disappointing." She seemed mildly put out.

Buffy grunted as she pulled her leg free with a groan of pain, hesitantly standing and putting her weight tenderly on one foot to look the First right in the eye. "You lose. Again. Now get the hell out of my town."

The First shrugged. "This, with Angel? It's just a game, something to pass the time. What I saw there was far more interesting."

Buffy glowered at her. "You leave Faith alone!"

The First smiled and Buffy felt a small shiver down her spine. "I'm all about balance, sweetie. And two slayers just...rankles me. But I think it's all going to work itself out. After all, you did exactly what I wanted."

Buffy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The First didn't answer directly. "It's strange, don't you think that the most powerful hate is born out of love. All that jealousy and passion. Not to mention betrayal. It all burns so fierce."

Buffy shook her head. "Faith...that's not her anymore, she wouldn't betray me."

The First nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. You thought I was talking about her...Well; this has been good, catching up and all. But we're done here." The First turned away, walking over to the centre of the cave before adding, "Oh, and before I forget, I am looking forward to seeing what happens to you, how you'll end up. Because, sweetie, it won't be pretty. He has a hook in you soul now and soon he's going to start tugging. Then the fun begins. Because the last time he got free, kingdoms fell, thousands died, including slayers. You won't last long, not alone. And that's the slayers lot, always..."

And like that it was gone, and Buffy was alone.

Buffy suddenly felt cold and hugged her arms to her sides, shaking her head she began looking around for a way out. But the First's voice lingered in her head; it knew what had made that wish. A 'He'. Not much to go on, and some other stuff, fairly apocalyptic sounding. Of course maybe it was lying, trying to scare Buffy as revenge for sucking at the whole manipulation thing. Both Angel and Faith were better than that, both finer people than either of them knew. But Buffy knew that, she had seen it in both of them, even after seeing them at their worst. And she was going to tell Faith what she thought of her, tell her what she'd seen just then on that hillside. Thank her for saving a good man from his own guilt.

When she got out of this stinking cave, that is.

"Buffy!" Oz's voice echoed down from above.

Buffy stopped, moved to the centre of the cavern before calling upwards. "Oz! Oz! Um, I'm sort of trapped here!"

"Yeah... I've been calling down there forever, and nothing. But then I heard you moving. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was out of it for a while...but I'm good. But, even with slayer legs, I can't jump that high."

"Hang on..." Suddenly a black cord descended and landed in a coiled heap near Buffy. "Climb on up."

Buffy took hold of the rope, it felt like electrical cord. "Is this...if I tug on this hard is an amp gonna fall on my head?"

Oz's voice sounded dryly amused. "Slapstick's out of season, Buffy...Do you know it's snowing up here? It's...a little bizarre."

Buffy wrapped the cord around her hands and began to haul herself towards the top of the cavern. "Yeah, well you're not gonna believe what caused it..."

Amends Part 3 (The Gift That Keeps On Giving)

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom to see Faith walking out of her Mom's room, Faith smiled as she closed the door behind her, "Your Mom's totally out of it, tucked her in no prob."

"You could've just left her; she would've just woken up on the sofa eventually, no big." Buffy rolled her eyes kindly, "I've haven't actually seen her get like that since we lived in L.A. Back then she and Dad used to come home in a cab all tipsy and sleepy almost every Saturday. I think she's lost her tolerance."

"Yeah, she pretty much finished off all the red stuff that G left behind. Not surprised she's a little out of it." Faith padded down the hallway towards Buffy, wrinkling her nose at the other girl, "'Sides, I've had to do it plenty of times with my Mom, and your Mom swears way less."

Buffy nodded a little uneasily, when Faith mentioned her home life in that way she often wondered how to react. To act all sympathetic might be seen as patronizing or pitying, Faith didn't like that. Should she smile and laugh maybe? That just seemed snotty and unpleasant. Instead Buffy gestured vaguely to the bathroom. "Um, I'm all done, if you wanna..."

Faith's face broke into a wide smile as she slid her arms around Buffy's waist and pressed up against her, leaning in to kiss her, pouty lips capturing and languidly tasting Buffy's mouth before the brunette leaned back. "Just checkin' you cleaned your teeth like a good girl." She said smirking as she nodded, "Minty fresh."

"You know that's not usually how it's done, right?" Buffy said lightly, "Anyway, you still taste like cookie dough fudge ice cream, so stop tempting me and get brushing."

"You got it." Faith's hands gave Buffy's butt a quick squeeze before she broke away to give Buffy an appraising look, "And, y'know, since your Mom's out of it we can..."

Buffy made a shooing motion. "Go on, quick. I have another present to give you." Off of Faith's look, "An actual present, not a 'code-word' present."

With that she walked across and into her bedroom, made her way over to the dresser and started giving her hair the obligatory fifty brushes before bed that, in her opinion, left it nice and shiny.

Buffy smiled contently, she couldn't have asked for a better Christmas holiday, after Oz had driven her back into Sunnydale they'd arrived home to find a relieved Mom, Giles and Willow. Buffy had delivered the good news; that the First was gone and that Faith had managed to save Angel. Then they'd all stepped outside to enjoy the falling snow, which seemed like a gift to the entire town, most people were stood out in their front yards all pleased and bewildered by the changed weather.

Mom had invited Willow and Oz to stay for dinner since there was plenty of food to go around, and

an hour or so later Faith had arrived back home to join them. After dinner they'd relaxed and exchanged a few small gifts. Buffy had forgotten to get Giles anything other than the tie she'd already chosen, but he didn't seem to mind. Then Buffy had wished her friends a happy holidays before they all had headed out home.

Christmas Day had, in some ways, been even better, waking up to pancakes and orange juice before sitting down for the opening of presents by the tree. Mom and Buffy pretty much knew what they were getting each other. Mom had bought Buffy a very cute pink top she'd been wanting for about forever and also 'gifted her' a gorgeous pair of earrings from her own collection.

But it was Faith that made it all special. Buffy had seen the delight the other girl had had as she'd torn into her presents. Smiling widely at the new plush leather jacket that Buffy's Mom had bought her, the one that Buffy had helpfully pointed it out a few weeks ago, and she had also been touched by the drawing kit Buffy had gotten her, complete with a book about how to hone your artistic abilities.

Faith in return had bought Buffy's Mom a gorgeous amber necklace which she'd loved, before presented Buffy with a small shoulder bag, crammed with stuff. Faith explained that it was a 'late night slay kit', for patrolling with. Inside there was a thermos for hot chocolate (or Irish coffee, Faith said...), a chunky pink flashlight with easy grip handle, a pair of binoculars that looked like army surplus, a side pocket filled with strawberry flavoured chewing gum, which was a sometimes habit Buffy had had ever since her Hemery days, plus a few little bags of cookies.

Buffy didn't know how expensive the whole lot was, but it didn't matter. It was so thoughtful that she'd fought to urge to kiss Faith right there and then. But wisely she'd held off and just given her a hug and a heartfelt thank you. The kissing could wait until... well now, actually.

Buffy finished off brushing and quickly changed into her powder blue silken pj's before removing the wrapped box from under the bed and propping it up against its edge. She was a little nervous, not because she wondered if Faith would like her gift, she knew she would, but the gift still made her a little uneasy. Buffy had bought it a conscious effort to begin to erase all the 'bad Faith' memories and replace them with good ones; hopefully this would be a good start.

Faith walked back in the room as she was undoing her jeans, she turned from shutting the door and stared in surprise at the present. "Jeez, B, that's huge! What didja get me?"

Buffy smiled shyly and patted the bed next to her. "Open it and fine out."

Faith eagerly made her way over and sat down next to Buffy, picking up the present and putting it on her lap. She ran her hands over the shiny wrapping paper, savouring the anticipation as she did so. Buffy could see Faith's mind ticking over, tryin to work what it was, and enjoying the expectation and excitement that came with something simple like opening a present.

"I don't think its clothes or anythin'...and it's not some big-ass book. It's like...something in a box?"

Buffy smirked at Faith's deductions. "Yes, Faith, it's a box. How did you know?"

Faith was too happy to respond, too busy fingering one of the corners of paper. "Y'didn't hav'ta get me anything else, B. This's already been..." She paused and swallowed before looking at Buffy, "This has been really great, I mean...the best."

Buffy nodded and put her hand of Faith's shoulder. "Mine too. Just perfect."

Faith nodded a little shyly before tearing into the package, tossing away handfuls of shiny paper before staring at it wide-eyed.

"Um, d'you like it?"

Faith stared at the compound bow Buffy had bought from the sporting goods store that the two of them had broken into last 'year'. She'd remembered how Faith had loved it, enjoyed playing around with it...and how she'd used it to hurt Buffy.

"This is awesome...this is the kick!" Faith flipped the box open and brought out the bow, her eyes running admiringly over it as she grinned widely. "Sweet! I'm so gonna kill somethin' with this!"

Buffy felt her tummy flop a little uneasily but ignored it. "Well, I was thinking that you're a pretty good shot and, um, you could give me some pointers sometime."

Faith looked at Buffy and nodded. "No sweat. This is so cool, B. Thanks." She leaned across and gave Buffy a quick kiss before standing up and fiddling with the bow.

Buffy stared at the other girl before tucking her hair back nervously. "Uh, Faith, I, uh, I wanted to tell you something."

Faith nodded distractedly as she closed one eye and looked down along the bow sight. "Un-huh, cool. What?"

"It's about what happened with the First, when I was, um, in the cave."

Faith stopped what she was doing and looked at Buffy. "Did somethin' happen? Are y'okay?" She sat down again and put the bow gently to one side, "Look, if the First said somethin' to you, that's what it does. It lies. I told Angel that."

Buffy shook her head at the other girls concern. "No, that's not...In the cave it, The First, it used its power somehow...it showed me what happened on the hillside. I heard, saw everything."

Faith frowned, unsure, before looking away. "Oh, uh, right...Look, I wasn't really gonna stake the guy, I mean, I was tempted. And I know I hit him, but..."

Buffy interrupted. "I don't care about that, Faith. But what you said to Angel, all of it...It was so genuine and really beautiful. I realised that... you're beautiful, inside. That whatever happened to you in the past doesn't matter to me." Buffy touched Faith's cheek, stroking it softly, "And I want you to know that I whatever you say, whatever you want to tell me, you'll always be special to me. Okay?"

Faith seemed not to know what to say for a moment, before shrugging "...He was just being a dumbass." Faith said awkwardly, but she glanced at Buffy's face, her eyes open and soft. "And I remember what you told me, 'bout choices. So, it was like you were helpin' too, y'know?"

Buffy nodded and smiled before laying her head on Faith's shoulder. "Tell me something about you that I don't know."

Faith still seemed a little wary. "Like what?"

"Like...Ooh, I know, what was it like when you got called? Where were you, what were you doing?"

Faith seemed to think about it for a long time before shrugging. "Uh, right. Well, it was last May, early, I'm damn sure of that. I was having dinner with Diana; I was staying at her place by then..."

"Hey, so your Watcher found you before you got called? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I'd been stayin' with her for a couple of months; she kinda pulled some strings and got me outta..." Buffy felt Faith tense a little, "...uh, well it was kinda like a hospital, nut house...care home for wayward kids called the Belmont Centre."

Buffy straightened up and looked at Faith. "You were in a care home?"

Faith sighed. "Yeah... I guess I had kind of a temper and...blackouts and stuff. Listen, can we save that for another time?"

Buffy nodded. "When I was first called...I told my parents everything, about slaying, vampires, the whole deal. And they completely freaked and...I ended up in a mental institution." Buffy saw the other girl's surprise, "It was only for about a week and then I stopped talking about it all, so they let me go. Mom did the repression thing and never said another word about it".

Faith looked pained. "Jesus...I didn't know."

Buffy shook her head. "My friends don't even know, I never told them. It's something I like to pretend never happened, but I get it, your situation." Buffy smiled and poked Faith lightly in the ribs, "Anyway, this is supposed to be your story, so what happened when you got called."

"Uh, okay, so we were sitting there talkin, or she was talkin' and I was off in my own head. And then I felt different...like charged up or... flooded all of a sudden, I guess. Miss Dormer had laid out the whole deal, how I was a 'potential' or whatever, but I didn't get it till then, I didn't think I had a shot at being the 'one'. "

"And then I suddenly had all this power, my blood was rushin' and my head was all crowded and noisy...it was real intense." Faith paused, before adding softly, "I got really scared, like I was gonna have a panic attack, but I remembered these breathing techniques this guy I trained with had showed me...and I guess I calmed down some after that."

"It was for me too. Intense and scary, I mean." Replied Buffy, "But I just thought it was some puberty thing. Becoming 'a woman' or something, it's not like my parents gave me the facts of life speech."

Faith chuckled softly before continuing. "Anyways, that night I had the dreams. Seeing girls dying over and over again, some getting bit or stabbed or munched on by demons...Then I saw you."

"You saw me? Really?"

"Yeah, you were in this crappy old church or crypt or somethin', wearing a real pretty white dress that showed off your rack." Faith laughed as Buffy lightly elbowed her, "Anyway, this butt-ugly guy bit you and dumped you in this pool of water."

Buffy shivered at the memory. "That was the Master. The first time we fought, well, it wasn't much of a fight."

"Then I saw the library, y'know, fighting going on all around, and this black chick's fighting with this 'porcelain doll' type vamp, and she does this weird stare-y thing and every thing faded to black. Then I woke up...realised what I was."

Buffy smiled at the other girl. "Faith the Vampire Slayer."

Faith grinned a little proudly. "Yeah, that's my story, been kickin' ass ever since."

Buffy gave her a sceptical look. "Okay, well then what about the first vamp you ever dusted. Didn't you fall on your butt just a little?"

Faith made a face. "Well, okay, first vamp got lucky and Miss Dormer had to save my ass...But then I went on and dusted two that night, no sweat. It was a blast, and Miss Dormer said I was a natural. It was like I was born for it, the way it made me feel." Faith thought about it, "But, really that wasn't the first vamp I killed. The first one I killed was before I even got my powers, so..."

Buffy raised her eyebrows playfully. "Okay, how did that happen?"

"It was back a few months before I'd met Miss Dormer, I was stayin' with this crappy foster family, the Jones. Real religious types. Me and I whole bunch of other kids were in their care, they had us doin' chores, workin' on church flyers, that kinda thing. They weren't bad, exactly, kinda stern, but really not as bad as most people, or so I thought." Faith shifted a little as she remembered, "Anyways I got close to this other girl there, Jess, and she says that they have a lotta turn over, kids moving on all the time, to other places, 'cause the Jones are just _that_ giving, y'know. And Mrs Jones is all sulky and sad 'cause she lost her son a while ago. But...well, I read some people pretty well, and this chick's definitely hidin' something, so one night I creep outta my room and see her sneakin' about round the door to the attic. Their locked attic, see?"

Buffy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Oh, no..."

Faith's voice got a little colder and a tremor ran through it as she continued. "And the next day I manage to nab her keys while she's in the garden, and I go snooping upstairs with a flashlight, with Jess keeping watch. And what do I find? They got their friggin' kid chained up like an animal, and he sees me and starts beggin' and pleadin' for me to help him escape, to get the keys and get him outta here. And I almost do it, but the keys are on this ring that has a cross on it and the kid freaks and hisses when it gets near him." Faith paused to let out a shaky breath, "So, anyway, I figure he's not telling me everything, and that there's somethin' up, when Jess comes bursting in saying Mrs Jones is coming. That's when all hell breaks loose and this kid...this vamp jumps me and nearly chokes me t'death, takes a nibble outta me as well. But I manage to kick him away while Jess and Mrs Jones are freakin' out, and I'm tryin' to pull myself up to get away. But instead I pull this tarp away from the window, sunlight comes in, kids face gets twisted all demonic-like and he...just bursts into flames."

Buffy was looking at Faith now, seeing her sorrow and anger as she recalled the events.

"Turns out Mrs Jones had been feeding troublemakers to her son t'keep him alive, and covering it up with her hubby. They thought he was some sort of...zombie, like damned or somethin'. But they still loved him." Faith shrugged, "After that, I was outta there, took Jess with me. We dropped out of the system, I guess, just crashed on people's sofas for a while. Couldn't go to the cops, could we? Who's gonna believe us, a couple o' kids talkin' about demons...so we just ran."

Buffy reached over and stroked the other girl's hair. "Faith, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Faith forced a smile. "Hey, I'm five-by-five, here. I survived, and bagged my first vamp."

Buffy caught the other girl's gaze and held it. "So, you've always been fearless, huh? I can't imagine going through anything like that."

"Yeah, least I learned that people can be just as bad as vamps. Worse even. A good lesson t'have."

"Just some people. Most people aren't like that, Faith. Those...Jones were just scared, crazy people, they did terrible horrible things, but it's complicated."

"Hey, I get that _some_ people aren't like that, maybe. But most...I dunno, B. Most people, you've gotta be wary. Y'can't go trusting blindly."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Okay, how about this. I won't trust blindly and you don't think the worst of everyone. Deal?"

Faith smirked and shook her head. "Fine, B. Just so you know I'll always watch yer back."

Buffy smiled at that. "So, um, your friend Jess, what happened to her?" Buffy asked.

"Lost touch with her after I broke up with Steve. I kinda left his place, where we were staying at, without sayin' goodbye t'her. A while later I ended up in Belmont and that's all she wrote."

Buffy thought for a second. "Steve...that's the Klepto, right?"

Faith nodded distractedly. "Hey, that reminds me, I gotta present for you, too. Kinda too personal to give you in front o' your mom, y'know."

Buffy smiled in surprise. "Cool, it's better to receive than to give, that's my motto."

Faith got up and left the room, Buffy heard her voice. "Well, this present ain't exactly gonna change your mind." Buffy heard her laugh.

'_Too personal? This has got to be jewellery then, right? Like a bracelet or necklace or something...hope it's not too expensive, then I might not be able to wear it. Mom might notice...'_

Faith came back in holding something behind her back, a sly smirk on her face, before sitting down next to Buffy and handing her a box. If it was jewellery it was probably a necklace or something because the box was the wrong shape, maybe seven inches long and a few inches wide. It wasn't wrapped, just a simple box with a lid, and not too heavy. Buffy wasn't one for savouring the suspense so she immediately took the lid off and peaked inside.

And frowned.

The box was mainly stuffed with tissue paper, but lying nestled in the centre was a metallic cylinder about five inches long and one inch around, like a marker pen. It was black, with quite pretty bright pink stencilling across its surface in the form of flowers. Still frowning Buffy reached in a picked it up, and held it lightly, looking for a cap you could remove or middle part you could twist, like a lipstick or a mascara stick or some other sort of make-up...

She paused as she noticed near the base there was what looked like a button sticking out, but nothing else to indict what it did. Buffy glanced at Faith who was biting her bottom lip and smiling in excitement. "Y'like it?"

Buffy gave an unsure smile. "Uh, sure...it's very, um, pretty. What is it?"

Faith rolled her eyes in amusement. "Gee, B. You really are vanilla. It's a vibe."

"A vibe..? A...as in a..?" Buffy's eyes widened in shock and she quickly dropped the object onto the bed, "You bought me a...sex toy for Christmas?" She hissed.

Faith grin got wider. "Yeah, B. I got it L.A from this high-end kinda shop, full of kinky stuff. I asked the assistant for one that a beginner could use easily. Y'see, it's only really got one button, it's small, quiet, waterproof and...very powerful." Faith's eyebrows rose, "What's the problem?"

Buffy was staring at the toy like it was a snake. "I just...it's not what I was expecting, when you said personal I thought you meant... romantic."

Faith's smile faltered a little. "Hey, this can be plenty romantic, okay? Just depends on what you do with it."

Buffy shook her head. "Okay, not romantic exactly, but maybe more...thoughtful." She knew she was being silly and maybe even a little insensitive, but really, what had Faith been thinking?

Faith gestured to the vibe. "I was thinkin' of you when I bought it. It's got flowers on it."

Buffy almost snorted at that. "That's not exactly what I..."

Faith gestured. "I'm not finished, 'kay. It's just... like every time we make out and get a little physical, y'know," Faith wiggled her eyebrows a little before her face got more serious, "You get really worked up, like the other day. And I don't want you gettin' all, y'know, frustrated and stuff and then rushin' into somethin' if you're not ready to. This way you can take the edge off, without me being there, so we can...take our time or whatever. However you want it." Faith stared awkwardly down at the bed.

Buffy blinked. "Oh." That was actually...kind of sweet, in a very Faith way, "Well, um, thanks, I guess."

She picked up the toy and looked at it. It _was_ very pretty, and not at all intimidating. When Buffy thought of things like this, which wasn't often, she usually pictured silly giant rubber things in a variety of stupid colours. Not exactly a turn-on...but this looked like it had been designed by somebody who understood that things had to look sexy if you weren't going to feel silly using them. It was even sort of stylish. She could probably keep this in her purse when she, actually no, bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts.

Faith, who'd been quiet as Buffy had been examining her gift, shifted off of the bed. Obviously disappointed she gestured over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep. Do what y'want."

Buffy sighed. She didn't understand how a girl could be so tough and confident and yet still very fragile, even after what Buffy had told her, and then what Faith had shared with her, opening up just a little bit. Yes, there was darkness there; she'd obviously led a tough life...childhood. But Faith was also strong and fearless and so genuine in the things she did that all it did was make Buffy like her more. Maybe she needed another sign, something else to indicate that things had changed between them, had become more special, more intimate.

Buffy spoke up as the other girl turned to leave. "Wait, Faith. Uh, how does this thing even work anyhow?"

Buffy didn't realise Faith even had an exasperated look until that moment; she could teach Giles a thing or two. "There's just the one button, B. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out."

Buffy shifted a little apprehensively, her face already feeling a little red, she wasn't usually the kind of girl to do this. "Well, uh, maybe if you, um, stayed to watch? That'd be okay, so you could be sure that I liked, uh, my present. "

Faith turned to look at Buffy, her face unreadable. "You serious?"

Buffy laughed a little nervously. "Hey, it's not like I've done this before...I mean, I've done _it_ before, but not with, um, an aid-thing." Buffy's blush deepened as she babbled, "...Not that I do it all the time, obviously, like some big freak."

Faith's smile returned as she sat back down next to Buffy and leaned over to kiss her. Buffy sighed into Faith's mouth as the other girl's lips worked against hers. Faith's hand reached up to cup Buffy's chin, before pulling back slightly. "You really like it, huh?"

Buffy caught her breath. "It was just a surprise, that's all. And I'm, uh, a little nervous."

Faith gave her a sultry look. "Just relax and take your pants off." Her hand brushed a golden lock of hair away from Buffy's face as eyes swept down Buffy's form. Buffy felt a not unpleasant nervous tremor travel through her as she stood up and, after placing the vibe on the bed, reached and hooked her fingers into her waist band. Buffy bit her bottom lip as she slowly drew her pyjama pants and her panties down her legs and kicked them to one side.

She let out a nervous breath, feeling the air against her legs and the bottom of her nightshirt brushing against the top of her thighs. She looked to see Faith had also gotten up and was removing her jeans.

"Uh, Faith, what're you..?"

Faith gave her a heated look, before smiling. "Just gettin' more comfy, figured you wouldn't want to be the only one half naked."

Buffy swallowed. "But, just to watch, right?"

Faith tilted her head slightly. "Well, you're still gonna be doin' all the naughty touchin', I'm just gonna help out a little."

Buffy wasn't sure about that. "Faith..."

"Trust me, B. I've done somethin' like this before. You're gonna love it."

Despite her nervousness Buffy found her curiosity perked. "Done something like this before? When?"

Now, wearing nothing but her white tee and black panties Faith made her way over to the bed. "Tell ya later." Faith settled onto the mattress, back up against the head of the bed, she spread her legs a little and patted the space between them. "You sit here." Her eyes were such a mixture of mischief and hunger, for a moment Buffy wondered if she'd made a mistake, if Faith was going to push for something that she wasn't ready for. But Buffy decided to trust her, after all, Faith had been all set to leave her alone a few moments ago, Buffy had asked for this.

Before she lost her nerve Buffy moved closer and crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees, feeling her top drift up over her butt to leave it bare as she did so. She just managed to remember to grab the vibrator on her way passed, clutching it in one fist as she move closer. Feeling more than a little vulnerable Buffy awkwardly knelt between Faith's legs, in the spot the other girl had indicated. "Um, so now what?"

'_I really have to work on my sexy, bedroom talk.'_

Faith gave her a slow, easy smile before leaning forward and giving her a soft reassuring kiss, her tongue gently grazing Buffy's lips like a silken promise. "Just relax, turn around and lean back against me, okay?" Her voice, still husky with arousal was soft and comforting, Buffy felt her nerves settle.

Buffy sat back on her haunches before quickly scooting around so her back was to Faith. Shifting backwards a little she felt Faith's arms on her shoulders as they gently stopped her and then pulled her back slightly. Buffy felt her shoulder blades press against Faith's chest, the other girl's breathing against her right ear. The outside of her thighs pressing against the inside of Faith's, and most of all Buffy was very aware that her butt was lightly pushed up against Faith's abdomen, Buffy relaxed a little and tried to stop clamping her legs together.

Buffy felt Faith's arms wrap around her middle and pull her tighter as the brunette propped her chin on Buffy's shoulder. "'Kay, now lift your knees so that your feet are flat on the bed."

Buffy did as she was instructed, lifting and spreading her legs slightly so her feet were flat on the mattress, her knees pointing upwards. Her nightshirt had ridden up and spread as well, Buffy felt her bare butt flat against the cool bed covers. Looking down she could see a wisp of blonde hair visible between her legs, she felt Faith's breath hitch. "Jesus...you are so sexy."

Buffy's breathing was warm and shivery; she brought the vibe up for both of them to see and then paused. "So...I just click the button?"

"Yep, click it once for setting one, then again for the next, and again for the strongest. Fourth click turns it off. Easy as pie."

Buffy gave a nervous huff. "And what kind of pie would that be...actually forget I said that."

Faith reached out her hand to gently grasp the wrist with which Buffy was holding the toy. She deftly clicked the button at its base and the vibe suddenly came to life, not making a sound, just pulsing slightly, not even as powerful as an electric toothbrush. Buffy adjusted her grip so she was holding the toy by its base; experimentally she pressed the tip against the top of her thigh. Pleasant ticklish ripples leapt across her skin, she squirmed a little and moved the tip away.

Buffy felt Faith's husky burr close to her ear as she still kept a light hold of Buffy's wrist. "See, setting one's just ticklish."

"So I see." Buffy replied, having never done anything like this before she was wondering what to do next. Should she just...plunge in? God, but that sounded inappropriate. Maybe she should...

Just then Faith took a firmer grip of Buffy's wrist and quickly moved both their hands down to run the vibe across the top of Buffy's thigh, from just below the knee in a quick downwards sweep. Buffy gasped a little in surprise.

Without stopping Faith brought the vibe down between Buffy's thighs before slowly and gently trailing it up her leg, Buffy watched her skin shimmer slightly as Faith drew a couple of lazy patterns on her tanned thigh, then took the vibe away and held it up in front of them both. "So, you wanna try setting two?"

Only a little hesitantly this time Buffy clicked the bottom button with her thumb, the pulsing became a low hum, similar to those hand-held electric fans some people carried in the summer. Buffy felt Faith's lips against her neck as she gently guided Buffy's hand down again, pressing the toy against Buffy's soft inner thigh. The buzzing sensation was more powerful, less ticklish this time. Buffy felt warmth gather between her legs not just at the feeling but at the building anticipation. She watched as Faith gently guided her wrist down, turning so the nose of the toy disappeared out of sight beneath her shirt.

Buffy gasped as the mild sound seemed to transform in an instant to powerful jolts of pleasure, the tip traced downwards along the outside of her pussy, before teasingly pulling away. Buffy bit her lip to try and stifle the groan of disappointment, she could feel sweat on her forehead and between her breasts. Faith's left arm was still on her waist, hand stroking her stomach in small circles, shifting the material around and across sensitive skin. Buffy was aware of her buttocks slick against the bed, her nipples straining against her silken top, the gentle tremors of pleasure as Faith's mouth nipped and kissed behind her ear.

"You okay?" Faith's voice seemed rich with arousal and more than a little mischief.

Buffy was breathless. "Uh-huh, more please."

This time, more by Buffy's own impetus than Faith's she moved her wrist back, her left hand drawing the bottom of her shirt away so she could she what she was doing. Her eyes took in the dampness of her curls, the way her pussy glistened with dampness. Gently she ran the vibe around the outside of her opening, the light buzzing sending pleasant tingles to her centre, up her spine to wrap her brain in pink fog.

When she had touched herself in the past, it hadn't been like this; she never really lingered or took her time. It was always tinged with a little guilt, now she was enjoying it, taking in each new sensation as it happened.

Faith's breath shuddered against Buffy's neck as she drew the slick vibe upwards and pressed it firmly against the top of Buffy's opening. The small jolts of pleasure came faster now and quickly grew more intense; tremors that had mildly pulsed through her now became more jagged. Buffy felt her body coiling and tightening with tension, all the while as pulses of pleasure rippled through her being. She felt her toes curl, Faith's left hand strayed up to grab her breast and roughly massage it, her lips moving to kiss Buffy's ear as the blonde girl's head rolled back.

And just as the tension seemed to become unbearable, as it seemed that she would break the bed her muscles were tensing that much, she unwound. Blast after blast of feeling rolled over her, assaulting her senses. Starbursts exploded in brilliant colours behind her eyes as her body twitched and jerked against Faith. Dimly she realised she was moaning into Faith's mouth, the other girl's lips clamped over hers, she gasped against the other girl, her legs clamping together on both their hands.

The vibe continued to buzz incessantly against Buffy's centre and almost without warning a second orgasm washed over Buffy, rippling over her raw nerves, weaker than the first but no less beautiful for it. Buffy found herself murmuring Faith's name against her mouth, her tongue pushing against the other girl, her body twisting around for more contact, her free hand coiling into Faith's mane of hair. Buffy found herself giggling breathlessly with euphoria as she kissed Faith, her body seemed wrung out and alive at the same time, her senses seemed magnified as she took in the smell and taste of Faith.

For her part Faith was kissing Buffy back just as fiercely, her breath coming in ragged pants as she nuzzled down Buffy's neck, her hands gliding and caressing over Buffy's quivering form. Buffy pushed the other girl back firmly against the headboard, her mouth kissing Faith's throat as she adjusted herself, getting one knee under her and swinging her other trembling leg off of the bed.

"Faith...Faith...God, that was...incredible." She raised her head to look the other girl in the eye, "That was beautiful."

Faith stared back, her brown eyes wide and vibrant. "That was...wicked intense, B. You were...that was perfect."

Buffy nodded a little sleepily and snuggled against the other girl, marvelling not for the first time how natural it felt to have another soft, feminine body to lie against. She felt Faith run her fingers through her, very mussed, hair. And even those gentle touches were setting little sparks of inside her brain.

'_And we didn't even try setting number three...we...'_ Buffy shifted a little, "Faith, you didn't even...I mean that was all me, and..."

Faith gave a lop-sided smile. "Hey, I had a pretty good time too, the way you were grindin' back against me; I had me a moment, okay?"

Buffy smiled shyly. "Oh, okay." She wanted to say more; in the after glow her mind seemed to be realising that her feelings for Faith were...really intense. That fact was more than a little scary, things seemed to have happened so fast but at the same time they had progressed perfectly naturally.

'_Who knew that orgasms interfered with deep, intelligent thought?'_

Faith nudged her gently. "Hey, you gotta scrunch over; I'm half off the bed here, and my legs goin' numb."

"Sorry." Buffy adjusted herself so Faith burrow down next to her and put her arms around her, soon they were in the 'spoons' position. "Uh, and thanks again. Y'know, for the gift."

Faith murmured. "Yeah, Merry Christmas, B. Hey, maybe next time, you'll get t'see me use it."

With that she gave Buffy a quick kiss and settled against her, Buffy feeling the other girl's breathing settle into a rhythm. Listened to the soft thrum of her heart, and the occasional murmur from her lips, and she knew, just knew that she was falling in love with her. This wasn't just passion, or sex, or a slayer thing. It didn't matter that Faith was a girl. All those things were swirling round in Buffy's head but they didn't disguise the fact that she'd felt like this only once before, the feeling like two people were just meant to be.

And to think, if not for this wish she would never have known, she just would've carried on with her life, alone. The First was wrong, had to be wrong, or had been lying. Anything that caused this wasn't evil, it didn't make any sense.

But still its voice, cruel and twisted, stayed with her. Reverberating inside her.

'_I'm looking forward to seeing what happens to you, how you'll end up. Because, sweetie, it won't be pretty...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Helpless: Part 1 (Future Girl)

Giles stopped his pacing to look incredulously at Buffy. "The mayor... turned into a giant snake, at your Graduation?"

Buffy was sat slumped over the desk, idly examining her nails. "Yes. A big, snake-y demon thing. Graduation, mortar boards, solar eclipse. "

Giles pondered this. "This demon, ah, was it similar to the one we observed in the sewers?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows as she thought. "Nope, way, way bigger. And, by the way, you observed, I fought, remember?"

Giles ignored her. "So, that would be three entirely separate demon snake-encounters in only two years...Hmn, interesting." Giles began pacing around the library again, glancing down at the notebook in his hand, "I don't suppose you remember a specific name of the demon."

Buffy pretended to think about it. "Personally, I like to think the Mayor decided to hold onto his own name, y'know, be all traditional. Maybe he shortened it to Richie, or Dick...yeah, that definitely fits."

Giles gave her a withering look. "I _was_ referring to the name of the species of demon."

"Can't remember, all I know is that it was a 'pure demon', which translates as 'way huge', King Kong huge. The mayor had to pull off this whole Ascension deal to do it."

"Yes, about this Ascension, it's not a term I'm familiar with. Anything you can add there?"

Buffy frowned as she thought back. "No, that Anya chick told us all about it last time." She edited out the Faith parts, as always.

Giles flipped through his pages. "Anya is...Xander's future prom date, yes?" Buffy nodded, "What has she got to do with any of this?"

Buffy sighed, she was pretty sure she covered all of this a couple of nights ago. "'Cause she used to be into the whole vengeance demon thing in a big way, things went wrong and she ended up stuck as a human in Sunnydale. Apparently she witnessed one of these Ascension things a few hundred years ago."

"And now, because Xander and Willow weren't caught...ah, uh, anyway, Anya has no reason to be here at this time?"

Buffy shook her head. "It's for the best, believe me. Anyway you're missing the point. This Ascension thing took a while okay, it was complicated and meant lots of scheming." Buffy counted things off her fingers, "Balthazar, crusty demon guy selling Books of Ascension, magical boxes..."

Giles flipped through the notebook. "Yes, I made a note of you describing the Mayors efforts to obtain ...'The Box Of...poprocks..." He sighed, "Well, it's something to go on, at least."

"You're forgetting the contents; wiggins-causing, pants-wetting spider-creatures that eat peoples face off." Buffy slid across a piece of paper for Giles to look at, "Look, I even drew a picture of one."

Giles peered down at her efforts. "I'm quite sure I could have lived without the speech bubble," He commented dryly, "Though there are not many boxes of infinite spiders out there."

"You mean there's more than one? Who makes a spare one of those things? Did the minions of evil just get really bored one day and start boxing everything? Stupid evil."

Giles sighed and removed his glasses to clean them. "Yes, that's an inspiring rallying cry, Buffy. Let's do try and keep focused for a little while longer."

Buffy thumped her head down on the table. "Urgh, we've been at this for hours, days of hours, one after the other. I really don't know everything. I don't know how he became invincible, or immortal. Or evil. I don't know for sure if he is human anymore. Just that he has an army of vamps and F...uh, Mr. Trick was his right hand."

Giles looked at his watch thoughtfully. "Yes, well, perhaps you're right. I'm sure your Mother will be wondering where you are. Is Faith with her?"

"Nope, she's probably patrolling, killing things. I really miss those days. The vamps of this town are gonna be getting the wrong idea before long."

Though if Buffy was honest with herself patrolling with Faith lately had been about forty to fifty per cent smoochies, which Buffy kept missing out on because Giles was determined to have every little thing mapped out months in advance. Couldn't he trust Buffy on this? Things were golden for once.

Giles looked down at his notes, furrowing his brow. "Well, maybe with your birthday coming up you should both ease up on the patrolling?

Buffy frowned suspiciously at him. "Why would I need to rest up?"

Giles sighed and sat on the edge of the desk awkwardly. "Buffy, I have informed the council of your, ah, situation and it has been agreed that you can forego any, um, of the testing that is usually required. There can nothing gained by it. I promise that you are entirely safe."

Buffy felt herself relax. "Well, good. 'Cause I have plans. Ice-skating show plans. And since Dad bailed, again, then I'm going to ask Faith, see if she wants to go with me."

Giles regarded Buffy seriously. "Tread carefully Buffy, we still don't know everything about the wish and who caused it..."

"Only The First's apocalyptic threats."Buffy put in.

"...Precisely. And until we do we must ensure we keep everyone else in the dark about these future events. Including Faith."

Buffy shrugged a little uneasily. "I get it, okay? I mean, I don't like keeping things from the others but ...it's for the best. I'm onboard."

Satisfied, Giles got up and walked back towards the office. "It is for the best, Buffy. Good night."

The night air smelled of possibilities as Buffy made her way through the cemetery, her eyes peeled for signs of Faith. She hoped to find the other girl on patrol and make sure both there evenings ended well. If Buffy managed to slay any vamps in the mean time, well, that would be a bonus.

Buffy knew that Faith usually ended her patrol in Restfield so that's where she'd headed first, looking forward to the expression on the other girls face. They'd grown a lot closer since Christmas, feeling more like an actual couple. So much so that they'd had to be very careful and ease up with the intimate stuff around Buffy's Mom thanks to a few close calls at the house. This meant most of their 'couple time' happened while on patrol.

But Buffy's birthday was coming up and eighteen is a kind of landmark age, a rite of passage, which should be celebrated in some way. Maybe with a certain girlfriend and an object that was kept at the back of Buffy's bottom drawer...

A high-pitched scream cut through the air to interrupt her thoughts. It came from nearby and Buffy swore it sounded familiar. Then it happened again, the same scream, a little louder, but cut short suddenly. Buffy recognised it as Willow.

She took off through the cemetery, dodging gravestones and vaulting a park bench before bursting through a hedge into more open ground. That's when she saw them.

Willow was on the ground, lying flat, her hand reaching out for a nearby stake, looming over her was a leering vampire, his legs between hers, his arms on either side of her head, his face beginning to lean down to bite her. Buffy saw Faith pull herself to her feet nearby and launch into the thing atop Willow, slamming it off of her to send it crashing over a nearby tombstone.

To the left of her Buffy caught more fighting as she saw Xander grappling with a redheaded female vamp, he managed to break away and backhand it hard across the face before it growled and came at him again; he ducked under her outstretched arms and ran behind her, over to Faith.

He tapped her shoulder. "Tag, you're up. I softened her up for you though."

Faith nodded and gestured over her shoulder. "That one's getting kinda rowdy. You might wanna help Red."

With that she moved passed Xander and grabbed the redheaded vamp by the lapels of her biker jacket before swinging her round, using all her weight to redirect her and throw her hard against a tree. Bouncing off and landing heavily the redhead groggily tried to get to sit up before Faith, grunting with effort, slammed a stake into its chest. Grimacing, the vampire dissolved into grave dust.

Xander helped Willow to her feet as the male vamp reappeared, glowering at the three of them. Willow turned her head and saw Buffy running over. She waved cheerily. "Hi, Buffy!"

The male vamp didn't like the odds of four on one and skedaddled, turning to smash through the brush before disappearing into the gloom.

Buffy brought herself up short and stared at them, a little nonplussed. "I, uh, I heard screaming."

Willow looked embarrassed. "I-I panicked when I fell over, sorry Buffy. But I was in total control." Willow's face then lit up in excited pride, "Hey, and I totally got one. A vampire, that is, I staked it and then it went poof...which I guess is what they do, but still."

"You rocked, Red, no doubt." Faith said as she dusted of her jacket, "And Xander here manned up, bagged one too."

Xander beamed and twirled his stake. "Aw, it was nothin'. I gotcha back."

Willow's smile faded as she looked at Buffy. "Are you okay? We're not...I mean, its okay we came along right? Faith invited us and you were busy..."

Buffy waved a dismissive hand. "It's cool. Just as long as you guys were careful. I mean, with slayer back-up you're pretty safe anyway." She glanced shyly at Faith, "I, uh, got done early. I thought I'd surprise you."

Faith smiled, still seeming a little breathless; maybe the hungry's were kicking in."Yeah, I just figured me and the gang could hang and do somethin' together, y'know. Bond or whatever."

Willow nodded, still excited. "Patrolling with Faith is a lot like patrolling with you, only with a lot more grunting."

"Yeah, she's more Wolverine to your Spider-Man." Xander explained, "Less witty quips and more cool one-liners. All bad-ass and sexy."

Faith frowned at Xander and crossed her arms. "Wolverine's the short, hairy one, right?"

Willow raised her eyebrows. "You think Wolverine's sexy?"

Xander shrugged a little sheepishly. "It's very possible I'm concussed."

Faith seemed peeved. "I'm nothin' like Wolverine."

"You kept on calling me 'rookie'." Protested Xander, "And I more mean, personality-wise not physically. Heh, it's not like I ever imagined what Buffy would look like in web-covered spandex."

There was an awkward pause, Willow smiled knowingly while Xander reddened and coughed slightly.

Buffy smirked. "Good to know. Anyway you guys, I think you've gone above and beyond on this one, thanks. You can head home, Faith and can take it from here. Uh, Wolverine and Spider-Man team up all the time, right?"

Faith shook her head. "I ain't frigging Wolverine. I'm...that hot Greek chick, Elektra. Deadly ninja's more my style."

"Faith, even I know ninjas are from Japan." Buffy rolled her at Xander and Willow, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Willow waved bye and she and Xander walked away towards the street. Faith watched them go before stepping a little closer. "You sure it's cool me taking the guys out?" She looked questioningly at Buffy.

The blonde smiled. "I trust you to keep them safe. It's not a bad idea, y'know. All of us going out on a slay together." Buffy gestured between them both, "Might even keep our hormones in check."

Faith held up her hands. "Whoa, let's not do somethin' drastic. I like the patrolling just fine the way it is."

Buffy giggled. "You would...and I do to, but it's not exactly efficient, is it?"

Faith tilted her head and leaned closer. "Way I see it, Hellmouth's got two slayers, and if they're both doin' say, half the work? That still leaves one whole slayer guarding stuff, right?"

Buffy thought about it. "That does make sense, I mean mathematic..."

She was silenced by Faith's lips on her own; the brunette's hands pulled Buffy a little closer. After a few moments of really nice kissing Faith pulled away with a contended murmur and took Buffy's hand. "C'mon, I'm beat. Let's head home."

Buffy was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, a quiet night, four vamps dusted, and nothin' else." Faith wiggled her eyebrows, "This way we can eat somethin' and you can still tuck me in early."

Buffy smiled a little even as she found herself blushing. "Sounds like a plan."

They both started walking through the cemetery, cutting through one of the remembrance gardens as a short cut home. Buffy always found all the pretty flowers romantic, but usually she had no reason to linger here. No graves.

She squeezed Faith's hand comfortingly. "So, my birthday."

Faith nodded absently. "The big one-eight, huh? Got any plans?"

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. I've got tickets to an ice-show and my Dad...well, at the last minute he kind of got other plans, so..." Even the second time around it had been disappointing to see the sad bunch of flowers, the apology note and balloon with the tickets stuck to it. But Buffy could deal if Faith could take her. "If you wanted to go with me...you could. I would be fun."

Faith wrinkled her nose. "Ice-show? Like the ones where they wear costumes and stuff? I dunno, B..."

Buffy brought out the puppy-dog eyes. "Please? I promise you'll like it. I mean, it's something new right? You don't really know if you'll like it or not. And it's my birthday."

Faith turned and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with ya, alright. Just stop with the guilt trip already." She mock glared at Buffy, "And if I don't like it, then for my birthday we're going to a strip joint, no complaining."

Buffy beamed at Faith without really hearing her words. "Okay...hey, when is your birthday anyway?"

Faith hesitated, before mumbling. "December."

Buffy frowned. "But we just passed December and you never said..? Why didn't you say anything?" She tried to keep the hurt from her voice. But probably failed.

Faith shrugged expansively. "Hell, I dunno, it's not like Birthdays were a big deal growing up, 'kay. And I'm not going for some pity thing or anything, it's just fact." Faith's voice rose a little in annoyance, "I never got a party, or balloons, or stupid paper hats, or a Mom who gave a shit 'cause she was too busy getting wasted to worry 'bout me." Faith huffed out a breath as she calmed herself, "Sorry."

Buffy looked at her solemnly. "Didn't you ever get a nice birthday?" She couldn't believe some people would treat there children like Faith described.

Faith backed up and sat on one of the low walls that dotted the remembrance garden. "Only one that stands out was when I was five...Pop took me to my first ever baseball game and I got my first hotdog. Ended up getting mustard up my nose... stung like a bitch I can tell ya. Then I spent the first couple of innings in the bathroom over the sink with Dad tellin' me t'keep blowing my nose." Faith shook her head at the memory, smiling. "He wasn't there for the next one...Birthday, Mom said he ran off, never came back. Not much point in celebrating after that."

Buffy felt a lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry."

Faith frowned. "Which is why I didn't say nothin', didn't want you feelin' bad, nobody's fault, just one of those things, y'know."Faith looked up at Buffy, her eyes sad, "It's just the past."

Buffy stepped forward and reached for Faith's hands, Faith let her take them. "That's right, it's the past. But you're going to have a pretty spectacular nineteenth if I've got anything to do with it." She smiled at the brunette, "Besides, my eighteenth could be good for you as well, if you, um, get my meaning."

Still holding her hands Faith stood up and gazed into Buffy's eyes. "You mean...you wanna do somethin' special?"

Despite some trepidation Buffy nodded shyly. "It feels right. Ever since Christmas...I keep thinking what it'd be like. To be with you."

"Like... all the way?" To Buffy's surprise Faith glanced away nervously, "You sure? We could probably wait a week or two, till you're positive."

Buffy tried to catch her eye. "I'm not rushing, and you've been really patient. I've given it a little thought...and if you still want..?"

Faith smiled in reassurance. "Oh, I wanna, ever since...I can't even remember not wanting to, I just don't want you moving too fast." She squeezed Buffy's hands, "How about, we go to this ice-show, have a great time, a big blow-out...then see how we feel 'bout the other stuff?"

Buffy felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment as she nodded. "Okay." She paused awkwardly ...so, ice is cool, it's like water, only not."

Faith smiled and they started walking again as the moment passed. "Lemme guess, that sounds like Oz."

"I thought his comment was very deep, it really makes you think."

Faith nodded. "I prefer thinkin' 'bout what ice does. Makes ice-cream, chills your beer, makes your tongue cold." Faith raised her eyebrows at the last one, grinning slyly at Buffy.

Buffy smirked and shook her head, sometimes she just couldn't figure Faith out.

Buffy gasped as the manacles bit tightly into her wrists, Angelus smiled, stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Faith sat on the table and watched as he went by.

She smirked at Buffy. "Bondage looks good on you, B. The outfit's all wrong, but hey."

Buffy felt a chill sweep through her as all the details of this situation came rushing back. Her eyes flickered over to Faith, decked out in her red pleather shirt. Red lips glistening as she smiled.

Buffy felt herself speak the words hollowly. "Faith, you don't know what you're doing."

Faith frowned in mock puzzlement. "Really? Weird. 'Cause something about all this just feels so right." Faith nodded to herself, "Maybe it's one of those unhappy childhood things."

Buffy felt the cold stone wall against her back and the warm, smoky air of the mansion, all of it just as she remembered. This was memory, pulled from her tumultuous thoughts, and she closed her eyes and tried to will it away.

'_This is just a dream, a stupid dream, like before.'_

Faith's voice spoke up, mocking. "But it's not just a dream, is it B? This all actually happened. You were there, Angel was over there and I..." Faith paused to stand up and present herself, "Was right here."

"I look good, don't I?" She commented, as her hands slid down her sides.

"You certainly do." Angelus replied, he eyes roaming over her.

Buffy's eyes widened as Faith sauntered over to her, standing close to lean in, hands on the wall either side of Buffy. Buffy tried to move her arms, but the manacles, unlike before, were shut tight.

"Now how does it go again? Oh, right I start whining about my childhood. Again. Seems however you play it B ya still hav'ta listen t'me yammer on about my upbringing."

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. Tried to will herself awake, this wasn't memory, this was some twisted subconscious thing brought on by who knows what.

Faith grinned widely at Buffy's discomfort. "Anyway, as I was saying, when I was a kid I used to beg my Mom for a dog. Didn't matter what kind, I just wanted, you know, something to love." She leaned forward and licked the side of Buffy's exposed neck, the blonde girl shivered and tried to twist away, but she was still fastened tight.

Faith murmured into her ear. "A dogs all I wanted. Well, that, and toys." Suddenly a sharp scalpel was in Faith's hand, the other reaching and grabbing the bottom of Buffy's top.

Buffy sucked in a quick breath as Faith quickly drew the scalpel up her torso, slicing through the thin black material all the way to the neck. Scraps of fabric fell away on either side, leaving Buffy's golden skin glowing in the fire light, naked except for a lacy white bra.

"Somethin' t'play with." Faith's eyes gazed hungrily down Buffy's body before she called over in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Angelus. You might wanna get over here."

The vampire chuckled darkly as he examined the sharp surgical instruments. "No, thanks. Buffy's 'charms' lose their appeal fairly quickly."

Faith shook her head as she smirked. "He's so mean, isn't he? Can't believe you let him pop your cherry like that, B. But, thinking about it, maybe it's that you've got a type. If somebody tries t'kill you, what's your solution? Date them?" Faith sniggered mockingly, "I mean, if you wanted to experiment, why me, huh? Why not Cordelia? Well, okay, that's an obvious one, but what about sweet little Willow? She adores you y'know, wouldn't take that much to turn that crush into something a little more interesting."

Buffy grimaced. "Stop this...this isn't even real. So, shut the hell up."

Faith's expression twisted into a sneer. "It's just as real as playing 'happy families' with me. I mean sure, I'm probably dynamite in the sack; after all I've had a lot that practice, y'know? But could you ever really trust me, after all the things I did to you by choice, for the fun of it?"

Faith shook her head in fake annoyance. "But, darn it I'm going off script." Faith swirled the scalpel as she thought, "Skip over the Mom stuff, drink, abuse, yada, yada...Angel's a killer. Angel says..." She looked over at the vampire.

Angelus shrugged. "She's right, I probably will."

Faith turns back to Buffy pointing at her with the blade. "And that's where I reveal that a long, slow, torture is all part of the plan. 'Cause I just want you to know: If you're a screamer, feel free...Huh. I guess I really do know if you're a screamer, don't I?"

Despite herself Buffy felt tears forming behind her eyes. "Faith...please..."

"Well, I haven't got you begging like that just yet, Buffy, but give it time." Faith leaned in closer and suddenly for Buffy it was like the memory was playing again. "You know I come to Sunnydale. I'm the slayer, I do my job kicking ass better than anyone, and what do I hear about everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, and behave, and do the good-little-girl routine and who does everyone thank? Buffy."

Buffy opened her eyes, her tone plaintive. "That's not my fault."

Faith made a noise like a game show buzzer. "Sorry, thanks for playing, wrong answer, Buffy." She said sneeringly, "You resented me from the moment I got here. You got jealous, then you just settled for ignoring me...except of course when you needed muscle, then it was 'where's Faith, my bestest slaying pal.' From the instant I arrived until to second you stabbed me in the gut you only had one thought swirling in that empty little head of yours. That you were better than me."

Buffy shook her head. "You're wrong, you're twisting everything..."

Faith gave a harsh laugh. "Oh, get real, Buffy. You took more time mulling over whether to kill Angelus, y'know, the vampire who was killing people left and right, than you did me. Admit it, Buffy, you thought I was a loser from the first; a shallow, slutty, party girl, who enjoyed herself way too much for your liking. It was a relief to you when I went bad, 'cause then you were back to being special, number one. And even when you had everything you still had to take from me." Faith's voice started rising, "This was supposed to be my town. I was supposed to be the slayer. You should've been dead!"

Buffy frowned, suddenly realising something. "You're calling me Buffy."

Faith turned mid-rant. "Huh?"

"She always calls me B, even when she's gone over to the Mayor and laying out the master plan she always calls me B." Buffy glared at Faith, "I don't know what you are, but you're not Faith. You don't know her, and you can't act like her. So stop with the games."

Faith suddenly looked a bit sheepish. "Whoops, I guess I overplayed my hand. Got all caught up in the role. I guess I'll just have to cut this short." With that 'Faith' slashed her arm upwards, the scalpel gleaming as it raced towards Buffy's throat...

Buffy sat up in bed, her room reverberating with a strange high-pitched sound, after a few moments she realised it was her screaming, as Buffy's Mom burst into the room and switched on the light. "Buffy?"

Buffy was shaking and trembling as she cut off her screams and closed her mouth, her sheets seemed tangled and damp with sweat. She looked wide-eyed as her Mom came over and sat on the bed. "Honey, are you alright?" She combed some stray hairs away from Buffy's face as she cupped it. Buffy tried to control her laboured breathing as her Mom hugged her close. Over her shoulder Buffy saw a concerned Faith standing in the doorway, arms folded with worry. "Y'okay, B?"

Buffy didn't answer, just closed her eyes and turned her head. The contrast was too jarring. Two Faiths's, both real, both acting like completely different people, which one was Buffy supposed to believe in? Which one was true? Was what she dreamt... had that been the real side to her?

Buffy pulled herself back from her Mom. "I'm okay, Mom. Really, just a bad dream."

Her Mom ran a hand over her forehead. "Oh, sweetie you're burning up. Maybe you have a bug."

Faith scratched her arm. "Maybe I gave it her. Think I'm comin' down with somethin' too."

Her Mom looked Buffy over, her eyes wide with concern. "Do you want some warm milk? Or I could make some chicken soup?"

Buffy gave a slight shake of her head as she glanced at her alarm clock. "Mom, it's way too late for soup. I'm fine, really. Probably just ate some bad cheese."

Her Mom seemed to be judging her sincerity before nodding. "Okay, you see how you feel in the morning, if you're not up to it, you don't have to go to school, okay?"

Buffy nodded as her Mom got up and left, paused at the doorway to murmur something to Faith, the brunette smiled eagerly and nodded. Buffy's Mom left.

Buffy frowned. "What was that?"

"Hot chocolate, your Mom's gonna make some. She asked if I wanted in." Faith glanced down the corridor before coming forward to sit on the bed, "Y'sure you're okay?"

Buffy tried to quash her irritation at the question, and the old wariness that crept into her at Faith being so close. She nodded. "Just a nightmare."

"Musta been somethin' bad, havin' you screaming' like that." Faith curled her lips slightly, "Hey, play you're cards right, you could play hooky tomorrow."

Buffy sighed. "I don't want to play hooky...but I do need to get some sleep so..." Buffy looked pointedly at Faith and then at the door.

Faith's smile faded and she shrugged uncomfortably. "Uh, sure. Get some rest." She gave Buffy a searching look before getting up to leave.

Buffy flopped back on the bed as Faith left. She didn't need this, memories playing tricks on her. Thankfully the dream was already beginning to fade, but it had seemed...manipulated somehow, like the Faith in her memories was being used as a puppet...yeeug, puppet.

But still what dream-Faith had said resonated in Buffy, how can one person be so different? Faith wasn't Angelus, she'd done all those things with a soul in her heart, had fun and then...Buffy had stopped her, just like she'd stopped Angelus. Stabbed Faith and sent her to hell, or at least tried her best to.

Buffy knew that Faith could be kind, sensitive and sweet; but she could also be vicious, cruel and deadly. Which version was the true one?

Is this what the First meant when it had mentioned betrayal? That some things were inevitable and that wishing didn't really change anything?

'_Well, screw that, Faith has a choice and so do I. No one's destined to do anything, not if I have a say in it.'_

Buffy tried hard to shut out any dissenting, disquieting thoughts and buried her head in her pillow, hoping that sleep would bring some clarity, not more questions.

Buffy entered the library the next day, classes having crawled by like they were determined to turn her thoughts to grey mush. Restless feelings had meant Buffy had gotten little sleep the night before; she had decided to talk things over with Giles.

Buffy saw Giles come out of the office and, surprisingly, Faith was in tow. She looked unhappy. Had she told Giles about last night? The bad dream.

"Faith?" Buffy stopped and glanced between her and Giles.

"Good afternoon, Buffy." Giles greeted her, "Faith was just giving a short report on last night's patrol. Rather slow, I gather, which is good." He turned back to Faith, "I'll talk with you again tonight."

Faith nodded before giving Buffy a tentative smile before walking passed her and leaving, Buffy looked questioningly at Giles. "What's tonight?"

Giles sighed. "It seems I might have been a bit overzealous with our, ah, 'future review'. So much so that I have been neglecting Faith, so tonight we'll be sword-fighting."

Buffy perked up at that. "Ooh, a midnight duel. Can I watch? I wanna see Faith whup you."

"Buffy, I'll have you know I fenced at university. I'm not one to, uh, buckle my swash as it were, but I'm sure Faith will not have an easy time of it...Although she does have a natural predilection for weapons training, especially blades." Giles mused before regarding Buffy as he walked over to desk, "As for you witnessing said contest... Well that depends on whether you finish the assignment I'm proposing you."

Buffy followed him over. "Assignment? But I have Birthday plans tomorrow, remember? You know, getting off my case and letting me relax a little. I'd kinda like to break the 'horrible Buffy Birthday bash' streak I've got going."

Giles nodded patiently. "Yes, and tomorrow I'm sure you'll enjoy indecent amounts of sugary cake, but for now, an...opportunity has arisen." Giles offered her the paper, "The mayor is attending a charity event this evening. It seems, evil though he is, he can't resist..."

Buffy raised her eyebrows as she took the paper. "...Sugary cake?"

Giles allowed a small smile. "Publicity? Perhaps just the chance to keep up appearances? For whatever reasons the Mayor and some of his security staff will be in attendance. In the meantime you will infiltrate the town hall and try to ascertain how far along the Mayor is with his, ah, Ascension plans. Perhaps we'll find some clues that you missed the last time?"

Buffy frowned. "I suppose...but alone? I dunno, shouldn't I probably take Faith along with?"

"It was my understanding that you've infiltrated his offices before to steal the box? Surely you know the layout, the security weak-spots." Giles took off his glasses, "I'm not asking you to engage Buffy, just to gather whatever data you can and report back. As for Faith...reconnaissance isn't her strong suit and we would have to explain how the Mayor became a suspect in wrong-doing." Giles shook his head, "It will be easier if and when we have some evidence, Buffy. Surely you realise that."

Buffy pouted a little despite herself. "I...guess. Just been a while since I've gone all lone wolf." She paused before nodding determinedly, "I can do this...And be back in time to watch Faith kick your swash-buckled butt."

"Excellent." Giles nodded in agreement before looking over Buffy's shoulder, "Cordelia, can I, uh, help you?"

Buffy turned to see Cordelia standing by the library doors. "I'm here to talk to Buffy, actually." She gave a small, helpless shrug like she couldn't believe what she just said.

Giles cleared his throat. "Very well, but, ah, please make it quick. Buffy has some...errands to run tonight." He then made himself scarce by disappearing into his office.

Buffy looked at Cordelia cautiously, she hadn't really spoken to her since Christmas. "Hey, um, how have you been?"

Cordelia sighed irritably. "Can we just get this over with?"

Buffy smirked. "Get what over with? The game where I have to guess where this conversation is going? 'Cause as games go, not fun."

"I thought Xander would've told you that..." Cordelia stopped and rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath, "Fine. I'm sorry; I was out of line with what I said to you. Not that I totally didn't have a point...But I shouldn't have said it. I was mad at Xander and his, I don't know, hormonal fantasies or whatever."

Buffy looked warily towards Giles' office, she didn't really want him overhearing anything awkward. She waved a dismissive hand. "You didn't have to mad at Xander, okay. I asked for his advice, he's my friend. That's it."

"Buffy, please. The guys had a crush on you for like, forever. And I've seen the way he looks at Faith." Cordelia frowned, "And the two of you together..."

Buffy stepped forward and interrupted. "Cordelia, you love Xander, right?"

Cordelia made a face. "I...I guess. I mean, he makes me happy and when I think of him, us... together I feel, uh, better." She frowned at Buffy. "Why?"

"Because you have nothing to worry about. Xander, he might have daydreams, or make silly jokes. It's kind of how he copes with new situations, but he's with you because he loves you. You click together, y'know." Buffy walked a little closer and lowered her voice, "And when you click with somebody, it doesn't matter who, you don't notice anybody else, not really. I didn't choose to fall for Angel or...for Faith, these things just happen." Buffy scowled and shook her head, "And I'm so not a drama queen."

Cordelia smiled. "Little bit."

"Whatever. But if I was I'd certainly have the right to be." Buffy pulled her bag onto her shoulder, "How many eighteen year old girls have to spend their Friday nights saving the world?"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Hypothetical?"

Buffy nodded and glanced to see Giles deep in book-mode. "Well, yeah...And you can tell Xander we're good now...We are good, right?"

"As good as we're ever going to be, I guess."Cordelia thought about it, "So the 'you and Faith' situation is for real, not just some attention getter?"

"For real." Buffy shrugged, "I mean, I tried the whole normal thing with Scott...it just didn't work out. Things with Faith..."

"Be vague." Cordelia stated flatly.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll be all flowery. Faith is like three different people rolled into one, she's...always surprising, and exciting, and she makes me happy. Does that make sense?"

Cordelia shook her head as she opened the library door. She was as blunt as ever. "Sorry, I'm a practical girl. Unless one of her 'three different people' has a penis, I'll remain mystified. Anyway, good luck with the save-age or whatever." And with that Cordelia left, things between them better than they had been, which Buffy supposed was something.

With a last look at Giles, Buffy left for her house. She would mention the whole dream thing later, when more vital things were done with. But for now she had to quick change into urban ninja mode and then go on to the town hall to do her civic duty.

'_That's me, Future Girl to the rescue.'_

With a final heave Buffy pulled herself off of the ladder and up onto the roof, swinging the backpack that had been Faith's Christmas present off her shoulder she crouched in the shadows and looked towards the skylight.

No sounds and no vampire security walking the grassy perimeter had made it a pretty easy infiltration so far. Buffy guessed that the Mayor thought that his anonymity was his best protection.

The last time Buffy had done this she'd been in the company of Willow and Angel and the only alarm system there'd been was the one for the big box o' spiders. Nothing electronic.

Buffy also remembered that the skylight led into a conference room, on the same floor as the main corridor that led to the suit of offices. One of which belonged to the Deputy Mayor. From there she could find the Mayor's office, and maybe a helpful 'how to become an invulnerable immortal while in political office' book while she at it.

From her bag Buffy pulled two fresh stakes, a length of rope and a stick of chewing gum. Popping the chewing gum in her mouth she made her way over to the skylight and peered down.

All clear.

Putting her backpack down to one side she put the stakes into her inside jacket pocket and silently opened the window, tied off the end of the rope onto a nearby pipe before dropping it over the edge into the room. Taking the gum out of her mouth she pressed it against the latch mechanism to stop it from locking when she closed it behind her. An open skylight would look wicked obvious to anyone coming into the room and casually looking around.

'"_Wicked obvious"? I guess Faith's rubbing off on me...'_

Swinging her leg over Buffy quickly descended, stopping only to gently close the window. Pleased that the catch didn't take she landed softly on the conference table, coiling the rope she threw it high up onto the top of one of some nearby cupboards so that it didn't hang down. As long as nobody turned on the main light it wasn't that obvious.

Scooting off of the table she cautiously approached the twin doors exiting the room, grabbing one of the handles she opened she carefully opened the door and peaked out.

Which is where her luck ran out.

Just as she was looking a large man in a dark suit and lime green tie was making his way down the corridor, his eye caught the movement of the door and he turned, seeing Buffy's profile.

Grimacing Buffy opened the door more fully. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just got like, totally lost. Is the tour over?" Buffy said emphasising her valley girl inflections.

The man glared menacingly at her but didn't call out or reach for a radio or anything. "What are you doing here?"

"Not buying it huh? If I was Fletch you would've bought it." Buffy sighed, "Well, since you ask, I'm multitasking." She counted things off on her fingers, "I'm breaking into the Mayors office, critiquing all the crappy furniture that the Mayor somehow thinks is tasteful and, also, I'm kicking your ass." With that Buffy shot forward, grabbed the vampire by his lapels and yanked him with her, back into the conference room.

Startled the vampire never the less responded quickly, knocking Buffy's hands aside and taking a wild swing at her. She ducked, moving to get between him and the open door. She bashed it closed before turning and kicking him solidly in the back. He stumbled forward as she drew a stake. Time to make this quick.

But then Buffy staggered as she was hit with a dizzy spell, she blinked and swayed slightly as her vision swam.

'_What the hell..? No, this can't...No crystals, there were no injections. Giles wouldn't...'_

The vampire struck her in the face, knocking her back hard against the door. Growling and now in vamp face he forced himself against her and tried to drive his mouth against her neck. Desperately Buffy fought him, getting a hand under his chin and forcing his face up, with a forceful grunt her rammed her head against his face, knocking him backwards. She felt the strength in her muscles as she struck him hard, twice across the face before a powerful uppercut sent him sprawling back onto the conference table.

With a fast, clumsy lunge Buffy managed to jab the stake deep into his chest, letting go as she suddenly felt her legs give out from under her and she sank to the floor.

This wasn't weakness; at least it didn't feel like it to Buffy. It was similar to the dizzy spells that the serum had given her, like sudden vertigo that sapped the coordination from her limbs. Her head was spinning and she felt hot, feverish. Where had this come from? Giles wouldn't send her on this mission if he thought...

She had to get out of here, back up onto the roof. Buffy shook her head in an attempt to clear, by that just made it worse, blackness started to creep into he edges of her vision, before her eyes distinct shapes blurred like a mirage, rippling and blending with the black as the conference floor carpet got closer and closer...

It felt like Buffy had only closer her eyes for a second, forehead resting on cheap scratchy carpeting. She blinked, moved her head slightly to see feet. Lots of feet. Four pairs of smart black shoes and one pair of stylish brown spats at the front.

"Y'know slayer, there is a difference between being cocky and just plain stupid. And I think you just found the line." Trick squatted down a few feet away from her and smiled, "What's the matter, you gettin' puffed after staking one vamp?"

He cocked his head at one of his underlings. "Who'd she get?"

"Murdock." The vampire stated, sounding upset.

"Uh, which one was he?"

"Colourful ties." Another said dismissively.

Trick shook his head sadly. "Aw, see. Now that guy had... panache, why did you have to go and do that."

Buffy's head was clearing now; she looked up and saw three guys, security, in power suits. Definitely vamps. But surprisingly the fourth person was a nervous looking Finch; obviously the Deputy Mayor was working late.

Buffy tested her muscles; they seemed fine, a few pins and needles but no real sign of weakness. Her mind, senses were still a bit dull, no way she could hold her own against four vampires, especially if one of them was Trick. Buffy was in trouble, she knew it and more importantly Trick knew it too. But maybe there was something she could do to even the odds. Trying to be casual but deliberately failing she glanced at her watch as she sat up.

Trick caught the gesture. "You need to be somewhere?" He said dryly.

Buffy gave her best dead-eyed stare and bluffed him. "You really don't think I came alone did you? Maybe you forgot what we did to your last boss. _We_."

Trick lost his smile and stood up quickly. "You two check the Mayor's office first they spread out. Look for the other slayer. Check with security down stairs."Buffy felt a little better as two of the burly vampires hurried back out the door. Better odds.

Finch didn't move, just spoke up nervously. "I think we'll...I mean, shouldn't we have h-her escorted off the premises? Right away?"

Trick raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Finch. "Oh, I don't think the Mayor would want that. Besides, she just got here; she should see something for her efforts."

Buffy moved in a blur, flipping to her feet and kicking Trick in the side. But she was slower than usual and he turned with the blow, evading it. But fortunately Trick stumbled backwards over a panicked Finch before he could counter.

Buffy tried to press her advantage and ran face first into a strong right cross from the second vampire that sent her reeling. He followed by charging into her, his flailing arms knocking her back before she could regain her balance. With a bone-jarring thud they both crashed against the wall, his hands seizing her throat and ramming her head back a couple of times before Buffy gripped his hands and twisted one of his thumbs under there was a dull cracking snap. Roaring in pain he slammed an elbow into her temple as she dodged under him and to the side.

Trick was already heading her way, his face vamped and grinning confidently. The last time they'd squared off properly Buffy had almost died, only Faith's timely intervention had saved her. She pulled a stake, shifted her stance and kicked back at the vampire behind her as he came at her again, her boot catching him in the stomach.

Pushing off against him she snapped a jab at Trick's face, saw him dodge easily as he turned into a spin kick. She should've read it better but instead caught a solid blow to the ribs and then a stinging backhand. Buffy just barely managed to dodge his legsweep by leaping backwards onto the table and kicking out with both legs. Her feet ploughed solidly into his chest and Trick flew back against the wall with a satisfying crunch.

But the other vampire grasped her outstretched legs and pulled her forcefully off the table. Buffy landed heavily on the carpet and wasn't fast enough to avoid the foot that stomped on her chest, and then a follow up kick to her stomach. Buffy winched as pain shot though her, she twisted onto her side to catch another powerful boot before kicking back and up into the vampire's groin.

With a strangled snarl he backed off only to be replaced by Trick who snatched Buffy, yanked her up and brutally smashed her head against the edge of the conference table. Buffy reeled as she broke his grip and tried to back up but Trick was quicker, hitting the side of her face with something heavy, a paperweight? And suddenly she felt roaring in her ears.

She was obviously slower than she realised from her light-headedness, she brought up her arms to block another blow to her head, but caught one to her throat instead. Coughing, Buffy snatched at the wrist, punched wildly at her opponent, the blows connecting solidly, before twisting the limb and throwing Trick to one side, watching as he slid over the polished conference table to crash heavily on the other side.

Buffy shook her head as she drew a stake from her jacket, slay one and run, get away before the whole security brigade comes crashing down. She snapped a look at the other security vamp that came barrelling at her, lashing out with a low kick to trip him. He collided with her and they both went tumbling, his heavy body bearing down on her so all she had to do was turn her wrist slightly and suddenly he was dust.

Buffy coughed in a lungful of air as she struggled back to her feet. Across the table Trick adjusted his suit, his yellow eyes glaring at her.

"Well, this has been fun, but..." He gestured behind her to where three vamps stood in the doorway, having returned after completing their sweep. Buffy felt her shoulders slump, she was already hurting, and for some reason not at her best, too slow and dizzy. So Buffy did the only thing she could think of, she charged at the remaining vamps and, just as she though they would, they charged her. She spun agilely on a dime and ran back towards the conference table, stepped up and kicked off it before flipping high over the security's rearing heads. Landing somewhat gracefully behind them she grabbed the double doors and pulled them shut as she stepped back into the corridor.

'_Haven't been that acrobatic in a while...and, Ow.' _

She spotted two more vamps heading up the corridor, speeding up suddenly as they saw her, while the doors in her hands vibrated alarmingly as the vampires inside tried to force their way out. Stepping backwards quickly Buffy grabbed a nearby chair, kept there for guard duty, and hurled it at the oncoming blood suckers, getting a little satisfaction as they tripped clumsily over cheap furnishings. She ran the other way down the corridor, ignoring office doors, looking for an emergency exit. Nothing, just a big frosted glass window at the end, and with them all being about three stories up...

She snapped a look back to see the couple of vamps had become a mob, Trick wasn't amongst them, but then he didn't need to be, in her condition they would tear her apart no problem. Buffy grimaced, braced herself and ran as fast at the window as she could, if she pushed off hard enough she could maybe hit the tree line around the building and break her fall.

'_Well, as mission successes go, this was about sucked out of ten.'_

Buffy smashed through the glass at a dead run and dropped into darkness.

Helpless: Part 2 (What's Right About This Passage Again?)

Buffy limped into sight of the school just as she finished picking the last of the leaves out of her jacket with her free hand. Her other arm was still cradling her ribs after their sudden encounter with a tree branch.

She'd gotten away from Trick and his men, but not cleanly. She felt sore all over, arms and shoulders aching from breaking her fall, head and neck from the fight in the town hall, and a badly sprained ankle from a poor landing. In action movies they always show people parachuting or jumping into a tree line like its no big deal. Lying pack of Hollywood liars.

Forgoing the main exit, she didn't want to explain her battered appearance to any late-night janitor's; Buffy opted to enter the library through the back. Hissing every time she put her weight on her foot Buffy made her way as quickly as she could across the grounds, she knew Giles was still here; his car was in the faculty lot.

Buffy wasn't worried about her physical injuries, although the fact she was being beat up more this year than last 'year' was kind of distressing, but she would heal.

Some of the pain from her head and ribs was already fading, and in a couple of days she'd be good as new. But mentally, getting all waverey and lightheaded was far worse. Slayers who got dizzy right before a slay had a short shelf life like, some sort of fruit, a pear maybe? Buffy never knew when those things were ready to eat.

She'd even checked both her arms for fresh injection marks after fleeing the town hall, but nothing, no holes or bruising. So she didn't think Giles was responsible, big relief.

So Buffy would tell him, ask him for any thoughts he might have and then take the rest of the night and tomorrow off, ice-scapades beckoned. She needed some TLC from her failed infiltration mission, and since the mayor now knew that he was on her radar he'd be much more wary next time.

Buffy passed through a couple of side doors and ended up in the stacks at the back of the library, pausing in the gloom she slowly made her way forward.

As she did so she heard voices, Giles talking with someone, seemingly in sympathy.

"There, all done. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I guess not." The other voice was Faith, sounding pretty grumpy.

Buffy sped up a little, perhaps she'd missed the sword fight and Faith had somehow lost. She sure sounded upset about it. It would've been pretty surprising as well...but didn't Faith say that she was coming down with something? Maybe it was a cold.

Buffy suddenly got a bad feeling and stopped, deciding to just listen as the conversation continued.

"So when is this stuff gonna kick in? Shouldn't I be feelin' better?" Faith asked Giles.

"The effects should take about half an hour to make themselves known." Giles said reassuringly, "After that your strength and reflexes should start coming back."

"'S good, cus' I'm really off my game...barely gettin' by. Like my games' become...Lacrosse or somethin' lame like that."

Giles' tone was conciliatory. "Well, I'm aware that you started you training before your calling, that must have standed you in good stead."

Faith grunted. "Barely, though Xander and Red watchin' my back was a big help, y'know?"

"I did tell you to forego patrolling until you were feeling better." Giles admonished, "It was lucky nobody was injured."

"Nah, we had a system down, it's all good." Faith chuckled dryly. "Maybe we should use this super-juice on the Scooby's so they can help out some more."

"Yes, well I wouldn't recommend it...Some nasty side-effects." Giles seemed to be moving around and putting stuff away, "Now did you bring your weapons like I asked?"

"Sure, everything I could fit in a bag. What's up?"

Giles sighed, he seemed reluctant. "We've discovered the source of a new rash of undead activity in the area. It seems a vampire is busily siring left and right, trying to swell the surrounding vampiric population for an untold dark purpose." He coughed slightly, "We've located his lair."

Buffy could here Faith's doubt. "Who's we?"

"Buffy and I, we've been tracking attack patterns you see, looking for the source." _'Oh have we now...What the hell is Giles doing?'_

"So where's Buffy?" Faith asked.

"Uh, oh I would think that she's probably waiting for you. I told her to scout the vampire's location; fortunately he seems to occupy a nest all on his own."

Buffy heard a chair scrape as Faith stood up. "Then where is she, I'll head there now."

"She's near an old boarding house on Prescott Lane. If she's not outside...she's probably waiting for you inside, you know how she is."

'_Oh, hell no... Kralik, he's sending her after Kralik and using me as bait! This ends right now.'_

Buffy stepped from behind the bookcase she'd been standing near for these long minutes, and immediately felt the familiar sense of vertigo kick in. She swayed and clutched the edge of the bookcase for support, she could still hear the conversation continuing, but the words echoed and distorted so much that couldn't make out distinct words. She tried calling out but she felt queasiness rising in her stomach so she stopped.

Buffy gritted her teeth and fought back rising the nausea as she pressed her forehead against hard wood and musty books, fingers strong and steady but her legs felt numb. She could feel her vision swimming behind her eyes, and a sensation like water sloshing back and forth in her ears. What the hell was this...?

She heard approaching footsteps. "Buffy..." Giles' voice, soft with surprise.

Buffy opened her eyes, still feeling queasy, and not just because of the dizzy spell. "You bastard."

Giles was standing at the top of the stairs, not looking particularly pleased with himself. "How long have you been...?"

Buffy tested her legs by moving away from the bookcase. "Long enough," She said glaring at him before calling out, "Faith! Faith!"

Giles looked around. "Faith left about five minutes ago, Buffy." He spoke softly and with sympathy.

She turned on him. "You said you weren't going to do it. You just stood there and lied to me, again!" Buffy said coldly, "You sent me on a suicide run and then used it as cover to send Faith somewhere to get killed. What the hell are you doing?" She started towards him but stumbled, she stopped herself from falling by hastily grabbing the banister.

Seemingly for the first time Giles took in her injuries, how she moved. "Buffy, what happened? Are you alright?"

Buffy grimaced as she swayed. "Like you care. How did you do it, huh? It couldn't have been needles because that's the first thing I checked."

"Checked..?" Giles frowned, "Buffy, I didn't do anything to you. I gave you my word...But the council, the preparations were already in motion and with Faith's birthday having just passed..."

"What? You Watchers thought you'd get her a present?" Buffy gave a harsh laugh, "What do you get for the slayer who has nothing."

Giles face was a mask of sorrow. "Every slayer must face the Cruciamentum. If it wasn't to be you then it was to be Faith. I'm sorry, Buffy but in matters of protocol I must answer to the council."

Buffy sneered at him. "So you betray her, the girl with trust issues and impulse control problems. That's real smart."

Giles sighed and took off his glasses. "You're more right than you know."

Despite herself Buffy asked. "What do you mean?"

Giles looked at her, his eyes tired. "Faith is…an exceptional slayer, but she does have faults. Her first instinct is to always attack, sometimes without thinking. I have tried talking to her but she's too stubborn. She's also reckless and overconfident and that…that I fear will eventually lead to her death. Or perhaps the death of somebody else."

'_Alan Finch…' _"So you're saying this is what, for her own good? …No, that's bullshit. That's just the council's 'she'll come out stronger' company line. She'll come out hating you." But Buffy's voice sounded unsure, even to herself.

"You think I don't know that." Giles snapped, "But it will keep her alive longer and I have to believe that the risk is worth taking." Giles sighed as his voice softened again. "…I didn't want to do this Buffy, but I had no choice. You must know that."

Buffy felt her anger growing again. "You want to know what I know…I know that your beloved superiors royally screw up this test thing. That Kralik escapes and murders his handlers before turning one of them. That's what I know."

Giles eyes widened in shock. "But you didn't say…"

"Because you lied to my face and told me the test wasn't taking place at all! I thought that was it. Done. But now everything…" Buffy froze as she thought of something, "Giles, did the Watchers know where Faith was staying, did they know that she was staying at my house?"

Giles nodded. "Of course, but why…Good lord, Joyce!"

Buffy made her way down the stairs and over to the front desk. "He's gonna take Mom again, use her to bait Faith. He has a thing for Mothers, that's what he told me last time."

Buffy grabbed the phone and dialed her house, waiting an eternity as the phone rang and rang. _'C'mon Mom, please…'_

No answer, the machine got it. And Mom should be back from the gallery this late.

Buffy turned to Giles. "I don't care about your 'rite of passage' bullshit; I'm going after them both. Now."

Giles nodded understandingly. "Of course Buffy, but…your injured, badly. How did you come to…?"

"Tell you later, but Faith is not facing Kralik alone. She might not be able to…" Buffy shook her head but didn't finish.

A new voice spoke up from behind her. "That is the point of the exercise, Miss Summers."

Buffy turned to see Travers standing at the library doors. "You."

Travers regarded Buffy sternly. "Miss Summers, you are forbidden to interfere with the test."

She flexed her fingers and smiled dangerously. "I'd be kinda curious to know how you're going to stop me."

"Mr. Giles, control your slayer." Travers kept his voice firm, "Before she does something you'll both regret."

Giles fumed. "The test is over. Kralik has escaped and by now either Blair or Hobson will have been turned. This whole thing has spun impressively out of control. Quentin, I'm appealing to you to stop this at once."

Travers nodded somberly. "I am…aware of the situation. It changes nothing."

Giles just stared in disbelief as Buffy glared at him. "That maniac has my mother."

That seemed to give Travers pause. "Then…in that case you must rely on your fellow slayer to rescue her, just as you would trust her with your own life, night after night."

Buffy stepped forward but stopped herself just in time. "I am seriously considering hitting you."

Travers didn't even blink. "A slayer must be more than physical prowess, Miss Summers. She must have cunning, imagination, and a confidence that comes from self-reliance. Believe me when the exercise is over your friend will be stronger for it." Travers looked at Giles, "You've told me of this girl…her talents. That combined with Miss Dormer's notes…"

Buffy had had enough; she hurried over to Quentin and grabbed him. "This isn't an exercise, moron. This is people's lives you're playing with." She then shoved him hard to one side and raced out of the library, she'd lost enough time talking with that crusty old idiot. At least Giles understood the dangers now, but the question was did Faith?

The boarding house loomed before Buffy, doors closed, windows boarded and bricked up. A house of death with Faith and her Mom trapped inside.

Despite the pain in her chest and limbs, her weakness, the light-headedness that faded in and out, Buffy hadn't hesitated. She'd pushed out all those sensations, including the seeping feeling of helplessness that threatened to overcome her.

She'd pressed herself onward, sprinting over to this place as fast as she could, as nightmare after nightmare reeled through her head, of her Mom tied up and helpless, of hearing Faith calling out her name in fear and panic, of not being there in time.

Now with focused anger she kicked at the sturdy front door, feeling solid wood and lock tear away from the door jam, the noise was jarringly loud in the quiet of the night.

Buffy stepped cautiously into the house, its dilapidated surroundings coming back to her in eerily clear detail. But there were some differences, scattered across the foyer floor were a few weapons, splintered stakes, a dropped dagger, even a small axe embedded in the wall opposite, like it had been thrown.

But what caught Buffy's eye and made her insides freeze was blood.

Large droplets scattered across the floor, trailing to the stair case, like somebody was steadily seeping blood as they moved. Buffy reached and snatched up an intact stake, looking left and right towards the murky shadows. Nothing.

Buffy walked forward, heading for the foot of the stairs when she heard a creak from behind her. She turned to see a vampire lunge at her from behind the front door, its growl mixed with a snarl of pain as it had tore itself loose of a crossbow bolt that had pinned it to the wall.

Buffy dodged backwards and kicked out on instinct, her foot connecting low and making the vampire stumble past her. She twisted the stake as she spun and lunged at its back but, quicker than she had thought, the vampire turned and seized her exposed wrist. He slammed a fist into her sore ribs before throwing Buffy around and across the room with deceptive strength. Buffy stumbled forward as her foot connected with something heavy and she crashed hard against a crumbling sofa.

That's when she heard the female scream coming from upstairs, one not of fear but of pain. Buffy struggled to get up, cursing the sluggishness in her limbs as she was grasped around the back of the neck and hauled up.

"I'm getting real tired…" Without looking she jammed the stake backwards directly into the vamps heart, "Of grabby men."

She turned and walked through the exploding haze of dust, quickening her pace as she neared the foot of the stairs. The screams had stopped; all that greeted her as she ascended was ominous silence.

Despite her better judgment Buffy cried out. "Faith! Faith, hang on!"

Halfway up the steps Buffy paused to step over bits of broken banister, spotting a discarded penknife she recognized as belonging to Faith, as well as curious wood shavings littering one of the steps. Faith making new stakes? And where the hell was Kralik?

A voice from above answered her last question. "Well, what do we have here? Dessert? And I haven't even finished my main course." There was a dry chuckle.

Buffy gripped her stake as she looked up into the darkness, she saw Kralik descending, almost casually, and he held his pills in one hand. "Hey, you wouldn't have some water would you? I just hate dry swallowing…it, heh, drives me crazy."

Buffy readied herself, her legs tensing. "I've got something that'll make your pain go away for good, it's a regular cure-all." She looked into his eyes as they caught the half-light, "Where's Faith?"

He grinned and almost giggled. "I killed her." Buffy's heart almost stopped.

And that's when he struck out with a leg at Buffy's face, her eyes flickering with uncertainty, catching her solidly under the chin and sending her flying forcefully back down the stairs. Her back crashed hard against the hand rail, splintering old dead wood as it disintegrated under the force of her weight. The impact sent white-hot pain spiraling across her back, Buffy came to moments later on the floor in the lobby, shattered spokes and broken bits of wood lay all around her. She scrambled for her lost stake.

Suddenly Kralik brought his boot down on her searching hand, heel crushing painfully against her fingers. Buffy cried out as he clutched at the back of her neck and pulled her upright. She struggled against his strength, shooting an elbow into his stomach. He barely grunted, ignoring any pain, before swinging her around and face first into the newel post. Creaking timber exploded on impact as Buffy barely got her arms up in time to protect her head, she tumbled away onto the floor and rolled forward, partially blinded and feeling wetness on her face. She scrambled as she tried to get some space, a doorway between herself and Kralik so she could regroup.

Buffy pushed herself up and wiped her hand across her eyes, pushing away any fragments of wood. She saw a door up ahead, maybe the one to the basement?

But Kralik was relentless, seizing her shoulders in a vice-like grip, his voice a sing-song rasp in her ear. "Someone's in the basement. Let's go see."

With that he flung Buffy headlong at the door which shattered as it impacted against her. Stairs flew up to meet her as Buffy bounced down them, twisting and tumbling end over end as the floor hammered her body, ribs blaring out in strident agonizing chords as she crashed in a heap at the bottom. Her head swam as the dust settled; her brain was being filled with a chorus of painful signals. Something liquid trickled down into her ear, she wasn't sure if it was blood or sweat.

Buffy's limbs felt leaden but still she managed to pull herself up, blinking to clear her vision she sensed Kralik at the top of the stairs. She crawled across the floor, through the rubble and debris that was scattered everywhere.

Buffy saw her Mom, still gagged and tied to a chair to one side, held as a terrified prisoner. To her left stood Faith, battered and bloody, she looked at Buffy, her face grim. There were scratches on her forehead, bloody smears on her neck where she looked like she'd been bit, her bottom lip was split and her left cheek was beginning to swell. Faith didn't react to Buffy, or how she looked. Her jaw was rigid with tension, her cheeks pursed, her mouth clamped shut and her eyes unreadable. In her right hand she held a crossbow; the left was curled protectively against her side like it was hurt.

Buffy felt a hand clutch at her leg before she was hauled back into the shadows, hearing her Mom's panicked cries through her gag. Buffy tried to resist but her muscles wouldn't work, her limbs felt like useless dead weight and her nerves trembling with soreness. Kralik effortlessly pulled her upright.

He held Buffy rigid against himself, shielding himself from Faith's aim. "Now little girl, let's make a deal. I cast aside this...tasty meal when you toss your weapon. That sounds fair, hmn?" He chuckled darkly, his hand clamped on Buffy's throat.

Buffy tried to shake her head, to speak or make a sound but his grip was too tight, and she was too weak. It seemed like everywhere that didn't hurt was dead and numb.

She tried to read Faith's eyes, but all she saw there was fear.

Faith didn't say anything, didn't hesitate, she just threw the crossbow so it clattered between them. Buffy watched as her Mom's eyes widened in terror.

Buffy felt Kralik sigh and then toss Buffy like a rag doll, she slammed hard against an old industrial washing machine, she huffed out a painful breath as she hit the floor, and her head slumped. Blearily with her eyes she willed Faith to try and retrieve the crossbow.

But Kralik was walking towards Faith at a predatory stroll, and had already stepped over the discarded weapon. His hands held high. "See, I'm a man of my word. I'm not a monster...Well; actually I'm a monster of my word, but you get the idea." He glanced between Faith and Buffy's Mom and then tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I'll tell you what... after I turn you, you can decide which one to eat and which one to turn. One big happy family. How does that sound?"

Faith still didn't speak; her lips were pressed firmly together. But Faith's throat seemed to flexing involuntarily, her wide eyes fixed of Kralik as her right arm went behind her back before quickly pulling out a crucifix and brandishing it at Kralik.

Buffy's eyes widened in despair. _'That won't work, he'll get past it and... hurt her.'_

Her eye's searched frantically across the floor before spotting the crossbow nearby, its bolt having skipped the groove and rolled to within reach of Buffy. She flexed her fingers, feeling a twinge in her shoulder as she did so, but she managed to scoot a little and close her fingers around the wooden bolt. She tested to see if her stiff legs could move. Trembling with effort she managed to pull them under herself. As she did so Kralik stepped to within a foot of Faith.

His teeth were bared at the cross, his body trembling with tension before he suddenly seized Faith's wrist and pulled her close, laying her hand and the crucifix against her skin. "Ah, that's...nice, a little lower. That's it." Smoke rose from his chest as he moved Faith's hand around, "This holds no fear for me, little girl, it's just wood." He leaned forward against her trapped arm, his mouth wide and smiling, "What are you afraid of?"

And the then Faith smile.

And spat.

A long stream of water came from her mouth, arching directly into Kralik's face and open mouth, splashing against his lips and blistering as it did so. Kralik screamed and choked in agony as his face and throat were engulfed in sizzling smoke. "Aaarrrggghh!" Kralik screamed, clawing at his throat and mouth, eyes wide and bulging. He released Faith's hand and she jerked the crucifix away and pulled it back.

"Ain't afraid of you asshole." Faith plunged the crucifix down into Kralik's face, its long stem sinking deep into his eyes socket. His screams and bellows became louder and higher pitched as he staggered and fell backwards onto the floor, his body writhing and jerking in agony. Faith followed him down, straddling him.

Faith snarled as she pulled the cross back, revealing that the long stem had been sharpened to a point. "Stake's just wood too, dumbass." She plunged it down, her face twisted in savage glee as she stabbed at his throat, again and again. Burning, holy wood punctured through undead flesh, burning and crisping as it did so. Kralik writhed in agony, parts of his neck and lower jaw were now smoking constantly from the burning holy water, almost beginning to blacken and melt.

Faith brought her hand back in a wide arch before stabbing down once more with full force, straight into Kralik's chest, and then the smoke was curling up from nothing but dust, Kralik's cries were silent and the basement was eerily quiet again.

Buffy pulled herself to her knees. "Faith! Faith...god, are you okay?"

Faith slumped back on her haunches, energy seemingly spent. Her voice was dull. "A little sticky...think my wrists broke."

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here..."Buffy stopped as Faith started crying, the brunette covering her face as harsh sobs wracked her frame, her shoulders trembling with a mixture of relief and sorrow. Buffy went over to her and hugged her shoulders.

To her surprise Faith resisted her, and pushed her away. "Where were you? You were supposed to be here..." Her voice was accusatory, "...Giles said you'd be..." She voice suddenly became dull with realisation, now that the terror of her situation was over, she was beginning to realise what had happened, what Giles had done.

Buffy backed off and made her way over to her Mom, concentrating on removing her gag and bonds, and then she could see about fixing Faith.

Because she was broken.

"Congratulations. You passed." Travers, with his hands in his pockets, nodded at Faith, "The exhibited extraordinary courage and clear-headedness in battle. The council is very please."

Faith sat at the desk, curled in a chair, her left arm now in a crude splint, her eyes dully watching Travers.

"Well goodie, now I feel all warm inside." She voice cracked with barely contained anger, Buffy, watching from across the table, could relate.

Travers nodded in understanding. "You think the test was unfair?"

"I think the next time I see you, you better be moving your tubby ass in the other direction." Faith snarled.

"We're not in the business of fair, Miss Lehane. We're fighting a war."

Buffy spoke up. "Actually, _we're_ fighting it. You're watching. There's a difference."

"I'll get to you in due course Miss Summers; there are consequences for the actions you took."

Giles spoke up from behind Travers. "The test is done Quentin, you should leave. We're finished."

"Not quite." He turned to regard Giles, "The slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation. You lost control of your slayer when you became personally involved." Travers sighed regrettably, "I have recommended to the council, and they have agreed, that you be removed from your duties as watcher effective immediately. You're fired."

Giles seemed a little taken aback. "On what grounds."

Travers shook his head in disappointment. "You took the side of your slayer against the council's wishes. It has become clear that your affection for her has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgement. And that is useless to the cause." His voice was firm now, "It would be best for you not to have any further contact with either slayer."

Giles shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere." He said firmly.

"No, well, I didn't expect you to adhere to that. However, if you interfere with the new watcher or try to countermand his authority in any way you will be dealt with. Are we clear?"

Giles didn't even try to hide his distain. "Oh, we're very clear."

Nodding Travers turned back to Faith, smiling softly. "Congratulations again."

"Screw you."

Travers frowned slightly at the disrespect, but shrugged it off as he left. "Yes, quite...Spirited girl."

Faith watched him go before slowly getting up, wincing as she did so.

Buffy hurried over. "Faith, don't move."

She looked at her dully. "Get away from me."

Buffy stopped and held back. "We need to get you to a hospital. We should've gone earlier."

Faith glanced between Buffy and Giles. "You don't seem t'be too surprised by all this, B. Why is that?"

"I..." Buffy hesitated, "I didn't know Giles was going to do this to you, I swear."

Faith eyed her suspiciously before turned on Giles. "Why?"

"It's a council test, Faith. It's done when the slayer reaches eighteen." Giles paused uncomfortably.

"And Buffy's eighteenth is comin' up so I get the short straw, is that it?" Faith limped passed them both, scowling. "Guess it don't matter. We know who the favourite is anyways."

Giles stepped forward hesitantly. "Faith..."

"We're done," Faith interrupted coldly, "I see you again, I'll kill you, I swear. The only reason I ain't is 'cause you're Buffy's watcher." Faith tilted her head slightly and smiled thinly, "Although, I guess you ain't anymore, huh? Well, how 'bout that. Best watch your back then, Rupert."

Giles held up a placating hand. "Faith, I didn't have a choice..."

"You better stop talkin' now; otherwise I'm huntin' ya down when I get my powers back." Faith's eyes burned into him, "How didja do it anyhow? I mean, apart from that last injection, obviously."

Giles shook his head, his face miserable. "A muscle relaxant in your water bottle, mixed with sedatives."

Buffy stepped in front of Faith. "Faith, please. I know how it feels. I know how angry you are, but we can get past this, okay? You don't have to forgive Giles, but we need..."

"No, actually you need to," Faith looked Buffy up and down, "And you _don't_ know how it feels...to be...t'have everything that makes you special just taken like that. If you knew how it felt... there's no way you could 'get past' it." Faith stopped as she thought about it. "Tell me, B, if your Mom hadn't been there, would you even have showed up?"

Buffy looked disbelieving. "Of course I...I came to save you!"

Faith glared at her. "Well, you're hidin' something, I'm sure of that. And I'm done trusting blindly...So until you tell me whatever it is you're not tellin' me, we're through." She went to move passed her.

Buffy moved desperately to stop her, to get her to listen. "Faith, please just stop, don't do this. I can explain!"

"Move it, or we throw down, B. I mean it." Faith wouldn't look at her, "Joyce is waiting to take me to the hospital."

Dumbly Buffy stepped aside and watched the brunette leave, she couldn't feel anything. All the pain of her own injuries was swept away by the terrifying numbness that gripped her heart.

Holding her head Buffy slumped down on one of the chairs, dimly aware that it was now past midnight. Her birthday.

Giles spoke up softly, hesitantly. "Buffy...You and Faith, ah, is there something..."

Buffy spoke in barely a whisper, her throat tight, and her eyes holding back tears. "Don't Giles. Just, please... don't."

And through her head, those sentences from Christmas swirled. Echoing back and mocking her.

'"_It's strange, don't you think that the most powerful hate is born out of love. All that jealousy and passion. Not to mention betrayal. It all burns so fierce."'_

'"_Faith...that's not her anymore, she wouldn't betray me."'_

'"_Interesting. You thought I was talking about her..."'_

The Zeppo (Not The End Of The World)

Sewers.

Buffy had nothing against them in theory, but really, did they have to be so damn inviting to the denizens of the underworld. Sewers should stink more, or maybe smell really nice, something to make them off-putting to the various demon-y ugly types.

She sighed as she ducked a dripping overhead pipe and stepped over a puddle of liquid yuck to peer around the corner; ahead and on the right was where the cave entrance was supposed to be. Some overflow tunnel from back in the day that had collapsed and was now home to something nasty. Or rather three nasties.

Buffy heard Giles step up next to her; resting the tip of the sword he was carrying against the ground he wiped his forehead nervously. "Is that the place?" He said quietly.

"Suite 507, stinky plaza. Cave's been vacated by vamps, now home to three gnarly blue she-demons. I forget their name."

"Well, my sources aren't as reliable as they used to be. The council made sure of that when they relieved me of my duties. But if we're to find out what these demons are up to, we...I need to get a look at them." Giles looked at Buffy before remarking dryly, "Your assurances of the coming apocalypse not withstanding."

Buffy frowned at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it hardly a lot of notice is it. I've spent all week trying to research this Ascension, not to mention this dream invading fiend of yours, and then I offhandedly tell you of a recent upswing in vampire activity. One suggestion of clearing out a vampire nest and suddenly it's..." Giles lowered his voice further, "The end of the world."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't write down specific dates in my big book of 'things to remember when I'm flung back in time'." Buffy sniped, "It's only when you said the other stuff that I remembered about the Hellmouth opening up. For some reason I've been preoccupied." She finished pointedly.

"Well, yes quite..." Giles muttered awkwardly, "How have things been between you and, ah..."

"Frosty, like arctic chill frosty. We're just two slayers that happen to live in the same house, that's it." Buffy shook her head sadly, "And I wasn't able to get hold of her on short notice. I don't even know where she patrols these days. So this time we're gonna have to do things a little differently."

Buffy didn't like it. The last time she'd faced these things Faith had been a huge help, and with Angel also inconveniently missing she'd had to call in anybody she could to lend a hand...

"I'm just saying why can't you light the candle now? We're kinda in the smelly armpit of darkness here." Xander grumbled as he finally caught up.

Willow was a least making an effort to keep her voice low. "It's for the spell. It's all pre-enchanted so I have to save it. Which means no light-y, understand?" Willow sounded like she was making an effort to control her nerves, "Besides, I don't know about you but I don't even want to know what I'm stepping in."

Xander defended himself. "Hey, I'm the poster child for the 'ignorance is bliss' philosophy. I just don't want to trip over in the dark and land painfully on my axe here. Just saying."

Buffy interrupted them sharply. "Guys, we're here, okay. A little less chat." Buffy paused and looked at the dank shadow that hid the cave mouth. That was their target, "Right, here's the plan. Giles and I will move to the entrance and get a look at them, and we'll lure one out and slay it. Willow, you'll cast the 'misty cloudy' spell to confuse things and then we'll all retreat. Xander...just stay behind Will, okay?"

Xander tried not to look hurt. "Right, great plan. Glad to be a part of it. Although if I felt any less manly my axe would wilt, so..."

Buffy didn't have time for this. "Xander, these evil, smurf-things are dangerous. I just can't risk you getting hurt, okay? Just watch Willow's back."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Don't worry; my protection spell should cover both of us if he remains close."

Xander nodded glumly. "So I'll just stand here and cower. Got it."

Buffy ignored him and gestured for Giles to move with her closer to the cave mouth, but she held up a hand as she heard voices coming from the other direction.

First a male voice, kinda whiny. "...tellin ya, they're all pointed ears and horny...I mean on their forehead, not like..."

The other voice grunted. "Keep movin'." Buffy's heart skipped as she recognised it as Faith's.

That's when she saw them; a guy dressed in a leisure suit, skinny with slicked-back hair a couple of medallions around his neck. Faith, all dressed up in her leather jacket and slaying gear was holding a stake in one hand. The other was on the vamps shoulder, holding him in front.

The man stopped, obviously nervous and gestured the same lair entrance that Buffy had been looking at. "There it is. A sweet little set up it was. Roomy, doesn't leak much or smell too bad, and then we get turfed out." He shook his head in a 'what is the world coming to' gesture, before looking over his shoulder, "Anyway, there's the evil, just like I told you. So, you'll let me go like you said, right?"

"Right," Faith said simply, before ramming her stake into his back and then shoving him away, "Just didn't say when."

The vampire staggered a few steps, splashing through brackish water, before disintegrating into dust.

Buffy saw Faith smile grimly at the sight before the brunette ducked her head and made her way towards the cave opening.

"Faith!" Buffy hissed, stepping into a shaft of pale moonlight drifting through an overhead sewer grating so the other girl could see her.

Faith turned and frowned. "Buffy?"

Buffy made a 'quietly' gesture before waving her hand to signal Faith to come closer. The other girl did so cautiously, but paused when she saw Giles and the others.

Her hard face turned sour. "What's going on, you waiting for me or somethin'?"

Buffy shook her head. "Or something. We're checking out that cave, the same one you are. We've got intel that it's crawling with demons." Buffy looked plaintively at the other girl, "Maybe we could work together on this."

Faith thought about it for second before shrugging. "Sure, you can tag along. Just don't get in my way." With that she moved back towards the opening.

Buffy went after her. "Faith, wait. We have a plan, okay? We can lure them out."

Faith didn't look back, just squatted next to the entrance and cocked her head. "No offence, B. But the last time I followed a plan that G was a part of, I almost got dead. Come if you're coming." With that she stepped into the cave mouth and vanished.

Buffy cursed in frustration, obviously Faith was still reckless as hell, never mind what Giles had been trying to do.

Still, they'd actually had a conversation. Sort of. A lot less dismissive grunts of than ever before, anyway.

Buffy scrambled over to the entrance after Faith, but Giles caught her arm. She glared at him in annoyance but all he did was offer the sword. "Take this, you'll need it. We'll make our way down and cast Willow's spell while you have these demons, um, distracted."

She nodded thanks, grabbed the sword and turned to follow Faith into the inky black. The cave mouth descended steeply in a slope of damp, crumbling brick, before dropping away onto a concrete platform scattered with rubble, things washed down from the sewers above.

Old stone and earthen walls were studded with broken-through tree roots. The odd ancient lighting fixture along the wall was the only illumination. Buffy saw Faith drop off the concrete skirting onto the earthen cave floor and look around cautiously. "Don't see nothin'..." She muttered before tilting her head to listen to something.

Suddenly from the dark rushed one of the she-demons, running into Faith and knocking them both to the floor. It's cracked, shrieking voice bouncing off of the cave walls as its clawed hands grappled with the dark slayer. Buffy moved quickly down the slope, jumping over bits of driftwood and wire mesh to land on the floor next to the two struggling figures. She raised her sword in a high arc above them, ready to strike, only to be grabbed from behind and yanked backwards. Callused warty hands twisted her at the waist and threw Buffy hard face first against the cave wall. She quickly dropped the sword and brought up her arms to brace before kicking backwards at the bellowing she-demon, a solid hit from her knocked it off its feet.

A third creature emerged from the darkness. It's strangled, cackling cry aimed straight at Buffy as it charged. The blonde pressed off the wall, ducking a vicious clawed hand before elbowing the demon in the back of its head. To the other side Faith had barely managed to get the upper hand, rolling on top and pummelling the she-demon below her with a forehand-backhand combination, grunting in anger as she did so. She reached into her waistband, perhaps for a stake or other weapon, before being torn off the downed demon, pulled up and backwards by Buffy's first opponent, both of them slamming against and bouncing off a stone pillar. Faith groaned loudly in pain and surprise.

Buffy kicked out at the demon trying to get up before twisting to avoid the talons of the one behind her, its ferocious raking drove Buffy away from the walls and her sword, the blue skinned creature tearing at the air where Buffy had been moments earlier.

She heard to scrambling sound of Giles and the others as they made their way down to join the fight, so Buffy acted quickly. She shot out her hands to catch the demon's thick and vieny wrists before quickly jerking it forward as she herself fell backwards and rolled. The she-creature rammed forward onto Buffy's outstretched legs and went flying over her, screeching even as it slammed heavily into the wall opposite.

Buffy flipped to her feet as one of the other demons did so, Faith was busy, having gotten her opponent in a headlock, and bashing its head repeatedly against a nearby rock formation. The she-demon in front of Buffy struck her with lightning fast speed, punching fiercely at her chest and stomach.

Wincing Buffy swiftly backed up and kicked out, trying to maintain a little distance from her opponent. The demon knocked away her leg, talons scratching her ankle, and then backhanded Buffy hard against a wall.

The blonde forced herself upright and ran aggressively, straight at the creature, feigning left before jumping right and kicking off a nearby rock. She spun into a high kick that caught the creature hard across the face before landing and using her momentum to turn into a leg sweep, her knee catching the creature behind its legs so it flew onto its back. Buffy nimbly sprung over her downed opponent before rolling on one shoulder and coming up next to her sword. She quickly snatched it up.

On her left the fight had been joined in earnest, one she-demon wrestled Xanders axe away from him before brutally smashing him in the face with a head butt. Giles managed to bodily shove the creature back into Faith's reach. The brunette grabbed the demon, stomped on the back of its leg to drive it to its knees and seized it around the neck before brutally snapping it and pushing the limp form to one side.

Another demon launched itself at Giles and Xander who desperately tried to fend it off. Giles was shoved backwards by a clawed talon and Xander was battered viciously around the head before been flung around and thrown hard across the ground.

Buffy charged forward as the demon woman turned to face her, wrinkled scaly features hissing in aggression as it did so.

But then a thick mist quickly shrouded the chamber, pouring around thighs like tidal water before drifting upwards, curling and spreading as it did so, covering everybody. Buffy broke off her attack, scrambling to one side to where Xander had fallen. She patted the nearby floor before finding his shoulder and feeling for his neck.

Xander groaned softly and coughed, choking slightly against the clay-like floor.

"Xander? Thank god, just stay down."

Buffy pressed her left hand against his back, her right trailing the sword through the mists, looking for an opponent. She saw movement, a shadow on the wall, the pointed ears and rasping breathing that marked these things. Buffy stepped up and brought back her sword, waiting. She knew Giles had enough sense to stay low and Willow had taken cover behind Faith, which was a comfort. The other slayer had already killed one of these things.

Then Buffy saw a creature, a meter or so the left, it's back turned away. She repositioned, turning her sword point on and lunging. But even as she did so the demon was turning, ears pricked. It scrambled backwards to deftly avoid the blade so Buffy twisted around turning her thrust into a slash and then into a riposte, always making the demon move back and away from her blade instead of attacking.

Until it ran out of room.

Its backside pressing up against the cave wall as Buffy lunged forward, burying the blade deep in its heart and driving it to the floor, even as a death rattle escaped from its throat.

Buffy straightened up as the mist started to dissipate, two down, where was the third? She saw a flicker of movement to her right as the she-creature suddenly bore down on her, Buffy pulled her sword out of the corpse in front of her but she was a fraction too slow. That is until Giles collided with the demons side, punching it solidly across the face twice before the demon grabbed him by the throat and threw him backwards, his back hit the ground with a dull thud.

But then Buffy struck, her blade sliding past a clawed hand and piercing the demon's abdomen, steel embedded in scaly flesh. The she-demon gave a roar of pain into Buffy's face and brought its claws around towards her throat in retaliation. But before it could connect an axe struck the creature in the side of the head, the axe head biting into its skull. The creature slumped lifelessly to the ground. A few feet away, Faith un-cocked her arm, her aim was as good as ever.

Giles picked himself up with a grunt, grimacing at the prone demon as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, that was...I think on the whole I prefer vampires."

Buffy anxiously looked around for Willow. "Will?"

"Uh, over here." She piped up; she was in the corner behind Faith, still clutching the candle.

Buffy looked her over as she and walked towards Xander. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled bravely, "The shaking is just a side effect of the fear."

"Well, your clouding spell worked well."Buffy commented as she squatted down to nudge Xander, "Please tell me you're playing dead."

Xander held up his hand and made a 'thumbs up' sign. "Tip top." He mumbled.

Faith, steering well clear of Giles, made her way over to one of the demons and poked it. "These babes were wicked rowdy. What's there deal?"

Giles cleared his throat awkwardly. "I, ah, wish I knew. Judging by the markings they seem to be some sort of." He glanced over at Buffy, "Demon cult."

Something in Buffy's memory stirred. "Sisterhood!"

Xander managed to sit up, still slightly dazed. "If we're picking out super team names, I'm vetoing that one."

Willow made her way over to him. "Are you okay?" She made sympathy face.

Xander slowly got to his feet, wincing. "I'm surprising okay, for someone who's allergic to being hit."

"What did I say?" Buffy told him, trying not to sound too annoyed, "I told you to stay behind Willow."

Faith chuckled at that.

Xander acted like he was trying to knock something out of ear, possibly blood. "Excuse me; who, at the crucial moment, distracted the lead demon by allowing her to pummel him about the head."

Faith nodded as she smirked. "Yeah, some guys have a talent. You really take a beating like a pro."

Xander looked up from his hands. "I appreciate that. Are my eyes bleeding at all?"

Buffy patted him on the shoulder gently. "You're fine. Barely. Just don't get broken. You're kind of unique and hard to replace."

"Like a mascot." Willow said brightly, and none too helpfully. Buffy caught Xanders hurt look but she was distracted by Faith.

Faith stepped towards the entrance. "Well, that was a blast but I'm outta here."

Buffy moved after her. "Wait, Faith...we should probably, I mean these demons are all mysterious and need to be..."

"Burned?" Willow ventured as she looked around, "We should definitely burn them."

Giles was peering intently at one, like he was trying to place it. "I think we can just leave them. I'm more interested in finding out what they are or if we can expect any more of them."

"Definitely." Buffy said firmly and then turned back to Faith, "So maybe you could come to school tomorrow after class, so we could, um, maybe patrol together. Just to be on the safe side, y'know." She tried to ignore the awkward atmosphere that had settled in the cave since all the fighting had stopped. This was the first time Faith and Giles had been in the same room since...

Faith shrugged. "Reckon I'll be okay, now I know what to expect." She turned to Willow and Xander and nodded, "See ya." Then she left hurriedly.

On some level Buffy understood Faith's attitude, all that mistrust that had been melting away had surged back like the tide, leaving the slayer angry at Giles and distant from Buffy. What Buffy hadn't been prepared for was her Mom's reaction.

When Buffy had gotten home to an empty house she'd waited around, determined to see how Faith was when she finally came back from the hospital. Guzzling pain killers and coffee to keep awake and relatively pain free Buffy had sat back on the sofa and remained there until about four in the morning, when Faith and her Mom had got back.

If either of them had been surprised or grateful for Buffy's gesture they hadn't shown it. Buffy's Mom had simply informed Buffy that she should go out of house for her Birthday tomorrow, go somewhere with her friends and have fun. But it wasn't what she said that threw Buffy, but the way she said it, in that cool, disappointed tone Buffy had remembered from all the times that she'd been in trouble at school.

All those classes skipped, fights started, buildings torched and all the time Buffy's Mom standing there with quiet exasperation and embarrassment, making Buffy feel even worse.

So Buffy had gone to bed, unhappy but confident in the knowledge that after sleeping on it her Mom would come and ask for her side of the story, to clarify everything.

Instead she'd woken up to find Faith and her Mom gone, a simple note saying that they'd be out for an hour or so and that she didn't expect to see Buffy until much later on. So Buffy went and golfed with her friends, putting on a brave face, explaining to them all over again what had happened. Telling them that Giles had been fired, much to Willow's shock, and that Faith just needed some time to recover and then everything would go back to normal.

To Buffy's surprise she'd then arrived home to the sound of laughter coming from the living room; her Mom and Faith giggling together. Buffy entered to find them both on the sofa. Faith, her wrist in plaster, lay out on her back with her head on Mom's lap. A tub of popcorn balanced on her stomach. Buffy's Mom gently running her hands through Faith's hair as they watched some goofy cartoon on the television. On the coffee table stood a stack of rented videos, a few bags of cookies and some sodas. It all seemed pretty cosy.

"Hey, whatcha ya guys doing?" Buffy had asked happily, glad that everyone's mood had improved.

It didn't last.

The laughter quietened almost immediately and Buffy saw Faith tensed up a little. Buffy's Mom didn't look back at her, simply replying. "Just watching some videos, honey. How did your day go?" She sounded like she was asking just to be polite.

Buffy's smile faded as the atmosphere changed. "Um, pretty good. I managed to beat the clown's mouth. Mostly without the cheating... So you guys have been vegging out. Cool." She finished lamely.

She saw he Mom's head nod. "Faith and I have pigged out a little on snack foods, so you might have to cook something for yourself. Or there's some stuff for sandwiches."

Buffy felt her throat tighten a little. "Not really hungry." Which was true, now anyway. "I, uh, think I'll just turn in. All that golf...relaxing, y'know."

"Whatever you want, sweetie." Her Mom said, still without looking around. Apparently the cartoons were riveting.

"Well, goodnight." With that Buffy walked up the stairs, first her Dad doesn't care enough, and now she'd alienated her Mom. Boy, she was the best daughter ever. Buffy felt like crying.

But she hadn't, she'd gone to her room, curled up on the bed and moped. Did she deserve this? To be punished? Had she not run to rescue her Mom and Faith as soon as she was able? And getting slapped around by insane vampire guy in the process. So now she was what, some...domestic piranha? Or maybe it was pariah, she wasn't sure.

She felt like she was fifteen again, with all that trouble and her parent's icy behaviour and with the fighting and the shouting. Good times.

But a little while later her Mom had knocked on her door and came in, smiling sympathetically. "Hi honey, I was hoping you weren't asleep."

Buffy just stared at her before sitting up. She didn't trust herself to speak so she quickly shook her head.

Closing the door quietly her Mom had come over and sat on the bed. "Are you still hurting? I saw you hitting the Tylenol pretty heavily."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Buffy replied sulkily, she couldn't help herself.

Her Mom looked at her for a long moment. "Buffy, the reason I was acting that way...is because Faith needs to know that someone's on her side in all this. That there's someone she can still count on."

"I'm on her side." Buffy stated.

Her Mom just shook her head. "Of course I know that Buffy, but Faith...she doesn't. It's all I'm trying to do to stop her leaving and disappear off on her own somewhere. Nobody wants that."

Buffy felt tears forming behind her eyes. "Mom, I swear I didn't know Giles was going to do any of those things, or that Faith would even be involved."

Her Mom smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I know that, honey. It goes without saying. I choose to blame the scary man who kidnapped me, held me hostage and hurt my daughter. And yes, I blame Mr. Giles a little, even if he did get fired for his troubles. I'll have a few stern words for him the next time I see him." She pulled back, smiled as she wiped her daughter's cheeks, "I'm proud that you came to get me, and I'm so sorry you got hurt...But for the next few days, I might not be able to show it. Faith needs someone in her corner, and well, I think she's earned it don't you?"

Buffy sniffed and nodded, suddenly embarrassed for being all weepy. "Okay, I get it. Just as long as you don't hate me or anything..."

"I don't think that'll ever happen. You'll always be my little girl and I'll always be proud of you." Joyce tilted her head and smiled, "I guess it must be a...slaying thing, because I feel the same way about Faith. I think she's very special."

Buffy laughed a little and sniffed. "Yeah, she is. I just...I really want us to be friends again, y'know?"

Her Mom patted her knee. "Leave it to my, honey. I may take a little time but we'll get there." With that said and one last smile her Mom had left, leaving Buffy an awful lot happier than before.

And all that had been a week ago, Buffy had thought 'a little time' would've been way littler, but then, she thought, Buffy's can't be choosers.

"...The end of the world." Giles stated gravely, the library counter was covered in pages of notes and a few star charts.

Buffy nodded glumly as she peered at some of his scribbling. "Told ya."

Giles took off his glasses. "You could be a little less flippant, Buffy. This is an imminent apocalypse we are talking about. And, may I add, I was up half the night confirmed your suppositions." Giles sighed as he scratched his forehead, "It required diligent research."

"Hence your crankiness...I get it okay." She looked at him expectantly, "Go ahead. Please. Refresh my memory."

"They're called the Sisterhood of Jhe, an apocalypse cult dedicated to bringing about the worlds destruction."

Buffy nodded. "And there're more than just three of them. That much I remember."

"According to the latest astral cycle they intend to open the Hellmouth." Giles continued and looked at Buffy levelly, "Do they succeed?"

Unhappily Buffy replied. "Pretty much. I remember we couldn't stop them. We did manage to, uh, bind? Yeah, bind the demon that came through. Y'know, the one that came out last time. And then we closed the Hellmouth again." Buffy shuddered as she remembered, "It took everyone; you, Willow, Angel, Faith and me working together. And even then we barely succeeded."

Giles cleared his throat as Oz walked in. "Oh, yes. Cutting it a bit close." He said glancing at the clock.

Oz stepped into the book cage, noting dryly. "You know me."

Turning back to Buffy, Giles asked. "What about Angel, are you positive that he hasn't left town?"

Buffy shook her head. "He said...we're gonna say our goodbyes when he's ready to go. He wouldn't leave without contacting me."

"Then you should make sure he's available, and I'll look into a binding spell powerful enough to stop this, uh, thing from over-running us."

Buffy remembered something. "Well, you should be ready for the fact that it's gotten way larger. Not Mayor huge, just very big. Like a big, giant...hippo, only not so much with the cute."

"I remember." Giles nodded thoughtfully, "And I'll adjust my calculations accordingly for the binding spell."Then he asked, "Anymore light-headedness?"

"You mean that feeling like somebody's poured a keg of beer into my brain? No, not so far, but I've been pretty much patrolling all the time with Willow and Xander just to make sure. I was wigging out...and it was definitely linked to the dream I had." Buffy gnawed at her bottom lip, "Nothing else makes sense."

"Well, I may have stumbled onto something there." Giles went to his office and brought out a dusty looking volume, "Now, you said that in the dream...memory that this thing spoke through somebody else and was, ah, taunting you?"

Buffy nodded, she'd spared Giles most of the details, just the stuff that mattered.

Giles leafed through the stiff pages of the book. "The dream manipulation coupled with the other symptoms reminded me of a few remarks made by the historian Æthelweard."

Buffy frowned. "A historian, so not an occultist or anything?"

"Hmn? Oh, no. He was a tenth century monk, a writer of the Anglo-Saxon Chronicles, and a scholar of some repute. But he made references in his notes to the strange fate of a Northumbrian monastery, that's in England. A priest by the name of Theobald came to his abbey in a state described as close to death, claiming that his former home had fallen under the control of...of well, Satan."

"Satan? As in red skin, forked tail and horns? Does he actually exist?" Buffy eyes suddenly widened, "Hey, wait, I didn't sell my soul or anything, honest."

Wolf-Oz suddenly howled piteously from his cage. Buffy shivered in response.

Giles made a subtle placating gesture. "Theobald's claim isn't accurate Buffy, and Æthelweard himself doesn't credit the influence of Satan; he states that it must be the work of a demon of some sort. But he mentions Theobald telling him of the abbot of the monastery being plagued by, ah, fever dreams of people he knew. And that he wore a mark on his skin. A mark with a stylized eye."

"Like my tattoo? So what happened to him?"

Giles shook his head. "Æthelweard's notes are somewhat incomplete. They end with him setting off on a journey to discover the fate of Theobald's companions and the abbot...But it does give me a place to continue searching, Æthelweard makes reference to a book called 'The journal of Amra'kzahn' an Islamic scholar, that he made use of. I'm sure I'll find more there."

Buffy was about to ask more when Cordelia walked in, glancing warily at Oz's cage, before looking at Buffy. "I'm not on Oz watch again; one night was more than enough for this girl."

Giles sighed heavily. "You may breath easily Cordelia, I have a lot of research ahead of me tonight so I may as well stay behind. If I may ask, why exactly are you here?"

"It's still a library isn't it? I can't, like, get books… to study." Cordelia said defensively then hesitated, "Also, I may have upset Xander."

Giles had already lost interest but Buffy asked. "What happened?"

Cordelia made a face. "This morning he was being threatened by that O'Toole psycho, and I kind of...poked fun. I said he should just get one of the Super-Friends to beat the guy up."

Buffy winced. After last night that's probably not what Xander wanted to hear.

"Anyway, he got all wounded and puppy doggy. So whatever weirdness is happening this week just, maybe include Xander, that's all." Cordelia gestured vaguely, "Make him feel special."

Buffy couldn't see that happening, Xander had been safe last time precisely because he'd stayed out of the whole mess. "Uh, Cordelia, that might not be the best idea. Things are...really intense right now. So maybe if you, um, keep him out of the way, just for a few days."

Cordelia frowned. "What's going on?"

Buffy didn't want Cordelia involved either. "Um, magic...a ritual-thingy, very boring...with lots of smelly, uh, stuff, candles and herbs. And possibly small animals."

Cordelia held up her hand. "I really don't want to know. I guess I'll think of some way to keep him out of your hair. I have tact." She gave Buffy a long-suffering look before leaving.

Buffy smirked at Giles. "Cordelia with tact. Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?"

Giles was already losing himself in reference books. "Mmn? Oh yes, it's in Deuteronomy I think."

"Fine, I'll leave you to nose the books. I'll be back here tomorrow for research and battles to the death. Fun all round." With that Buffy left, with Cordelia and Xander out of the way she just needed to recruit Angel and Faith. Really, how hard could that be?

Faith crossed her arms looked skeptical. "So the Hellmouth's gonna open, huh?"

Buffy blinked and nodded emphatically. "Yes. It's all…very imminent, so we'll need you close by."

"The world's gonna end tomorrow night, and ya only just found out about it?" Faith thought about it, "We should probably go tell your Mom, right?" She made a move to leave the kitchen.

Buffy quickly stepped in front of her. "I don't really, uh, tell Mom about all this stuff. Apocalypses. It'll just upset her."

Faith nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Well, sure, it's gonna be her last night of earth. That's pretty big news."

Buffy scowled. "Will you try and take this seriously? Those blue demon-y women are an end-of-the-world kinda deal. We need to focus on stopping them, all of us, together."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Couldn't ya have come up with somethin' a little more believable? You're overplaying your hand here."

"Over-playing…You think I'm making this up?" Buffy looked at her in disbelief, "B-But Giles has charts and graphs and stuff There's this thing with a globe…it's something about planetary alignment…"

Faith shrugged. "Don't wanna hear it. And I don't care about anything _Giles_ hasta say neither. So if that's it…" With that Faith ducked passed her and left.

"If the world ends you're so gonna owe me an apology." Buffy called after her, "There'll be a big chicken on your head… laying egg after egg… on your face." But Faith wasn't listening. Buffy wondered if she should follow Faith from room to room and just whine until she came to school the next day.

'_Not exactly the mature option, but it might work…'_

Instead she should probably go and see Angel. That actually might be a less awkward conversation, sad to say.

"Buffy." Angel sat up from his couch, half out of his leather coat, "Is everything alright?"

Buffy walked over to him, her hands clasped nervously. "Not so much…uh, did you just get in from somewhere?"

Angel nodded. "Bought a car." He stated.

Buffy was surprised. "A car? That's, uh, that's good. Is it nice? I don't know much about cars generally, except that I can crash them real well. I actually think they're afraid of me…" She trailed off vaguely.

"So, the reason that you're here?" Angel asked delicately.

"Oh, right. Um, end of the world. There are these demons…"

Angel interrupted, nodding. "I've been hearing things, rumors of something big. And seeing portents, I didn't know what it meant when the car dealer suddenly started speaking prophetic Latin."

"Really sophisticated sales patter?" Buffy asked brightly, and then off the look Angel gave her, "its okay, we're all over this. We know when and where its happening, tomorrow night these demon chicks are going to try and open the Hellmouth. We're going to stop them and I need you onside to help out. Okay?"

Angel nodded grimly. "Tomorrow at sunset, I'll be there to help Giles. I promise."

Buffy smiled with relief. "That's…good. I haven't seen you around lately, I was afraid you might've gone."

Angel took off his coat and sat back down. "And miss an emotionally wrought goodbye, that doesn't sound like me." He glanced in Buffy's direction before asking, "How's Faith?"

Buffy smiled sadly. "Nice attempt at casual. …Things aren't going to well these days." Angel gave her his penetrating stare, "The Watcher's council, they did this stupid test…that stripped her of her powers to face a vampire alone, and it should've been me who..." Buffy shook her head in sorrow.

"The test was meant for me, and I think she blames me. She doesn't trust me…and I actually can't blame her, the lies I've told." She sat down next to Angel and looked across at him, "Aren't you going to ask if I was involved?"

"I know you Buffy. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. You're the most genuine person I've ever met." He looked at her, "You tell lies to protect the ones you love, but everyone does that. It's a way to shield them."

Buffy nodded. "I sense a but coming?"

"She needs to hear something from you. Something pure. A truth, so that she can believe in the two of you again." Angel looked into Buffy's eyes, "All you've done is trigger her defenses…but all those feelings, that rawness inside her. It's all still there. It hasn't gone away, and that's what scaring her."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Then I'd better tell her before the world ends." She got up and smiled at him, "Thank you, Angel…I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Angel nodded his goodbye. "You guess right."

Buffy entered through the kitchen door, the lights were still on downstairs so she thought she'd sneak in the back. She didn't really want to talk to Faith or Mom until she'd mulled over Angel's advice.

'_Give her something true…something she can believe in. Apart from the end of the world that is…'_

"…And you turned her down?" She heard her Mom's voice coming from the living room.

Faith's smoky voice replied. "Well, kinda. I though she was just shooting me a line, y'know. Just tryin' t'get us all friendly again. I mean, she's given me a lotta space…"

Buffy's Mom spoke up. "That's deliberate, Faith. She knows that you're hurting, and she's trying to let you heal."

Faith was dismissive. "Yeah, well I'm all better now. Healing kicked in a while ago."

"That's not what I meant." Her Mom's voice was soft, "You feel hurt because your friendship was damaged. You think that she kept this test-thing a secret from you."

"You don't think she did?" Buffy recognized the skeptical tone.

"Given how angry Buffy was, no I don't think she did. At least not that it would happen to you. I know my daughter well enough to realize that this, all of this, is just…tearing her up. All that guilt."

Faith sighed. "It's just…how am I gonna be able to trust her again. I mean, I wanna, I really wanna, but I just..."

Her Mom's voice was a gentle reproof. "People make mistakes, Faith. Everybody does. Buffy, myself, even you. That's what being an adult is, making mistakes."

"You talkin' about havin' kids?" Faith asked dryly.

Buffy's Mom laughed at that. "Sometimes. But really, children are a gift. And any parent who doesn't see that isn't a very good parent." There was a silence, "But people make mistakes, they fall and sometimes fail but they still try, Faith. Good people do at any rate. They recognize when they're at fault or when they've messed up. But if you really care about them, you give them another chance. Because when you mess up, you'll want them around to help you pick up the pieces."

A long silence followed. "So, how many times has B messed up?"

Her Mom chuckled softly. "Well, even making allowances for being the slayer, and a teenager, an awful lot. Last summer being the latest I can think of. But it's not like I made it easy for her, with all the arguments with Hank and then the divorce…"

Faith interrupted. "Guy sounds like a dog, Joyce. You're better off without him by the sound of it."

The older woman sighed softly. "But without him I wouldn't have Buffy…see how complicated being an adult is? Add to that all this…supernatural nonsense, well you girls need each other more than most. So, do you can think you could see your way to building some bridges, maybe?"

"…I guess I can think about it." Faith's voice was soft.

Buffy was sat in the kitchen listening in disbelief. _'She really is the best Mom ever.'_

Maybe she could fix this after all, then all Buffy had to worry about was this world- destruction thing. She was way better at that.

Buffy and Willow were walking towards school the next morning. Willow was somber. "And if it opens?"

"Remember that demon that almost got out the night I died. The plant-calamari thing?"

Willow nodded, her face animated. "Every nightmare I have that doesn't revolve around academic failure or public nudity is about that thing. In fact, one time, I dreamed that it attacked me while it was late for a test and naked."

"Well, it'll be the first to come out. And it won't be the worst; they'll be a long line of far worse behind it. Unless we stop it."

Willow asked. "Do we know when this is supposed to happen?"

Buffy was glum at the prospect. "Soon. Very soon. Possibly tonight. We need to head into deep research mode, that is, if you're up for it."

"I'd be offended if you hadn't already counted me in."

Buffy put an arm of support around the redhead. "Thanks Will, I don't really want to alone right now, I get enough of that at home."

Willow comforted her. "I'm here for you; you don't have to be afraid…" She jumped and yelped in alarm as a car honked behind them both.

Buffy turned to see Xander pull up in his big, flashy blue car, all sunglasses and smiles. "You girls need a lift?"

"Uh, nice car." Buffy said, she guessed that this was some ego thing.

Xander, basking in his assumed coolness, replied. "Thanks, it's my thing."

"Your thing?" Willow wrinkled her nose in puzzlement.

"My _thing_." Xander emphasized.

"Your thing is very blue and shiny." Buffy said, attempting an impressed smile.

Willow cringed slightly. "Is this a penis metaphor? I can't believe my Mom was right about the symbolism…"

Xander explained. "My thing that makes me cool! You know, that makes me unique. I'm car guy. Guy with a car."

That reminded Buffy. "Ooh, Angel got a car."

Willow was surprised. "Really, what kind is it?"

"Well, I didn't actually see it...but it's probably nice." She saw Xander deflate somewhat, "But...yours is nice too."

"How can you afford it?" Willow asked.

Xander slid his hands over the steering wheel. "Uncle Roary stacking up the DUI's, letting me rent this bad boy till he's mobile again."

Buffy nodded. "Well, like I said...nice."

Xander gave her a look. "Could you sound a little less enthused?"

Buffy frowned. "Sorry. Evil with a capital E."

Xander raised his eyebrows and took off his sunglasses. "Big?"

"Biggest." Willow replied.

"Just trying to get a handle on it is all. Hence the mind being else where."

Xander looked concerned. "Then we'll handle it together. You know I'm here for you. Just tell me what I can do."

Buffy looked at Willow, thinking it was still best to stick close to the script, no matter how much Xander might wish otherwise. "Could you, maybe, go for some doughnuts?"

"I kinda feel bad for him." Willow said, looking blankly at a book.

"I know Will, but it's safer if Xander's out of this. He almost got killed the last time, remember? Besides, Cordelia said she's gonna take him to the Bronze, get him to relax and not over think the whole 'cool' thing."

"It's like a conspiracy...against a close friend." Willow said trailing off, before changing the subject, "Speaking of people, and relationships...um, how is Faith?"

Buffy pouted. "You might notice that she's not here."

"Well, yeah. But she was never really book-girl was she. 'Cause then she'd by kinda stepping on my shtick there."

Buffy put down her book. "I'd feel better if she was here. In a couple of hours I'll go out and find her, convince her that what's happening is _actually_ happening. And not some ploy for doomsday sex..." Buffy blushed, "Not, uh, that we'd do...that."

Thankfully Willow ignored her comment, instead saying thoughtfully. "I think Oz knows a band called 'Doomsday Sex'..."

Giles stepped out of his office. "Buffy, a word please."

She got up and followed him inside, he seemed excited. At least English-excited, or maybe it was too much coffee. "I've found your culprit." He said triumphantly.

"Culprit, as in...You mean the wish? Shouldn't we worry about the coming end-of-all-things?"

Giles waved away her objections. "I perfectly capable of multitasking, thank you. And besides, this didn't require much in the way of research. A friend of mine has acquired a copy of 'The journal of Amra'kzahn'; it's in Arabic and dates from the time of King Solomon." Giles paused for effect.

Buffy just stared blankly.

Giles coughed. "Well, that's not really important. What _is_ important is the subject matter of the book, one thing and one thing alone. Jinn."

Buffy frowned. "What, as in alcohol?"

"No, Jinn, As in Djinn. Known more universally as Genies is common myth."

"Genies? Like baggy pants, bald head, rub-my-lamp, three wishes kinda thing?"

"As I said, more commonly known as, I'm sure the truth is quite different."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. Genies. Nice to know something definite after all this time. Maybe she should watch 'Aladdin' as research? Robin Williams was funny…But probably later. "Anything else?"

"Not as yet but Carlyle said he send it my way in the next day or so." Giles looked dubiously at the phone, "I suppose it would be a waste of time trying to contact The Council?

Buffy sighed and nodded. "That's how I remember it."

"Remember what?" Buffy turned to see Faith leaning in the doorway, her expression blank.

"Faith! You're here, uh, obviously. We were just...with the whole Hellmouth thing, when it opened up last time, and it being here in the library. We were just trying to remember what to expect."

Faith paused for a second before shrugging. "Whatever. So this deal's really happening right?"

Giles didn't say anything, but Buffy walked forward and led Faith out of the office. Safer for everyone that way. "I'm so glad you came. It means a lot."

"Yeah, well don't go gushing. I'm just not petty enough to let personal stuff get in the way of world-saving. I'm bigger than that." Faith swaggered over to the table, "Hey, Red. Where we at?"

Willow beamed at the other girl. "Hey, and we're still researching binding circles and also ways to kill these scabby demons."

Faith picked a jelly donut and bit into it, mumbling. "Breaking their necks works well enough."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Well, maybe a way to disrupt or weaken them. Make them an easier slay."

Faith sucked on her fingers. "Hey, just point me at 'em and say when. I'll check our weapons supply..." She walked over to the book cage and stopped when Oz growled at her. "Right, later then." She went over and sat on the steps.

Willow looked worried. "He's cranky. I mean, more than usual."

Buffy sat down and tried to find her place in a book. "It's a good night for it."

Willow thought about it. "Can't dogs sense when there's an earthquake? And they bark...Or cows lie down or something..."

Buffy scrunched up her face as she read a familiar passage. "...'celebrate victory in battle by eating their foes'...I guess that's one way to build team spirit."

Faith was eating another doughnut. "Yeah, as motivation goes it's kinda gross, they couldn't just take their shirts off? ...actually the eatin' thing is probably better."

Buffy sighed and closed her book. "I'm getting itchy feet here. And we're gonna have to move Oz soon."

Faith snapped her fingers. "I'm callin' it to use the dart gun." She said happily, and then saw Willow's pout, "Uh, Sorry, Red. 'Guess you should do the honours."

Giles came out of his office with a large bag in tow, muttering to himself. "Have you found anything?"

Willow shook her head. "But it's early days...which would be good if we had more than one day to find anything."

Buffy pushed a couple of books towards the witch. "Check the books of Furian. See if we get anything. If not then move Oz to the basement and wait for my call." She looked at Giles, "Faith and I are going hunting, see if we can't slim down their numbers by taking a couple out."

Giles nodded. "I have some resources at home I can call upon, as well as attempting to contact the spirit guides...ah, beings that exist outside space and time. It might be worth something. Whatever happens we must remain focused no matter...do you eat all the, uh, jellies?"

Buffy blanched guiltily. "I left you some!"

Willow looked about. "I'm sorry. Faith just had two!"

Giles looked to see Faith give him a challenging stare. He turned back and mumbled. "Well, uh, no matter. Maybe get Xander to make another run."

Buffy shook her head insistently. "No, Xander's not involved in any of this. He almost got killed the last time. I've got Cordelia keeping him out of trouble. Everything's just better that way."

Faith got up off the steps. "You wanna baby Xander, that's fine. But the guy's proved his worth more than once, just sayin'." She pounded a fist into her palm restlessly, "So, we goin'?"

Buffy nodded, and with one last look at Willow and Giles she left the library.

Buffy patted Willy's arm comfortingly as Faith looked around the devastated bar. "Why did they do this?"

Willy coughed. "They were looking for...Angel." He said weakly, getting both slayers attention.

Buffy had forgotten about this. "Angel...Why?"

"They said they were coming after you too. The both of you." He glanced over at Faith, "Said nothing could stand in there way because tonight was..." He cried out in a twinge of pain. Faith flinched.

Buffy cringed in sympathy; she couldn't believe she'd been too late again. "The ambulance is coming, just hang on."

Buffy and Faith had gone trolling for any sisterhood demons and came up empty. For apocalypse worshippers they were a pretty cagey bunch, but then Buffy had remembered that they'd hit Willy's bar, but the two slayers had arrived too late to do anything.

Willy's battered face stared at Buffy. "Kid, my clientele ain't exactly widows and orphans but I never seen anything like these demons."

"We're gonna stop 'em." Faith put in, clearly frustrated.

Willy shook his head blearily. "The Hellmouth opens, they're gonna be the last of your problems, is my train of thought." He weakly put a hand on Buffy's arm, "If I was you I'd go find Angel, go somewhere quiet together...I'd be thinking about how I wanna spend my last night on Earth."

Restlessly, Faith walked out of the bar, as Buffy heard ambulance sirens. "This isn't your last anything Willy, I promise. You'll be around long enough to get the bill for fixing this place up." With that she got up, hopped over the bar and went after Faith. "Wait up!"

Faith was looking up and down the street, spotting a distant ambulance she turned to Buffy, her face grim. "You were right."

Buffy blinked. "Yeah, I usually am...uh, about what exactly?"

Faith gestured around them. "The whole end-of-day's bullshit, I thought it was just..." She shook her head.

Buffy put her hand on Faith's arm. "Hey, I've faced these kinds of things before, same kinda fight, just bigger stakes. Heh, sometimes literally."

Faith took off walking, heading in the direction of Buffy's house. "So I'm gonna head to your house, pick up all the weapons stashed there and then... maybe, I dunno, hit a liquor store, get drunk. Seems like as good a time as any."

Buffy walked with her. "Faith, we can beat this, okay? These demons are tough and the Hellmouth...okay it's a big, bad, portal to hell, but we can close it." She tugged on Faith's shoulder, "Just don't freak out on me, please."

Faith glared at her. "I'm not freaking...okay, a little. I just thought..." She shook her head in frustration and then glanced at Buffy, "You gonna go and see Angel, warn him?"

"Angel should be fine; he'll be going to the library, helping Willow deal with Oz." Buffy gestured to Faith to start moving again, "We'll call her from my house, and get her and Angel over to the Magic Box to pick up some spell stuff."

Buffy tried to read Faith's thoughts as the two made their way home.

"Oh, hi girls, I was just going to leave you a note. I have to back to the gallery, so you'll have to fend for yourselves." Buffy's Mom smiled at the two of them, "Like street urchins."

Faith gave a weak smile. "Long as there's popcorn, I'm good."

"I think you ate the last of it, so you might have to defrost something." She looked between the two of them, noticing the tension. "Is something the matter?"

Buffy shrugged. "Not much. Usual demon-y happenings, nothing too major."

"Okay then, well I'll leave you to it." She kissed Buffy on the cheek, "Play nice while I'm gone." She murmured, and then left.

Faith watched as Buffy's Mom left. "You didn't tell her anything." She said flatly.

"Nope." Buffy opened the freezer and grabbed a couple of packs of chicken fingers. "Eatable in twenty-five minutes or less. This should do."

"You sure we got time for that?"

"You of all people should know a slayer's gotta eat." Buffy switched on the over, "You put these in while I call Willow."

Buffy picked up the wall phone a dialled the school library, told Willow where they were and was glad to here that Angel was with them. Safety in numbers counted for a lot now. She told Willow they were grabbing weapons at her place and that they'd be along in few hours.

That done she hung up; trying to think if she'd missed anything. But as far as she knew things were pretty much the same. The binding spell would be stronger, Giles had found a rare text that seemed to be written with Hellmouth's in mind, so the extra few hours of research had done some good. All being well Buffy and the others could beat back the Sisterhood and save the day. She hoped.

"Food's on." Faith called as she walked over. She stood awkwardly in the living room, obviously restless. "So, you're takin' the end of the world kinda in your stride."

"I've done this before...uh, not this exact thing but, the Harvest, the night I died, the Judge...a few times. Like I said, you can get used to it."

It occurred to Buffy that nobody had told Faith about any of the stakes the first time around, she'd just shown up at the library when needed and fought along side everybody else, she hadn't given it a second thought. Maybe Buffy shouldn't have told her, since Faith didn't seem to be processing the information well. "This is the same as all those other times, Faith. You don't have to be afraid."

Faith snorted hotly. "I ain't afraid, okay. Shit, I fought worse than those blue-assed bitches. I'm not scared of a good fight."

Buffy looked at her sympathetically. "Then what's got you all wiggy...upset."

Faith ran her hands through her hair and sat on the couch. "Look, bottom line...I don't care if I get hurt, but what about if somethin else bad happens..." Faith stared down at the couch and said softly, "Like if you get hurt."

Buffy sat down next to her. "You're worried about me?" She said it softly, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, guess I must be crazy. But if this thing is as big as you say..." Faith stopped and shook her head, "Y'know what, forget it, I-I can't do this..." She got up hurriedly, "I'm gonna hit a liquor store."

"Faith, wait!" Buffy got up quickly, "I know how you feel. It's exactly how I felt when I heard you were going to the house to fight Kralik, alone. I was scared for you."

Faith turned around and glared at her as she jabbed a finger. "Yeah, well, see there's the problem, B. You're still buddies with the guy who sent me in there, being all chummy with your Watcher after he tried t'kill me."

"I know what he did." Buffy said softly, "Giles was doing his job, it wasn't a nice thing that he did. But it wasn't malice towards you or anything like that Faith. You have to understand that, okay?"

Faith scoffed. "Just like that?"

Buffy snapped. "No, not just like that. You have to think about what the person did to you, and weigh up what they mean to you, and all the times they've helped you and put themselves out there. Then you decide if you can ever risk losing them, if you still want them in your life." Buffy stepped closer to Faith, "Forgiveness isn't easy, Faith. But it can be worth it."

Faith shook her head and turned away. "Easy for you to say, it didn't happen to you."

Buffy gritted her teeth in frustration. "It did. ...In a way it did. I was helpless, okay. I had to watch as the man I trusted more than anyone in the world put the girl I love in danger..."Buffy paused as she realised what she said.

Faith turned and looked at Buffy warily. "What did you say?"

Buffy felt flustered. "I said...that, y'know; trust is, uh, hard to..." She trailed off, before remembering what Angel had said. Give her something true, something to believe.

Buffy swallowed nervously. "I'm saying that I miss you, that I miss us. That I'm in love you."

Faith's jaw tensed. "Don't say that." Her eyes were hard.

Buffy stepped forward, her eyes glistening. "It's the truth, Faith. God, this could actually be my last night on Earth and all I can think about is you. About how I feel when I'm with you, when we're together. And how I miss it all so much." She stepped closer, her hand reaching up to gently touch the other girl's face, "It's also why I'm not afraid, I know that I can take on anything and win...just as long as you're with me."

Faith's eyes softened, she looked lost and unsure, maybe even a little afraid. "Buffy..."

Buffy's fingers stroked the other girl's cheek. "You don't have to say anything. I know how I feel...I just want you to know that I will never, ever hurt you. I promise."

Faith's eyes, so dark and expressive, searched her face. Her lips almost brushing against Buffy's own there faces were so close. "I-I don't...know how t'not have feelings for you. I thought, after everything that happened, if I just shut myself off then it would stop hurting, like I wanted it to...but I just ended up missing you."

Buffy looked deep into her eyes and whispered. "I'll make you feel better."

They kissed. Buffy felt Faith's soft lips against her and for a second she thought she heard the swell of music from somewhere. Her lips worked against Faith's passionately, her tongue grazing the other girl's as the kiss became deeper. Buffy found herself briefly forgetting about the end of the world, the night seemed to extend on forever as Faith wrapped her arms around her...

Then she heard someone clear their throat.

'_Oh, God. Please don't let it be Mom...Please not Mom...if it is then this was totally a spell...'_

Buffy pulled away and both girls looked towards the front door. Xander was standing there, looking a little frazzled. "Sorry...I, heh, I did knock and the door was open, so...This is a bad time...I mean, good time, just the wrong time. I'll just go."With that he left and closed the door behind him.

'_What is he up to...didn't he do something like that last time? Walked in on me and Angel.'_

Buffy shook her head slightly as Faith turned back to her. Her lips pulled back in an easy smile. "Guess he caught a show, huh?"

Buffy nodded a little breathlessly. "I, uh, hope he's okay." Her hands drifted to Faith's shoulders, "And, if you want...that could be the first act, y'know." She looked meaningfully at Faith. After all they were alone in the house and it was the end of the world...

Faith leaned in and gave Buffy another quick kiss. "I've had make-up sex before, but never before havin' actual sex." She looked Buffy over with a soft grin, "Definitely take you up on the offer, B. But we're gonna hav'ta save the world first. Reckon that should give us both somethin' to fight for. Doncha think?"

Buffy nodded in understanding. "So, are we...okay, again?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "You know I can't stay mad at you." Then a puzzled look came over her face as she sniffed the air, "Aw, shit, the chicken fingers!"

Buffy giggled as Faith raced for the kitchen. She guessed that they would have to wait to continue all the make-up smooching, probably for the best what with the apocalypse mere hours away.

While Faith tried to salvage their dinner Buffy supposed that she should ready any weapons they might have to hand. They were going to need them.

Buffy stood with the others in a tight group, weapons ready. Faith stood to her left, bow drawn, sword slung across her back. Angel was to her right hefting a large mace. Willow and Giles stood behind them, all faces turning towards the scene unfolding in front of them.

The library was illuminated by dark, hellish lightning that flickered and strobed from the dark, yawning abyss from where the creature had emerged. The creature itself screeched in newfound freedom, its very presence seemed to thicken the air around it. As if reality itself didn't want anything to do with it.

Buffy had remembered it clearly enough, spines and glistening, dripping tentacles. Too many teeth and what looked like eyes but were actually fleshy ridges and hollow knots of skin. The demon seemed blind, yet it sensed them and shrieked angrily.

Buffy heard Giles mutter. "My God...It's grown..." His voice heavy with despair.

Faith, her face twisted in disgust, turned to Buffy. "You wanna go first?"

Buffy hefted her axe. "We have to keep it busy until the binding spell works it's...uh, magic."

With that she charged forward, squinting into the flashes of infernal fulmination that boiled from the air around the creature. The heart, the key was the heart...

...she remembered some of the battle, nothing more than brief flashes, as she and her friends fought to the last.

...Faith shooting arrow after arrow until the creatures necks were brisling with shafts and blackish mucus dripped from its wounds down onto the floor...

...Buffy herself burying an axe into thick, sinuous muscle before being knocked back off her feet, landed yards away in the corridor. Running back into the fight as the spawn slithered forward...

...Faith stomping on a tentacle that had wrapped around Willow's leg, bringing her sword up in a glittering arc of steel, her teeth gritted in fury...

...Angel hacking at one of the Sisterhood demons, his face twisted into his vampiric visage as he dropped his weapon and seized it around the neck...

...Giles holding the scroll and calmly reciting words in a long-forgotten tongue, the demons foul, spewing maw mere inches away as it struggled to reach him...

...Angel throwing Buffy a large dagger as she jumped off of a nearby bookcase onto the demons back, hacking and stabbing down with mad abandon, plunging deep to strike at the creature's heart even as it reared and shrieked...

...rolling smoke coming off the creature's demonic hide as Angel and Faith wrestle with one of the she-demons...

...Giles holding onto Faith's arm as a toothy maw clamped around her thigh, trying to draw her closer. Buffy swinging her axe wildly at engorged muscle, tearing into it and being splattered by foul-smelling gunk...

...Willow smashing a bust down against a demons head, knocking the she-creature to the floor so Faith could stab it...

...Giles, his face bleeding heavily from contusions, shouting almost every swear word Buffy had ever heard as he stood close and chopped it with an axe. His arms covered with its black slime, as he tried to free Buffy's arm from its grip...

...the thing's true face, howling in defeat as it was hurled from this reality. The spell's energy rippling and shredding across its shuddering form...

...The library floor, having once been a dimensional vortex, now transformed back into smooth stone. Normal apart from pools of sizzling ooze, broken wood, drops of blood and dead she-creatures...

...Faith managing to pry one of the dissected heads of the creature off of her thigh. Willow sitting next to her to tend with a bandage...

...Angel helping a battered Giles to his feet. His voice soft with concern and the Watcher nodding like his wounds were nothing...

...Buffy her heart light with relief and pride at how they'd done it all. Again. And that the world would now exist to see tomorrow.

The next day everything seemed brighter, more colourful. Crowds of students walking by without a care in the world seemed somehow endearing. The soft burble of youthful conversation was a balm of normality, and it was almost head-spinning.

She was sat on one of the lunch benches with Giles, Oz, Willow and Faith. The other slayer had limped onto campus to check on Buffy, which was totally sweet, and also to indicate a wary truce with Giles. Saving the world together tended to lead to bonding, no matter what.

Oz was tentative. "But, Angel's gonna be okay?"

Buffy nodded, fidgeting with her sling. "He was only out for a few minutes. Close call though."

Willow still seemed a little shell-shocked. "I'll never forget that thing's face. Its real face, I mean."

"Thing's way too ugly to stay in the Sunshine State, that's for sure." Faith said lightly, although her tone was subdued.

Buffy looked at Giles admiringly. He'd saved her life... and Faith's. "What you did. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

Giles smiled bashfully. "The stupidest."

"That too." Faith nodded with an easy smile.

Giles looked around. "But the world continues to turn."

Willow marvelled softly. "And no one will ever know how close it came to stopping. Never know what we did."

"This whole anonymous thing sucks." Faith grouched.

Buffy smiled at her as Xander and Cordelia walked up, definitely all coupley. Cordelia had her head on Xander's shoulder, leaning against him. If Buffy didn't know better she'd swear Cordelia looked... proud?

Xander nodded at everyone. "Guys."

Cordelia smiled contentedly. "Morning."

Willow gave them both a quick smile. "Hey. Boy, you're lucky you weren't on campus last night. It was crazed."

Xander and Cordelia exchanged a look. Xander smiled. "Well, give me the quiet life. Hey, I'm gonna grab a snack, anyone want?"

Buffy shook her head. She was staring at Faith. She'd actually said the 'L' word to her. And meant it. And they were back together, everything had happened just the way...

"Oh, no, Xander. I'm not gonna be the girlfriend to Mr. Modesty. You saved all their asses last night, and they deserve to know it." Cordelia had turned to stare at them as Xander was trying to shush her, "You wanna know what we were up to last night. Well, it was anything but quiet. It started after we left the Bronze, which was totally dead, and ran into the back of O'Toole's car..."

Buffy's eyebrows rose up as she listened. Well, this was new.

Bad Girls Part 1 (Sugar And Spice)

Buffy and Faith slammed against the grass, struggling side by side, vampires growling as they bore down on the two girls.

"So, whaddya think?" Faith grunted.

Buffy grimaced against her vampire's strength. "Faith, just gimme a sec here, okay?"

Faith snapped a look at Buffy as she struggled. "You keep ducking me, yes or no?"

"...Not the best time!" Buffy cried as she shifted her hips and thrust the vampire off over her head, rolling with it and jerking to her feet.

Faith did the same and pulled a stake, "C'mon, it's a simple question."

With that she turned, grabbed her vampire's clumsy lunge and effortlessly flipped him to the ground.

Buffy sighed as she ducked a vicious jab from her own opponent as he rose up at her, blocking a strong right cross before smashing him in the face and then spinning and jabbing a stake into his chest. The vampire snarled his last as he was dusted.

Buffy turned as Faith pounded a stake into the back of her downed opponent and then sprung to her feet again, curls bouncing. She regarded Buffy slightly exasperatedly "So, I'm guessin' you don't like my idea."

Buffy paused to catch her breath and also to think as to how to reply. "It's just...I'm not sure I want my, uh, first time to be in a motel. It's... not exactly romantic, y'know, what with the stains and the worn mattresses and the coin slot for the 'magic fingers'..." Judging from the indecent grin on Faith's face Buffy probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part.

Faith moved a little closer. "Hey, I didn't say motel, I just said room, somewhere private. 'Cause its gettin' t'be a major drag dodging around your Mom all the time..."

"Well, it's sorta her house Faith. We can't just evict her, well...physically we could, but only if the house was actually on fire. Otherwise she'd get cranky." Buffy gave the brunette a pointed look, "Anyway, the last time we were alone at the house you turned me down, remember?"

Faith blew out a breath. "I was being all noble and shit, okay. World in peril, seemed like the thing t'do. Guess you must be rubbing off on me..."

Buffy looked at the ground, seeing odd tracks and murmuring. "You say that like it's a bad thing..."She held up her hand.

Faith caught Buffy's gesture. "What's up?"

"Uh, a bad thing. Another vamp nearby. See those tracks."

Faith looked, tracing the footprints across the ground and to the right. "Thataway." She pointed.

Buffy cautiously approached the trail as it wound through the cemetery as Faith followed behind her; the vampire was definitely hiding off over to the left. Buffy remembered the guy had a pair of swords, so they had to be careful. "Okay, count of three."

Faith shook her head with a grin. "Better idea. You draw him out, I flank. And then vamp-dust." Without waiting for an answer Faith slipped back into the shadow of a nearby tree and vanished.

Buffy squinted for a sign of her, but nothing. She wasn't sure if this was more or less reckless that Faith's other plan of 'charge!'

Buffy silently counted to three and ducked around the tombstone, before suddenly finding herself face to face with a squat, snarling vampire that launched a kick at her. Buffy dodged backwards, drawing her stake as she did so, only to see the vampire draw two swords from sheaths on his back. A long and a short one. Like some kind of duellist.

Buffy sighed. "Right. Crap."

The vampire strode forward whipping his long sword out in front to try and chop Buffy in half. Buffy pirouetted backwards, using a move that was more cheerleader than slayer, before sliding past the vampire's arcing sword arm to grab his wrist with her free hand; she then punched at his face with the fist clenching her stake. Her opponent snarled and tried to tear his arm loose, jabbing at Buffy with his short sword dagger-thing. Buffy barely knocked the blade away with a well-placed knee block before the vamp suddenly arched his back, grimacing as he burst into ashes.

And there was Faith, standing behind him, grinning and twirling her stake like a gunfighter.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" She stepped forward to brush some dust of off Buffy's sweatshirt, "Didn't think vamps were allowed to use swords, like a union thing or somethin'."

Buffy nodded a little breathlessly. "It's rare, that's for sure. But these guys didn't look local. Uniforms and weapons, definitely something of the other."She smiled at Faith, "Still, we getting to be quite the well oiled machine."

Faith stepped closer and grabbed Buffy's hips. She leaned in close and smiled sexily. "More like _two_ well-oiled machines that work well together. See, I like that image a lot better. 'Cause there's you and me, and then there's the oil makin' us all slippy..."

Buffy blushed a little. "I, uh, got your meaning, Faith. Plus the boat-load of imagery..." She was silenced by Faith kissing her, pulling her close and moaning softly against her soft mouth. Buffy squirmed against the brunette as the girl's tongue slithered from between her lips to gently explore Buffy's mouth. Buffy's hands went to the other girl's head, fingers running through coal dark locks. Even after a week or so she'd still missing this part of patrolling most of all.

'_Okay, so there might be something so the whole hungry and horny thing...but only because of Faith. Maybe we're rubbing off on each other and... We're back to the imagery.'_

Reluctantly Buffy pulled away from Faith, panting slightly against her mouth. "Okay, so a hotel room...could work. I've just got to think of an excuse for Mom and then..." She trailed off as she remembered the swords. She turned to fetch them but found that, like before, they'd vanished.

"Damn it. Is there some graveyard thief jonesing for sharp pointy things, 'cause if so..." She made a vague stabbing motion with her stake.

Faith shrugged in puzzlement. "Hey, relax, B. Those guys were toast anyways. So why worry. Just tell G about it tomorrow."

Buffy pouted a little. "Can't you do it? Why do I always have to give the reports? I do have classes' y'know, plus I really need to study for this upcoming chemistry thing..."

"Listen, B. We got different talents; you're good with the...remembering stuff. Plus, Giles gets this look on his face when I'm talkin', like he thinks I'm yankin' his chain."

"It's just all that Boston slang. Giles can barely understand my Californianisms, so you're throwing him a curve ball." Buffy thought about it, "And there's the whole tea party association, he'll always gonna see you as a rebel."

"So that's that. I kick ass, you give the reports...way of the world, B."Faith smiled to herself, "Besides, tomorrow I'll be shoppin' for a swanky hotel suite. Somethin' with a big-ass shower, bouncy double bed and room service with no questions asked." She smirked as her eyes roamed over Buffy, "Don't want neighbours complainin' 'bout all the noise."

'_Oh, boy.'_ Buffy swallowed a little nervously. "And I thought you were going to be all tender and loving." She said as she shook her head in mock-disappointment, trying to hide her nerves.

Faith smirk softened into a warmer smile and she took Buffy's hand. They started heading off towards home. "Don't worry, B. It'll be everythin' you want...for the first couple of hours anyway. Then it might get a little kinky..."

Buffy gave Faith a searching look, but Faith just smiled guilelessly. Buffy couldn't tell if she was joking, and to her mild surprise she kind of hoped she wasn't...

The next day and normalcy in the lounge pervaded. Buffy, Oz, Xander and Cordelia watched as Willow poured excitedly through her collection of manila envelopes. College catalogues were spread out across the table as Xander busily went through a few of them, reading as he did so.

"Harvard, Yale, Wesleyan..." He shook his head in amazement.

Buffy smiled happily at the redhead. "Wow, Willow. Looks like early admission came early this year."

"Hence the name." Oz observed.

Cordelia, who was perched on the arm of the couch next to Xander in a very short skirt, frowned at Willow. "I don't think it's fair that you got so many scholarship offers. It discriminates."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "Against who exactly."

"The rich and stupid." Quipped Xander, "Those guys are always getting picked on."

Cordelia shook her head. "All I mean is that it takes more than academic excellence to succeed in college. They don't take into account other qualities, like school spirit or popularity. Tastes in fashion, maybe. They should want students who would look good to be in all their glossy brochures." She picked one up and looked at some of the pictures before tossing it back on the table in annoyance.

Willow frowned as she looked at a catalogue for some college in Germany. "Doesn't that sound, well, a little superficial?"

"Only on the face of it." Cordelia replied, "Colleges should look for well-rounded candidates."

Xander shifted slightly as his gaze swept up Cordelia's form. "I should probably get some credit for not making a lame Bondian pun at this point."

Cordelia smiled and slid onto his lap. "Then here's some credit." She said as she kissed him deeply.

Buffy and Willow exchanged an amused look. On campus smooching was easier to deal with than the bitter arguing the two of them had been engaging in the first time round.

Buffy handed a catalogue to Willow. "Embrace the wooing, Will. You've earned it. It's a whole new world out there. Just have to graduate." Then she remembered, "Not that I will graduate unless I pass Mrs. Taggart's chemistry exam. Who's ever needed Chemistry anyway?"

Willow smirked and shook her head. "Says the girl who lives on processed foodstuffs." She put down a brochure, "Listen, I can help with all that. Chemistry's easy. It's like witchcraft, only not so much newt. So, what do you say? Study jam at my house? Tonight?"

Buffy smiled her thanks. "I'm there." The bell interrupted their conversation, "Gotta check in with Giles though, and report on last night's patrol. Faith says it my lot in life." Buffy frowned, "I get a lot of lot. Too much actually." She saw Willow smiling, "What?"

"You and Faith, all coupley again. It's sweet is all."

Buffy huffed out a laugh. "If you came patrolling with us, you'd have to redefine your definition of sweet. Like a one-eighty." Off of Willow's look, "I'll explain tonight. Anyway, bye."

Buffy left them to talk to Giles about the upcoming badness.

Although some of the upcoming badness had clearly already arrived. Buffy walked in to see Giles looking fed up and irritated, sat on the desk, looking kinda rebellious actually, if you could get past the waistcoat.

"Hello Buffy." Giles greeted her gently, already seeming somewhat tired.

Buffy walked over, slightly questioningly until another man walked out from behind Giles, smartly dressed in a suit. Smiling proudly with his hair all quaffed.

'_Oh, right...Wesley. That time of year again.'_

Perhaps she could afford to try and treat him a little better; after all, though he was annoying, he did have a job to do. Just like Faith could be a better slayer, then maybe Wesley could be a better Watcher, with some help. Lots of help.

But she could still have some fun at his expense...

"Well, hello!" Wesley smiled at her formally.

Buffy smiled as she put on her 'valley girl' act. "Ooh, new Watcher. Wait; don't tell me your name. I'm good at guessing names. It's like a gift." She pretended to think hard, trying not to smirk at Wesley's bemused look as he glanced at Giles, "Well, you're English, so it's not gonna be anything cool like Jack or Brad or Ken...no, you look like a...Wesley!" She smiled, very pleased.

Wesley looked surprised. "Um, well...yes, indeed. Wesley Wyndam-Price, at your...oh, ha, very droll, Miss Summers. Mr. Giles must have told you of my arrival."

Buffy put on an innocent face and tilted her head. "Nuh-uh! After the last Watcher went all evil I was like, _whatever_. I'm totally not fazed anymore."

Wesley was on the back foot again. "Evil? Ah, of course. Gwendolyn Post, we all heard. A sad example of the seductive power of dark knowledge." He cleared his throat, "No, Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and phoned the council, but I'm glad to see that you're on the ball." He leaned in close and said, very conspiratorially, "A good slayer is a cautious slayer."

'_What a doof._'

Buffy pursed her lips. "Oh, so how many slayers have you trained?" She asked innocently.

Wesley fidgeted a bit. "...Well, I, ahem. This is my first assignment. But fear not, I am thoroughly prepared for the task at hand. You may rely on me."

Buffy flicked her hair and smiled as she sat down on the desk next to Giles. "Well, that's a weight off my mind..." She said brightly. She saw Giles was struggling not to grin.

Wesley was clearly unsure of how to take her. "Well, quite. And with those pleasantries out of the way, lets get down to the nitty-gritty, shall we?" He went over to a box and picked up a book, probably a journal, and flicked it open, "Why don't you tell me everything about last night's patrol."

Buffy thought hard and then said cheerfully. "Vampires!" Giles nudged her, he obviously though she was overdoing it.

Wesley looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"Slayed 'em...or slew. Whichever."

Wesley tilted his head hopefully. "Anything else, ah, you can tell me?"

She decided to be serious, for Giles sake if nothing else. "Three guys all dressed in the same uniform, kind of a yellow tunic-thing. Good fighters for vamps." She looked at Giles, "One of them had swords. He was sniffing around, up to something. The other two were just looking for a fight."

Giles was thoughtful as Wesley straightened up and walked back to his pile of boxes, muttering about swords. He asked Buffy. "Swords? One long and one short?"

"Both sharp." She said pointedly before turning back to Giles, "they had jewels and stuff on them."

Giles' brain was ticking over. "Sounds familiar."

Wesley returned triumphant. "It should." He showed Buffy and Giles an open book, something about old vampire societies, apparently there were lots of them.

Giles read out loud. "El Eliminati. Fift..."

Wesley continued, seemingly from memory. "Fifteenth century duellist cult. Deadly in their day, their numbers dwindled in later centuries due to increased anti-vampire activity and a lot of pointless duelling." He clearly liked to lecture, "They eventually became the acolytes of a demon named Balthazar, who brought them to the new world. Specifically here." He said, gesturing to the library.

Buffy pretended to be puzzled. "So there was a library here, even back then? Weird." Giles chuckled.

Wesley sighed. "I...Ah, actually meant Sunnydale, Buffy. I've researched this town's history extensively."

"That's very thorough of you." Giles stated dryly.

"I didn't get this job because of my looks."

Buffy looked at Wesley. "So, like, where have they been all this time?"

Wesley failed to disguise his smugness. "They were driven out a hundred years ago. Happily, Balthazar was killed. I don't know by whom."

Buffy gave Giles a look and a small shake of the head. Giles spoke up, wondering. "In that case why have they returned?"

Wesley explained. "Balthazar had an amulet, purported to give him strength. When he was killed, it was taken by a wealthy land owner named Gleaves. It's buried with him and I believe the few remaining Eliminati are probably looking for it. For sentimental value."

"I see." Giles remarked, "And you don't believe that this amulet poses any kind if threat?"

Wesley gave a dismissive wave as he walked about. "Not at all." Buffy gave Giles a definite nod so he understood the real sitch.

"None the less." Wesley continued, "We may as well keep it from them. Buffy, you will go to the Gleaves family crypt tonight and fetch the amulet." He paused before adding awkwardly, "Do you, ah, wish for me to write any of this down?"

Buffy smirked at Giles as she twirled her hair playfully. "Vamps want the amulet. I stop them from getting what they want...then I get a cookie."

"Yes, quite." Wesley said dryly. He was about to continue when the library doors opened and Faith swaggered in. She took in Buffy and Giles' expressions and looked Wesley over.

"Ah, this is perhaps Faith?"

Faith asked with distaste. "New Watcher?"

Buffy and Giles answered in unison. "New Watcher."

Faith shrugged. "Screw that." She simply turned on her heels and exited.

'_I guess some things never change.'_

Buffy sighed. "I'll see if I can fetch her. Play nice while I'm gone."

With that she hopped off the table and headed out after Faith, quickly finding the brunette sauntering out across the quad, hands in pockets.

"Faith! Wait up."

Faith turned, giving Buffy an easy smile and raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Listen, I know this new guy's a complete dork...But, maybe we can work with him. Together; as in both of us."

Faith wrinkled her nose in disbelief. "You're actually gonna take orders from him?"

"That's the job..." Buffy hesitated. "Y'know, it's not as simple as taking orders, Faith. Giles isn't my boss...at least not when I don't want him to be." She shrugged, "But I listen to his advice because he's the guy with the knowledge. He helps me."

Faith thought about before frowning. "You know this guy's just gonna try and take all the fun out of it."

"With you there, how is that going to be possible?"Buffy tilted her head and took one of Faith's hands, giving Faith her best puppy dog look, "C'mon, just give this guy a chance...we can always ignore what he says anyway, okay?"

She could see Faith's internal debate; she clearly didn't want to go back. "I dunno, B. I'm not sure I even wanna take orders from G anymore, and now with this new guy..."

"Wesley." Buffy put in.

Faith's face twisted in disgust. "Jesus, really? Okay, so this Weakly's gonna be in charge now. I say no way; we can do whatever we want." Faith tugged on Buffy's arm, "C'mon, let's blow this off, have some fun."

Buffy had heard this stuff before; she'd hoped that Faith had changed enough to be a bit more responsible.

She pulled her hand away and frowned, "I can't do that, Faith. I have classes, then this assignment and then studying for a test. Now, as my _girlfriend_, do you want to help with any of that?"

"Aw, c'mon..." Faith whined before sighing in defeat. "Man, I am so whupped...Okay, alright, I'll come an' play nice."

"Thank you." Buffy leaned forward and gave Faith a quick kiss on the lips, oblivious to anyone who might be watching, "I appreciate it, really."

"Can't believe you pulled the girlfriend card." Faith replied sulkily, "Knew you were gonna be high maintenance."

Buffy just smiled as she led her back to the library, hand in hand. Although she didn't care who saw them as they made their way through the school, and there were a couple of side-long glances, she decided it was best to decouple in front of Wesley.

"One wayward slayer returned." Buffy said as she entered.

Giles was busily signing for a package but cast a smile in Faith's direction. The brunette just grunted.

Wesley stepped forward and offered his hand. "Now, let's try this again shall we." He said primly.

Buffy could see Faith's jaw tense up. But she grudgingly reached out and took Wesley's hand, giving it a firm, jolting, shake. "Hey." She said simply before letting her hand drop.

Buffy caught Wesley's eye, deciding to forego her former attitude. "I told Faith about the assignment tonight. If the amulet's there we'll grab it, but I've got chem. studying with Will so Faith'll bring it back here safe and sound. Cool?"

Wesley seemed perplexed. "Studying with...Will? Surely boys don't come before..."

Buffy interrupted him coolly. "Willow is my best friend, and smartest girl I know, she's helping me in not flunking my classes. That's the way it works around here, Wes."Buffy stepped forward and looked him in the eye, "Faith and I have non-slaying lives that you'll have to work around. We're not here just to be ordered about. Understand?"

Wesley cleared his throat. "Well, Buffy, that's just not the way things are..."

"Wesley, if you expect us to respect you and listen to you, then you've got to respect us. It's a two-way street, you got it? You can't come in here and change the way we've been doing things for years. That's just not gonna happen." Buffy gestured to herself and a smirking Faith, "Now, you have two slayers, an ex-watcher that we listen to and a group of occult investigators, who happen to be my friends. What would a good watcher do with all those resources?" She smiled sweetly.

Wesley swallowed a little nervously at her forthrightness. "Um, utilize them... perhaps?"

Buffy nodded and her smile became more genuine. "Good answer. Welcome to the team, Wes."

Wesley nodded hesitantly before giving a tentative smile. "Well, good...yes, ironing out all those rough edges, I see. And about your, ah, behaviour earlier?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Like, totally a prank, Wes. You're the new guy remember? You had to expect something."

"Yes, much joshing with the new ah, guy. Of course, naturally." Wesley straightened his shoulders and composed himself, "Well, girls, you have you're mission parameters. The Gleaves family crypt is located in the Ashburn cemetery, I believe. And I'll expect to see Faith later on this evening, with said amulet."

Faith smiled widely. "You got it boss." And turned and walked out.

Buffy smiled as she watched her go before looking at her watch. She sighed, late for class again. Poop.

Buffy and Faith walked along one of the wide, well-lit pathways that twisted their way through Ashburn. Looking for the big Gleaves crypt, Buffy had a vague recollection of where it was and was leading the way.

Faith was fiddling with her bow but otherwise had been pretty quiet, a small smile on her face.

"So, what are you thinking?" Buffy asked, maybe Faith had found a prospective hotel already, right before the weekend. That would be something.

"Just wondering which I dig more, take-charge Buffy or ditzy princess Buffy." Faith chuckled, "It's a close one."

Buffy smiled shyly. "I was just telling Wesley how it's going to be. I don't usually get all bossy like that. But he needed to hear it, better now than later. And the ditzy stuff was totally an act. And I just used the word 'totally' didn't I?"

Faith nodded with a smirk. "Totally."

Buffy sighed. "Well, it's not really me anymore either. But before I got called? ...Definitely."

Faith shrugged like she wasn't too disappointed. "Well, I guess I prefer bossy-pants you anyways, though I'm filin' away 'ditzy-cheerleader' Buffy as a birthday present or somethin'."

Buffy reddened a little before suddenly spotting the crypt up ahead. "There it is." She'd thought a lot about how to play this, fighting six vampires in a confined space seemed like an unnecessary risk this time around. Maybe the two of them could still thin their numbers though, before she told Giles that Porky the demon wasn't as dead as Wesley thought, and of his old connection to the mayor.

"Okay, I say we think this through for a few sec. Those guys with the swords were serious news, if they're onto the amulet this could turn into a serious party-situation."

"Here's hopin'."

"I'm thinking you go over there." Buffy pointed to some nearby bushes opposite the crypt, "I'll go in and search for the amulet. Then if you see anything, we can attack from two sides."

Faith looked at her in disbelief. "You want me t'hide in the bushes?"

"Faith, you have the bow. As in ranged weapon? As in surprise, sniper in the bushes? It makes sense, plus after you take a couple out you can still come and... take a couple more out."

Faith raised her eyebrows. "Just how many are you expectin', didn't Wes say these guys were a small-time deal?"

"Well, yeah. But they were a vampire society, and this is probably like their very own sacred relic or something. If they send anyone, they'll send a large posse."

Faith nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. But nobody sends a posse anymore, B. These guys aren't the Crips, y'know?"

"Whatever. Just get." She pointed to the bushes, smirking Faith ran on over and took cover. Buffy couldn't see her in the gloom until she stuck out a hand and gave a 'thumbs up' sign. Buffy made her way to the crypt, crept down the steps with her flashlight on and saw the two tombs.

Thinking quickly Buffy went over to the second tomb and opened it with a push, revealing the desiccated skeleton with the amulet around its neck. "Bingo."

But of course, if she took it now then the vamps would search the tomb and almost certainly find her. Better to let them take it and make them think that they'd succeeded. Then get them when their backs were turned. Classic ambush.

Buffy turned to the first tomb, opened it and switched off her flashlight. Then, hearing sounds of approach, she jumped in and pulled the tomb lid shut as quietly as possible, lifting it so it didn't scrape against the sarcophagus.

She felt the vampires without seeing them, six vamps on a mission, just like before, as they searched and found what they were after. Buffy hoped Faith would keep her head and not attack now, the other slayer was improving but Buffy wasn't entirely sure that her recklessness was all gone.

After a couple of moments she sensed them going and quickly pulled the lid back and stood up, glancing overhead to see the last flaming torch leaving the crypt. She jumped out and pulled her stake, only to hear cries of surprise and alarm from outside. She ran for the doorway, seeing through it the vampiric figures lit by torchlight, milling around in confusion.

She couldn't see Faith but already there were only five men now, and one of them was on his knees with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Buffy silently stepped out and swiftly stabbed one of the other vampires in the back, smiling grimly as he disintegrated to ash. Four left.

Two vamps, one of them the leader, noticed Buffy to the back of them and went to draw swords and attack. Though the second didn't get a chance, a dull thunk was heard as another arrow struck home, and the vampire staggered forward, collapsed and dissipated, his weapons clinking as they fell to the ground. Three now.

Then Faith appeared, leaping from the bushes with stake in hand, clearly eager to be in the midst of the fighting. Buffy struck while the groups' attention was divided and unsure, roundhouse kicking one vampire clean off his feet and hitting another with a combination of punches to drive him back.

Faith engaged the lead vampire, ducking under a sweeping sword blade to smash him across the face with her fist, then striking low with a knee before flipping backwards to avoid a slashing blade to the gut. Buffy concentrated on her two, one of which was still grimacing from an arrow in the chest, maybe an inch or two below the heart. For a snap-shot it wasn't bad.

Buffy ignored him as the other vamp growled and rushed her, lunging out with a powerful kick that forced Buffy to dodge to the side. She struck him high and low with a one-two combo before backing up into Faith. The brunette was reaching down to grab one of the swords on the ground.

"Y'okay?" She said breathlessly, smiling back at Buffy.

Buffy blocked another attack before swinging the guy around and hip throwing him to the ground. "Pretty good. You?"

She heard the sound of steel clashing against steel. "Five-by-five." Before Faith muttered a curse in her opponent's direction.

Buffy jabbed her stake down at her floored opponent but he managed to roll away as the other vampire, now free of his arrow, snapped a kick at her ducking form, catching her hard in the shoulder. But he quickly reeled back as Faith's blade whirled back and cut him across the face.

Buffy half-leapt at her opponent, jump-kicking him high in the bleeding face before landing to deftly block and then uppercut the other vamp under the jaw, both vampires went down hard. She followed one down as he fell, burying her stake in his chest.

Buffy saw a flash of movement in her periphery as she saw the lead vampire, sword in hand; flee for an open sewer exit. She snapped her head round to see Faith, down on one knee, grimacing and clutching her side. Buffy saw blood seeping through her fingers.

"Faith!" Buffy quickly dispatched her other foe before running over to the dark-haired girl and kneeling beside her, "You're hurt."

"Just a scratch...damn, I guess I need a little more sword practice..." Faith took her hand away to reveal a long, shallow cut about an inch or so above her waist-line. "Not too bad. Stupid." She muttered.

Buffy was torn, she knew she should follow. "He's still got the amulet."

Faith shook her head, her other hand coming up to reveal the amulet in her grip. "Nah, that's what got me stabbed in the first place. Me grabbing it off his belt. Then he saw how many guys he had left and rabbited."

Buffy let out a shaky breath and cupped Faith's face. "Don't scare me like that, okay?" She gently kissed her before pulling back and frowning at her wound, "Maybe we should both go back to Giles..."

"Buffy, we just wiped out that guys crew. He ain't comin' back." She pulled her shirt up a bit and glanced at her wound, "See, it's already stopped bleedin'. I'm good." Faith smiled at Buffy, "Go do the study-buddy thing, and I'll let G poke about with this." She waved the amulet a bit.

Buffy nodded reluctantly as she stood up. "Okay. But you show him your wound first, and if he wants to patch you up..."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll act all wimpy. Just...go." With a grunt she pulled herself up, picking up her newly-acquired sword as she did so and looking it over, "Keeping this though, next time I see that dopey-lookin' mouth-breather..." She trailed off before smiling at Buffy, "Don't think I don't 'ppreiate you being all sweet, B. But it kinda goes with the job."

With that she stepped closer and kissed Buffy, one hand cupping the back of her head while the other, still half holding the sword, drifted down to cup her butt. Languid kissing quickly turned heated and after a few moments Buffy had to disentangle herself.

"Get a room." She said lightly as she pulled away.

Faith winked at her before sauntering off towards the library. "Workin' on it."

"...'Name the fundamental difference between a chemical compound and a chemical mixture'." Willow said as she read out the test question.

"..."

Willow paused to look at her blonde friend. "Okay, how about, 'name the chemical formula for salt.'...Buffy?"

Buffy looked over from her text book. "Salt is...is it a saline alkaline? Urgh..." She lifted her book and hit herself in the forehead, much to Willow's amusement, "I wasn't even answering the right question, was I?"

"Well, no. But if it's any consolation, you answered _that_ question wrongly too...so at least you're consistent."

Buffy sighed and rolled onto her back on Willow's floor. "Sorry, it's just hard to switch off. From kicking vampire butt with Faith to," She paused to frown and look at her chapter heading, "'The properties of molecular bonding', my answer is that molecules shouldn't bond or own any sort of property...ba-dam bum."

Willow smiled knowingly. "But you've done it before slaying then studying, so what's different this time?" A little guiltily Willow moved her textbook to one side, "You mentioned something this morning, about the whole patrolling thing."

"I swear I didn't used to get like this. When I was on my own...it was actually kind of a drag, lonely. And when I was with Angel, well it was a little more fun, but still..." Buffy rolled back onto her stomach, "But with Faith, when we're in synch with each other, it's like... I can feel this force taking over."

Willow nodded. "I know what that's like, when I'm channelling some magic or other...It's intense."

Buffy looked at her friend searchingly. "Okay, so now imagine this; you're with somebody else who completely gets it, like you do. You're both connected to this...power, it flows through you; like the night belongs to you...It's unbelievable."

Willow got a faraway look in her eye. "Wow. That... would be kinda cool." She blushed a little self-consciously, "I mean, not the stuff I do with Amy and Micheal, that's small stuff, summoning the elements, protection spells. But the more powerful stuff; transmutation, communicating with spirits, that's intense." Willow nodded understandingly, "No wonder you're distracted."

Buffy nodded to herself. "It's not just that. Faith is...I can't believe I'm saying this about a girl, but she's _way_ sexy. The way she fights, and talks, all those little insinuations, smutty stuff... "Buffy reddened, "It's just...well, we're getting towards the time that... when things get..."

"Get inevitable?" Willow finished.

"I was gonna go with physical but..." Buffy swallowed a little nervously and nodded, looking at Willow for a reaction.

The redhead looked a little shocked, but then smiled hesitantly. "Seize the fish?"

Buffy blinked and made a face. "Huh?"

Willow giggled. "Last year? Seventeenth birthday? You and a much, much older guy."

Buffy finally got it, but it had been longer for her. "Right. And we all know how that turned out..."

"Will you stop with the gloom? Do you know how many people have a 'perfect happiness' clause in their love lives? I'll bet it's not many. And has Faith even been cursed, even a little bit? Hmn? I didn't think so."

Buffy shrugged uncomfortably. "I know. Will. But I just can't shake the feeling that it'll change things between us."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Have you noticed how Cordelia hasn't said one mean, sarcastic thing to Xander in over a week? Why do you think _that_ is?"

Buffy frowned. "That they... Did they? Really..? When did this happen?"

"Night of the living dead meatheads." Willow giggled, "You know, while we were saving the day...they must've..." Willow wrinkled her nose before continuing, "And now their closer, I guess. And me, I'm not afraid to be with Oz, I'm just waiting for the right time. And when we both want it, I know it'll bring us closer."

Buffy thought she should maybe bring up her real worry. "The thing is...Faith is kind of, um, experienced, with both the guy-thing and...with girls." Buffy bit her bottom lip, "What if, after all the build up, it's like this huge let down for her, and I'm not..." Buffy didn't finish, just shrugged unhappily.

"Oh, Buffy. I don't think it's just about the whole, uh, sex thing with her. Isn't it Faith who's letting you take things slow? I mean, Faith is _built_ for the one-night stand, y'know. And now the two of you have been doing the dating thing for _months_. That's gotta mean something to her, it's has to." Willow thought about it absently, "Plus, there's the whole 'slayer' thing between the two of you. With all that dexterity and endurance..." Willow suddenly looked alarmed and slightly flustered, "One could..._theoretically_ think about something like that and come to some, um, conclusions and, hey, talking of uh, practical knowledge-y things, we should probably get back to chemistry..."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks for the pep talk, Will. I was just in Buffy-panic- mode, needed to talk some stuff out." She flicked her textbook pages over and stared at the page, "Molecular compounds..."

Wesley was walking back and forth, whilst Giles seemed to be deep into some dusty text. Wesley was talking. "I spent much of last night verifying the authenticity of the amulet you brought..."

Without looking up Giles coughed pointedly.

"...And, with Mr Giles' invaluable assistance, came to the conclusion that it's genuine," Wesley looked pleased, and elaborated, "the Etruscan markings translate as..."

Buffy stared at him in boredom, twirling a bit of hair.

Wesley stiffened slightly. "...Well, I don't wish to bore you with the details. I will say congratulations are in order."

Giles spoke up and looked at Buffy. "I gather from Faith that you ran into a little trouble last night."

"Yeah, Wesley's nearly extinct cult had been on one hell of a recruitment drive." She looked pointedly at Wesley, "Luckily, Faith and I were prepared. Nothing we couldn't handle. We're good."

He smiled. "Glad to here it."

Buffy sighed as the bell rang. She put on her leather jacket and left Wesley to his posturing; she just hoped her last minute study-crash with Willow had helped.

She hooked up with Xander and Willow as they entered the classroom. "Morning guys."

Willow smiled back. "Hey."

Xander grinned goofily. "Buff. Get any action last night?"

Buffy looked around warily before she sat at her desk. "Just some vamps. Faith and I cut a swath. Five outta six."

Xander nodded strangely struggling not to smile. "As in five out of six vamps really prefer one slayer to two. Good going, swathing it up out there."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Why are you...you're acting weird."

Xander's smile turned sympathetic. "Uh, it's just...it might've gotten into the rumour mill that you...were holding hands and kissing a girl at school." He said the last part in a quick rush.

Buffy blinked as she reddened, maybe she could've been a bit more discreet. "What rumour mill?"

"...Uh, boy's locker room talk. You're quite the topic of conversation. I overheard."

"Boy's locker room?" Willow wondered, eyeing Xander.

Xander shrugged. "Sometimes I lurk." Then he looked a little alarmed, "But not in a gay way."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I think I can cope with guys and their 'gossip topics', heh. Who knows, maybe it'll make more popular." She frowned, "Not that I care, muchly." She turned back to her desk as the teacher entered the class.

Mrs Taggart started handing out test booklets and saying something. Buffy wasn't really listening. She was being gossiped about? Her and Faith were? Did that even matter? And should it matter. Buffy was a little embarrassed, but, surprisingly, hardly mortified, it was just one of those things. Anyway, who wouldn't be proud of dating somebody like Faith, all confident, beautiful and sexy?

"You have one hour." Mrs Taggart finished.

Buffy was tapping her pencil, staring at the test, but really, she couldn't focus. She sighed, thinking about Faith, what a surprise. In all honesty she'd rather be out slaying...come to think of it she couldn't even remember anything about this test...

A tapping on the window got her attention; she looked up and saw Faith at the classroom window. The brunette opened a window and leaned in, smiling widely.

"Hey, girlfriend. Bad Time?"

'_I can't believe I forgot about this.'_

Buffy pouted unhappily and gestured at her test paper, she could almost feel other people in the class staring at her.

Faith nodded and went to one of the window panes, just like last time she breathed on it to steam it up. Before finger-drawing a heart on it and then finger-staked it. She grinned at Buffy and wiggled her eyebrows.

'_Oh, no... That doesn't have a subtext at all...'_

Buffy turned to Willow and Xander. "Sorry guys. Gotta go."

Willow looked slightly dismayed. "Buffy..."

Buffy shrugged as she got round the desk, after all she didn't do the test last time, so where was the harm. "Cover for me. Duty calls."

Xander smirked. "More like booty calls." He looked at Willow who was still in shock, "C'mon on, that was funny. I've been waiting ages to say it."

A few classmates laughed and pointed as Buffy climbed out the window. Grist for the rumour mill or whatever. She stepped into stride with Faith as the other girl walked away from the school.

Buffy strode with her, already feeling her blood pumping. "Tell me you got something. I was beyond bored in there."

"Vampires." Faith stated simply.

'_Yes.'_ "In the daytime? A nest?"

Faith grinned wickedly. "You bet. Good for us. Sucks to be them."

Buffy returned the grin. "Doesn't it always."

Bad Girls: Part 2 (First Time For Everything)

The Bronze seemed more alive tonight, tables and chairs filled with buzzing, excited conversation, boys and girls kissed as the air became charged with hormones, writhing masses of people on the dance floor moving to the pulsing, throbbing beat. The lights were dimmed low; the music pounded as lights strobed across the dance floor.

Buffy, in a dark corner of the club, was oblivious to it all.

Her lips drifted lazily over Faith's jaw and down her neck, feeling the other girl's racing pulse with her tongue, before nuzzling the side of her throat. She felt Faith's breathe hitch as she scraped her teeth across heated skin, part of her brain registering pride at the reactions with which Faith responded to her, the rest of her thoughts were just caught up in the brunette's scent, her taste and touch.

Buffy and Faith were both sitting on a couch tucked away under the balcony stairs. The blonde half-straddling the other girl with one leg draped across Faith's lap, the other leg tucked under herself. Bellies were pressed together, chests brushing as they moved, hands entangled in hair as they caressed each other, dark and light entwined.

Faith's searching mouth found Buffy again as they resumed their passionate kissing, tongues pushing against each other. Their muted gasps, soft moans and murmured endearments never left the cosy corner. As if they inhabited their own private, blissful world.

Breathing raggedly, their lips parted. Faith's eyes glittered darkly in the clubs soft lighting. "Y'wanna dance some more?"

Buffy shook her head gently. "I don't think what we were doing could be described as dancing. Making it on the dance floor, maybe, but we were starting to draw a crowd."

Faith pressed her forehead against Buffy's and smiled. "Yeah, I reckoned you might've wanted a time-out."

"To calm down a bit," Buffy smiled a little self-consciously, "Some hope of that."

Faith smiled, pleased with herself. "Sounds like someone got all juiced up from our slaying. Try tellin' me now that I was wrong."

"Fine. Just maybe..." Buffy sighed as she stroked the other girl's face, "Slaying...slaying with you makes me, um..."

Faith nuzzled her ear. "C'mon, say it, B. 'S not like it's a swear word."

Buffy felt a flush creep up her neck"...Horny. When I'm slaying with you, I maybe get a little horny."

Faith kissed her ear, causing her to shiver. "Atta girl. Still, sounds way hotter when you say it." Faith pulled back and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, "Then again, maybe your jus' tellin' me what I wanna here, being my girl an' all. Gonna hafta check." And with that she quickly slid a hand across Buffy thigh and down to cup her between her legs, pressing firmly.

Buffy stiffened and gasped, her eyes fluttering slightly at the exquisite sensation, Faith's firm fingers against her warm, moist centre, stroking up and down against the material.

'_Okay, no big...this is just third base. A natural step from second to this... really, uh...Ooohh.'_

A moan caught in Buffy's throat as Faith leaned forward and kissed her neck, her other hand going behind Buffy, pulling her closer. Buffy sighed in disappointment when Faith's hand moved away slightly, upwards to the top of her pants. But then, with deft fingers, she undid her top button and started to slide her fingers down.

Buffy's brain vaguely wondered at the wisdom of doing something like this in such a public place, even in a shadowy part of it. That should make this wrong, not... way hotter.

But all she could think was about how good it would feel to have Faith's strong fingers inside her, that throaty, sexy voice whispering her name, those lips on hers as she...

Buffy opened her eyes so she could see what Faith was going to do, and so she could urge her to do it. But before she could she caught Angel in her periphery; he stood in looking into the crowds, agitated and obviously searching for her, hadn't seen her yet though. "Angel..." She murmured.

Faith froze, stopped what she was doing and pulled back from Buffy, her eyes narrowing a little in hurt.

Buffy shook her head and gestured to the centre of the club. Faith's gaze followed before registering the sight and nodding at Buffy, she still looked a little annoyed, but only at the interruption.

Buffy straightened her top and wiped at her face. "I'll go and see what he wants. Why don't you get us some drinks?" She got off Faith and stood up, giving the dark slayer a quick kiss before heading towards Angel, hoping she didn't look too frazzled.

"Hey." She said a little shakily. He turned to her, suddenly looking relieved. And, in Buffy's slightly lusty gaze, utterly gorgeous.

Angel nodded in greeting. "Buffy. I was worried. I didn't see you."

"Faith and I were just getting our dance on. She's, uh, getting drinks." She smiled, "So... what's up?"

Angel kept his face all business. "We better sit down."

He led her over to one of the large plush seats that dotted the area behind the stairs and sat down. He seemed tense.

Buffy sat opposite, catching his eye. "Okay Mr. Bad News, what's the what?"

"Balthazar." He stated, "I've been hearing rumblings about him, nothing good."

Buffy decided to play dumb; she knew how this played out. She shrugged. "All I've heard it that he's kinda dead. Faith and I are making inroads into making sure his groupies go the same way."

Angel shook his head. "He's not as dead as you think. Word on the street puts him in a packing warehouse over on Devereau. He's looking for..."

"His amulet." Buffy finished, "Which we now have. Please, hold your applause."

"Giles told me. He said he gave it to..."

"There you are." Wesley appeared before bustling over to them from around the corner, looking distinctly out of place. He looked around, taking in The Bronze with a slightly bemused look, "Well, you're certainly giving me a run for my money."

Angel gave Buffy a questioning look. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Wesley continued. "I think we should establish that when you go out slaying, you leave me a number where I can..."

Buffy held up a hand to silence him. "Remember what we said about a good Watcher letting a slayer live her life? See, I was here trying to have a night off after a slay-heavy day." She turned back to Angel, "Faith and I'll do some recon on Balthazar."

Wesley was puzzled. "Balthazar? He is dead, Buffy. Please do try and remember that."

Angel stared at Wesley impatiently. "Where's the amulet?"

Without missing a beat Buffy reached into Wesley's jacket, grabbed the amulet and pulled it out.

Wesley spluttered. "How did you..?"

Buffy smirked. "Pooches your jacket." She handed it to Angel. "You'll put this somewhere safe that's actually safe?"

Wesley bristled indignantly as he stared at Angel. "Now hold on a minute. Who are you?"

Angel ignored the question, just brandished the amulet at Wesley. "Wearing something like this is like wearing a target on your back. You're better off without it."

Buffy glanced at Wesley. "Faith and I'll report in tomorrow, got it?" Then she stood up, Angel did the same. "Be careful."

Buffy smiled confidently. "Always am." She saw Faith approaching with drinks and left quickly to intercept her.

Wesley stood up and looked lost. "Will somebody tell me what is going on?"

Buffy took Faith's arm. "C'mon, we gotta go."

Faith turned with her, grinning widely. "It's nice that you're all eager t'get me somewhere private."

"Demon needs killing." Buffy said simply.

That got Faith's attention; fingers intertwined they grabbed their jackets on the way out of the club. The two slayers stepped out into the clear night air, leaving the warm and vibrant atmosphere behind, now they were on the hunt.

Buffy felt her head clearing a little as she focused, although her body was still alive and buzzing from her closeness with Faith, all that dancing and grinding and caressing. Fingers still laced they made their way swiftly and easily across town, down towards Devereau. Buffy could feel the hot blood coursing through them both, the eager, easy smile on Faith's face when she occasionally glanced in her direction. Otherwise both their faces cast about them at the shadows, looking for any scattered secrets in the dark.

"Over there." Buffy pointed to the dilapidated warehouse she recognised from before. The two girls approached, entering the twisting alleyway between the two looming buildings. A slight sense of unease coiled in Buffy as she recognised that this place was the last place that she and Faith had been together...really together, before Allen Finch and the spiral of panic and despair that had began that night. Tomorrow night.

'_Well, not this time. I'm making damn sure of that.'_

Faith moved passed the spot and over to a window, eyes taking in the interior. She made a gesture for Buffy to come closer, cautiously Buffy left the dumpster, stepping nearer and looking in.

Through the boards on the windows she saw the fat, pool-dwelling demon and about nine or so vamps, Faith and her having done a little more damage this time around.

"Okay, so we've got maybe got eight or nine vamps plus the Jabba wannabe."

Faith glanced at Buffy. "You're thinkin' that's our boy? No surprise that Weazley's wrong on this one as well."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "Nice that he's consistent."She suddenly found herself eager to take care of this tonight.

Faith sighed in frustration. "Don't suppose the new guy told you if Jacuzzi-boy has any kinda special demon-y powers?"

Buffy blinked in surprise. "Uh, no actually. Why?"

Faith seemed to be weighing things up. "Eight vamps, by surprise we could take 'em, no problem. But Mr. Pudding over there? Kind of an unknown. Too risky."

Buffy looked at the other girl, pleased she wasn't going to have to reign in Faith's recklessness. "I suppose. Plus we have zero weapons on us. We could swing by the library, grab something."

Faith shook her head. "My bow's at your place, remember? I'm thinking I get up someplace high, like on a catwalk, and rain down some pointy death on those suckers. Thin their numbers."

Buffy leaned in closer, smirking. "Look at you with all your shiny new tactics. I'm actually impressed."

Faith gave her a look. "Hey, we can get all wild an' crazy if ya want. Just don't go whining if this dude has some secret laser-eyes or somethin'."

"You read too many comic books...But okay, no poking fun." Buffy took Faith's hand as they quickly made their way back down the alley, "I like 'solid plan' Faith, hopefully in future she'll come out and play a bit more often."

"Not too much, don't wanna make you look bad."

"Oh don't worry, I can hold my own."

Faith slyly. "That's a shame."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Faith chuckled huskily. "Here, lemme show you."

Buffy squealed out in surprise. "Faith!"

Buffy opened the front door and called out. "Mom?" She walked inside and looked around. No car in the driveway, but sometimes she decided to park her car in the garage, depending on how security conscious she was feeling that week.

Faith stepped in behind her, tossing her denim jacket onto the sofa. "I'll fetch the weapons. You rustle us up some food." With that she headed up the stairs two at a time.

Buffy wandered from the living room, through the dining room to the back of the house, glancing into the kitchen. A few lights were on, but where was Mom?

Buffy went over to the fridge, opened it and found it stuffed with deli foods; cold meats, potato salad, coleslaw and other goodies. Pinned on top was a note, written by Mom.

It read:

_Buffy,_

_I've put this note somewhere that I know you'd find it. I've had to leave and go back to the gallery to handle a minor shipping catastrophe. There's food here for you and Faith. Don't panic if I'm not back till late, in fact, if things go too slowly and drag on (and when don't they) I might end up spending the night here._

_If so, make sure there's fresh coffee for the morning._

_Love you._

_Your diligent, hard-working Mother. _

Buffy stared at the note. She didn't remember this from last time. But then Fridays could be busy for her Mom, getting things ready the last night before the weekend crunch.

Still, deli food was nice. Mom knew to play to Buffy's strengths, no cooking, just opening containers of food, putting it on plates and eating. She was really good at that last part.

She walked back through to the living room and called up to Faith; she could here the other girl clomping around. "Mom's not here, but she left us deli if you're interested."

Silence. Then Faith appeared at the top of the stairs. "Your Mom's not here?"

Buffy stood at the bottom and nodded. "There was some gallery emergency thing and Mom had to bail. But you caught the part about food right? So, you wanna to eat now or..?" She stopped because Faith was smiling at her funny, "What?"

Faith tilted her head. "You hear that?"

Buffy listened hard, nothing. She shook her head in puzzlement.

"That's 'cuz we're the only ones here." Faith spoke slowly, deliberately. An easy, sensual smile curled her lips, "Come up here a sec."

Suddenly Buffy understood what Faith was implying, she could be so blonde sometimes. "Oh...Uh, Faith, but the demon ..."

'_...Will still be there tomorrow night, just like he was last time.'_

Buffy tentatively walked up the stairs, her stomach clenched with nervous tension, her skin shivered slightly with excitement. Her eyes never left Faith who stood, one hand on the banister, her dark eyes dilated and vivid with desire.

She was so beautiful that Buffy's breath caught in her throat; dark curling tresses framing features that could go from innocent and vulnerable to blisteringly sexy in a moment. Tight jeans and top that emphasised her lush, curvy figure, her firm breasts and graceful hips, strong, lean legs and toned, bare arms.

Buffy came to one step down from Faith and stopped, still anxious. Was this really going to happen? Not sometime in the future, not a week or so from now but actual now?

Buffy licked her lips nervously, the last time she'd had sex it had been impulsive, an intense need to cling to Angel after nearly losing him not once but twice. But this time, it was like a force, gently but inexorably, pulling Buffy closer to Faith, like it was just meant to be. Like it always should've been.

Faith seemed to sense Buffy hesitation; she reached out and took Buffy by the hand. Drawing her up to the top step next to herself, her other hand cupped Buffy's face, thumb stroking her cheek tenderly.

"We don't hafta do anything, B. I'm not gonna lie, I wanna, real bad. But...I ain't gonna try anythin' that you don't want. 'S not me, okay?"

Buffy's throat was tight with so many emotions. "Okay." She said softly. She then leaned forward and kissed Faith sweetly and delicately on the mouth, lips softly caressing the other girl's. Her hands went to Faith's waist and drew her closer until their hips touched each other.

Buffy pulled back to look into the other girl's eyes and whispered. "I want you. Now."

Something hungry seemed to come alive in Faith's eyes, her smile widened until it was practically indecent. "Well, alright then."

With that Faith gently manoeuvred herself and Buffy back and around until she had Buffy pressed up against the wall opposite the stairs. Buffy's hands moved the Faith's shoulders to steady herself, as the other girl's scent filled her nostrils, making her light-headed.

Buffy tried to control her breathing. "Aren't we, uh, going to the bedroom?"

Faith nuzzled her. "In a little bit." She drew her hips back from Buffy and she gazed down the blonde girl's form, her hands quickly going to Buffy's pants. Buffy felt fingers undo the button and then heard the sound of her zipper being pulled down. Her groan was surprisingly loud as she felt Faith's hand slide down against her taut belly; fingers pressing under and past the elastic of her panties so that they brushed against the top of her mound. Fingernails tracing across hot skin through sodden, damp curls as they curled lower. Faith glanced away from her hands downward journey, eyes locking with Buffy's, lips parted slightly with desire.

"Damn, B. Guess you weren't lyin' 'bout being horny." She murmured as she leaned in, kissed Buffy passionately, her breath ragged.

Buffy exhaled into Faith's mouth as the brunette's dextrous fingers gently cupped her, massaging her mound with firm, rhythmic motions before scraped down her groin, over her clit, and sinking two slick digits between her sopping lips. Buffy's head jerked back, a short cry of pleasure escaping her mouth. Her hips stiff with longing and she found herself trying to push her legs out a little wider, anything to make it easier for Faith to do...Faith-like things.

The brunette teasingly brushed her lips against Buffy's, while her fingers were more insistent, moving deeper into Buffy's centre before slowly sawing their way out, drawing back and up against Buffy's clit. It felt like the blonde slayer could feel every ridge of Faith's finger as it rasped against her, back and forth, before again sliding into her deeper.

Buffy felt her knees buckle and weaken, but before she could say anything Faith shifted her thigh forward, under her, pressing up against her soft centre.

Buffy's head was buzzing now, her blood feeling thick and heady as it flowed around her. Her lips mashed against Faith's clumsily as she rolled her hips and clenched around the other girls questing fingers, shifting herself forward to help the other girl. Faith, for her part, seemed content to leave her fingers inside Buffy as she now pressed and ground her thumb incessantly against Buffy's clit.

Buffy groaned, feeling stabs of white hot pleasure every time she moved against Faith. The brunette was doing so many things, her mouth was now against Buffy's neck, sucking her pulse point, the other hand cupping her breast roughly; stiff fingers inside her, thumb pushing and rubbing her continually, sparks of pleasure shot through her every time Buffy moved her hips or Faith shifted her thigh.

Buffy's breath came now with short squeaks and cries of passion, she felt her stomach tense and un-tense as small contractions ran through her frame. She heard the soft buzz of words, Faith saying something, the sound a minor sensation on a sea of building euphoria. Buffy was beside herself, her body at the mercy of every caress or jolt of motion, nerves thrumming with pleasure. Her quivering thighs, stomach, all her insides seemed to tense into an exquisite knot, squeezing her.

When her orgasm came it seemed to come from everywhere at once, with no starting point, just a total release, an uncoiling of bliss. Buffy squealed as she clamped down hard on Faith's fingers, she felt herself contract and tense, pulse after pulse of pleasure tearing through her, each one subsequently weaker than the last, but still powerful enough to produce waves of pleasure that overloaded her brain.

Slowly though, Buffy came back to herself, to the drifting feeling of soothing relief that flowed through languid limbs. She groaned slightly as Faith shifted backwards and away from her tender body, withdrawing her fingers and steadying Buffy's waist.

Faith kissed Buffy gently on the neck, making the blonde girl tremble slightly.

"That...was hot." Faith breathed against her ear, her voice heavy with lust, "C'mon, we're just getting started."

Taking Buffy by the hand she led the slightly dazed girl into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Buffy watched Faith quickly kick off her doc martins and peel off her socks, fingers dancing eagerly as they undid her jeans and pushed them off and to one side with a bare leg. Then she standing there clad in brief black panties, before catching the other girl's eye.

Faith smiled sexily at Buffy as she slowed down a little, her hands going to the bottom of her shirt. Buffy was watching keenly as more of Faith's body was revealed. Her senses seemed to have recovered somewhat, though her body hadn't really calmed from her orgasm. Her heart was still racing; her pulse was still quickened with desire. The edge had been taken off, but to her surprise her hunger hadn't been sated in the least.

Faith drew her shirt over her head, revealing a smooth taut stomach and bra-clad breasts; the bra was one of those black push-up ones that gave a lot of support. Buffy couldn't tear her eyes away, seeing the way they swayed slightly as Faith tossed her shirt to one side, before her lips curled again.

"Seen that look from a lot of guys before." She let out a small husky laugh as Buffy blushed slightly, "Way hotter comin' from you, though."

Then she stepped forward, putting her hands on Buffy's shoulders. Leaning down she kissed Buffy hungrily, her tongue pushing deep to explore Buffy's eager mouth, gently tracing unfamiliar territory, softly pressing against the inside of her cheeks and before stroking Buffy's own tongue and withdrawing, leaving both girls panting.

Faith tossed her hair back as she reached around to unfasten her bra. With a flick of her wrist she casually dropped it by the side of the bed as she placed a knee on the mattress between Buffy's legs and leaned forward a little, presenting herself. Faith's naked chest heaved with her breathing; a slight glistening of sweat on her upper body made her appear all the more gorgeous. Her breasts stood proud, round and full, nipples taut and straining. Her eyes impossible dark and wide, her mouth bit her bottom lip a little bashfully as she allowed Buffy to take her in.

Buffy just stared; she'd never considered breasts attractive. Her own... sure they were nice, not too big for her figure, considering how petite and athletic she was. But enough to give her a nice feminine shape and fill out a bra. But Faith's... were spectacular, not just because they were bigger, a little bigger anyway. But they were just like the rest of her, impossibly well-proportioned, firm and perfectly shaped.

Tentatively Buffy reached out, sliding her hands up Faith's sides, gliding over smooth, heated skin. Feeling firm, toned stomach muscles, and the ghostlike impression of ribs before her finger tips brushed the underside of Faith's breasts. Buffy gnawed a little at her bottom lip before forcing her uncertain hands up to cup the other girl's perfect mounds, feeling springy nipples push against her palms as Buffy felt their warm weight. Faith's breath caught a little as she hissed a sigh of relief, her own hands reaching to stroke Buffy's arms, offering encouragement.

Almost experimentally Buffy gently squeezed Faith's breasts, getting used to their softness and supple heaviness. She massaged them, pushed them together, and brought her fingers down to catch the nipples between them. She gently rolling them under her thumbs, watching as Faith inhaled sharply, groaning huskily as she arching into Buffy's touch. Faith tilted her head back and let her hair stream down behind her.

Feeling a little more confident and daring Buffy sat up straighter and leaned forward, kissing the underside of Faith's pillowy-soft breast, testing the warm, pliant flesh under her tongue. She felt Faith's husky groan become louder a little more drawn out, sending small vibrations through her diaphragm.

Letting her tongue trail around the skin between soft tentative kisses Buffy mouth crept up, moving in smaller and smaller circles towards Faith's straining nipple before moving away to kiss another ignored spot of skin. She did this a few times before Faith's hands went firmly to the sides of her face and gently guided her to where she wanted.

But instead Buffy firmly grabbed Faith's hips and pulled her forward, flopping back on the bed as she did so. With a small gasp of surprise Faith fell forward on top of her, managing to brace herself on the bed, her arms going either side of Buffy's head.

Faith's questioning look was interrupted as Buffy craned her neck up and took one of her nipples into her mouth, gently sucking on the tender nubbin as Faith tensed with pleasure, torso held aloft on rigid arms. Buffy's hands reached up to cup, stroke and caress Faith's hanging breasts, while her mouth peppered the sensitive flesh with small kisses, soft licks and the occasional gentle bite. Soon Faith was quietly groaning almost continuously, shifting impatiently on her knees above Buffy.

Half on instinct and half aping what Faith had done to her earlier Buffy brought up a leg, putting her foot on the bed so her thigh pressed up between Faith's legs, even through her pants leg and Faith's panties Buffy could feel wetness against her thigh.

Without any prompting Faith began grinding herself backwards against the blonde girl's thigh, her hips rolling sensuously as she rode down against Buffy's firm muscle. Faith's held her head up; Buffy could see the straining chords of her throat as she worked towards her release, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to steady her breathing. Buffy concentrated on Faith's breasts, revelling in the newness of kissing and stroking the warm, yielding flesh, the almost intoxicating taste and smell of the other girls skin, feeling the crinkled surface of the brunette's nipples against her lips, her tongue, even occasionally her cheek or eyelids

Between Faith's husky moans became the occasional strained grunt, every shift of her hips seemed to drive her harder against Buffy, increasing the pressure as her own thighs clamped more firmly around Buffy's. Faith's rhythm became more rapid, the tilt of her hips meaning that she slid herself up and along Buffy's leg, sliding her wetness back and forth as she climbed towards her climax.

Buffy's own hands went to Faith's curving hips, urging the brunette on as she stroked across her glistening sides. She strained her neck up to kiss the side of Faith's neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses on hot skin before moving her mouth to kiss her behind the ear.

Those soft, gentle touches seemed to be all Faith needed to tip herself over the edge. With a long, husky cry she shuddered backwards against Buffy's leg, head rolling and body trembling as she rode out her orgasm. With a final sigh she fell onto the bed next to Buffy, landing on her side, legs curling up against her body as she huffed out quivering breath after quivering breath.

Buffy leaned over and kissed her breathlessly, Faith responded after a moment, her mouth fluttering hesitantly against Buffy's more aggressive kisses. The blonde rolled so that she facing the other slayer, one hand curling against her side, the other reaching up to stroke away Faith's tousled hair.

Buffy stared into Faith's eyes. "God, Faith. That was...you're so beautiful." Her voice was soft with wonder.

Faith blew out a breath. "...I needed that."She smiled shyly at Buffy, "I'm not usually so...uh, quick, y'know. You get me all worked up."

"I do, huh?" Buffy asked playfully.

Faith rolled forward and kissed Buffy forcefully, her lips working passionately against Buffy's mouth. Buffy squirmed, her clothes suddenly feeling too tight against her skin.

Faith pulled back at sat up on her elbow. She gazed hungrily down Buffy's body. "You're wearing too many clothes." She slid down off the bed and grabbed Buffy's feet, pulling her boots off.

"You always say that I'm wearing too many clothes." Buffy commented lightly.

She watched as Faith tossed her shoes to one side and started tugging her pants off; Buffy arched her back so her butt came off the bed. Her pants slid off easily. Buffy quickly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and dragged it over her head, throwing it away somewhere.

She sat there as Faith took her time gazing at her, clad in skimpy pink bra and panties. She'd been feeling a little daring that morning and right now, with the way Faith was staring at her, she was glad she had.

Faith bent down, sliding her hands up Buffy's smooth, bare legs to her thighs. She leaned in to kiss the blonde girl before backing off slightly, her fingers brushing against the delicate elastic of Buffy's panties.

"Lift your butt, B." Faith's voice was half playful, half heavy with lust. Buffy felt herself tremor in anticipation, but lifted her hips up so Faith could drag her underwear down her thighs and away. Buffy felt cool air against her bare pussy, smooth sheets against her butt, and could almost feel Faith's heated gaze on her body. She shifted on the bed, pulling herself up on her arms

"What now?" She said in a quiet voice, still a little nervous despite all the desire and excitement flowing through her.

"Move up the bed. Get comfy." Faith said simply, as she kicked of her own panties. Buffy saw a shadow of dark hair between her legs.

Buffy pulled herself up the bed until her neck was nestled against cool pillows, almost as an after thought she removed her own bra and dropped it over the side of the bed. Faith knelt on the mattress before slinking her way up the bed on hands and knees, stopping when she was level with Buffy's chest. Her eyes glittered in the pale light coming in through the window.

"You're...perfect." Faith's voice trembled slightly. That, more than anything, warmed parts of Buffy that had nothing to do with desire or lust or sex. Those words were said with love.

Buffy didn't say anything, just reached up to stroke Faith's cheek, then idly playing with a couple of loose curls, hoping that that tender action would communicate the feeling she couldn't voice, she was that overwhelmed.

The brunette leaned forward, soft lips kissing Buffy's neck, teeth gently nipping at tender flesh. Faith kissed across her chest as Buffy sighed softly. There was no nervousness at this moment, it were blotted out by raw anticipation and longing for the other slayer.

Faith kissed up the gentle slopes of Buffy's breasts, not teasing as much as before she cupped them both, stroking soft satiny skin before sucking an aching nipple into her mouth. Buffy's sighs became quiet gasps, her hands making fists of the bed sheets either side of her as she writhed a little, she raised a leg to brush up against Faith's side, running a foot down her supple flank.

Faith lightly nibbled one of Buffy's mounds, flicking her tongue across the sensitive surface, before dropping her head to kiss lower. Murmuring in soft appreciation as she traced her tongue across Buffy's toned stomach, around her navel, then descending lower still.

To Buffy it wasn't just Faith's tongue that sent her nerves singing, the brunette's hands tugged her thighs up so that they were on either side of the brunette, allowing Faith to run her fingers over Buffy's hips, tummy and the tops of her thighs. The dark haired girl used light, feathery touches and kisses that, to Buffy, seemed to be everywhere at once.

After a while Buffy began to shift her hips in frustration, as Faith's tongue traced warm, wet patterns on her inner thighs while avoiding any other intimate area. One of her hands gently caught a handful of Faith's hair as she tried to guide the other girl to where she wanted, no needed, to be touched.

With a dark chuckle Faith began softly tracing patterns on Buffy's outer lips with the tip of her tongue. Buffy softly gasped in a mixture of pleasure and satisfaction, her other hand reaching up to capture one of her breasts as she revelled in the new feelings.

From slow teasing Faith switched to lightly flicking her tongue across Buffy's sensitive clit. The blonde girl's hips jerked in time to the rhythmic caress, she felt the familiar building of tension, more powerful than before, and jogged her hips slightly to maximize contact against any part of the dark-haired girl.

Instead Faith backed off, pulling her head higher to kiss Buffy's undulating tummy as her hands stroked her quivering thighs. Buffy bit back a moan of frustration, part of her not wanting to give Faith the satisfaction of pleading for her release.

But instead Faith suddenly thrust a finger into Buffy's tight channel, making her squeak in surprise. Faith's finger withdrew slowly before moving back in again quickly, this time adding a second. She set up a rhythm, slow then quick, somehow twisting her fingers for an added effect, causing a rippling through Buffy's core. Buffy licked her lips unconsciously as her breathing became more shallow and jerky.

She then started to roll her hips, whimpering slightly as she ground herself against Faith's hand, moving herself in time with Faith's thrusts. Then the brunette clamped her mouth over the top of Buffy's mound, her tongue lashing and stroking the already sensitive flesh.

Buffy felt the tension in her body ratchet up a gear, feeling like her body was a champagne bottle being shaken, her skin tingled and muscles went taut. She felt her back arch and legs stiffen, almost involuntarily.

Cries and moans bubbled up from Buffy's throat as she moved both hands to her breasts, her hips surged so forcefully that she was dimly worried than she might hurt Faith in her throes. Her thighs clamping down powerfully on the other slayers head. She ground her head back against her pillow; powerful waves of pleasure were pounding against her like waves on a shore. Subsuming her, dulling all her senses apart from touch, her nerves jolted from misfired electric signals as she found herself thrashing wildly, undulating ripples of bliss coursing through her, wringing every drop of sensation from her.

Buffy found herself cresting, before suddenly being hit with more waves of pleasure.

Faith hadn't stopped. Her fingers, Buffy didn't know how many, were still moving against and inside Buffy, curling and caressing her inner walls even as they contracted and squeezed. Her mouth, lips and tongue were pressed tightly against her moist centre, lapping firmly against her clit, causing more explosions of sensation to rock Buffy's frame.

Again and again Buffy thoughts were torn apart and lost in blinding white hot sparks that shot through every part of her, from her scalp right down to her toes.

For a dimly held moment Buffy thought it would never stop, that her mind was lost in a torrent of intense ecstasy, like she had been torn loose from the world and set adrift somewhere else, floating. Then she slowly came back to herself, becoming aware of damp sheets against her back, the warm air on her skin, Faith's hair tickled slightly as her head moved up Buffy's body, before she felt a wet, passionate kiss against the side of her neck. She moaned and turned her head, her eyes catching the other girl's.

Faith grinned as she bit her bottom lip. "You okay?"

Buffy blinked to see if her brain was still working. Yep. "I-I...Wha? Where did you learn to do _that_?"

Faith sniggered slightly. "Maybe I'm just naturally talented. Or maybe seeing you naked makes we wanna do all sorts of things t'you." She bent her head to kiss Buffy at the base of her neck, "I've been with girls before, Buffy. Just practice is all." She wiggled her eye-brows slightly.

'_I guess practice makes perfect...'_

Buffy swallowed and tried to think of something intelligent to say. "That was like nothing I've..." Buffy's nerves suddenly returned with a vengeance, "Do...you, uh, want me to do that...to you?" She didn't think she could make Faith feel that good; the whole thing was just too daunting.

Faith laughed a little, and smiled. "Well, you don't _hafta_, it's not like I'm gonna make you, y'know." She eyed Buffy sympathetically, "Buffy, just relax, okay. We're havin' fun, it's not a test or nothin'... Just being with you...is." She shook her head and thought about it.

Then her eyes lit up. "We could use that toy of yours. You seemed to really dig it last time, made me kinda jealous." She stroked a hand down her side deliberately drawing Buffy's gaze to her body, "You wanna make me feel good, right? We've got a night. I haven't even done half the things I wanna."

With that Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy on the lips, weakly Buffy realised that she tasted herself on Faith's tongue but she didn't care. Astonishingly she felt her body start to respond to the dark haired girl's passion, embers of desire still smouldered in her belly, her skin still hummed with need and energy still coursed through her. She pulled back a little and smiled against Faith's lips. "Okay. But you'll have to get it. For some reason my legs aren't working..."

Faith returned her smile. "It's not like your gonna be anywhere anyways, not for a while."

With a final, trembling cry Buffy rolled off the other girl, chest heaving in breath after shaky breath. All her muscles trembled with exhausted passion; her skin was slick and sticky with sweat. Her nipples, thighs and pussy felt tender from hours of stroking, kissing and nibbling.

She ran a hand through her matted hair, she felt like a mess. A mess that felt really, really good.

Buffy dimly thought that they should maybe open a window it was so warm and stuffy in here, but that would require moving from the bed, and that wasn't going to happen. She doubted she could move even if the house was on fire. Hnmm... fire pretty.

She felt Faith shift around next to her, kicking damp sheets away from their cooling bodies. Faith rolled onto her side and pressed up against Buffy, putting an arm across her chest.

Buffy strained her head up and looked at her alarm clock. She dimly made out a two. As in two in the morning.

'_Oh, god...that was...hours, as in more than one or two hours. I...maybe I've broken something in my brain, I mean it's a miracle we haven't already broken the bed...'_

Faith murmured tiredly in her ear. "Y'okay, B?"

Buffy smiled widely and contentedly. "I think my days of okay-ness are a distant memory. That was...we should've done that a lot sooner, like maybe the first night we met."

She felt Faith's chest rumble a little as she laughed. "Nah. Wouldn't've been as good. All that build-up, tension, takin' it slow, s' what made it so good...Well, not the only thing y'understand." Faith shifted a little as she sat up on an elbow, she seemed to look at Buffy for a long time, her face half in shadow, "Y'know, I...I love you, Buffy."Her voice was quiet.

Buffy felt her heart flutter and melt at the same time. "You do?"

Faith swallowed and nodded.

Buffy leaned up and gave Faith a long, slow, tender kiss. She leaned back and smiled. "That's lucky, 'cause I love you too."

Faith shook her head. "Never thought I'd be this lucky. Somethin' usually goes wrong right about now."

Buffy looked into Faith's eyes. "And I told you that things would be different this time, didn't I?"

Faith just nodded and lay down next to Buffy, snuggling next to her. Her warm, smooth skin against Buffy's was both comforting and slightly arousing. "Just, don't blame me if I do somethin' t'screw this up."

Buffy smiled absently and nodded, letting her contented, happy thoughts drift as her mind became foggy with sleep. She would never let Faith screw this up. Ever. She would do anything to keep hold of this, all of this. She was the slayer, she could do that. No loneliness or nervousness or fear. Just passion and love and happiness.

Perfect happiness.

Bad Girls: Part 3 (Meant To Be)

Buffy came awake slowly, in that lethargic, unhurried way that she often did on a weekend. Hazily becoming aware of her surroundings, of the chirping of birds outside, the gently pressure of dappled sunlight on her eyelids, the rippling sound as the wind blew through the branches of nearby trees, and the quiet tinkling of next doors tacky wind chimes. Dimly Buffy realised that the window must be open.

Then she became aware of her body, the lazy, leaden tiredness in her limbs. The warm cosiness of soft sheets wrapped around her. And the mild soreness in her abs, arms and legs that made her smile at the recently made memories. She'd sometimes felt this way after a tough fight, but the slight aching and throbbing in some areas definitely added a new quality. Buffy groaned softly as she moved her thighs together and set off a gentle ripple of pleasurable signals throughout her body. She stretched luxuriantly and wondered if Faith was feeling anything similar.

Buffy reached out her arm and snuggled closer to the other side of the bed, only to find an empty space. She opened her eyes sleepily and frowned. No Faith, just unfilled warmth beneath the covers.

Buffy felt a twinge of uncertainty in her mind as she slowly sat up, confused. Her thoughts racing back to another time, another night of passion and another empty bed. Where was Faith? They'd fallen asleep snuggled close together, having said...important stuff to each other. Why would Faith run off like that?

'_Maybe after saying that she loved me she panicked, got all defensive and...'_

Buffy suddenly heard movement out in the corridor, and a light knock on the door.

"Buffy? Are you up yet?" It was her Mom.

Stricken, Buffy scrambled to look around for her and Faith's clothes, but saw only her own, flung about in a haphazard manner.

"Just a sec." Buffy croaked out, her voice sounding a little hoarse so early in the morning.

But too late because her Mom had already opened the door and stuck her head round, her face puzzled. "Buffy, it's almost ten o'clock and you're still in bed. Are you feeling okay?" She managed to make her question sound half admonishing and half concerned.

Buffy tried to seem as innocent as possible, whilst frantically trying to remember where she'd last put the vibrator. "Um...late night. With fighting! Uh, it was a vampire nest, very intense. I'll bet Faith isn't even up yet."

Her Mom frowned. "Faith?"

And for one horrible moment Buffy briefly thought that she'd just had a really long, really involved dream and that maybe her Mom had just come home now that the Graduation panic was over.

But her Mom just shook her head. "Oh, well, I'm only just in but I think I heard her in the shower a few minutes ago, she's up already."

Then, to Buffy's horror, she entered the room, frowning slightly, "Honey, you shouldn't leave the window open like that all night, it's bad for..." She trailed off, her frown deepening, "And what _is_ that smell?"

'_Oh, God...this is a nightmare... a horrible nightmare and I'm still asleep, otherwise the Hellmouth will just have to open up under me and swallow me now before...'_

Then Buffy heard Faith's voice out in the corridor. "Don't worry, Mrs. S. 'S my fault." Buffy's Mom turned and stepped back out into the hallway.

Buffy was out of bed in an instant; still half wrapped up in bed sheets she quickly closed the window. She wrinkled her nose at the smell; the air was filled with some strong flowery perfume scent, like one of the ones Mom usually wore. Sweeping her eyes across the floor she saw the discarded vibe, clearly visible, on the floor next to the bedside table.

With a quick flick of her foot she kicked it under the bed as her Mom came back in. "...if that's the worst you girls get up when I'm not around to then I'll count my blessings." She turned to smile at Buffy, "I remember when every chance you got you'd always secretly be trying on all my clothes and shoes, back when you were little. Now look at you, all grown up." She tilted her head and gave Buffy a fond look before speaking up so Faith would hear her, "If you girls are interested, how about I make waffles. A big Saturday brunch?"

"Count me in." Faith called out, sounded like her mouth was full, probably cleaning her teeth.

Buffy smiled, partly with relief. "Sure...that sounds great. I could go for some serious starch right about now."

Her Mom returned the smile. "Better get your skates on then." She gestured to Buffy's ice-skates that were hanging up on her wardrobe. Smiling at her private joke she left the room and Buffy flopped down on the bed, sagging with relief. That had been way too close.

A few moments later Faith walked in, hair damp and skin still ruddy from the shower, clad in her cut-offs and white t-shirt. She gave Buffy a mischievous, dimpled grin. "I'm thinkin' I should get big thanks for pulling off my brilliant cover up in about thirty seconds flat."

Buffy gave her a bemused smile. "Huh?"

Faith walked closer as she ticked off things with her fingers. "Heard your Mom pull up outside the house, so I jumped outta bed, opened the window, picked up all my clothes and tossed 'em in my room. Then I went and grabbed somethin' stinky from your Mom's room to cover up the smell. Otherwise she might've twigged to us doing the nasty." She stopped in front of Buffy and reached out to brush some stray hair away from her face.

"Sounds like you were very busy."Buffy replied shyly, "I –I, um, woke up and you weren't here."

"Well I had to hop in the shower to get all squeaky clean." Faith said with a smirk, "Last night I kinda got a little sticky, so..."

Buffy blushed despite herself. "Yeah, I was so beat from, uh, all the 'nasty' I probably would've slept right on through. So thanks for the save..."

Faith leaned forward and put a knee on the side of the bed next to Buffy. "Only reason I was awake is cuz I was watching you sleeping. You're cute."

Even as she touched at her bed hair self-consciously Buffy felt her heart skip slightly. "Oh, yeah, all sweaty and mussed. If you think this is attractive you should see me with stomach flu."

Faith tilted Buffy's head up slightly and leaned down to press her mouth against her. Faith tasted strongly of peppermint, her cool breath mixing with Buffy's as her tongue slipping between Buffy's lips to gently probe her mouth.

Slightly hesitantly Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist, hands sliding over her hips to the small of her back, fingers playing over thin cotton material and the firmness of the muscles beneath.

Faith broke the kiss, her own hands still stoking Buffy's hair. "You taste nice, y'know."

Buffy managed a playful sceptic look. "Really? 'Cause most people don't go in for morning breath."

Faith's smile broadened into a sly grin. "Wasn't talkin 'bout your mouth."

Buffy frowned. "Then what..?" Oh!" Buffy was pretty sure she had turned scarlet.

Faith snorted out a laugh and sat down on the bed next to her. "'S a compliment, B."

Still embarrassed Buffy murmured. "You just like messing with me."

"I do like seein' ya squirm. Think I proved that last night." Faith said lightly but then looked at Buffy a little awkwardly, "You're still okay, right? With what happened. With us..."

"Yes." Buffy replied quickly, "Very, definitely yes. Last night was just... amazing for me." She paused before asking softly, "What about you?"

Faith grinned at her. "Oh, yeah. You've got some skill. Bit shy gettin' goin', its part o' your charm, but...think you're a natural. You... were perfect." She shook her head slightly at Buffy's shyness, "And I guess I don't need t'ask if I was any good. Still got me a bite mark on my thigh from last night."

Buffy tried to defend herself. "That was your fault." She hissed in discomfort, "How was I supposed to react when you put your tongue..." She didn't finish.

Faith's smile became knowing. "Didn't hear you complaining, not over all that loud moanin' anyways. Besides, you've got a cute butt, couldn't resist."

Buffy bit her lip shyly at the compliment. "I was just...surprised, y'know. The shock of the new and all."

"Was a good night for it." Then Faith shrugged expansively. "Still, if y'don't want me doin' it again..."

"I didn't say that." Buffy said a little hurriedly, "Just, um, maybe ask next time, okay?"

"Fine. Buffy." Faith said looking deep into her eyes, her voice soft and tender, "Next time we're in bed... would it be cool if I flip you over and kiss your..."

"Buffy?" Buffy heard her Mom call out, "The fridge is still full. What did you girls eat last night?"

Faith almost burst out laughing at that and it was all Buffy could do to silence her giggling. She ended up hitting the dark haired girl over the head with a pillow. "Uh, Mom we just decided to eat out..." More muffled sniggers, "I mean, uh, on the way home, I'm sorry, we didn't know you'd buy stuff..." To Faith, "Shut up!" She hissed. Then she called out. "We'll be down soon!"

Faith calmed herself after a minute as she lay back on the bed, grinning happily. "Hell of a start to the day."

Buffy had to agree.

It was around one o'clock by the time they'd finished the breakfast brunch feast, where Buffy had consumed a truly astonishing amount of food, she told Mom she had to head over to Giles to report on last nights patrol. Faith had walked out to the front porch with her and given her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Sure you don't want me to come with?" Buffy just shook her head. Faith gave her a lingering look, "Then hurry back, 'kay."

Buffy gave her a big smile. "Sure. But tonight will be a bit more fight-y and less...action, clear?"

Faith smirked and leaned back against the porch. "I can wait till Sunday. I'm all about willpower, B."

With a last wave Buffy set off for school, trying not to skip or anything goofy like that, though she did notice a bounce in her step as she walked down Main Street.

Buffy tried to focus her thoughts on upcoming events, tonight they had to fight Balthazar and his goons, keep Giles and Wesley from being taken hostage, grab and keep Deputy Mayor Finch safe. Then find out what he knows about the Mayors plans before acting on them. Buffy didn't like to dwell on the fact that the last time she'd visited the town hall she'd tipped her hand and got her ass kicked all at the same time, quite an achievement.

That probably meant that the Mayor knew that Buffy might know something about his plots. But who knows.

So far there hadn't been any differences, but maybe that would change. Maybe Finch wouldn't show himself, unable to slip away from the Mayor, or maybe Trick would be waiting for them in the alley with a whole gang of vamps. Or maybe the Mayor would give Balthazar some kind of heads up somehow.

Urgh, so many options, so many things that could go wrong now that everything was perfect. Buffy sighed to herself; she just had to be wary, and not get ahead of herself. And not let Faith stab anybody, that last part was key...

Buffy stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling slightly, like she was being watched. She frowned and turned to look back down the street where she'd come. Watching townsfolk go about there business. She almost dismissed her jumpiness before she saw a figure, standing on the street corner about thirty feet away, turned in her direction.

Not a typical Sunnydale resident, the figure was dressed in a hooded cloak, black and ragged, that covered him from head to foot, leaving the face in darkness. Not a Californian designer label to be sure, more like something out of a swords and sorcery flick.

The figure, seemingly unnoticed to anybody walking near it, slowly raised an arm in Buffy's direction and pointed at her, or maybe somebody near her. Maybe he was just giving a passerby some directions. Evil directions. She noticed that the finger pointing her way was old and gnarled. Gross.

And just as she was getting uneasy the figure vanished, a woman wearing a painfully loud bit of knitwear moved in front of Buffy's vision and the cloaked man was gone. It was possible he could've ducked back round the corner out of sight, but still. Spooky.

After a moment's hesitation Buffy turned and continued walking to school, the bounce gone from her step, but she shook off the sense of unease that had settled around her. Today was gonna be a good day.

"Good morning, Giles." Buffy said happily as she entered the library. Apart from a couple of long-suffering teachers condemned to work on the weekend the school was pretty much dead, Giles and she were alone.

Giles looked up from the desk, looking a little haggard. He smiled distractedly. "Uh, hello Buffy. Are you well?"

Buffy looked around expectantly. "That depends, is Wesley around?"

"He has yet to make an appearance, but I'm sure he'll show himself. Unfortunately." He closed the book in front of him as he rubbed his eyes, "You could have warned me about him you know."

"And deprive you of the singular experience of that first meeting? What am I a monster?" Buffy smirked and headed over to sit down, "Speaking of, we have a Balthazar sighting. Not as elusive as the whales he's trying so hard to be like."

"I see." Giles nodded in understanding. "Did you and Faith attempt to engage in any way?"

Buffy blinked, startled. "Engage in..? Oh! No, just strictly recon. Angel gave me a tip-off and we went to investigate. No weapons though, so we'll head back there tonight." Buffy pondered for a moment, "It might be better if you and Wesley get gone until we do though. Last time around you both got taken hostage at sword-point."

"Oh, wonderful. After being battered into unconsciousness no doubt." Giles remarked dryly.

"Actually no, you were very stabby, with the swords and everything. But still, best not to risk it again."Buffy remembered something, "Ooh, you can check out the hall of records, scope out the history of the Mayor and get everybody on the same page, y'know. The 'he's an evil mastermind' page."

"Hmn, I suppose I could contact Willow and Xander and ask for their co-operation in the matter. Anything to mitigate Wesley's presence." Giles looked at Buffy searchingly, "And what about...ah, have you had any more, well, episodes?"

"Episodes? Oh, no, actually, I'm very much enjoying the lack of vertigo. So maybe it was some weird virus? Or a lame spell."She stopped and looked at Giles, "What's up? You have your thinking face on."

Giles sighed. "This book I was sent is...somewhat troubling? The text about the Djinn."

Buffy swallowed. "Uh, in what way?"

"Well, there are passages...whole pages actually, that are missing, lots of them in fact. Vital information... well, it would seem like some chapters have been deliberately vandalised, as if it's been edited."

Buffy shrugged. "Did you talk to your buddy about his shoddy book-keeping skills?"

"Yes, and he maintains that was how it was given to him. And I do believe him...but I think he was hiding something else from me."

"Like what?"

Giles shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I detect a deliberate hand in all of this." He adjusted his glasses, "However, there is another avenue of investigation. A guest lecturer is visiting Sunnydale University, and he happens to be an expert on the medieval occult. I think with this journal and the copies of Æthelweard's notes I might be able to garner a bit more information about the, ah, Djinn and its handy work." He gave Buffy a comforting smile, "Not to worry. When it comes to investigating the Mayor I'm sure Wesley and your friends will be sufficient to the task."

"What task would this be, Mr. Giles?" Wesley remarked pointedly as he entered, "It would be nice if myself and the loop became reacquainted."

Buffy stood up and walked towards Wesley. "Well actually the loop says that Faith and me got a total eyeful of Balthazar last night. But that really wouldn't emphasize the grossness of actually looking at him. Point being, Wes, he is very alive and very flabby. So unless we want to wait until he dies of shame, you'll want him slain, right? That's where I come in."

Wesley's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he took this in. "Balthazar is alive? But how..."

Buffy interrupted. "He has his vamp minions taking care of him. Y'know, with the whole protecting and the feeding and the, urgh, bathing their master." Buffy shuddered slightly, "And that's why they had a mad-on for his amulet. Plus, here's something extra newsworthy. We overheard Balthazar mentioning the Mayor."

Wesley raised his eyebrow as he digested this. "The Mayor? As in The Mayor of Sunnydale?"

"Uh-huh. Balthazar seemed to blame him for his current blobbyness."Buffy looked to Giles, "They seem to have a connection."

Giles spoke to Wesley. "Buffy and I have suspected that the Mayor of Sunnydale may have a darker side for some time now. This is just another conformation of that."

Wesley bristled. "And why wasn't I told about this sooner?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You've been in Sunnydale for two days now, Wes. This is as sooner as it gets. Besides, apart from hanging around in sewers and hiring vampires as night security this is the first solid lead on anything bad the Mayor might be plotting." She walked over to him, "We'll take out Balthazar, but I was thinking that somebody should take the gang and check out the Hall of Records, go to the source and dig up some dirt on the Mayor, his history. You up for that?"

Wesley straightened as he thought about it. "Good idea. Yes, the more information about the Mayor we can garner the better, and as to the reason why he would be fraternising with demons." Wesley paused, "If this is Balthazar...Buffy, he was extremely dangerous in his prime, cruel, murderous and immensely strong." Wesley walked over to one of his boxes and selected a book, "If I recall correctly he had the ability to, uh, draw things to him by sheer force of will. I would recommend keeping a distance, even in his weakened state; he might be able to..."

"I'll keep it in mind." Buffy said distractedly and turned to Giles, "And I'll contact Angel and tell him to meet us at the warehouse. The three of us can handle Balthazar. It's the Mayor I'm more worried about."

Giles stood as he looked at his watch. "Well, good luck, Buffy. I have that, ah, errand to run. But I'll see you later tonight when you report back."

"Ring the others before you go. Get them onboard with helping Wesley, okay?" Satisfied that pretty much everybody would be out of danger Buffy quickly left the library. She could get in an hour of Faith time before prep work, dusk and patrolling sent them back to the warehouse.

Buffy got home and was surprised to find Willow and Faith talking on the couch. Faith was already dressed for slaying, with leather pants, t-shirt and vest. "Oh! Hey, Willow, whatcha doing?"

Willow turned and smiled goofily at Buffy. "Hey there."

Buffy saw that Faith was preoccupied with holding up a pouch to her nose and carefully smelling it, making funny faces as she did so.

Willow gestured at Faith as well as to the small black bag she was holding in her hand. "Here, got a surprise for you. To help with tonight's slayage."

Faith looked up and smiled at Buffy as she playfully twirled her little bag. "Look, B. My own bag o' stinky magic herbs."

"For your information that's lavender you smell. And anyway, it's a protection spell." Willow said in her pretend snooty voice.

Buffy walked in and sat near them as Faith nodded, impressed. "Good deal. Thought witch-stuff would smell..."

Willow looked pleased with herself. "Stinky, right? I guess I could've added aloe or cinnamon instead to make it smell nicer. Give me time and I'll be the first Wicca to do all my conjuring in pine-fresh scents."

"Well, gotta say, Wicca smells way better than Church, usually that just made me wanna heave." Faith tossed her bag to Buffy. "Here, take a whiff."

Buffy caught it as Willow asked Faith. "Did you go to church a lot?"

Faith smirked good-naturedly. "My name's 'Faith', Red. Once upon a time my Mom and Pop thought they were all religious, used t'take me when I was little. Didn't last." She shrugged, "Guess I lapsed too. Point was Father Joseph was always wicked eager with the incense. Like he was tryin't a smoke us out or somethin'."

Buffy spoke up. "This is really nice of you Will. Uh, thanks."

Willow nodded. "I figure it would come in handy tonight. So what's the plan?"

Buffy hesitated at Willow's expectant look. "The plan?"

"With tonight's slaying. Faith says that you guys could use the help."Willow looked at Faith for confirmation. Buffy just raised her eyebrows at Faith.

The other slayer nodded at Buffy. "Tried to get hold of Xand, but his Mom said he'd left already. So it's just gonna be the three of us."

Buffy frowned at Faith, before giving Willow a concerned look. "Is that...Is that such a good idea? I mean, with you and the coming along with?" Having Willow along could complicate things. Dangerously.

Willow's smile faltered a little. "But I've done this sort of thing before, like a million times. I can totally handle myself. Besides," She held up one of the bags, "Minty fresh protection."

Faith looked nonplussed. "Yeah, B, what's the big? Red was there when the world was gonna end, vamps ain't even in the same league."Faith made a face as she nudged Willow, "But, just warn ya, there might be a couple of points where you might think about looking the other way. This demon's guaranteed t'make ya wanna hurl."

Willow smiled at that, before her gaze turned back to Buffy, eagerly wanting her consent.

Buffy stood up, getting a little agitated. "Look Will...Faith and I have got this. I mean, why risk your life if I don't have to?"

"Because I'm your friend."Willow said quietly, trying to hide her hurt.

Buffy looked at her. "Exactly. And with the big, hairy danger...I want you safe."

"Yeah, so where's safer than with two slayers, huh?" Faith spoke as she got up, "C'mon, we can't turn down having a little mojo to back us up." She turned to Willow. "Hey, why doncha go and fetch a few stakes from upstairs. Me and B'll call Angel."

Willow looked at Buffy, but when she didn't object Willow bounded off the sofa and quickly went upstairs.

Faith watched her go before glancing at Buffy. "We got a problem that I don't know about?"

Buffy frowned at the other girl. "I just, I don't like putting my friends in danger unless I have to. You seem pretty blasé about it."

"Willow's my friend too, B. And, like it or not, it's not always up to you." Faith shook her head, "Willow knows the risks, and she's careful, y'know, smart. Lot smarter than us at any rate. No reason to bench her."

Buffy shrugged helplessly. "But I'm the slayer, Faith. It should be my call."

"Yeah, well I'm a slayer too, 'less you're gonna pull rank on me, I think she should come along." With that Faith went into the dining room where she'd already laid out her bow, a sword and a couple of mean looking axes. "Anyways, we should get tooled up. You call Angel, tell him to motor."

Buffy sighed. She knew she couldn't push the issue, in a way she was actually glad that Faith was sticking up for Willow. She put a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Okay, but...just watch out for Will, okay. One of us is near her at all times."

Faith nodded. "You bet."

The three girls approached the alley leading to the warehouse. Buffy glanced either way before crossing the street, the sword she was holding made her look conspicuous enough. Willow was by her side, stake at the ready. Buffy could tell that the other girl was both excited and nervous.

Faith was ahead of them and had taken point, bow drawn as she moved gracefully forward and eyed the shadows, but otherwise she was pretty relaxed. "So after we get done, where d'you wanna go eat?"

Buffy hadn't really been listening. "Huh?"

"I could go for some pizza." Willow piped up, "Or maybe some nacho's."

"That's one vote for cheese." Faith said lightly as she moved passed a dumpster, "Me, I'd prefer some ribs, maybe a steak."

Buffy skirted a suspicious looking crate. "The way my stomach's going, I'll probably just want some ice-cream."

Faith chuckled. "Don't have t'be so nervous, B."

"Yeah, I can be nervous enough for all three of us."Willow's voice was quiet but shaky.

Suddenly a figure leapt at them from above, agilely flipping over them with a menacing growl. Willow squeaked in surprise but Buffy saw it coming and calmly kicked out at the vampire as it landed, sending it tumbling to the ground. She turned to see a second vampire coming at them from behind so she pushed Willow to one side.

Drawing two knives the vampire attacked her, steel ringing out against Buffy's sword as it tried to drive her back with sheer ferocity. In her periphery Buffy saw Faith send an arrow racing into the vampire she's kicked as it rushed her. Saw as it cried out and turned to so much dust.

Buffy's own opponent was skilled, neatly slicing at the air where Buffy's throat had been moments earlier as she backed up to swing. Her sword was good for a warehouse, not so much for swinging about in a narrow alleyway. So Buffy readied the blade so she could run her opponent through. But then the vampire, instead of pressing its attack, abruptly reared back in pain, dropping its weapons and crumbled to ash before Buffy's eyes.

Then she saw a wide-eyed Willow standing there, holding a stake. "Yay on me. I got one."She said breathlessly.

Buffy smiled in relief as Faith reloaded her bow. She spoke up, sounding a lot more serious. "I think we got more on the way. So much for the element of surprise."

Buffy nodded. "We should keep moving. Will, stay between us."

Willow nodded emphatically, still wide-eyed.

Faith scanned the rooftops overhead. "Let's hope they still keep on coming one at a time."

Just as she said that another two came at them from the shadows, knives drawn. One pushed Faith to one side before she could use her bow, its knife blow barely being knocked away by the brunette's arm. The other vampire bore down on Willow, teeth bared. Buffy snapped a low kick at it to get its attention, before backhanding it with her free hand. The vampire spun with the blow and lashed out at Buffy with its blade, gleaming steel striking her sword. Willow backed up to the corner of the alley, knuckles white as she gripped her stake.

Faith, bow abandoned, threw her opponent hard back against the alley wall, and rained a couple of telling body blows into it before driving her stake deep into the vampire's chest. Both she and Willow snapped a quick look at Buffy as she blocked another thrusting dagger blow before kicking her opponent face-first across the alley.

Suddenly Willow yelped n surprise as somebody grabbed at her shoulder from around the corner. But Faith was faster, quickly kicking the shadowy figure so hard in the chest that it threw him back against a dumpster. Faith then raised her stake and moved over to the prone form, before driving her arm down.

Buffy turned as she finished off her opponent, just in time to see what was about to happen.

"Faith, NO!"

Buffy, heart in her throat, raced over to Faith as she crouched over the downed man. His body laying slumped and limp against the dumpster. Willow stood stock still; her eyes followed Buffy as she squatted down by the other side of Finch. Buffy's mind was frozen by the simple, searing fact that it had happened again. In spite of everything she had done, everything Faith had been through, this horrifying moment had been repeated, and Finch had been slain at Faith's hand.

Except... when she looked down she didn't see any blood on Finch's lips, or any gaping chest wound. Buffy saw that even though Faith's stake was pressed hard against Finch's chest there was no blood. Then Faith gently moved her hand back and prodded his torso with the end of her stake. The blunt end. The sharp end was hidden in Faith's fist.

"It's just some dude." Faith said evenly, her breath shaking a little from the adrenaline.

"You didn't..? I though you were going to..." Buffy didn't say anything else; her chest seemed to seize up.

Such a powerful wave relief washed over Buffy that for one brief moment she felt like laughing, she actually felt the giggles building up in the tightness of her chest. But she focused and stopped herself; maybe she should just give Faith a big hug instead.

Willow was sympathetic. "That was a close one, Faith. I mean, what kind of guy goes around grabbing strangers in alleys, anyway. Big, dumb... man."

Faith shook her head slightly. "Felt something was off when I kicked him. Way too soft to be a vamp." She prodded him again, "Think I knocked him out though, he banged his head pretty good." She sounded a little guilty.

That was when Buffy laughed, huffing out big snorts of delight. She couldn't help herself. Finch was alive and Faith was worried that she'd made him bump his head. Life was wonderful.

Faith gave Buffy a puzzled look. "Y'know, B. When they say laughter is the best medicine, they mean it for the one who's actually in pain."

Willow spoke up quietly. "I don't see any other vampires nearby. But still, not the best time to get the giggles, Buffy."

Buffy waved a hand in apology as she cupped her other hand over her mouth and tried to control her breathing. "I'm sorry. I just...it's just all the adrenaline. I'm fine, really."

Faith seemed to be considering something. "Yeah, well. What're we gonna do with him. We need to get to the warehouse now before they realise their guards are toast."

"You took out the last of them. They're unaware, for the moment." Angel spoke up from the shadows. Willow let out a small eep of surprise.

Buffy stood up and looked over at him. "Angel, glad you could make it. But this guy isn't just anybody, it's the Deputy Mayor."

Faith leaned over to grab her discarded bow before standing as well. She shrugged. "Politician, huh? Well, makes me feel better about kicking him."

Angel crinkled his forehead. "So he's important. The question is; what was he doing in this part of town?" He asked pointedly.

Buffy stared hard at the prone man. "I'm thinking he was looking for us. No way is this coincidence."

Willow thought about it. "Hey, maybe he just wanted to give both of you a-a...good citizen award or something. Because of all the, y'know, good deeds and stuff."

"And the dark alley at night was what? Just t'add mystery?" Faith shook her head, "Guy's up t'somethin'. Or maybe he's in trouble and needs our help."

Buffy looked around. "We can't just wait around wondering. We need to move."

Faith nodded. "'Kay, this guy's comin' with us, so we can keep an eye on him. Red and I'll find a ladder, get up somewhere high." She handed her bow to Willow, "You and Angel kick in the front door, and make some noise, and I'll be there t'back you up."

Angel nodded and gestured over his shoulder. "There's a fire escape on the north side that leads up to a back office. It should be a good enough place to stash your friend there."

"Be careful, both of you." Buffy watched Faith as she easily hoisted the limp but breathing form of Finch onto her shoulder. With a slight smile and a wink at Buffy she headed off into the shadows, Willow quickly followed leaving Buffy and Angel alone.

Buffy tried to ignore all the giddiness and relief that she was feeling about the near miss and focus on Angel and the upcoming battle. She moved cautiously towards the front of the warehouse and waited there for a few minutes, readying her sword. "How many of them are in there."

"Eight or so, and something that used to be Balthazar." Angel seemed a little hesitant, "Did I, ah, hear you laughing back there?"

"Uh...yeah, it was a thing. But relax; wacky Buffy's taking a break." She stopped by the front entrance and inclined her head towards it, "Anything else I should know?"

Angel thought about it. "Do you know any fat jokes?"

Buffy nodded. "Quite a few actually."

Angel gestured at the front door. "Then you're good to go."

Buffy quietly opened the door and heard Balthazar's grating, angry voice echoing through the warehouse. "...you will find them all! The Watchers and their allies. You will bring the slayers to me!"

Buffy spoke up in a puzzled voice. "But I'm already here. Oh, do you want me to go over there so you don't have to shout so loud?"

"Slayer!" Balthazar squawked from a prostrate position in his water tank. The group of vampires that surrounded him turned as a group to face her, a couple of them drew swords.

Buffy held up a hand. "Please, don't get up."

The fat demon burbled angrily. "You have something that belongs to me slayer, and I will have it."

Buffy began to close the distance, slowly moving towards Balthazar. "Okay, so how do you want to do this? Oh, lemme guess, you want to win it from me in some sort of...pie-eating contest?" She said brightly. From the corner of her eye Buffy saw Faith appear from the upper shadows, readying her bow.

"Very droll." Balthazar barked, "But no, I will simply pry it from your cold dead hands...when they are brought before me."

Angel stepped forward, his face demonically twisted in preparation for the fight. "Actually, in that case, you'll want my cold dead hands."

"Enough. I'm already bored. Kill them!" Balthazar roared and the vampires rushed them both.

With a small nod of satisfaction Angel charged three of the group, driving them off into one corner of the warehouse, while the other five fanned out to try and flank Buffy. But she didn't stay still; instead she swiftly went at one of the assassins, swinging her sword to drive him back and to the side so that she could leap up onto the loading dock and took the high ground before they had a chance to surround her.

The vampires all changed their direction immediately, one vampire quickly clambering up over wooden pallets to land next to Buffy. Another of the lead vamps paused to briefly touch his chest in puzzlement, his fingertips brushing over the tip of the arrow that had appeared there before disintegrating to ashes.

Buffy delivered several stinging jabs to the vampire to her left, driving him back, and then lashed out to kick another vampire in the face as he tried to climb up after her. She then ducked the returning vampire as he charged, sweeping her sword down to trip his legs so he sprawled onto the solid concrete ground as he went past.

Across the warehouse Buffy saw Angel backhand one vampire across the face before kicking the other in the crotch, slamming a hard knee into his downed opponent's face so he tumbled away before head butting the first vampire back into a stack of packing crates. He then grabbed an attempted kick by the third vampire before yanking him forward into a brutal clothesline that slammed him to the ground.

Buffy kicked one vampire back into his companion, slammed a boot down onto his ankle so he dropped to one knee in agony, she then sliced her sword crossways at the vampire behind him, smiling grimly as her blade caught him at neck height and beheaded him.

Another vampire, charging in behind her, screamed in pain as he burst into a moving dust cloud. Faith was making her shots count.

Buffy blocked a downward hacking blade before punching her assailant under the chin, elbowing him in the throat, then grabbing and twisting him around, throwing him through the air so he slammed hard against some nearby oil drums.

Buffy now turned to face two vampires, one of which busily pulled an arrow out of his neck and threw it to one side; his face was a grimace of hatred and pain

Suddenly he was smashed off of the raised group and impacted hard down onto a packing crate, Buffy saw Faith drop to the ground next to her, hands letting go of the rope she'd swung down on, and then she pulled out a hand axe from her jacket.

Faith grinned at Buffy. "Always wanted t'do that."

"Glad you decided to drop in." Buffy smiled, "Get it? Drop in. Boy, tough warehouse."

Faith shook her head even as she eyed up their remaining opponent. "These guys haven't got that much to smile about, B. Let's put 'em out of their misery."

"I'm cool with that." They then both moved forward swiftly, weapons clashing together as the slayers surged off of the high ground, driving the vampire down onto the warehouse floor. Buffy caught her foe under the chin with a brutal knee, before catching him in the side with a snap kick and then a roundhouse to the head then sent him flying.

She saw Faith viciously punch another vampire as it surged at her from behind a crate; she caught him hard in the face with a one-two combination before grabbing him by the hair and spinning him around, and then redirected him so he flipped onto his back. She brought her axe down in a gleaming arc to chop him at the neck and finish him.

Buffy snapped a look to Angel who was handily dealing with the last of his opponents; another two unconscious figures lay about him. Buffy's vampire was the last one and he fought back like he knew it, attacking her with a strength borne of desperation. Buffy ducked under a frantic swing of his sword to kick him in the back of the knee, smashed the pommel of her sword into his face as he twisted for balance and then spun around, blade extended at head height, to neatly decapitate him.

Buffy turned to smile at Faith but her victory was short lived. With a gasp of surprise Faith was lifted through the air and sucked back by a wave of rippling, distorted air, which seemed to paralyse her even as it dragged her backwards into Balthazar's waiting grasp. His podgy hands coiled firmly around Faith's head, his grip strong enough to ignore her as she struggled to get free.

"Now, slayer. You have no choice. You or your vampire will GIVE. ME. MY. AMULET!"

Buffy froze, eyes darting over to the overhead light fixture she'd pulled down the last time, but it was too far away. She tried to stall him.

"Right...your amulet. What did it look like again? Was it gold, or, y'know, is that too flashy for a demon that clearly has body issues..."

But then she saw Willow. The redhead was standing on the overhead catwalk, hefting an axe over her head then she swung it against a support cable. There was a small burst of electrical light as sparks flew and then the overhead lamp dropped down into Balthazar's tank of water.

The demon roared hideously and dropped the struggling Faith to the ground. He flailed and splashed as arcs of electricity coursed over his bulging, glistening flesh. The skin smoked and reddened and a sickly sweet odour filled the air. With one last, surging cry, Balthazar heaved his last, his skin blistering and splitting as he did so.

Buffy scrambled over to Faith as the dark haired girl picked herself up, shaking her head slightly. "What the hell was that?"

Buffy caught her under the arm to steady her. "Some demon-y superpower. So, was it better or worse than heat vision?" She said lightly, relieved.

Suddenly the waters around Balthazar surged as he righted himself, his eyes fixed themselves on Buffy and Faith as they turned to him, startled.

"Slayers..." He growled, his voice hushed and liquid sounding, "You think you've won?" He gave a harsh, gargling chuckle, "When he rises...You'll wish I had killed you all." With a wet rasp he breathed his last, his hideous features twisted in a smile.

"Cryptic last words." Angel replied dryly as he joined them, "You two okay?"

Faith shrugged. "Little woozy...I'm cool though."

Buffy nodded before looking upwards. "Uh, Willow?"

The redhead waved down from her vantage point. "Hey guys, you all good? That's good because after that just happened I'm going to go now because I think I'm going barf." With that Willow hurried along the gantry towards the exit.

Faith blinked slowly a couple of times. "I should go and fetch that guy..."But Angel put a hand out to stop her.

"I'll do it." Angel said, "You shouldn't go clambering around high places any time soon."

Faith didn't argue and let Buffy lead her out of the warehouse.

"What's happening tonight?"

The fresh-faced politician squirmed in his seat, the personification of nervousness, and clearly uncomfortable being the centre of attention. Buffy stood next to him while Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia sat round the table, looking at him warily. Wesley and Giles were half-glancing through the documents Finch had taken from the town hall.

Finch swallowed. "He calls it... the dedication, it's, ah, v-very important to him. I'm not really too clear on the details. He mentioned something called an Ascension and, uh, a hundred days."

"That's one creepy sounding boss you got there."Faith commented dryly. She was sitting cross-legged at the end of the table, examining her fingernails.

"And you're certain of the fact that this ritual takes place at midnight tonight?" Asked Giles then more thoughtfully, "That tends to be a very auspicious time for castings, especially powerful ones."

"That doesn't leave us much to work with though, what, four hours at most." Angel said as he paced back and forth across the library.

"Well, it could be this is how the Mayor maintains his ageless appearance as we discovered in the historical records." Commented Wesley, "An immortality spell linked to lunar cycles could very well..."

"It's nothing to do with the moon." Oz said firmly.

Wesley turned to him. "Are you sure? My calculations..."

Oz gave a wry smile. "Trust me, its not."

"It's his hobby." Willow smiled and patted Oz's arm. Wesley looked bemused.

Buffy turned back to Finch. "What else can you tell us?"

Finch shifted slightly. "Well, after your attempted...that is, the break-in at the town hall, security was heightened. About ten or so guards' are on the grounds day or night, with another four armed guards on the second floor at all times. Plus, there are some... mystical enchantments. I wasn't privy to any of those."

"Our tax dollars at work." Xander snarked before asking Finch, "How can you stand to work for this guy?"

Finch shrugged. "It was all...necessary, to begin with, trying to keep a lid on the town's more unhealthy aspects. Trying to protect people from things that...they wouldn't be able to deal with. We _were_ doing good. But...all of this year, um, things have been different. He's been more concerned with something else."

"And I'm guessing it not election time." Buffy said, "That tribute-sacrifice thing in the sewers, that was big. Plus he's obviously afraid of Faith and me interfering. This is more than just a stay young and pretty kinda deal."

"'Dedication' is a rather vague term." Replied Wesley, though he did glance in Giles'direction. Giles, though, seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts and didn't add comment, "Most likely an appeal to a demonic patron for power or protection. They can be rather...tricky to perform, or so I'm lead to believe. 'Ascension' is even more of an odd term."

Finch gestured to the folders that had been in the back seat of his car. "What about the documents I brought, will they help at all?"

Giles, who absently flicked through a few more of the pages, nodded. "Yes, this is all very detailed. Judging from these notes the Mayor has obtained quite a few, ah, esoteric items over the years." He looked over at Buffy, "With some research we should be able to narrow down possible spells, counter-measures he has in place. And, ah, find a way to counteract them."

"Good, because whatever this deal of his is, it's not happening." Buffy turned to Finch, "The Mayor, I'm guessing he'll want you there tonight."

"W-well yes." Finch swallowed and nodded, "But now I'm here, you can protect me, right?"

She shook her head. "No, you're going to go back to him. You say that you saw Faith and me fight and kill Balthazar, but it took a lot out of us. We got injured. That should help him relax a bit before his big night."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, B." Faith spoke up, "Ol' Finch here doesn't look like the 'cool under pressure' Donnie Brasco-type. He's gonna squeal."

Xander tapped the table. "Yeah, I second that movie comparison."

Oz looked thoughtful. "Guys, depending on how twitchy the Mayor is, we might not have a choice."

Buffy looked around at the other slayer and at her friends as she explained. "Agreed. If Finch doesn't show tonight then the Mayor will be even more paranoid, and I don't want him to see us coming until its too late."She then gave Finch a hard stare, "I'm sorry, but we haven't got another option, you have to go back. But only until we get there, then you get out as fast as you can. 'His honour' will be too busy with us to worry about you."

The younger man blanched at the thought. Maybe Faith was right, but Buffy couldn't see another option. They needed anything to get the Mayor Richard Wilkins to lower his guard just a little. They needed a little surprise on their side.

Finally Finch nodded. "If I have to do it, then I should go now. The sooner the better and put any suspicions to rest...and I'll tell him about Balthazar. Good news always makes him, uh, very chipper." Reluctantly he got out of his chair and looked over at Buffy, "Thank you for doing this."

With that he made to leave the library.

Buffy watched him go. He was a weak man, a man complicit in the deaths of who knows how many others, no to mention the evil schemes of a truly horrible person. But he was also somebody who, ultimately, had wanted to help them before it was too late. He hadn't deserved what happened to him the last time.

But then again, neither did Faith, there had been two victims that fateful night, and in a way two lives had ended.

Angel moved over to Buffy. "I'll help him find his way back, and stake out the town hall in the process. See if I can get a sense of their security patterns, locate a weak spot. When you show, I'll find you."

Buffy gave him a nervous smile. "Be careful."

Angel simply nodded and left in Finch's footsteps.

Wesley gathered up Finch's papers before speaking up in his most commanding tone. "Mr. Giles and I will see if we can't uncover something more about this dedication, and what it could be regarding."

Buffy watched as Wesley and Giles went into his office. She frowned; Giles had been a little too quiet, like his mind had been on other things. She thought about trying to get him alone and ask if he was okay, but there really wasn't the time.

Xander looked over at Willow. "So, you burned a demon. You're becoming quite the stellar witch there Will."

"Technically, I boiled him." Willow said glumly, "With an electrical thingy, not a fireball."

Cordelia held up her hands. "Oh, please don't mention the smell again, or the anything else about that story ever. I think you've put me off hot-tubs for the rest of my life."

Xander looked upset at that. But Willow just shrugged. "Well, all I know is that I'll never want to eat bacon again...or ever really, cause of the whole Jewish thing. But still, it was so horrible."

Buffy gave her friend a comforting smile. "That's the perils of field work there, Will."

Oz stroked Willow's shoulder. "And if it's any consolation, the way you tell it, that demon guy sounded really rude."

Xander nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like French rude. He so deserved to be fried." He turned to Buffy, "So, Buffy. Tonight, what's the plan of attack? D'you have any thoughts on stratagems or blueprints and stuff."

"I do," Buffy nodded and looked over at Willow. "How about it. You up for some juicy hacking to take your mind off of other things? We could do with you getting some blueprints from..."

Willow interrupted excitedly. "...From the water and power mainframe. I've hacked that before, it's a sinch." With that she moved over to her laptop and started to power it up, all her bad thoughts lost for the moment.

Buffy looked at Xander. "Okay, Xand, I need you to get together all your walkie -talkies from your Nighthawk days. We're gonna need them for a coordinated strike."

Xander stood up. "They're back at my place. I'll go fetch and slip into something a bit more commando-y while I'm there."

Cordelia got up with him. "A lot more commando-y actually. You're wearing a Snoopy shirt."

Xander paused to think about it. "You could come with, help me pick something out. If you wanted."

Cordelia smiled widely. "Okay."

Buffy sighed and called after them. "Guys' don't be too long, okay."

"We'll be real quick." Xander said. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him, "Actually, forget I said that."

Buffy watched them go before turning to Faith. "So, what do you think; me, you and Angel in a frontal assault, with the others, Giles, Willow and Xander, going in by the roof. Then they can disrupt this ritual thing before it gets going."

Faith shrugged, seemingly a little distracted. "Sounds solid. 'S long as I get to pound somethin' I'm good."With that she slid off the table and made her way over to the weapons locker.

But Buffy stepped in front of her and caught her eye. "Are you okay, any, uh, side-effects from the fight?"

Faith just shook her head.

Buffy smirked. "Then what's up? Impending violence not doing it for you these days."

Faith sighed. "It's nothin'. It's stupid...it's The Rustic Inn."

Buffy tried to follow. "The...Rustic Inn, is stupid? What did they ever do to you?"

Faith chuckled a little. "Nah, it's just...today while you were out I called 'em up. They're out on the edge of town, great views, and private cabins near the woods. All snugly but kinda expensive." Faith shrugged awkwardly, "Anyway, they had a free cabin...and, I guess, I booked it... for tonight. I thought, after Balthazar, we could, y'know, relax. Now that's a bust."

Buffy, pleased, smiled a little. "You booked somewhere for us, already?"

"What can I say blondie, you make an impression."Faith shook her head, "Anyways, its stupid, what with all this evil stuff goin' down. I guess that's more important."

Buffy thought about it. "Okay...so how about you go and phone these people up, you explain that you're going to be arriving late, because car trouble or whatever, and that it's going to be past midnight when you get there, but you will get there." Then Buffy reached and took Faith's hands, "They'll understand if you call ahead. And they'll save you the room. Then after all this is finished...we can celebrate and have a long Sunday." Buffy looked up at Faith through her lashes.

Faith gave her a searching look before smiling widely. "You sure?"

"I'll tell Mom I'm bunking at Willow's and having a non-slaying day." Buffy smiled at her. "And what can I say, you make an impression too."

Faith grinned and quickly moved over to the book cage, seemingly energised. "In that case, I'll get the weapons organised, thinkin' nothing too fancy; plenty o' stakes, holy water, crossbows for the Scooby's. And maybe we can use Oz's van as mass transport, all of us gettin there together, plus a quick getaway." Faith turned and nodded determinedly, "this Mayor-guy isn't gonna realise what hit him. Bank on it."

Buffy blinked a little in surprise. She smiled, a little impressed. "Look at you, getting all commander-y."

"Yeah, well, I've got the best motivation."

Bad Girls: Part 5 (The Way It Is)

Oz pulled the van to a stop across the street from the town hall; the building looked deceptively quiet at this time of night, only a few dim lights in the foyer giving any indication that there might be people inside.

Wesley turned and looked into the back of the van at the others. "Now, if we can all synchronise watches." He hissed dramatically, "I have just after..."

Buffy raised her eyebrows and Faith smirked as they both lifted up empty wrists. Willow looked sheepish as she did the same.

Wesley sighed. "Yes, Typical."

"Well, we'll all just have to count, huh guys?" Xander spoke up from the back, "One-Mississippi-one, One-Mississippi -two..."

Impatiently Faith opened the side-door and stepped out onto the street. Cordelia, eager to be free of the cramp confines, quickly followed. "I still don't see why we couldn't have stopped off for some throw-pillows along the way. Damn lumpy amp."

"Let's all try to be a little more cautious and circumspect shall we." Giles warned as he got out of the passenger side, "Now, Oz, do stay with the van and keep an ear out for any..." He gestured to the walkie-talkie on the dashboard.

"Got it." Oz nodded simply, appearing the soul of calm next to Wesley's fussy nervousness, though Buffy noticed he did give an uneasy glance back at Willow as she followed Xander out of the van.

So did Faith. She leaned over and patted his arm through the open window. "Hey, relax, man. B, Angel and me are gonna be in the danger zone. There not even gonna know Will's doin' her little spell."

Out on the street Xander and Cordelia, both dressed in more commando-y outfits, which for Cordelia only meant slightly less designer clothes, stepped to either side of Willow, holding a couple of bags of ingredients for her approval. Giles held onto the backpack containing the book the disruption spell was in; his mind still seemed to be somewhere else though.

Buffy took him to one side. "Giles, is everything okay? You're kind of...spacey tonight."

"Oh, ah, well. It just feels that we're rather being overtaken by events, that's all. No matter." Giles frowned before looking at her, "But afterwards, everything being well, if you could come back to the library...I-I have some things I'd like to share with you."

Buffy looked at him, her concern obvious. "What's with the cryptic, you're starting to worry me."

Giles made a placating gesture. "Please Buffy, don't take it amiss. It's just some, ah, information I acquired this afternoon, specific knowledge with which we'll finally be able to act."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Act? Well that's good, with the acting. To act is to do things... and means it can be made better, right?"

Giles gave a tight smile. "Quite. Anyway..."

Buffy turned to the group to see Xander leaning in close to Faith. "Thanks for the courage."

Faith smirked at him. "No prob, Xand. Anythin' to help ya keep that bounce in your step."

Xander gave a smile that was half pleased and half embarrassed, before an annoyed Cordelia pulled him away.

Buffy turned to them. "Okay gang, just so we're clear, when we bring the noise, get up onto the roof. Angel will cut the power to take out the alarms, but any mystical ones you'll have to deal with yourselves when you see them." Buffy held up her walkie-talkie, "When I give the signal cast your disruption spell and then we'll go in after the Mayor."She paused and remembered, "Oh, and if you see a cute little backpack up there, it's mine. It's a present from Faith so if you could bring it back with, I'd appreciate it."

"Break and Enter. Magic, magic. Steal. Get out. For the last time, we got it." Xander said, "Now stop mooching around and go and kill something."

Buffy and Faith left them to skirt around the town hall. As they moved to the left side of the building Buffy watched as her friends disappeared into the thick shadows opposite with a slight sense of unease. Hopefully her friends wouldn't see too much action tonight. But all this was a chance they couldn't pass up, taking it to the Mayor, getting at him before his Ascension had even begun.

Then, big relaxing for the rest of the year, except for those creepy telepathic demons and the devil dogs at Prom.

As the two slayers made there way to the low wall near the sidewalk Faith shook her head in mock disappointment. "Can't believe you lost my present like that, B. Little careless if ya ask me."

Buffy pouted. "For your information I was battling the forces of darkness...and had to leave it behind when I, uh, strategically withdrew...out a window."

"Shoulda taken me along with." Faith commented but held up her hand before Buffy could reply. "Here comes our boy."Faith gestured to Angel as he moved over quietly to them.

"I spotted maybe four of the Mayor's men in the lobby; a couple more are looking out of the windows on the top floor, not exactly alert." Angel looked between the two girls, "I just saw Giles and the others, what's the plan?"

Buffy thought about it. "Frontal assault. Confusion. Sudden violence. Draw most of the security down to the ground floor. Then you cut the power and I let the others know its time to infiltrate from above. Giles says that the spell they're gonna cast is a specific disruption spell to mess up the..." She tried to remember the words he used.

"Ritual of Laudation. "Faith finished, "It's a whole big brown-nosing deal, means this dude gets to become unkillable for a long stretch."

Angel took this all in before nodding. "Right. Let's go to work."

With that the three of them made their way towards the building. Faith, bow strapped across her back, kept to the shadows on the right, while Angel purposefully moved up on the left. Buffy pulled a stake from her jacket, her eyes watched for signs of movement or alarm, while in her mind the words speed and surprise kept repeating themselves over and over like a mantra.

All three of them mounted the step a few feet from the door when the area was flooded with light from bright overhead halogen lamps. The front foyer doors opened and a mass of smartly dressed vampires made their way out onto the front of the building. There were move than ten, maybe half a dozen more again, that fanned out into a loosely organised mob. At their rear stood Trick, dressed in stylish but muted dark blue suit and casually carrying a sword in one hand.

He grinned. "Good evening Slayers. I'm guessing you don't have an appointment?"

Buffy tried not to look worried as she surveyed the grinning mob of vampires; she gripped her stake tighter in her fist. "So much for the welcome committee."

Trick shrugged easily. "Well, this is what you wanted, right? Make a lot of noise, draw everybody outside."

Buffy felt her heart sink. "Finch."

"Slimy little bastard." Faith muttered.

Trick chuckled. "Knew he was hidin' something the moment he came back. For what its worth he held out for as long as he could, hell, I was almost impressed. The Mayor...wasn't."

"So where is he now?" Buffy asked as she reached behind her and started to untuck the walkie-talkie from her belt; she had to warn her friends before it was too late.

Trick picked his teeth with his tongue as he gloated. "Late night snack in the end. That's the price for not being loyal." Trick waved a dismissive hand, "But it don't matter what files he stole, your friends ain't gonna be able t'bring the cops here cops. Not till its too late anyhow. Mayor will be all set by then, and you won't be around t'tell your side of things."

Buffy felt a sudden surge of relief and pulled her hands back. _'Finch didn't tell them everything, this could still work.'_

Angel glowered at Trick. "One chance, step aside."

"Well, check out the pair on Angelus over here. Sorry buddy, I don't care how old y'are. Your three." He gestured to the three of them, "Don't beat my full house. 'Specially without your ace."

He then turned to his men. "Take 'em down. And don't go sampling until I've got a taste, y'hear."

Buffy and the other two took wary half-steps back and turned so that they covered each others backs as the vampires moved forward. "So, five each?"

"I'm just gonna stake whatever's not breathing." Faith growled as she tossed her bow into the bushes, the weapon being no good for an up-close brawl.

"I'm standing right here."Angel protested mildly.

And then the vamps charged, crashing into the three of them as they twisted and feinted, twirled around each other, parried and redirected, punched, kicked and staked. Buffy saw Faith stake one vampire she threw against another, she saw Angel punch his stake into one guy he knocked to the ground before he was overwhelmed. Buffy herself managed to stab and dust two vamps before her stake was knocked from her grasp and she was grabbed from behind. There were just too many of them and before long two vampires were holding her roughly, her arms pulled tightly behind her back.

She snapped a look to see that Angel and Faith were being grappled in the same way. Buffy squirmed against her captors as she managed to get one hand pressing down on the button of her walkie-talkie. "Let us go!" She said.

Trick walked over, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Lemme think about that...nope, not gonna happen."

Buffy grunted as she kept her finger on the transmission button. "You can't win this."

"Can, will, have." Trick stated and cocked his head, "And I don't hear any sirens so I'm guessing that yours friends didn't make any impression on the cops. Anyway..."

He stepped closed, his eyes yellow, fangs bared at Buffy." I hear once you've tasted a slayer? You never want to go back."

Faith was fighting hard against her captors; she managed to wretch one arm loose. "Get off of her!"

Angel snarled as he tried to escape. "Buffy!"

Trick was amused at their struggling as he moved closer to Buffy's bared neck. "Well, look at you. Aren't you popular."

Buffy glared at him. "Oh, yeah. I've got a whole bunch of friends."

That was when headlights suddenly appeared from the street and the light flooded over them, the sound of a gunning engine filled the air and Oz's van mounted the sidewalk at top speed, the front of his van ploughing into the assembled group and striking full on. Immediately four vampires were sent flying off their feet and through the air, to smash back and through the glass fronted foyer.

Almost instantly the side door slid open and Wesley leaned out, a crossbow held in each hand. He shot once and the bolt buried itself in the back of one of the vampires holding Buffy. With a strangled snarl it was dusted. In an instant Buffy was lashing out a foot at Trick, heel smashing him under the chin so he collapsed and rolled backwards, Buffy then pivoting and punching the vamp to her left, clenched fist impacting against soft throat before jabbing a hard right to the ribs, leaving the vamp gagging down on one knee.

Buffy scooped up a dropped stake and whirled with lightning quickness to bury it in the back of one of Faith's captors while he just stood there, still confused by the frenetic events around him.

Faith took advantage and viciously head butted the vampire next to her, before grabbing his lapels and throwing him around, dashing him to the ground, his face slamming hard against cracked concrete paving.

Wesley had already adjusted his aim as he again fired into the melee, his second shot sinking into the neck of one of the vampires now grappling with Angel. The creature let out a strangled cry and let go of Angel to clutch at his neck, allowing the souled vampire to twist the arm of the other vamp, breaking his grip, and incidentally, his wrist, before slamming a straightened forearm across his chest that smashed him to the ground. He then twirled with balletic violence to kick the first vamp low in the stomach and yank the bolt from his neck before plunging it home to finish him off.

Faith kicked the vampire that was near her on the ground with such force that he flew back and up to collide with another two running that were running to his aid. Buffy threw the brunette her stake before grabbing another one from her jacket, ducking a clumsy grab from a vampire before catching him in the chest with a solid roundhouse, a quick backhand and then a vicious kidney punch before spinning him to the ground.

One staking later and the vampires were looking distinctly thinner on the ground.

Faith jumped over to the pile of vamps that struggled to right themselves, throwing hard right after left to send them tumbling across the ground as they tried to scramble away. She slammed her stake into the back of one before spinning into a deft roundhouse that sent a second flying in Angel's direction. Still using the discarded crossbow bolt Angel quickly finished the job, brutally staking the stunned demon in the back.

Buffy watched as the last remaining vampires that were still conscious ran off into the night, their loyalty to the Mayor fading as their numbers dwindled. Surprisingly Trick was staying, standing square and centre with that easy smile still on his face, made slightly less appealing by his demonic yellow eyes and vamp face.

Buffy twirled her stake at him. "Seems like your brilliant plan didn't really paid off like you wanted, Trick."

Faith cracked her knuckles as she stood next to her. "Just watch it, B. He's probably gonna dazzle us with his next one when he tries to high-tail it outta here."

Trick backed up a little, still smiling. "Well ladies, I've always been less 'dazzle them with brilliance' and more 'riddle them with bullets'." He swiftly put one hand into his jacket before pulling out a dark, compact machine pistol and pointing it at the three of them, "It's a new age my friends." With that he opened fire.

Buffy had frozen when she'd seen the gun, mostly from surprise, but partially from the overwhelming sense of unfairness. Since when do vampires use guns? Was that even allowed?

But Angel had never stopped moving, he knocked Faith off to his right so she rolled across the ground and behind some low bushes. Simultaneously he shoved Buffy hard in the shoulder; she tumbled forward into cover behind Oz's van.

The staccato sound of gunfire cut through the air and Buffy saw Angel hurled off of his feet as a burst of bullets tore into his chest. Trick fired another volley at the van, sweeping the gun back and forth; Buffy heard the pinging of metal on metal as bullets punched holes in the side, and zinged off of the ground underneath. She saw both Oz and Wesley had taken cover behind the front wheel well.

Buffy turned to Wesley and mouthed. "Crossbow?"

Wesley gestured helplessly to the back of the van, indicating that in the scramble to get to cover he'd left his weapons behind. She guessed that it was too much to hope that his competence would last more than a few minutes.

"Slayer." Trick called out in a sing-song voice, "Hey, c'mon now and stick your head out. I'll make it quick. Plus, if you don't I'm gonna have to dust your boy right here." Trick's voice changed as he mused to himself, "Y'know, I'm tryin' to decide whether to just stake this mother or try somethin' else. See, back in... hell musta been thirty one, I saw a vamp get dusted with a Tommy gun. That many bullets got shot at him that they just tore his head right off his shoulders. It sure was somethin' t'see."

Buffy risked sticking her head out to see Trick standing over Angel, who was groaning with pain and clutching at his chest. Trick held the gun loosely in one hand while the other reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a sharpened stake that he held loosely by his side. Casually he let loose another round directly into Angel's head and Buffy cried out in shock as Angel jerked and then lay still. Trick's head snapped up and brought the pistol up towards her.

Then Faith made her move.

She rushed at Trick from the side, she kept low and she was only a couple of feet from him when he spotted her and started to turn. Faith must have lost her stake while she was diving for her life because now her hands went to the gun, grabbing it yanking it up and away from both of them before slamming a fist into Trick's shoulder and wrenching his wrist backwards so that he lost his grip. The gun clattered to the ground as Faith spun and delivered a perfectly delivered punch to Trick's face. But the vampire took it well and simply stepped forward and drove his sharpened stake up into her chest.

Buffy saw the sharpened wood punch into Faith's jacket just above where her heart should be. The vampire did it with such force that Faith was lifted off her feet, Trick's other hand caught her shoulder, turned and flung her dismissively backwards and to the ground. Faith bounced as she landed in a limp heap, hands clutching at her front, back arching in pain.

Buffy felt a deafening roaring noise in her head as she broke the cover of the van and sprinted straight towards Trick. Her legs pumping hard before they pushed off the ground when she was about six feet away and she drove the heel of her foot hard into his face. She landed, ducked under a wild swinging stake before slamming clenched fist after fist into Trick's stomach and chest, then hopping forward on one leg to smash a fierce elbow to his face.

Buffy parried a skilful stake thrust and shrugged off a solid right hook before both of her arms seized his left arm, the one holding the stake, and pulled Trick forward and off-balance. With all her strength Buffy twisted Trick's arm until she felt his elbow grate and snap, then tugged the limp arm up and back on itself, the stake sinking deep into Trick's chest.

"...Didn't see that comin'..." He said as turned to dust.

Buffy then wasted no time in running over to Faith, the dark-haired slayer lay prostrate, the occasional cough racked her body as she struggled to breath.

"Faith!" Buffy knelt next to her and put a hand on her t-shirt, which was already soaking wet. Faith groaned and coughed weakly, "Oh, god! Faith, please...just don't move. You're gonna be okay."

"Ow..." Faith hissed, one hand clutching at her jacket, "Damn, think I'm busted."

Buffy shook her head frantically as she searched her pockets and then Faith's for a rag, anything to stop the bleeding. She pulled out Faith's battered wallet and a candy wrapper, nothing else. "No! Faith, you're not gonna die! You hang on, you hear me..."

Faith wrinkled her face and looked up at Buffy like she was crazy. "I know that B...my flask...its busted." She carefully reached into her jacket and pulled out her silver flask, which was now steadily leaking strong smelling bourbon from a jagged hole where the stake had punched it. "First thing I ever stole. Dammit."

Buffy blinked and gasped before grabbing Faith and pulling her close. Squeezing her hard in relief Buffy felt like laughing or crying, she doubted her heart couldn't take another near-miss like that tonight.

Faith squirmed. "Ow...Buffy, jeez. You tryin' t'finish me off?"

"Oh! Um...sorry." Buffy pulled away anxiously as she relaxed her grip, "You really scared me, Faith. You've gotta be more careful."

Faith raised an eyebrow as she slowly sat up. "Hey, saved you from getting your ass shot off...just didn't see the wood is all. What kinda vamp uses a stake anyhow."

"One that's riddled with bullets." Groaned Angel as he sat upright, one hand clasped protectively over the side of his face, "Haven't been shot with that many bullets since the war..."

"Angel!" Buffy winced as she turned and looked at him. She wanted to see if he was okay, but at the same time didn't really want to leave Faith, "Are you, y'know, okay?"

"I'll live. Did you kill him already?" Angel sounded slightly disappointed that he hadn't witnessed it.

"Sorry. I know he deserved a long slow death but... he pissed me off." Buffy stood as Faith got to her feet, her hands supporting the dark-haired slayer's waist, "Are you going to be alright?"

Angel stood up as Oz and Wesley came out of hiding, both armed with stakes.

"All well?" Wesley piped up in a strained voice.

"Man, Angel. You're really shot." Oz remarked dryly.

"I'll be okay." Angel grunted, before gesturing at the two slayers, "But you better get going, there isn't much time and I'll only slow you down like this."

Faith gave up attempting to wring out her sodden t-shirt as she walked over and picked up her bow. "Angel's right. Clock's ticking, B."

Buffy nodded. "Right."Then she quickly stooped and snatched up Faith's wallet, best if they didn't leave things like that lying around.

Then there was a squawk of static from her radio as she heard Xander's voice. "...Guys, are you okay? We heard guns; I mean it sounded like guns. Did Oz do a drive-by? Because if it was I so should've been in on that part of the plan."

Buffy smiled tiredly as she answered. "We're good. Faith and I are heading up now. Five minutes to cut the power and then you guys get casting, got it."

She heard Xander mutter. "...dammit, I forgot to say 'over'. Roger that Buffy, we've got you six, Nighthawk out, over."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Angel. He just nodded. "I've got it, just go, now."

The two slayers turned towards the building, Buffy with two stakes, Faith with her bow. Stepping over shattered glass and broken vampires they disappeared inside.

Buffy and Faith were in the top floor stairwell when the lights went out, flickering for a moment and then blinking off.

The two slayers had been moving cautiously but quickly up through the building, watching their backs for signs of any other vampires, but nothing. Trick's mob was probably all of the Mayor's forces but it still paid to be careful.

Buffy pulled out her small flashlight, holding it in her left hand she turned it on and shone it at the floor. Her right still gripped a stake.

"All set?" Faith whispered.

Buffy nodded and cracked open the door, she heard confused murmurs in the corridor beyond. More vampires? How many did the Mayor own?

She gave Faith a cautious look as she quickly peered into the dark to see four figures standing by a set of double door over to the right.

Buffy held up four fingers to the other slayer, before stepping out into the corridor. The four figures turned in confusion towards the two girls.

"Any of you order an electrician slash vampire slayer?" Buffy asked perkily, she shone her flashlight at them. She saw four demonic faces grimace in discomfort in the light, before all four of them raised their arms and pointed handguns at the two of them.

'_Oh, for fu...'_

Faith slammed into Buffy's back and the two collided with the wall opposite as the four vampires opened fire. Muzzle flashes illuminating their silhouettes as boom after boom of gunfire reverberated down the corridor.

The two slayers took cover behind a long mahogany table which they tipped in front of them.

"Shit!" Faith gasped as she jerked her hand back, "Guess these guys have a shoot first bite later deal going on." She ducked as a bullet tore a hole in the ceiling, showering them both with plaster dust.

Buffy grimaced as she tried to make herself as small a target as possible. "Yeah, I'm really hating that whole second amendment thing right now. Stupid founding fathers."

"I'm pretty sure dead guys don't have the right to bear arms, B." Faith muttered dryly. The gunfire ceased, presumably because the vampires were reloading. "These guys don't have any rights, that why there's girls like us."

Buffy held her breath as Faith stepped out into the corridor, in a side on profile and quickly drew her bow, unleashing two arrows in quick succession before ducking back against Buffy, grinning broadly. "Got one."

The gunfire started again immediately, holes tearing out of the carpet, and chips of wood flying off nearby corner tables. None of the bullets seemed to come close to either girl. Then Buffy remembered something.

"Darla." She muttered thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Faith struggled to hear her over the gunfire even though they were close together.

"First year I was in Sunnydale. A vampire came at me guns blazing." Buffy remembered, "I mean she emptied two guns at me and hit pretty much nothing." She looked at Faith, "These guys have even worse aim. The only reason they've got us pinned down, is 'cause they know where we are."

"And they've got the advantage 'cause some bright spark decided cutting the power was a good idea."Faith snarked.

Buffy frowned as the gunfire abated again. "Hey, I like my plan. I didn't hear you objecting at the time."

Faith shrugged as she risked a peek out. "I told ya, when you get all bossy I get distracted. Its abuse of power is what it is."

Buffy shook her head. "The point is vamps aren't good at hitting slayers if we keep moving, and split up. We won't get anywhere pinned down like this."

"Got it." Faith tucked and rolled out into the corridor, coming up on one knee to fire another arrow at the demons before throwing herself sideways and crashing against a door opposite.

Buffy flipped a stake in her hand so she holding the base of it, before diving forward and rolling across the floor. Coming up on her haunches she flipped her stake end over end until it buried itself in the chest of one of the remaining vampires. He even managed to look slightly impressed as he was dusted.

The two remaining vampires frantically reloaded as Buffy sprinted down towards them, her last stake tightly gripped. One vampire raised his gun and snapped a shot off, Buffy banked sharply left to avoid the bullet, jumped up and to her left, kicked off the wall to rebound right. She landed, tucked and rolled forward, to come up and throw her stake at the vampire as his gun tried to bank towards her. The stake flew true until it was snatched out of the air by the other vampire's hand.

'_Crap! I so deserved to pull that off.'_

The first vampire grinned as his gun levelled with her face...before an arrow sunk into his chest and he fell backwards, dusted. The other vampire threw Buffy's stake dismissively to one side and pointed his gun at her, cautiously turning side on so Faith couldn't nail him in the heart with an arrow. He allowed a small grin of triumph, even a bad shot couldn't miss her from where he was.

Suddenly behind him the conference doors crashed open and Xander barrelling into the vampire from behind, tackling him around the legs like a football player. Surprised, the vamp fell forward and slammed heavily to the ground, his gun slipping from his grip in the process.

Cordelia hurriedly stepped over the two men as they scrambled to get up, and, stake held high, she brought it down and jabbed it firmly into the vampire's back, before popping back up and grinned. "I did it! I finally got one!" She pointed at Buffy, "And you totally owe me for the save."She said brightly.

Xander grunted as he still struggled. "Uh, Cordy. Guy kinda didn't go anywhere!"

Buffy pointed down. "You, uh, missed the heart there, Cor." Cordelia eeped in surprise as Buffy grabbed the stake from her hand, "Let me."

She pounded the stake down hard and the last vamp was dusted.

Cordelia huffed. "That still counts as mine though. Or I should at least get an assist."

"Then what do I get." Xander complained as he picked himself up and patted vamp dust from his jacket.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I saw you trip over yourself."

He shrugged awkwardly. "All part of my master plan."

Buffy tried to get them to focus. "Thanks guys, but did Will and Giles get to complete the spell?"

Cordelia thought about it. "Well, it did get really stinky. So I guess something went right, unless it all went kerplooey." She shrugged helplessly.

"Okay then, just stand well back." Buffy stepped back and turned towards what must be the Mayor's office.

Faith was listening against the door as she readied her bow. She notched her last arrow and frowned at Buffy. "I still hear chanting goin' on. Somethin' Latin-y?"

"Let's knock and find out." Then Buffy kicked out hard at the double doors, dark wood splintered apart as the lock tore itself free, revealing a large gloomy room beyond, a conference area that had been cleared of furniture.

The only objects within were a few scattered arty looking statues, a cage in the far corner where one of the El Eliminati was being held captive, and Mayor Richard Wilkins the third, kneeling in the centre of a pentagram, the flickering candles at its corners cast weaving shadows across the walls.

Faith scowled and raised her bow as Wilkins finished the last of his invocation. Then followed a rumbling that seemed to grip the entire building, doors banged and clattered, Buffy heard the distant sound of breaking glass and a few of the nearby statues tottered, one falling over with a dull thump.

Smiling in satisfaction Wilkins stood and brushed off his knees before reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief.

He regarded Faith with a mixture of amusement and disapproval. "Now girls, you're a little late to the party, what with all that property damage and bursting in without even knocking." He shook his head, "And didn't you're elders teach you not to point weapons at people."

Faith sneered. "What can I say, my elders don't know jack."

"Well, that's a grim outlook for such a young lady like you to be having." He sighed, "Not that it matters. The incantations done. I'm...impervious, as in can't be harmed. The magics have done their job and now there's nothing for you to do but run, missy, because by morning I'll have the entire police department out looking for the both of you, not to mention all your law-breaking little friends."

Buffy tilted her head. "Oh yeah? Well, we've got magics too, and I'm betting that your little powwow didn't work as well as you think."

"Yeah, it's a nice bluff Dick, but I call." With that Faith stepped forward and swiped her foot through the pentagram, smearing the dark powdered line and kicking over one of the candles so it spluttered and died.

"Oopy." Buffy looked at Faith, "Look what you just did. You see, this is why we can't have nice dark rituals."

Faith nodded in agreement. "Can't take me anywhere."

"You insolent little girls." The Mayor snapped.

Then they heard something, a murmuring sound that seemed to come from all around them, a distant roar like hearing a stormy ocean from far away, but getting ever closer. Buffy noticed that the shadows on the walls were writhing strangely, dancing and jumping but not like they were reacting to the candle light, their movements were too rhythmic.

Faith took a wary step back and lowered her bow as she glanced at the walls cautiously, Buffy watched as the shadows whirled faster and faster, now bending and twisting along the walls, waving like shadowy branches in the wind, dark tendrils reaching across the ceiling towards each other to merge and coalesce above Wilkins himself.

Wilkins looked up, his expression showing a flicker of fear for the first time. "Well...gosh."

Then he screamed as the shadows burst out and seemed to pour down over him as if it were pure, liquid darkness, blotting him from sight. All the surrounding flames guttered and snuffed out, plunging the rest of the room into gloom. Buffy didn't see what happened next; she only made out a wet crunching noise that wasn't quite drowned out by the roaring cacophony of unintelligible whispers.

Faith cast a wide-eyed look at Buffy before suddenly, with a blast of hot, fetid wind, the shadows dissipated and the electric lights flickering to life, revealing that there was nothing left in the circle but a heap of clothing that the Mayor had been wearing; all other traces of him were gone.

Buffy grimaced. "I really could've lived without ever hearing that, on a side note I'm probably never going to eat lobster, like, ever."

Faith let out a shaky breath. "Guess the guy got what was comin' to him, B." Her eyes twinkled a little as she suddenly smirked, "End of the day, just like any other politician. Empty suit."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see that you're still unfreakoutable. Does anything get under your skin?"

"Yeah. Unfinished business." Faith narrowed her eyes and stepped forward into the room, cautiously treading around the outside of the broken pentagram until she was only a few feet from the cage in the corner. And the vampire that was inside it.

Faith chuckled huskily. "Well, look-y here. Was just thinkin' about what I was gonna slay next."

The vampire growled. "Slayer. Release me now."

Faith tilted her head. "I dunno. Is the rematch ever as good as the original fight?" With that she simply drew back on her bow, arrow quivering with tension.

"You would slay me while I am defenceless?"The vampire glowered as he rattled angry against the cage, "Where is your honour?"

Faith's voice was cold. "Left it in my other pants. That's too bad for you, huh?" With that she let the arrow fly and bury itself in the vampire's chest; all he could do was he grimace as he turned to ash.

Faith turned and smirked at Buffy, her ruthlessness gone. "Like shooting vamps in a cage. Hey, y'think that could be a new saying I just created?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Like the fish in a barrel thing? Could be. Not the sort you could really drop into casual conversation but still..."

"Wow, check out the swinging den of evil this guy has going on." Xander said as he popped his head round the door, "Very cool...evil, still evil. But also cool."

"Well, you didn't speak to the guy. Talk about lame squared. Evil Mr. Rogers." Faith shook her head in disgust as she walked back towards them.

Buffy took one last look around and nodded, daring to maybe think it was actually over. "Yeah, I think we're done here. I've had all the excitement I can stand for one night."

"Gotta say B, sorry t'here that." Faith stepped closer to Buffy, an easy smile on her face as she leaned closer, "'Cause I was planning on giving you another heart attack."

Buffy smiled a little shyly as she looked at Faith. "Well...I meant bad excitement kind, not, uh, good excitement. My quota is way down on that stuff."Then she wrinkled her nose, "Although, on the down side, you smell like a drunk."

Faith looked down at herself and almost pouted. "Guess I should probably change before we get all cosy."

"Agreed." Buffy leaned forward and kissed Faith warmly on the cheek, "That'll have to you satisfied until we finish up."

With that the two slayers moved back into the corridor, met up with the others and made their way outside into the quiet night. They found Angel, Wesley and Oz standing by the van, saw there collective relief as the two groups met.

Willow pouted at Oz. "Your van! Your beautiful van."

Oz gave her a gentle hug. "It'll live again. Summer project. One of the speakers didn't make it though."

Willow sighed. "I will remember him always."

"Her." Oz corrected gently, "All speakers are female. You didn't know that?"

Willow simply shook her head.

Giles regarded a rather frazzled Wesley. "Perhaps you'd care for some tea." He offered up a flask.

Wesley smiled thinly. "Ah, perhaps something a little stronger, Mr. Giles."

Giles smiled in understanding. "Welcome to the field."

Xander stared at Angel's face. "Don't be the one to wanna tell you this man, but I think your getting a zit."

Cordelia agreed. "I'm not surprised, with those pores."

"I was shot, okay." Angel replied grumpily.

Giles turned to Buffy. "Well fought Buffy, I take it the Mayor is no more?"

"He got taken."Buffy wrinkled her nose, "Or scrunched, or chewed, or whatever. He's gone."

"All those decades of prep work, down the drain." Xander shook his head, "So much for forward planning. See, this is why, as a man who lives in the now..."

Cordelia interrupted. "Sweetie, nobody wants to hear your slacker philosophy. Now come on and walk me home."

Buffy smiled as she watched them both walk away into the night. A couple that somehow worked in spite of the two people involved. At least Xander seemed happier this time around.

She turned to see Faith helping a stiffly moving Angel into the back of Oz's van. Willow was running her fingers over a bullet hole in the side of the van. "You okay Will?"

Willow was a little wide-eyed. "It turns out Oz was in way more danger than I was."

Buffy offered a comforting smile. "How did it go, with everything?"

Willow found her own smile. "Intense and spooky, but also...everything went really well. For us, I mean. If it went well for the bad guys... that would've been bad."

"You really went all out tonight, Will. With Balthazar and now this. Very slayer-like."

Willow shrugged bashfully. "Well, you slayers do need some mega-mojo in your corner occasionally. A-And I like to help, with the evil fighting."

Buffy stepped closer and gave her a hug. "I kind of love you."

Surprised Willow hugged her back. "Aw, I should have known mass battles get you all gooey." She pulled back before blushing a little, "I-I mean emotionally gooey n-not...um, oh, look there's your girlfriend."

Buffy turned as Faith sauntered over. "Not making moves on my girl are ya, Red."

Willow blushed and Buffy slapped Faith's arm. "Quit teasing. So what's the plan now?"

Faith's face twisted anxiously. "Well B, that's the thing. There's somethin' I gotta do that your not gonna like."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Oh, what's that?"

Faith scratched the back of her head. "Well, it kinda involves me takin' Angel's shirt off..."

'_Huh?'_

Consequences: Part 1 (Things Fall Apart)

"Aaaarrrgh!" Angel cried out as he flopped back against the sofa, his hands curling into fists, his face strained and damp with sweat as droplets of blood splattered against his bare chest.

By the fireplace, half turned away and peeping out from behind one curled fist, Buffy cringed in sympathy. She couldn't even watch this, never mind help out. Listening to all it was bad enough and it seemed to be going on forever.

She warily peaked over her knuckles to see Faith sitting up on the couch and twirling a blood-stained knife. "Please tell me that was the last one?"

Faith looked over at her, smirking. "Yep, got all five out, no sweat. It's kinda like 'Operation', only with more fluids and stuff."She leaned over and dropped the last bullet into the dish that was on the table.

"Were you really bad at 'Operation'?" Angel asked in a sour tone as he glanced down at his chest, taking in the bloody mess that was his torso.

"Aw, quit whining, you'll heal. You were the one that didn't wanna go digging around inside yourself for all the caps this guy popped in your ass."She smiled sweetly as Buffy came over, "Anyway, here comes B with the TLC." Faith chuckled at her rhyme-iness and scooted backwards. Then Buffy sat down with the box of tape and bandages.

"Your first aid box is kinda limited." She shrugged apologetically as turned to Angel and reached out with some cotton wool to dab at and clean up his chest. He winced a little but gave Buffy a small, stoic smile, encouraging her to keep on going.

Buffy felt Faith lean against her back and put her chin on Buffy's shoulder. "So, come clean big guy. In your dreams are me an' B wearing like skimpy nurse's outfits while we do this, or are we just naked?"

Buffy felt herself redden. "Faith!"She hissed.

"In my dream there's a lot less pain and blood and stabbing knives." Angel replied wryly, before adding softly, "...and maybe the outfits."He gave a helpless shrug to Buffy, "Hey, I'm the one who got shot here."

Faith gave a short husky laugh while Buffy just shook her head as she finished cleaning the last of the bullet holes. "You shouldn't give her any encouragement. Faith's like a puppy, she needs discipline."

Ignoring the puppy comparison Faith's voice seemed to perk up with interest. "Discipline? Hey, now you're talkin'."

Buffy sniffed at the other slayer. "I mean like a rolled up newspaper across the nose, not paddles and stuff." Buffy couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation. Angel just sat there, smiling slightly in bemusement. At least he didn't seem to be as embarrassed like she was.

"Ooh, paddles? Think yer lettin' the cat outta the bag there, B." Faith sighed wistfully, "Always the good girls that surprise you."

Angel sat up and gently pushed Buffy's hands away from his chest. "I think I'll be okay now. The bleedings stopped." He reached over a grabbed a nearby fresh shirt.

Buffy frowned down at the box. "But, I have bandages..."

Angel chuckled softly as he carefully pulled on the shirt. "Really Buffy, I'm feeling a lot better. In fact..." He looked away as his smile faltered a little, "We should probably talk...I'm thinking about leaving."

Buffy tensed up, and felt it when Faith did the same. She raised her eyebrows and tried to sound casual. "Oh, leaving?"

Angel looked at her sombrely and nodded. "With the Mayor out of the picture, and two slayers guarding the Hellmouth...I'm not needed here."

"Listen, I'm gonna just..." Faith mumbled softly before quickly getting up and walking out into the gardens, leaving the two of them alone.

Buffy watched her go before turning back to Angel. "When?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Tomorrow." Angel said firmly, "There's a place in L.A I can stay until I think of somewhere more permanent."

Buffy looked down at her hands as she tried to form an encouraging smile. "Oh, well that's great! Uh, well not great in the sense that..."

"Buffy." Angel interrupted and took her hands, "Just listen." He seemed to frown as he considered his next words, "I've been giving this a lot of thought, some way to tell you what I..." He paused, "About leaving you with something that isn't going to make you feel guilty for moving on to someone new. You know I love you, I've never loved anyone the way..." He paused again as he looked into her eyes, "But you're more than that to me. You always have been. In all the years that I've existed I've never known if what happened to me ever mattered, or if I just existed to be punished, to suffer."

Angel smiled softly at her in that way he had that always made her melt slightly. "You gave me a reason, a purpose. Something to fight for. And that's something of yours that will always be with me, wherever I go."

Buffy didn't know what to say. "Oh." She said quietly. _'Yep, I'm a genius. An eloquent genius.'_

Angel glanced through the French windows into the garden where Faith was trying so hard not to notice or listen or even care about what the two of them were saying. The brunette paced back and forth, swinging her arms slightly, looking up into the night sky.

Angel shook his head slightly. "I like Faith. I should be jealous...I am jealous, but I still like her." He turned back to Buffy, "I hope she makes you happy."

Buffy swallowed and found her voice. "Angel, you don't have to be all noble, okay. I know this...that none of this is fair."

"Buffy. I should've died over two hundred years ago in a drunken bar brawl, I wasn't a good guy back then. Instead I've gotten to see and do many things; and some of those things weren't even horribly evil." Angel shook his head and stood up, Buffy stood up with him, "I've had no right to complain about fair from the moment I first met you."

He brushed some hair behind her ear, Buffy shivered a little at his touch as his hands cupped her shoulders. "Goodbye Buffy."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, it was a platonic kiss, a nice, sweet goodbye kiss. But it still hurt, but it was a dull ache, not as bad as the time before.

Buffy wondered, not for the first time, if she'd ever truly be over Angel. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe she didn't really want to be, to say goodbye to those possibilities and the feelings that came with them.

Maybe she could just put all those feelings away in a box somewhere, unused but still intact, protected in case one day she ever wanted to dust them off and...

"Hey." Faith spoke up, her voice subdued.

Buffy opened her eyes as Angel pulled away, turning to look at the other slayer. "Goodbye Faith." Then he turned and walked over to the fireplace, picking up the ruins of his tattered shirt as he did so, and threw the remains into the flickering blaze.

Buffy turned to Faith. "Hey." She walked over and took the other girls hand, without saying a word and without looking back she led Faith outside into the gardens. They were both silent as they headed up the outside stairs and back out into Sunnydale, Buffy squeezed Faith's hand comfortingly.

After walking along the street a little while Faith spoke up. "So," She said slowly, "That was probably a barrel o' laughs, huh?"

"Well, it wasn't 'plucking out bullets' fun, but..." Buffy shrugged, "I guess it had to be done."

Faith's voice was unreadable. "You guess?"

Buffy smiled at that. "Yes, Faith. Like a trip to the dentist. Necessary but unpleasant, it has to be done."

"Right." Faith shrugged uncomfortably, trying so hard to be casual, "So, uh, where's he gonna go?"

"He wasn't specific and I didn't ask. All he said was...he told me what I meant to him, and that he'll always care about me." Buffy shook her head, "Difficult stuff."

"I get that." Faith nodded in understanding, "Kind of a long night, y'know. What with that demon guy and then Finch and then Trick and the Mayor. Now with this, you must be pretty wiped."Buffy heard another edge to Faith's voice, sometimes the other girl wasn't hard to read at all.

Buffy sighed in mock exasperation. "Yeah, I know. And now I have to go back to the library and have a long debrief with Giles. He mentioned something about a power vacuum or power sucking...to be honest I wasn't really listening." Buffy stopped and turned to Faith, "Look, why don't you go on home, okay?"

"...Yeah, okay." Faith gave a weak smile. "Good luck with Giles or whatever."She turned to go, but Buffy kept a tight hold of her hands.

Buffy gave her an innocent look. "Wait, aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

Faith frowned. "What you...want? Did I miss somethin'?"

Buffy sighed playfully. "What I want in my overnight bag. Remember? Rustic Inn, Willow coverage, all our sexy, illicit happenings? Is this ringing any kind of bell?"

"But...you, I thought you just said..?" Faith stopped and rolled her eyes as she smirked, "Right. You were playing with me."

Buffy giggled as she slid her arms up around Faith's neck. "Little bit."

She looked into the other girl's eyes, "You don't have to dance around anything Faith, if something's on your mind, just tell me, okay? And, for the record, the thing that kept me going through all of this was the thought of being with you tonight, and tomorrow, and possibly tomorrow night as well if I can manage it."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Faith's lips, revelling in their soft lushness as her tongue stroked across the other slayer's bottom lip, mouths melding against each other and Buffy's breath became more rapid. Teasingly she slid her hands down Faith's jacket and around her waist to cup her firm backside, fondling her ass through leather pants.

Faith gasped into Buffy's mouth as the blonde girl pulled back slightly, smiling. "See? You're getting me all excited."

"Yeah?" Faith drawled as she nuzzled Buffy, "Then how about blowing Giles off?"

Buffy sighed wistfully. "I can't. He's expecting me, and if I don't show he might get his worried Watcher- face on and ring my Mom. Badness will surely follow."

Faith thought about this before nodding, with some effort she seemed to reign herself in and relax her hold on Buffy.

Buffy gently kissed the side of the other girl's neck and murmured. "Look at the upside, you'll get to decide what to pack for the sleepover, so."Her kisses led up to Faith's ear as she put on her best sexy voice, "You get to pick what panties you want me to wear tonight, or not."

"Damn, B." Faith groaned huskily and Buffy felt her shiver with desire, "Here I was thinkin' you were a good girl."

Buffy pulled away with a smile. "I'm full of surprises."

Faith laughed. "I'm getting that."

Buffy gave her a longing look as she took another step backwards, still holding onto Faith's hands. "I'll be as quick as I can, okay. And we'll meet up later, just leave your cabin lights on and I'll find you."

Faith nodded happily. "Got it."

"Ooh and snacks!" Buffy remembered, "Get snacks from...from a gas station, or a machine or something. We'll probably want to eat later, after...stuff."

Faith nodded and made a shooing motion. "Get goin', okay. And hurry up." Then Faith turned and headed for home.

Buffy watched her go; thinking about the night ahead was making her feel better already, it felt like tonight had been a rollercoaster, exciting, terrifying, wonderful and then sad. And Buffy reckoned Faith had been a big part of that. Dating her would never be dull. The other girl always managed to stir things inside Buffy, not just the slaying side of her, her calling, but also about the way Buffy saw things, her friends, her life, her future.

Twirling on her heels Buffy made her way towards the school, trying unsuccessful to quash her excitement so she could be all serious with Giles. Whatever he had to say, they would deal with.

Buffy quietly made her way across the school parking lot, she could see a few dim lights on in the library and the big campus clock was reading a quarter after one. Buffy calculated a fifteen minute talk with Giles, then about a half hour at slayer speed to get to the cabin. That meant it would be about two o'clock at the earliest for Faith-kissing.

Sigh, being responsible sucked.

"Buffy Summers."

Buffy turned at the sound of her name and was surprised to see Mr. Platt, standing between two of the cars in the faculty lot. He smiled hesitantly and walked over.

Platt gave her a friendly smile. "Buffy, you realise there's no school on Sunday, plus its night-time."

"Oh. Mr. Platt, hi there." Buffy's mind blanked for a moment, what were the chances of running into anybody at this time of night, "I, uh, needed- need something from my locker."

He was a little sceptical and raised an eyebrow. "And it couldn't wait till the morning? Sure you're not doing something unwise like breaking into the chemistry lab to huff fumes."

Despite herself Buffy smiled. "Huff fumes?"

He shrugged. "Well, that's what they did in my day. Just as long as you aren't up to anything shady. No returning to form, you here?"

Buffy nodded uncomfortably, maybe he had heard about her cutting class the other day. Still, she'd given up the whole starting fights thing. That was something...personal growth or whatever.

Suddenly she looked him over, not seeing a briefcase. "Well, I-I could ask you the same. So what is a school councillor doing out so late, huh?"

Platt gave a long-suffering smile gestured casually back to one of the cars. "Oh, it's just some emergency prep work for a returning student. She's coming back on Monday. Actually you might know her, Debbie?"

"Debbie? Yeah, I...I heard what happened with her boyfriend. It's great that she's coming back after every..." Buffy blinked a couple of times as her vision suddenly seemed to swim. She took a couple of steps to the side and put a hand out to lean against a car.

'_What the hell...this again? This is getting really... old.'_

Platt took a step towards her. "Are you alright? You don't look well. I was actually kidding about the whole fumes thing. "

Buffy shook her head, the dizziness was coming in waves now, fuzzy blackness crawling at the edges of her vision. Her stomach clenched and unclenched as she fought for balance, her legs felt rubbery and unsteady. Then, to her alarm, she felt a slight, familiar tingling at the bottom of her spine.

'_What the..? Oh, no...'_

"To be honest Buffy, I was really proud of how you turned yourself around, what with your grades, cutting class and all those terrible, violent impulses. But it seems it's all going to be for nothing. You see, your going to run off again." Platt's face turned demonic, teeth growing into fangs and forehead twisting, "You're going to disappear and no one's going to see you, ever again."

Platt gleefully slammed a fist straight into Buffy's face, knocking her back over the front of the car. Buffy grunted in pain as she slid across slick metal and fell to the ground on the other side. Her head spun and her lip stung from the hit and her mouth was filled with the slight metallic taste of blood. Buffy managed to pull herself to her knees, pushing off the side of the car with one hand as she fought against climbing vertigo. Then Platt...the demon, kicked her hard in the side, the impact knocking any breathe from her chest, before grabbing her around the neck and hauled her up to her feet.

Platt grinned in delight as he squeezed her neck. "You'll be the second delinquent I've had tonight...well; you can never just have one."

Buffy cried out as his grip tightened, she felt his dead breath against her as his face closed against her neck.

Desperately she flung out an elbow that caught Platt under his chin, knocking his head back and loosening his grip enough for her to wrestle free. She leaned against the car and kicked out, hard. Striking the former councillor in the ribs and knocking him backwards on to his haunches.

Platt cracked her jaw and smiled. "Huh, so you've got some fight in you. Always knew you'd be feisty."

Buffy glared at him even as her world was spinning. "You have no idea." She concentrated and tried to blink away the red spots that danced behind her eyes.

Platt didn't wait, he rushed her as her eyes became unfocused, but Buffy was still ready. She caught his outstretched arm and used his momentum to swing him past her, smashing him into the passenger window. The tinkling of glass was loud in the deserted parking lot.

Roaring in pain Platt lashed back and caught Buffy hard across the face, throwing her off balance so she had to roll backwards and came up on one shoulder. Platt rushed again, lashing out with a strong kick which Buffy caught and flung off to knock him away form her.

Buffy came up at him in a rush, punching him hard again and again as her managed to drive him back, but her dizziness made her sloppy; Platt dodged a clumsy right cross, grabbed her arm and rammed her hard against the car, her chest crushed painfully against the damaged car door.

Platt twisted Buffy's arm painfully up and behind her back; her shoulder throbbed in sharp pain as he seemed to want to try and wrench it free of her. Buffy felt the pain of screaming tendons and grinding bone cut through her dizziness, adrenaline kicking feeling back into her legs as she threw her foot back and up into his crotch. Platt grunted and his grip loosened so Buffy twisted around to face him.

Teeth gritted with determination Buffy slammed her head into Platt's face, then twisting her arm so she firmly gripped his wrist. Buffy ducked low and braced herself before diving back into the car through the open, broken window, landing in the front seat covered in chunks of broken glass. Platt was slammed forward bodily against the car, Buffy's legs were braced against the inside of the car door and her grip on his arm kept him pinned in place. Platt snarled in frustration as he tried to twist himself free.

Buffy frantically looked around the car's interior, searching for any sort of weapon, something sharp to cut off this things head or...

Above her, tucked away under the sun visor, was a pencil. Blunt at one end and with an eraser at the other. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Buffy heaved on Platt's arm again, feeling something crack and give in his arm as he screamed in rage and pain. She reached up, snagged the pencil with her right hand, gripped in tightly in between her knuckles, before curling herself up and forward and punching Platt full on in the chest.

Platt froze, staggered back clutching his chest, before giving Buffy one last desperate look and disintegrating. But as he did so, the dust from his form seemed to coalesce in the air for a moment, grey dust swirling into a black cloud. Within the cloud two dark amber eyes appeared and looked straight at Buffy, seemingly through her. Buffy felt a chill down her spine as the eyes seemed to bore into her, she became aware of a smell catching in her throat, the same subtle, exotic aroma from the hospital just before...

Then, in an instant, the eyes were gone; the form was lost as the vampire dust was blown across the lot by a warm breeze.

'_What the frigging hell just happened!'_

Buffy, fighting off her dizziness, burst through the library doors and saw Giles standing by the counter, steadily sipping coffee. "Buffy?" He voiced lightly coloured with concern at her appearance.

"Platt just attacked me." Buffy stated.

Giles put down his mug. "Mr. Platt? The school councillor?"

Buffy shook her head, which was a mistake. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the room spinning. "Formerly. Now Mr. Platt the vampire. He came at me in the parking lot, just when I was hit with another dizzy spell. I barely managed to stake him Giles, something bad is going on. And I saw something else, when I staked him, Platt. These eyes staring at me, glowey, yellowy things in mid-air. The poof, gone with the wind. I'm really freaking out here."

"Then it's true..." Giles nodded thoughtfully, his voice mild. "What else? How did you leave things with Angel?"

Buffy hurried over to the desk. "Giles? Hello, could I get something a little more Watcher-y, like a 'goodness', or a 'dear lord'. I mean, at this point I'd even settle for a raised eyebrow."

Giles nodded grimly. "Yes, Buffy. I'll get to that, but how did you leave things with Angel? He said his goodbyes?"

Buffy was getting exasperated at Giles' unfreakoutability. "What has that got to do with...Wait, how did you know about that?"

"He and I discussed things when he helped out with those Apocalypse demons. Angel indicated and I agreed that he would leave whenever the Mayor was dealt with, although I didn't realise at the time that it would be so soon." Giles pushed his coffee to one side with a sad sigh, "I thought we'd have more time."

Buffy struggled to follow his thinking. "Time? Giles, talk to me, please."

"Firstly, you and Angel, did you...get whatever closure you hoped for." Off Buffy's look he added, "Please Buffy, it's important."

Buffy pressed her lips into a tight line of frustration but answered anyway. "Yes. Angel said his goodbyes...it was hard but I'm cool with it. We both agreed the move on with our lives. Happy? Now what aren't you telling me?"

Giles looked at Buffy solemnly. "It's the wish, Buffy. I'm sorry to say that it's killing you."

Consequences: Part 2 (The Way It Has To Be)

Buffy felt like the bottom had fallen out of her stomach. "...What do you mean _killing_ me? You said, no you _told_ me not to worry, that..."

"Buffy, please." Giles put up a placating hand, "The first thing to do is not to panic."

Buffy looked incredulous. "Well, nice going there, I'm sure my not-panicking will kick in right after you tell me why the thing you said wouldn't kill me...is killing me."

"That was before I knew about the Djinn...what little is known that is." Giles rubbed a hand against his forehead in frustration, "I talked to an expert this afternoon, and he was very certain about the fate that befell the...this monastery. I-It was utterly destroyed, wiped from existence."

Buffy couldn't speak, she just shook her head looked questioningly at Giles, and so he continued.

Giles brought some printed pages out from under the counter. "The monk Æthelweard wrote a detailed account of what happened to that monastery, but for centuries it was suppressed by the Catholic Church as heretical nonsense. After reading some of the text, I can almost understand why." He pushed some notes around, "According to his account the priest Theobald, worried for the souls of his fellow brothers, had come to him claiming that the abbot, an abbot Hugo, had bargained with dark powers to guarantee the safety of the surrounding lands and all its peoples."

Buffy blinked slowly as she tried to recover her wits. "What…Why?"

"Many reasons; outlaws, plague, famine, but mostly the persistent raids by Vikings, Northmen at the time were in the habit of targeting wealthy churches and monasteries and looting them before putting them to the sword, leaving nobody alive. But this monastery and the surrounding valley, remained untouched by all these harmful outside forces. There was peace for everybody."

Giles cleared his throat. "But as time passed, life inside the monastery became rather, ah, strained, starting out with little more than lies and whispers at first, then possessions went missing and people accused each other, the monks would become irritated or jealous of one another over some imagined slight or disagreement. And in the surrounding valley it was worse, family disputes led to barns being burnt, cattle was poisoned or stolen. And then the abbot lapsed into a fever dream."

"What has that got to do with…?"

"Your dream Buffy, Remember? The one pulled from your memories, people and places that were familiar to you. And afterwards, you were left weak and dizzy." Giles fingered the pages nervously, "If you'd been any ordinary girl then that dizziness would have drained you and laid you low, like a severe illness. But your, um, slayer-qualities managed to fight it off, if only for a time."

Buffy remembered. "That was on my birthday…"

Giles nodded in agreement. "But now it's happened to you again, and will continue to happen, until it's too late."

Buffy frowned and shook her head. "Then we research, we get the gang and we find something to fight…"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Buffy, we know what we're dealing with but I'm afraid we're out of time…"Giles reached under and picked up a newspaper and handed it to her, "This was dated ten days ago. You'll recognize the, um, picture there."

Buffy looked at the picture, it showed Pete. Abusive boyfriend Pete. The accompanying article read; 'Teenaged Inmate Kills Six.' She frowned. "I don't understand?"

Giles rubbed his eyes. "The authorities didn't understand the nature of Peter's…power, for want of a better word. He was being held in juvenile detention awaiting trial when he, uh, lost his temper a-and killed two guards and four other inmates before being restrained." Giles reached down and picked up another newspaper, this one dated three days ago, "And this article explains what happened to Debbie."

He handed the paper to Buffy who blinked at the headline. 'Cause Of House Fire May Have Been Troubled Teen.' Apparently a fire in the early hours of Tuesday morning had led to the deaths of Debbie, her parents and her little brother.

Giles continued, his voice sorrowful. "Apparently, her breakup with Pete… and all the notoriety that came with it was too much for her. She decided to end it all."

Buffy was beginning to understand. "So everybody I saved…"

"…By using your knowledge of the future, they end up with even worse fates awaiting them. With more people hurt. That is how the Djinn works, Buffy. No matter how noble or well-intentioned the wish, and yours was a fine one, that power comes with a price. The wish will always be twisted, warped in the cruelest way. Every life you benefit…the Djinn will then be able to affect. And now with Platt, it's obvious that events are catching up with us at an accelerated rate."

That meant Buffy had put every body at risk, Willow, Xander, Oz…Faith, everybody that she'd helped or changed was now in danger.

"How? I mean, what is the point of all this, if I can't even do anything good!" Buffy felt like tearing her hair out in frustration, things were going so well, with everything, with Faith, and now…

She blinked as she tried to clear her mind. To focus on what they did know, and how to fight it. "What about the monastery? What happened?"

"It seemed that the abbot was killed before the wish could…consume too many people. Æthelweard actually mentions a Slayer, though he doesn't actually use that word. He says a…' spirited girl' named Merewyn and a steward, presumably her Watcher, managed to rescue a handful of the monks and kill the abbot before the area was consumed by a strange magical force, a… sandstorm, not typical weather for northern England. Witnesses claim to have seen a pair of glowing amber eyes within all the dust and chaos. That's the only description I've yet to find of the Djinn itself."

Buffy could only nod, she felt a little punch-drunk. She really wasn't sure how things could go wrong so quickly. "So…I've got to what, die? To stop all this from happening I mean. From everybody suddenly going all backstabby on each other."

Giles allowed a small, comforting smile and he quickly moved off into his office. "No, there is another way. Now, although it wasn't in the monk's notes there was a reference to a spell that could save the supplicant…the person who was granted the wish, from being, well the words used translate as 'consumed' so I assume it was nothing good." Giles came out with a book and a brown bag. He gestured with it, "Magic shop supplies."

Buffy hugged herself, and felt herself calming slightly. She knew Giles wouldn't let her down. "Well…that's good. Nobody wants to get consumed after all."

"If you weren't the slayer Buffy then it would already be too late, and the ritual itself is highly dangerous to the recipient. That would be you. Unfortunately some pain on your part will have to be endured, I'm afraid that is unavoidable."Giles nodded and continued as he laid out some of the supplies on the table. "Now, it will take a little time. There's a ritual circle to be laid out, some foul-smelling substance to be mixed and a litany in Arabic which I have to memorize and then recite. All told it should only take a couple of hours and then, ah, the wish will be undone."

"A couple of hours sounds…wait a sec, what do you mean 'undone'?"

Giles paused and pondered. "Imagine it like this; the wish is an invisible thread between you and the Djinn, connecting you. This is how, I believe, it is draining you, feeding off of you. That same mystical thread also allows it to warp reality, to bend time and space to grant you your wish. But if the thread were to be severed somehow, as this spell is designed to do, then the wish is broken and reality would revert to what is was before. Its control works very much like a vengeance demon's power source. Afterwards, you would still be weakened, but would eventually heal…"

Buffy interrupted as she stepped towards him. "Wait, so what? Everything goes back to normal and it's like nothing…"

Giles nodded slowly. "I'm afraid time will revert to as before and Angel will still die, Buffy. That's the price, I'm afraid. But it has to be this way, and it's why I was glad to hear that you got to say your goodbyes to him, to say all those things that you didn't…"

Buffy slowly shook her head with horrible realisation. "No, Giles, no, we can't okay? We just…t-there has to be something else we can do, hit the books, like, all the books. Every single…"

Giles looked dour. "Believe me those medieval notes and the edited journals are everything I've been able to find, Buffy. And without any of my contacts within the Council…"

Buffy gestured wildly. "Then we get Wesley involved, okay. We tell him something, anything, and make the council work for us for once."

Giles looked pained. "Buffy, that will take weeks. I assure you I know exactly how the Council works, extremely thorough but also painfully slow, especially with something this obscure. We simply don't have the time." Giles regarded her sympathetically, "Look at it this way, you got to spend just a little more time with Angel. All those things…"

"It was Faith!" Buffy cried out in frustration, "It wasn't Angel, it… okay, it was Faith all along. That's why I made the wish."She shuddered in realization, "God…I didn't think it mattered but everything…I'll lose everything."

Giles paused as he took this all in. "Then Faith...is dead?"

Buffy shook her head guiltily. "No, she's in a coma."

Giles' voice was strained with frustration, perhaps anger at the revelation. "Why you didn't just tell...It doesn't matter, clearly you should have told me. How did it happen?"

Buffy didn't know where to begin, she felt like her chest was being crushed. "I..."

Giles was firm, although his voice was still softened by sympathy. "No more lies, please Buffy. If I'd known the whole truth to begin with then perhaps we could've done something sooner."

Buffy tried to control her voice, she spoke softly. "I did it. I put her in the coma." Buffy shuddered at the memories, for what she thought would just be a bad dream, a series of avoidable mistakes, would now become reality again, "When Faith...when she arrived in Sunnydale I-I wasn't the friendliest towards her. She tried to...and we were becoming closer, but then Mrs. Post came along she-she got inside Faith's head and she ended up believing her... and we fought."

Buffy looked at Giles plaintively. "I lied about Angel coming back, to all of you, kept it a secret, and when Xander found out, he and Faith... they thought Angel had attacked you, but it had been Post. Everything just went so wrong."

"And then what happened?"

"We didn't hang out much after that. Faith didn't come by the school, no Watcher...she really wasn't big on the trust with anybody, you, me or my friends. But then we made up at Christmas." Buffy smiled at the memory of Faith standing nervously on the porch, saying that she hadn't really had other plans.

"We were good for a while...And then, when we were hunting for Balthazar...and, Finch was there to meet us but he surprised us and Faith...Faith, she..."

Giles swallowed in realisation. "She killed him."

Buffy nodded. "It was a total accident but afterwards she freaked, we both did. We tried to keep it a secret, she even hid the body and... But when the police came investigating, s-she tried to blame it all on me. I was still trying to help her when Wesley had her arrested, she freaked and...Then she teamed up with the Mayor."

Giles face was like stone. "So...it was Faith who aided him in the run-up to the Ascension, not Trick?"

Buffy nodded miserably, remembering her confrontation with Faith in Angel's mansion, knives drawn at throats, death threats and jealous ranting.

A Faith that was a million miles away from the Faith she now knew. "She helped him, killed people for him, and poisoned Angel to distract me from the Mayor's plans. The poisons cure was the blood of a slayer...so I...did what I had to, tried to get at her to save Angel, but she fell...and I." She swallowed and felt her face begin to crumple, "...I can't go back to that Giles, I just can't."

Giles' face turned from concern to alarm as he stiffened and looked towards the library doors. "Faith..."

Buffy spun around to see Faith standing by the door, half leaning against it. Her eyes dull with realisation.

Buffy put a hand to her mouth. "Faith, no...I."

"My wallet, B. You've still got my..." Something caught in her throat and she stopped talking, her eyes flickering rapidly between Buffy and Giles before suddenly the brunette slayer turned and disappear, the door swinging shut behind her as she ran.

"Faith!" Buffy went after her, panic overwhelming every other emotion as she seemed to be rushing towards oblivion.

Faith hadn't run far, she had simply ducked into one of the classrooms, dark and deserted. She was there standing facing the window when Buffy entered, eyes staring out into the night. Body hunched and tense, like she was ready for a fight.

Buffy stopped, frozen. Paralysed by what she should say first. How much had Faith overheard? How could Buffy even begin to explain how things had gone so wrong for them in so short a time?

She saw Faith's body shift as she realised that she wasn't alone. Buffy swallowed hard and concentrated on keeping her voice steady. Soft and soothing. "Faith? Please, you have to listen..."

She saw Faith's head turn towards her, a curtain of hair. "I heard enough." Her voice was cold and flat.

Buffy took a cautious step towards her. "I-I wanted to tell you."

"But you didn't," She voice was still cold, but there was a jagged undercurrent of roiling emotion, turmoil, "From the first night I got here you've been lying t'me."

Buffy took another step forward, she kept her voice gentle. "Faith, I didn't even know how to tell you, I was... still figuring things out and I was confused about stuff. Why it all was happening."

A small, hard chuckle at that. "So you figured out the best way to keep me on-side was to what, get me in the sack, right? Make me feel better so I wouldn't go psycho on you?"

Her words struck Buffy like a knife. Buffy felt her chest shudder in response. "No! Faith, please, I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I started off just wanting to be your friend."

"You expect me to believe that? No, B, you were just using me, this whole time. Take care of 'little miss unstable', keep her close and keep an eye, take pity on her. Then when were done you can tell me t'get lost." Faith turned more fully, her face still in shadow, her voice still low and dangerous, "You must've been having a real laugh, right? Gettin' under my skin. So, when were ya gonna tell me, huh? Tonight, right? Were you even gonna show at all, or were you just gonna turn up and dump me? Really, I wanna know?"

Buffy shook her head desperately. "Faith, I wasn't faking, any of it. I was telling you the truth about how I felt, I promise. I...love you..."

Buffy didn't see Faith's fist until it was too late, but she felt her head snap to one side, pain lancing through her jaw as one of her legs folded under her and she fell to her knee. Then Faith grabbed her shoulders, picked her up and slammed Buffy against the far wall. Buffy's head cracked solidly against the wall and she felt her dizziness returning.

"Bullshit! You're just another lying bitch!" Faith shook her hard, "You think I'm stupid, you only tell somebody you love 'em if you want something from 'em. Want 'em to be quiet and behave it's 'I love you', want 'em to make you feel better for 'accidentally' stubbing out that ciggie on your arm then its all 'I love you.'" Faith let go of Buffy's shoulders and let her go limp, Buffy saw that the other girl's face, a mask of ache and hurt and anger, "It's just 'nother way to use somebody, I know that, guess I've always known that. Just too stupid to catch on."

Buffy fought against the dizziness, against all the anguish that gripped her chest like a vice, clawed at her throat. She tried desperately to steady herself, tried to think of a way to make Faith understand.

"I never lied to you, Faith, I swear. Not about what mattered, about how I felt. Not about how you made me feel all the times we were together." Buffy straightened up and caught Faith's gaze, "Deep down you know that. You saw me struggle and freak out because I was falling in love with you...I don't know how to make it any clearer, after all we've been through..."

"After all you've been through with _her_ you mean. Psycho, murderer me, teaming up with the fucking _Mayor_, of all people, killin' folks, tryin' t'kill Angel. After all that you just, what, 'spect me t'believe you went all gooey for me." Faith shook her head and sneered in disbelief, "What a crock of shit."

Buffy tried to keep the tremor out of her voice, whether from fear or heartbreak she wasn't entirely sure. She knew that in her current condition Faith could seriously hurt her, but she couldn't _not_ try to reach her. To convince her how she felt.

"You didn't do any of those things, Faith. Okay. That's what I know; you're not the same person that I met before."

Faith suddenly leaned in close, face inches from Buffy's. "If you really believed that then you woulda trusted me enough t'tell me, but you didn't." She straightened up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Buffy reached out a hand. "Faith, please just listen..."

Faith stepped back, her eyes going hard. "Don't follow me, don't come looking. If I see you again...I'll kill you."She turned and stalked out of the classroom, body stiff and brittle with anger.

Buffy felt the last of her strength leave her legs and she slid down the wall, curling up against her knees on the floor.

'_I won't cry...I won't cry...I won't cry, dammit. I need to think. If I could just think I could fix this.'_

She wept instead.

Buffy walked back through the deserted school, the cool, eerily quiet corridors mirroring her own feelings; empty and dark.

'_Let that be a lesson to remember, emos don't have a fucking clue about pain and suffering.'_

She didn't know how long she had lain in that classroom, weeping softly. All of Faith's harsh words bouncing around her head, spiteful recrimination for something she should have, but couldn't have told her.

But that's not what haunted Buffy, she didn't care about the anger, she cared that Faith thought everything that they had shared had been a lie. That it hadn't mattered. That it hadn't made Buffy happier than she'd been in a very long time. She wanted, no needed, Faith to believe that she was worth loving, that all those little, intimate moments had been pure and true and...

Buffy sighed, maybe Faith was right. Maybe in the end, none of it would matter. After everything the wish could be reversed and maybe... she could just forget. Would that make it better or worse? Would that be some sort of comfort?

"Buffy?" Giles spoke to her softly as he walked into her sightline. Buffy had wandered aimlessly, listlessly back to the library, and now was standing there like an idiot.

She blinked dopily and rubbed the redness from her cheeks. "Giles...I, um, sorry I was..."

Giles shook his head. "It doesn't matter Buffy, are you...are you alright? Is Faith..?"

"I don't think she's coming back." She replied softly, delicately, like her own voice would fracture at the realisation of what she was saying.

Giles nodded, clearly not knowing what to say. "I...the ritual can take place within the hour."Without saying anything else he turned and attended to his magics.

Buffy nodded dully. She looked at the clock, almost turned five, Giles must've been getting worried. What with her moping in the dark for hours.

Buffy couldn't believe that it was just this morning that she'd woken up, with Faith, having had the most incredible night of her life. Her sweetness, her sexiness, her comforting words and her soft touch that made Buffy shiver in remembrance. Now it was all ash, or dust in the wind, whatever.

"Will I remember anything?" Buffy looked over at Giles as he put the finishing touches to the ritual circle he'd painstakingly constructed.

Giles nodded slowly. "I thought you'd ask, and I honestly don't know. I..." He hesitated.

Buffy stared at him intently. "The truth Giles, please. I need to know."

"In all likelihood... yes. When the wish is broken everything will revert, people, events, reality, no life you've changed will stay that way. The people you've saved..." He shook his head gently, "But the supplicant, you, will remember everything. I just don't know if it will be something dream-like, a vivid hallucination, or a crystal-clear memory. I honestly can't say more than that."

Buffy took that in. Breathed in the knowledge and let it swirl around her, and was glad. Ignorance might be bliss, but in the end Faith...Faith was more than just bliss.

Giles picked up a pestle and mortar and started grinding something into a paste. "We're almost ready, shouldn't be long now."

"Thank you, Giles. You must be...this all must be disappointing, finding out about the truth, the real me."

Giles sighed. "I understand why you thought you had to lie Buffy, and what's happening now is...a cruel punishment for so understandable a mistake. I just wish I..." He chuckled darkly, "Well, perhaps not that, but I don't know why _you_ specifically were targeted, people make idle wishes all the time and nothing happens, nothing is looking over their shoulder."

Buffy sighed and mused. "Maybe it was a guilt demon; they exist right, trying to ruin me. Telling me what I've lost, what I could've had, what I'll never get back."

"Buffy..."

Buffy waved a dismissive hand. "No, Giles...I-I loved her. I loved her more than I thought I could ever...and I wrecked it. It was perfect and I..."

A soft voice. "Hey, B."

Buffy turned to see Faith standing just inside the library, looking awkward, her head bowed sorrowfully. "I...I, uh, look, I freaked, 'kay. I didn't...I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't, I'd never hurt you, that's not in me, okay?"

Buffy moved slowly, irrationally thinking that any quick motion might spook the other girl and she'd hightail it and disappear, or maybe dissipate like a mirage. "Faith...I-I didn't think you were gonna come back."

There was a muted cough. "I'll just...adjourn to my office." Giles muttered uneasily before doing just that.

Faith shrugged with a curiously child-like awkwardness. "Me neither. I mean, I was just walking and thinking 'bout stuff and I had...I mean, I don't know how I could end up like that...or maybe I do and that's why I freaked. Nobody likes t'think they might turn into a monster."

Buffy shook her head. "Faith, please don't say that."

Faith waved away her objections. "Listen I just...I just wanna ask a couple of questions then I'll go, okay?"

Buffy nodded tentatively. "Go ahead. Ask."

Faith's features twisted in anguish. "How...how many people did I kill?"

"Faith, don't..."

Faith shook her head in frustration. "Just, tell me."

Buffy breathed out. "Three... that I know of. Finch, which was an accident, A-And a couple of others. Some criminal type guy and a Professor...Worth."

Faith nodded, grimacing. "'Kay, so... I did that. Did I try and kill anybody that ya care about, apart from Angel that is?"

Buffy hesitated. "Xander and Willow."

"Ah, shit." Faith hissed in frustration, "What the hell was I thinkin'...did I hurt 'em any?"

"Xander...you sort of choked, but Angel stopped you. And...you threatened Willow with a knife when you kidnapped her."

Faith actually huffed out a dry laugh. "Kidnapped, Huh? Wow, I sound like a real badass. So Giles and Wes and Oz, they're all cool."

"You might've punched out your Watcher." Buffy shrugged lightly, "But who hasn't done that."

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes. "How many times...how badly did I hurt you?"

Buffy flinched and looked away, before steeling herself and meeting her gaze again. "Badly. You...She tried to turn Angel into Angelus, she was going to tie me up and torture me, almost killed Angel, for real this time. We got into a real big fight before I...I stabbed her."

Faith didn't react to any of this, just nodded solemnly. "But I survived right; I'm still, like, in a coma or somethin'."

Buffy smiled and nodded. "I was actually at your bedside when I...wished that things were different."

Faith seemed to be turning something over in her mind. "You...you gotta promise me something, B. When you get back...just, would ya just kill me already, just put a pillow over my face and..."

"No!" Buffy interrupted, "No, I couldn't."

Faith stepped forward, her voice becoming more forceful. "If all I did was hurt people, then I know that deep down I wouldn't really wanna live. You'd...you'd probably be doin' me a favour."

"But you didn't do just bad things." Buffy dared to move closer and saw Faith tense up a little, "You did help, and you did good things."

Faith laughed at that. "Yeah, I sound like a real peach, don't I?"

"You killed Trick...He was going to bite, kill me, but you staked him before he could. You saved me." Buffy thought about other things, "You helped out with the apocalypse the first time. You, uh, patrolled with me, killed plenty of vampires, and...you took down Oz when he was all wolf-y. That's lots of things."

Faith seemed sceptical. "Sounds like you had to think hard about all that stuff. Anythin' else, or have you run out, 'cause that ain't much."

Buffy ran a hand through her hair; she was wondering why she was trying so hard to convince Faith about this, and how this conversation had gotten so surreal. "You, uh...slept with Xander. I think the polite term is 'made him a man'."

Faith put a hand to her mouth as she looked like she was about to smile. "Me and Xand...no way would I, hey actually I could totally see that." Suddenly the smile morphed into a frown, "That's...that's not when I tried to choke on him is it?"

Buffy shook her head. "That was later." She edged a little nearer, "But the main thing the other Faith did, even after I tried to...kill her, w-we had a shared dream, while she was in a coma, like a slayer connection. She told me how to kill the Mayor, or at least how to get him to do what I wanted. That's why I...I knew that deep down she had good in her, that after everything she would still be willing to help, to make up for what she'd done."

Buffy stepped so she was in touching distance of Faith, looking into the other girl's eyes. "And I was right, because you're here. You're the proof that the good in her outweighs the bad. The things you've done, everything that you told me and shared with me that she never did, and you know what, it's not enough, I want to know more. That's why I can't do what you want. I'm sorry."

Faith's eyes flickered between Buffy's own, sometimes looking down at her own hands, her face soft and vulnerable. She sniffed slightly. "I'm real sorry I hit you."

"I'm okay."

Faith bit her bottom lip. "I just...I've always had this temper, y'see. And I just, after everything. I figured, why would anyone like me, after all that stuff I did."

Buffy reached and took her hands. "I love you."

She leaned in and kissed Faith softly and sweetly, for what was probably the last time. She savoured her plump lower lip, tongue playing over that adorable cleft, she breathed in her breath, savoured her taste, the remnants of something sweet that she'd eaten.

Buffy's hands stroked into the other girl's hair, running fingers through soft curls, then her hands drifted down over firm, slender shoulders, toned arms, obvious even under her jacket, to her waist. Without conscious though Buffy's hands reached up and cupped Faith's chest, softly running her fingers across the material of her shirt. Faith gasped into her mouth, murmuring her name as she did so.

Giles cleared his throat. "Ah...um, Buffy it's time to begin."

Reluctantly Buffy pulled away, leaving one last whisper of a kiss on Faith's lips as she stepped back.

"We're having a sweet moment an' yer gotta try and touch me up like that, B." Her voice was straining to be her old playful self.

Buffy tried to match her tone. "Sorry, couldn't resist. And I don't even know when I'll get another chance." She smiled sadly.

Faith's face was full of sorrow as she stared into Buffy's eyes. "Don't give up on me, B. Please."

Buffy blinked away tears. She didn't want to remember Faith through blurry eyes. "I won't."

Buffy turned to Giles, who was looking fairly uncomfortable, and walked to him. "Okay, let's do this."

Giles was looking over her shoulder. "...Faith, I would appreciate, um, if you could help. Would that be possible?"

"I an't goin' anywhere, G. What do you need me t'do?"

"Some sandalwood incense needs to be burned and then wafted counter-clockwise around the circle once Buffy has stepped inside."

"You got it."

As Faith approached Buffy went to step into the circle but Giles stopped her. "Buffy, when you, ah, get back to where you started it's vital that you tell me...the other Giles everything, as soon as you can. About the Djinn and the events that took place here. Maybe about the avenues of research if you can remember them. The Djinn, even if the wish is broken it will still have an interest in you, or perhaps Faith and it may be stronger now."Giles paused and seemed to weigh what he said next, "But it appears someone has gone to great lengths to keep any details about the Djinn, its history, its powers and weaknesses, hidden...and until we find out the reason why, you can't tell anybody else, only me."

Buffy paused. "So your saying that the Djinn...I mean it might have people working for it, hiding stuff about it."

Giles looked pensive. "It's possible, but it's also possible, given that the Djinn prays upon peoples unconscious desires, that the lack of knowledge of the thing could be a deliberate way of thwarting it, of denying it power. Until we know for sure..."

Buffy tried for fake chipper, some Summers gallows humour. "I'll just lie to my friends. That _will_ be a new and exciting experience."

"Not just your friends. Everybody you care about. Even Faith, if she ever wakes up, can't ever know, not until we find out more. It's too much of a risk."

Buffy digested this, how can she see Faith, her Faith again and not think differently, not tell her that things had changed, that she'd changed. She nodded at Giles, not trusting her voice.

With nothing else to say she stepped into the circle.

Wrinkling her nose at the joss stick being waved in the air by Faith, Buffy looked over at Giles. "Shouldn't something be happening right about now?"

Giles had finished the chanting about five minutes ago, and an hour before that had smeared some foul smelling yellow paste on the tattoo on her neck. After that it had been pretty boring, magic-wise.

Giles was concentrating on the book in his hand; his other hand reached over and grabbed a weird looking knife from the table.

Buffy tried to make a joke. "Hey, it was an innocent question, no need to get testy."

"This blade will cut the link, when it appears." Giles said, still half-concentrating on the book, "Once that happens the spell will unravel instantaneously."

"Oh."She said simply.

Buffy looked over at Faith who had stopped circling her and was now standing next to Giles. Her big beautiful eyes looked at Buffy sadly.

Buffy didn't want to remember them like this, Giles trying to be all dispassionate and Watcher-y and Faith holding back the tears while her bottom lip trailed on the floor.

Buffy took a breath. "You know, Giles. I didn't tell you everything about what I changed this time around."

Giles nodded and readied the knife. "Oh?"

Buffy allowed a small smile. "Uh-huh. Like, the first time round, you had so much of that Band Candy and went all youthful rebellion for the night."

That got a reaction, he raised an eyebrow. "Ah, well, yes, that must've been awkward for...everybody."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "Especially my Mom. You and her were so totally weird around each other for some reason. It was probably the whole having sex on top of a police car thing."

Giles' mouth dropped open and as he stuttered. Faith started smirking, and then her face broke into a grin, dimples showing, looking beautiful. That was what Buffy had wanted to see.

And then it happened.

The library was suddenly awash with pale yellow light, emanating from above their heads. At first Buffy thought it looked like a crack had appeared in mid-air, showing a wispy glow from the other side of wherever-the-hell. But the 'crack' moved, twisting and winding in an invisible wind, one end drifting lower to brush the tip of Buffy's head, the other dissipating into the ether, leading somewhere else. Buffy felt a light breeze, against her skin and a scent, that same scent she'd smelled from before, only stronger this time.

And she saw eyes. Glowing, flaming amber orbs, turning towards her, looking at her from some far off place. Gaze crawling over her skin.

She tensed before shouting. "Now Giles, now!"

Giles stepped forward and sliced high and wide, the blade, a curiously old-fashioned looking one, slashed through the air, through the wisping pale light and out the other side. Buffy saw to her alarm that the blade was glowing red hot, and looked like it had partially melted from simply touching the amber light. Giles dropped it quickly, hissing in pain.

And then the light was gone, along with the breeze and the wind and the smell. With one final puff of coloured light the library was plunged back into gloom.

And Buffy felt the dizziness return and her world fall away.

Buffy saw visions, memories in darkness fluttering behind her eyes. Images played backwards, rolling along in reverse.

'_I do like to see ya squirm. Think I proved that last night.'_

'_Yeah, see, me and your Mom, we kinda did the bonding thing...'_

'_You don't know what you want...I'm not what you want.'_

'_I feel wicked stupid.'_

'_It's like I keep tellin' you, B. All men are beasts; some just make better pets is all.'_

'_What can I say; I'm a gal who likes to indulge her appetites.'_

'_Hi, I'm Faith.'_

And then nothing, a void. A glimmer of amber light, viewed at a distance. And a voice that seemed to vibrate the air around her, a roar. "NO PEACE."

Buffy jerked upwards with a gasp, blinking at the harsh flickering hospital light. Slowly becoming aware of the low beep-beep of the medical machinery around the bed.

Faith's bed.

Buffy looked down to see Faith, bruised and battered, dead to the world, lying pale and broken beneath her. No dimpled grin, no husky tones, no shining eyes.

Nothing.

Buffy had done that to her.

"Buffy?" She heard Giles voice, tired but now alight with surprise, "What are you...oh, I see."

Buffy twisted on the side of the bed, still feeling some slight dizziness, flushed and heated skin. Her legs were sore from being in the same position for so long.

Not long enough. Nowhere near.

"Giles?"

Giles, looking a lot more ragged than she last saw him, moments ago, raised a plastic cup of coffee and gave a sympathetic smile. "I, ah, rode in the ambulance with Wesley...He's fine by the way. The doctor's say that it's mostly just a badly sprained neck for the poor man. Minimal spinal damage. Though, on the bright side it does prove that he has one."

Buffy's face crumbled as the tears came again, as she realised what she'd lost. "Oh, Giles..."

Epilogue: Graduation Day Part 2

Buffy sighed as Giles put down another generous tumbler of brandy in front of her. "Are you sure that's a good idea. 'Cause technically you're corrupting a minor here."

Her voice was a little hoarse from all the talking she'd been doing. Not to mention the large amounts of crying that had happened earlier on.

Both she and Giles left the hospital after Buffy's first bout of tears had stopped, Giles had acted all concerned and confused, thinking that Buffy was just only now feeling the after effects of guilt about what she'd done to Faith.

It wasn't until they were properly settled at Giles apartment that Buffy had filled him in on everything, from those first confused moments in the alley to the ritual in the library at the end.

Guilt was just one of the many emotions that she was feeling. Regret, heartbreak, anger and fear all had their place in Buffy's head. Things were getting crowded in there.

Giles gestured to the brandy. "Purely medicinal, and I think under the circumstances, rather necessary." He sat down next to her on his couch, hands cradling a glass of his own, "I don't really know what to say about all this."

"It still hasn't sunk in yet." She looked over at the older man, "But you do believe me right?"

Buffy knew she sounded desperate but she didn't think she had anything left in herself to try and persuade him.

"Oh, of course I do Buffy." His voice was soft with sympathy, "It's just, after all this, the year you have had to endure, the last thing you needed was..."

"A re-run?" She sighed and sniffed sadly, "Actually, apart from the tragic ending a lot of it was pretty nice. The things that happened...I found out stuff I didn't know about before."

"About Faith." Giles stated evenly.

"Not just Faith, about my friends...about myself." She said softly, "But yes, mainly Faith-stuff."

Another pause. "That she could've been an ally?"

Buffy paused to sip her brandy, feeling better as the liquid burned a path to her stomach. "If I'd done things differently, Giles, if I hadn't been so self-absorbed, with Angel and everything, things would've been different. Things wouldn't have gone so wrong." Buffy stared into her drink, scolding herself, "She was a slayer and I treated her like..."

"A stranger." Giles reminded her, "You didn't know her Buffy, you didn't know how unstable she was, how tormented..."

"Or how lonely or how frightened..." Buffy shook her head in recrimination. "I didn't want to know any of it, Giles. Not until it was too late to do anything."

Giles sighed at her tone. "Buffy, we all wonder about the roads not taken, about decisions we may not have made or made too late. It's very rare that people get to revisit those choices, to see where they lead."

"Well I got to see, I got to live it and then have it all taken away. And nothings changed, except now I feel...I feel like the bad guy, Giles."Buffy rubbed her face, "I tried to kill her, tried to kill Faith, and I know that it didn't have to be that way."

Giles put a hand on her shoulder. "Faith made choices too, Buffy. You must remember that. She chose to trust in the Mayor and not you."

"Right, caught between the Mayor and the Watcher's Council, she made a bad call." Buffy looked at the older man, "What would you have done?"

Giles cleared his throat and didn't meet her gaze. "I...don't know. Perhaps if I'd questioned the council earlier I could've done something more for her." Giles took off his glasses and blinked at the pad of paper in front of him, it was filled with scrawls about everything Buffy could remember about the Djinn, "There is plenty of blame to go around Buffy. You shouldn't carry it all on your shoulders."

'_But, in the end, I was the one that stabbed Faith, deliberately went to her place to kill her. Didn't appeal to her slayer to slayer, didn't try hard enough to reach her...'_

Buffy tried to press down those thoughts, she knew she'd have to deal with them later, but for now..."Do you have enough to start researching this Djinn. Giles, uh, the other-Giles says that my wish may've made it stronger or something. That it still could be a threat, still out there. We didn't have time to find out what it wanted...what it wants."

"I think I have enough to be going on with. A summer project perhaps."He regarded her with concern, "And what about you?"

"Well, the memories, all of it, aren't fading; I suppose that's a good thing. I'll just have to manage with the two sets, that's all."Buffy bit her bottom lip, feeling like she was going to be overwhelmed and start crying again, "I just can't get over...everything I went through and none if it mattered, nothing's different and I can't even tell my friends..." She shook her head, "Wishing really doesn't change anything, in the end."

"Oh, no Buffy. That isn't true at all." Giles squeezed her shoulder, his voice firm and understanding, "_You've_ changed. The things you've done, the things you've been through. You see things differently and that isn't nothing. That is everything."

Buffy just shook her head, trying not to cry and failing. "But Faith..."

"She isn't dead, Buffy. Faith is hurt, she is sleeping but one day she _will_ wake up. She is a slayer after all. And when she does...that's when you get your second chance, a chance to change things, to make them better than they could've been."

Buffy looked at him tearily before sniffing wetly. "Thank you."

Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Buffy...and please do bear in mind that I'm asking this as a concerned, um, mentor figure and not as a, well, a lonely, middle-aged man but, you and Faith...you were, ah, perhaps intimate?"

Buffy felt herself colouring slightly. "Um...what does that even...?" She sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

Giles frowned down at the couch. "The way you talk about her, in very... warm terms, it would explain most of your unhappiness."

Buffy wiped at her eyes. "That's me all over, always falling for the wrong type. God, maybe Cordelia's right and I'm just addicted to the drama."

Giles scoffed at that. "Or maybe you just happen to fall in love with extraordinary individuals. Perhaps it is you who sees something in them that nobody else does." He paused before adding dryly, "Although, God knows, teenagers do tend to love their histrionics."

Buffy gave him a mock glare before chuckling. "Well, I'm not going to go and tell Cordelia that's she got a point. No way."

Giles nodded. "I think what you should do is get some sleep, I can't imagine how tired you must be."

Buffy thought about it before responding firmly. "No, there's something I need to do first."

Buffy stepped onto the balcony of Faith's place, stepping through the broken glass to climb in through the window.

Into the battleground.

Faith's apartment, parts of it with police tape scattered about. Broken furniture, cracked glass, dents where Faith and her had gone at it. Punching and kicking, a pretty epic fight, both of them going all out.

Buffy set down the empty bags she'd brought with her, a few trash bags, her backpack and an old suitcase she taken from the basement. She survived the room, taking in all of Faith's possessions that lay scattered about.

And got packing.

When the police realised what Faith had done, now that the Mayor couldn't cover for her anymore, they'd be all over this place, impounding evidence. The police were stupidly slow sometimes but they got there eventually.

Careful not to leave any fingerprints Buffy went through Faith's closet, picking out all her clothes, jackets, pants, the vast array of low-cut tops that Faith was so fond of, and packed them up in the suitcase.

Next came the personal stuff, walkman, music, spare pair of boots, a few weapons, Faith's bow...

_('This is the kick...'_)

Buffy shook her head and zipped up the backpack.

She looked around, eyeing the large amount of comic books and magazines that Faith liked to have scattered around. Shrugging Buffy packed them too, puttin them into a plastic bag to sort through later.

There, the sum of her life in three bags. Not much really. No family stuff, no mementos, no stuffed animals...no sex toys.

Buffy resisted a smirk, she was pretty sure that happy thoughts were going to be few and far between for a long while. That might've be the last of them.

'_At least everybody will still think I'm mooning over Angel.'_

She thought about where to hide them, all the belongings of a murder suspect...murderer, and settled on the closet in her room, Mom knew better than to go in there. Better put a lock on her weapons chest just to be sure, double security.

Dragging her three bags Buffy made her way over and out onto the balcony, stealthily easing herself down onto the street and heading home, listening to the night, feeling somehow that everything was different now. Like her whole view would never truly be the same thanks to one little 'w' word.

Buffy's path had been diverted, not by choice, but by something malevolent, something that played with her and taunted her and made her weak.

But she wasn't weak. She was the Slayer.

The only thing this Djinn had done was make her alone, given her a secret.

But alone was her birthright, secrets were her daily life.

The only person, who could change that, could make that better, was Faith.

If it wasn't already too late.

But that was Buffy's choice, she knew now what she had lost, but also, maybe what she could one day gain.

One day.


End file.
